Destino
by Yeyet Cullen
Summary: Los Cullen reciben gustosos a una nueva vampira... que por alguna razon sabe todo de ellos y guarda un gran secreto... ¿como afectara esto a los Cullen?, ¿y porque Edward se siente atraido por ella? prometo drama, comedia, romance, accion y lemmon...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 DESPERTAR**

_¿Por qué nadie apaga el fuego?, ¡me quemo!, que alguien termine de matarme por favor, ¡MATENME, MATENME, MATENME! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!..._

_Concéntrate en otra cosa. _Me ordené

Intenté encontrar algo en que concentrarme, pero era casi imposible ignorar el fuego incandescente que recorría el interior de mi cuerpo, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, me estaba retorciendo de dolor pero no gritaba yo misma había apretado mi mandíbula con fuerza. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo era nuevo para mi cuerpo pero mi cerebro ya lo conocía, sabía que el fuego acabaría junto con los latidos de mi corazón y que cuando todo acabara, mi cuerpo no sería el mismo.

Encontré en que concentrarme, aunque mi cuerpo no dejaba de retorcerse, ese movimiento no estaba en mi cerebro, no eran recuerdos eran mas bien descripciones combinadas con mi imaginación, en mi cerebro la persona que describía esa tortura no se podía mover y no quería gritar, de ahí mi decisión de tampoco hacerlo.

El ardor fue desapareciendo de mis extremidades y por lo que sabía, pronto acabaría y despertaría a mi nueva vida. Mi corazón se aceleró, parecía que había corrido un maratón dos veces seguidas, y el fuego solo se había concentrado en mi pecho, de pronto desapareció al igual que los latidos de mi corazón.

Sentí algo tibio sosteniendo mi mano, no abrí los ojos, sabía que todo sería diferente, que todo sería confuso, que tenía que enfrentarme a muchas sensaciones nueva para mi cuerpo, mi cerebro tenía una perspectiva de cómo sería. No me moví por un largo rato y lo que sostenía mi mano se tensó, en mi interior sonreí, en la descripción alguien maravilloso sostenía una mano y me animé a abrir los ojos.

Como lo había esperado, todo se veía diferente, más brillante, mas detallado más hermoso, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Giré mi cabeza ansiosa por ver el rostro de quien sostenía mi mano. Unos ojos rojos se encontraron con los míos, ese color no era el que esperaba, hice lo que la descripción me indicó; Al tiempo que pensé en alejarme, ya estaba del otro lado de la cama en la que estaba acostada, me acuclillé y mostré los dientes en signo de advertencia; miré al dueño de esos ojos rojos, en mi cerebro no había descripción de él, pero me parecía familiar.

Era un hombre de estatura promedio, cabello castaño, pómulos resaltos, ojos pequeños pero expresivos, unas cejas simétricas muy poco pobladas, justo lo necesario para no parecer afeminado, su rostro en general era muy masculino y aniñado, en realidad era guapo. Su piel blanca, su apariencia perfecta y sus ojos rojos era lo único que había en la descripción. Era un vampiro.

-Tranquila todo está bien- dijo él hombre con ternura.

Su voz me era muy familiar y me hizo sentir protegida, me erguí pero seguía tensa y a la defensiva, no me tranquilizaba no encontrar descripción en mi cerebro de él.

-Jade, soy yo tranquilízate- dijo y avanzó hacia mí. Alcé la palma de mi mano hacia él en señal de alto, se detuvo.

Miré mi mano, me tranquilizó que la descripción que tenía de cómo seria mi piel si había concordado, en realidad todas las nuevas sensaciones eran iguales a la descripción aunque se sentían mucho mejor. El hombre se volvió a mover y me volví a tensar, mi mano seguía extendida igual que la de él, miré al hombre con detenimiento, una imagen de él llegó a mi cerebro, una imagen no una descripción, en mi cerebro él se veía diferente, humano y su mirada hacia mi también lo era. El hombre que tenía parado frente a mi me miraba con ternura y preocupación, él de mi cerebro con lástima y rechazo.

El vampiro entrelazó sus dedos a los míos, la sensación fue placentera, muchas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza, todas de él y yo: riéndonos, jugando, abrazados, platicando… ¿besándonos? Esas imágenes no estaban en mis descripciones.

El vampiro me abrazó, me sentí relajada.

-Arthur- dije en un suspiro

-¿Todo está mejor?- me susurró al oído

-Eres tibio- le dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. Él soltó una risita.

-Ahora tenemos la misma temperatura-

-Lo sé- dije y lo miré a los ojos.

El color me confundía, por una parte en mi descripción concordaba con los vampiros en los que no debería confiar, pero por otro lado, la sensación que tenía era diferente, esos ojos me expresaban protección, cariño, amor. Yo lo conocía y lo quería, en mis sentimientos no había confusión alguna esa solo era sobre los recuerdos

-Debes tener sed- me dijo

Me aparté de él un par de pasos, tenía razón sentía ardor en mi garganta pero la había ignorado tal como en la descripción.

-¡Vamos!- dijo tomándome de la mano –encontraremos algún humano solo.

-¡No!- solté su mano con brusquedad -¡humanos no!- Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tienes que saciar tu sed- me dijo confundido.

El ardor era doloroso, pero cazar humanos no era correcto en mi descripción.

-Por favor, todavía no- supliqué

-Es peligroso que permanezcas con sed- me dijo tiernamente.

Una descripción me dio la solución para acabar con ese problema, por el momento.

-Consígueme sangre de un hospital, puedo beberla de una copa- dije con rapidez. Su ceño se frunció aun más.

-Por favor- lo piré de la forma en la que las imágenes me decían que yo conseguía que él hiciera lo que pedía, era mi mirada de cachorro. Él suspiro y asintió.

-Vuelvo enseguida-

-Sin matar- ordené. Asintió y se marchó.

Estando sola me pude poner a pensar, había varias cosas que me confundían, primero, ¿de dónde demonios había sacado esas descripciones? Eran exactas, por lo menos a lo que se refería sobre lo que sentiría durante y después de mi transformación, Arthur ni yo aparecíamos en ellas, todo era la descripción de alguien más. Segundo, los recuerdos que tenía de mi vida humana no los sentía completamente míos, para mi eran de otra persona aunque muy parecida a mi y tercero, muy en el fondo de mi cabeza había otras imágenes no muy claras, pero las sentía mas mías.

Intenté tranquilizarme, respiré profundo y logré hacerlo. Me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación, demasiado oscura, aunque para mis ojos eso no era problema, mi descripción me decía que le faltaba luz, colores claros y los recuerdos me indicaron que era de Arthur, recordé haber estado muchas veces ahí, ese vampiro era… ¿mi pareja? Aunque me pareció extraño, las descripciones me decían que solo había existido una pareja de una humana y un vampiro, y esos no éramos nosotros. Pero aun así los sentí correcto una parte de mi amaba a ese vampiro.

Caminé por la habitación tratando de resolver el misterio de mis descripciones y recuerdos. Pasé por el espejo y la imagen extraña me llamó la atención, me miré fijamente, me impresioné tal como la descripción me dijo que lo haría, mi cabello castaño oscuro rizado caía sobre mi espalda, me pareció precioso ni en los recuerdos ni en mis recuerdos borrosos lo había tenido tan hermosos, mis ojos eran color escarlata, terroríficos, mi cara me impresionó mas que la figura esbelta y fuerte que recordaba no haber tenido de humana, tenía busto grande y perfectamente firme, eso me hizo sentir orgullosa; mi rostro era perfectamente simétrico, pómulos abultados haciendo ver mi cara ovalada, mis labios eran pequeños aunque perfectos y carnosos, sonreí y pude ver algo familiar que me hizo sentir que era yo, tenía hoyuelos, casi imperceptibles, pero ahí estaban, mi descripción decía que eso no debía ser, los vampiros eran perfectos y los hoyuelos, aunque eran lindo, era una imperfección. En mi cabeza había tres imágenes de mi misma, la del espejo, la humana de los recuerdos que no sentía míos y había una no tan clara la cual sentía mas mía. Esa ultima se veía triste, desaliñada y siempre leyendo.

_¡Leyendo!... eso es_.

Con tanto espacio en mi cabeza podía razonar mejor, vinculé todas mis imágenes ignorando lo confuso del asunto. Las descripciones que había en mi cabeza no era algo que hubiera escuchado o visto, era algo que había leído no de forma científica, las descripciones eran mas sencillas. Me sentí mejor, aunque algo preocupada. Busqué en los recuerdos y no encontré nada que me dijera que leyera muy a menudo, eran difusos los recuerdos en los que no estaba presente Arthur pero aun así estaba segura que no había ninguno que me indicaradonde había leído esas descripciones que más bien eran narraciones.

Me esforcé por buscar en _mis_ recuerdo, fue algo difícil, eran lejanos pero ellos me dejaron saber que _esa yo_ leía mucho sobre una saga, una de romance entre un vampiro y una humana. Era totalmente estúpido lo que había deducido, no lo entendía por completo, pero era lo mejor que tenía. Había dos opciones o la historia de los libros era real o yo me había trasladado de alguna forma a un libro. Me incliné por la primera opción, la historia era real.

No me sorprendió cuando Arthur entró, ya lo había escuchado por lo que relajé la expresión de mi rostro y sonreí para mirarlo.

-Aquí está, chaparra- me dijo mostrándome unas bolsas con sangre. El olor hizo arder mi garganta aun más y se me hizo agua la boca. –Te la serviré en una copa- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, para él eso era algo extraño.

Mientras bebía esa deliciosa bebida me concentré en acomodar mis descripciones/narraciones, la primera en llegar a mi mente fue una en la que a la protagonista se le sirvió sangre en una copa para fortalecerla, por alguna razón no recordaba los nombres. Poco a poco toda la historia se armó en mi cabeza, la repasé una y otra vez, encantada con ella, había muchas emociones, sobre todo mucho amor. Un apellido llegó a mi cabeza

-Cullen- susurré

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Arthur sentándose junto a mí, pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros. Yo ya había terminado de beber, estaba satisfecha.

-Cullen- repetí mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Quién es?- dijo en tono celoso, eso me gustó.

-Es una familia de vampiros- dije divertida

-¿Familia de vampiros?- eso me lo esperaba, entre vampiros no había familias, según la historia de la saga.

Para mí era algo normal ya que en mi cabeza yo conocía a cada miembro de la familia perfectamente, como deberían verse y comportarse, sus historias, sus relaciones, sus habilidades, todo, excepto sus nombres. Sabía donde encontrarlo y deseaba hacerlo. Pero no quería decidirlo todavía eso advertiría a una pequeña mujer miembro de esa familia.

-Sabes… estuve investigando- comencé a mentir, para eso necesitaba evitar sus ojos por lo que me puse a jugar con la copa vacía que seguía en mis manos.

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo con interés

-De lugares donde podríamos vivir-

-¿Vivir?... ¿quieres establecerte?- preguntó sorprendido

-Sí, no me gustaría ser nómada… hum… podríamos vivir en algún lugar donde el clima sea lluvioso la mayor parte del tiempo-

-Me parece que ya tienes una idea de donde hay un lugar así- dijo poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla y obligándome a mirarlo.

Asentí y le sonreí. Todavía no tenía decidido si buscaría a los Cullen pero me agradaba la idea de tener un hogar.

-¿Dónde es eso?-

-En Washington, en un pueblito llamado Forks- me emocioné cuando cambió su expresión de confusión a una calculadora.

En mis recuerdos reconocí esa expresión, a él también le gustaba la idea, aunque me haría sufrir un poquito. Y así lo hizo, se levantó del sofá y se quedó pensando un buen rato mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

-¿Arthur?- dije y lo abracé por la espalda él acaricio mis manos -¿Vamos a ir?- se giró en el circulo de mis brazos quedando frente a mi y me sonrió.

-Vamos a Forks- dijo. Me pegué a su pecho feliz, levantó mi barbilla y me besó tiernamente eso se sentía bien, muy bien.

Para ser la primera noche los dos como vampiros debió de haber pasado algo mas entre nosotros, pero no fue así, estaba confundida, me gustaba estar a su lado y que me besara pero a la vez sentía que no era yo, además de que él no hizo ningún intento imaginé que se debía a que por ser neonata, creyó que solo estaba concentrada en mi sed, pero no era así, mi concentración era en los Cullen.

No fue muy difícil organizar todo para irnos, como Arthur era nómada no tenía muchas cosas y yo no tenía ninguna, con excepción de una pequeña cuenta en el banco con una considerable herencia, eso no ayudó a conseguir un coche, Arthur fue el encargado de eso yo debía deshacerme de la improvisada habitación, "no hay que dejar rastro nunca" era su regla ahora mía. Las cosas que había en esa cueva, (en realidad era una cueva), las fui dejando en algunos lugares que sabía que los necesitarían, no me estaba comportando como un vampiro normal, mas bien estaba siguiendo la filosofía Cullen de manera inconsciente.

Viajamos en un Eclipse negro, debo admitir que iba fascinada con el auto pero no podía desechar mi costumbre humana de pensar en el derroche de dinero, cosa que hacia reír a Arthur, decía que como vampiros no necesitaríamos el dinero mas que para ropa y transporte. Si Arthur conociera a la pequeña mujer Cullen, no pensaría que necesitaríamos poco dinero para ropa.

Todo el camino de California a Forks me la pasé evitando decidir si conocer o no a la familia, por una parte para evitar las visiones de la pequeña y por otra no estaba segura si la saga era real, el principal propósito del viaje era descubrir si estaba loca o no.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo le anoté un punto a la saga, todo era tal y como lo describía, vi algunos chicos que encajaban con las descripciones de algunos humanos del libro. Todos miraban el coche, Arthur había decidido manejar a la velocidad marcada por la ley, no estaba segura con que fin pero se lo agradecí, pude observar y escuchar con mas claridad, Pasamos a lado de unos chicos que me parecieron muy familiares.

Uno de ellos silbó al ver el coche.

-Los Cullen tienen coche nuevo- dijo un rubio

-No sería nada extraño, con el dineral que tienen- dijo una chica con el pelo rizado

-Hum… los Cullen- dijo Arthur con mirada inquisidora

-Es una coincidencia- mentí. El no me creyó pero no dijo nada.

Comprobado, la historia era real, por lo menos en la parte en la que existía una familia Cullen en el pueblo de Forks y al parecer con mucho dinero, otro punto para la saga.

Continuamos el recorrido buscando un lugar adecuado para quedarnos mientras decidíamos establecernos. Arthur estuvo a punto de dirigirse a La Push, espantada giré el volante para evitar que se dirigiera hacia allá.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- me gritó.

-Licántropos- le dije y me mordí la lengua al tiempo que el frenaba de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó mirándome, me encogí

-Ah ¿no te dije?- dije inocentemente aunque esperando la reacción

-No lo creo… lo hubiera recordado- me dijo entre dientes, muy molesto

-No es nada, solo no debemos entrar en La Push- le dije con tranquilidad.

Los Cullen ya no tenían problema con los licántropos pero nosotros no éramos parte de la familia, así que me pareció adecuado que mantuviéramos el tratado que aunque no era para nosotros mantendrían las cosas en paz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo volviendo a la carretera y sin mirarme

-Lo investigué- mentí

No quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, Arthur se desvió a una camino de terracería y se detuvo ocultando el coche entre los arboles.

-No soy ningún idiota Jade- dijo entre dientes sin mirarme

-Nadie dijo que lo fueras- susurré

-Explícame que es todo esto… Cullen… hombres lobo… ¿Qué buscas aquí?- exigió

-No lo sé- me encogí de hombros –es que me gusta su forma de vida.

-¿Qué forma de vida es esa?- seguía serio.

-No se alimentan de sangre humana-

-Estás loca-

-No lo estoy… es verdad-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

Esa era una pregunta que no podía contestar con sinceridad, que le diría, "fíjate que me parece que en otra vida leí una saga en la que describen a la familia Cullen y te he traído hasta acá para conocerlos" claro que no, no me iba a creer, ni yo misma lo creía, ese sería mi secreto.

-Lo investigué ya te lo dije-

-Y yo ya te dije que no soy un idiota… esa información solo un vampiro la sabría… y tu solo llevas algunos días como vampiro y jamás te has separado de mi-

-Lo supe cuando era humana- mentí.

Y siempre que mentía me descubría y me fulminó con la mirada. Suspiré y lo miré con ojos de perrito

-Confía en mi no te traería aquí si fuera peligroso… es que no me gusta la idea de matar humanos-

-Ese no había sido problema para ti antes- dijo confundido

-Pues no, yo no era la que mataba- dije algo sarcástico. Se quedó pensando con el cejo fruncido y después suspiro y me sonrió

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?-

-Hum… de eso quiero hablarte- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Otra cosa que me ocultas?- asentí apenada –suéltalo-

-No podemos hacer nada decididamente… bueno, nada que tenga que ver con los Cullen-

-No te entiendo- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

-Uno de ellos tiene la habilidad de predecir el futuro, pero solo si alguien ha tomado una decisión y ella vigila todas las decisiones que tengan que ver con su familia-

-Hum… ¿y tu no quieres que sepan que te gustaría conocerlos?- pareció mas una afirmación que una pregunta. Negué con la cabeza.

-Necesito estar segura que son buenos… ¿me ayudaras?-

-Sabes que sí- me sonrió y se inclinó para besare. Su aliento en mi boca me volvía loca, pero me controlé, cosa rara en un neonato que no fuera miembro de la familia Cullen.

Sabía que él me seguiría a donde fuera aunque tuviera que cambiar su forma de vida, pero eso era lo bueno de Arthur, le gustaba experimentar, así que no se negó a intentar ser como los Cullen en caso de que comprobara que son buenos y de que ellos nos aceptaran.


	2. Nervios

**Capitulo 2 Nervios**

Tenía que pensar en un plan, la familia no podía saber que yo había ido exclusivamente a buscarlos, no sabría como explicarles como sabía de ellos, estaba segura que algún día tendría que contárselo a mi novio pero por el momento no me preocuparía por eso. Otro punto era evitar a los licántropos no conocía las características físicas de algunos de ellos por lo que teníamos que tener cuidado.

-¿ya sabes que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Arthur sacándome de mi pensamiento.

-Tengo muchas opciones, lo decidiré en el último momento-

Nos pasamos los siguientes dos días pensar en cazar o no cazar pero en realidad estábamos atentos a obtener información de la familia. No era mucha, se suponía que todos los chicos se habían ido a la universidad después de la boda y solo estaban los padres, había algunos comentarios sobre lo apresurado de la boda, algunos eran comentarios mal intencionados, eso me molestaba, aunque no conocía a la pareja en persona, sabia su historia y los quería.

Comprobé que la saga tenía toda la razón sobre la familia Cullen respecto a la imagen que había de ellos en el pueblo; respetada, algo extraña pero tranquila y aceptada. Eso me convenció, no tenían que ser malos si ya llevaban mas de cuatro años viviendo ahí. Si que era complicado tener que pensar en un plan sin decidir.

Me acerqué al hospital del pueblo procurando estar lo bastante lejos para que no me olieran o escucharan, observé y escuché era difícil estaba muy lejos, eso no estaba saliendo bien estaba tomando demasiadas precauciones y no hacia nada. Regresé al bosque con Arthur, comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, mirando el suelo abriendo y cerrando los puños rápidamente, estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, en _mis_ recuerdos esa era una incógnita que tenía, pues ya tenía la respuesta. Mi novio solo me seguía con la mirada.

-¡Ya vasta me estas mareando!- dijo exasperado

-Tu no te puedes marear- dije sin detenerme

-Bueno ya me cansé de verte dar vueltas-

-Tampoco te puedes cansar- continué caminando.

-Pero me puedo hartar- dijo molesto.

Me detuve y sonreí divertida por su expresión.

De pronto se escuchó un trueno, y unas nubes amenazadoras se acercaron al pueblo.

-¡Excelente!- dije sonriendo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya veras… ven- dije y lo tomé de la mano.

Caminamos por el bosque, me detuve a unos kilómetros del claro donde la familia jugaba, no decidía si jugar o irme. Esperamos un rato y de pronto escuchamos un ruido parecido a un trueno pero nuestros poderosos oídos sabían que no lo era, alguien jugaba, sonreí feliz, pero seguía sin decidir.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- dije poniéndome frente de él mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad

-Dime-

-Quiero que no pienses en nada sobre ellos, piensa solo en jugar- me miró cejudo

-¿Por qué?-

-Uno de ellos lee la mente- él bufó –y no te sientas nervioso, culpable o algo así

-¿Otra habilidad?- asentí él volvió a bufar.

-¿Listo?- pregunté

Sacudí mi cabeza y solo pensé en jugar, estaba emocionada por conocerlos así que con ese sentimiento no había problema.

-Jugar, jugar, jugar, jugar- decía Arthur con los ojos cerrados y dando brinquitos y tirando golpes al aire como los boxeadores. No pude evitar soltar una risita. Se detuvo y me miró –Listo-

-Está bien… vamos a jugar- corrimos por el bosque, de pronto un olor asqueroso a perro me llegó al igual que a Arthur quien me miró con cara de asco.

_¡El licántropo! _Pensé. No me había acordado ni de él ni de la niña, conmigo no había problema pero no sabía como reaccionaría Arthur y los Cullen, no hacía mucho tiempo que habían intentado quitárselas.

-No te detengas- le dije

-Pero…- me miró y al ver mi expresión decidida asintió –jugar, jugar, jugar- empezó a decir y sacudía la cabeza.

Cuando entramos al claro detuvimos la carrera y caminamos, mi emoción creció y sonreí, ahí estaban todos, eran tan hermosos mucho más de lo que había imaginado. La mayoría sonreía amablemente aunque con preocupación en esos ojos color miel, unos metros detrás de ellos había un hombre alto de pelo largo y negro quien nos fulminaba con la mirada y tenía los brazos hacia atrás ocultando algo, sabía que era, mejor dicho quien era, pero no lo pensé.

Nos paramos frente a ellos, nos separaban unos seis metros, nos miramos unos a otros por un segundo sin decir nada, en ese instante sus nombres llegaron a mi cabeza, por un segundo me asusté pero de inmediato bloqué el pensamiento, era bueno tener mucho espacio en la cabeza podía pensar en varias cosas a la vez y ocultar la mas importante. Carlisle y Esme (era un alivio poder recordar sus nombres) se acercaron a nosotros con amabilidad. Ella se quedó un paso atrás de él.

-Bienvenido- nos dijo a ambos sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijimos los dos.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?- dijo dirigiéndose a Arthur.

_¿Qué a caso yo no puedo contestar eso… solo los hombres pueden ser los lideres? _Pensé amargamente, sabiendo que los líderes se dirigían a los líderes por cortesía. Cosa que me había dicho alguna vez Arthur.

Noté que Edward sonrió, cuando lo miré agachó la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa burlona.

-Los escuchamos jugar y venimos a ver si podían incluirnos- contesté –por cierto él es Arthur- dije señalando a mi amigo –y yo soy Jade-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Carlisle –ella es mi esposa Esme- dijo extendiendo el brazo para atraerla hacia él –y ellos son nuestros hijos- yo sonreí aun más y me esforcé por no pensar en sus nombre, los empezó a nombrar de izquierda a derecha- Jasper y Alice, Rosaline y Emmet, Edward y Bella… y el muchacho que está haya atrás es Jacob-

Conforme los nombraba le dirigía una sonrisa y ellos me la contestaba con amabilidad el único que no lo hizo fue Jacob, no lo culpé, una cabecita se asomó por un costado de él.

_¡Nessi! _Pensé feliz. _¡Demonios! _Pensé de inmediato arrepentida.

Eso fue una estupidez, todas mis precauciones para no espantarlos fueron en vano, en cuanto pensé en el apodo que Jacob le había puesto a Rennesme miré a Edward quien se tensó y me fulminó con la mira. Bella lo notó, lo miró extrañada y miró a lo que su esposo intentaba fulminar. Nuestras mirada se encontraron sonreí amablemente y ella lo hizo igual haciendo que mirara mas extrañada a Edward.

Por fortuna Arthur no vio a la niña, estaba muy arrepentida por no haberle contado de Jacob y Nessi, eso sería un gran problema.

-Encantado- dijo Arthur quien miraba fijamente a Bella, apreté los labios molesta y le di un codazo.

-¡Aaahu!- gritó mientras mi codazo lo había hecho alejarse de mí unos metros. Todos nos reímos.

-Perdona- le dije mordiéndome el labio inferior y con las cejas elevadas, cuando regreso a lado mío con una mano en su costado y una expresión de dolor. Se me había olvidado que yo era mucho más fuerte que él.

-Recién transformada- aseguró Esme. Asentí algo apenada. Las miras de preocupación se intensificaron mirándose unos a otros.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienes siendo uno de nosotros?- preguntó Carlisle con la amabilidad que le caracteriza. Mi cerebro trabajó rápidamente.

-Ocho meses- contesté.

Los días los convertí en meses, si ya había cometido un garrafal error con Edward no lo iba a hacer también con el resto de la familia, un neonato era peligroso sobre todo para ellos, que intentaban pasar desapercibidos. Tuve que mentir, por fortuna yo no era Bella y pude hacerlo muy bien, casi todos los Cullen se relajaron, digo casi todos porque Edward no dejaba de vigilarme.

-Veo que ya cazaron- dijo Bella algo preocupada

-Sí, eso fue antes de venir al pueblo- aclaré y ella sonrió aliviada.

-¿Qué los trajo a Forks?- preguntó Emmet con su enorme sonrisa. Miré a Arthur con una expresión de pregunta y él asintió.

-Hum… pensamos que era un buen lugar para establecernos- todos se sorprendieron. Bella miró a Edward aterrada.

-¡no!- dije preocupada dirigiéndome a ella, me imaginé lo que estaba pensando. "Dos vampiros viviendo en Forks para tener un almacén de comida disponible todo el tiempo".

-Escuché que por aquí había unos vampiros… diferentes, me imagino que son ustedes- miré a Carlisle y él asintió.

No dije nada, me puse nerviosa, no sabía como pedirle que nos enseñaran, que nos ayudaran. ¿Cómo explicarles que había _decidido_ ser como ellos? En eso Alice se tensó y fijó la mirada a la nada por un segundo después me miró y sonrió con alegría.

-Después platicamos… ¡ha jugar!- dijo y se acercó a mi tomándome de la mano, obviamente Jasper no se separó de ella. La descripción de ella era de una mujer pequeña, pero como yo también era de su estatura no me lo pareció tanto.

-¡Claro que te ayudaremos!- me dijo en un susurro. Yo sonreía aliviada.


	3. Rennesme

Capitulo 3 Rennesme

El juego fue excelente, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en mis nuevas habilidades en los dos recuerdos yo no era una buena deportista, no era tan torpe como Bella pero era un desastre jugando. Me divertí horrores saltando muy alto, corriendo velozmente, me sentí dichosa cuando pude golpear la pelota igual de fuerte que Emmet y Bella. Estaba parada en una de las bases cuando fijé mi vista en Jacob.

_¿Él no va a jugar?... Parece que quiere hacerlo _Pensé, sabiendo que Edward me escucharía, iba a intentar mejorar las cosas con él, tal vez si veía que aceptaba a Jacob olvidaría mi error.

-¡Hey!... ¿Jacob?- lo llamé. Sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, el interpelado me miró extrañado.

-¿No vas a jugar?- él negó con la cabeza todavía confundido. Podía percibir su horrendo olor pero ya me había acostumbrado a la quemazón de mi nariz.

-¡Oh vamos! Se que quieres hacerlo- le sonreí. Volvió a negar.

-Cariño… déjalo si no quiere hacerlo no lo obligues- me dijo Arthur desde el otro extremo del claro.

Eso me gustó, mi novio estaba tan vinculado conmigo que entendió de inmediato lo que intentaba hacer, y al defenderlo demostró que no nos importaba lo que Jacob era.

-Pero se ve que sí quiere- expliqué –solo que…- respiré profundo lo siguiente que diría sería la clave de todo –está protegiendo de nosotros a la niña-

De inmediato sentí la tención del momento todos se quedaron paralizados solo se escuchaban los sonidos del bosque y el corazón de Rennesme, la cual se asomó otra vez y yo le sonreí. Se veía tan hermosa con esos rulos del color del pelo de su padre y me miraba con esos ojos color chocolate, muy abiertos se veía asustada.

-Tranquila, no tengas miedo- dije con dulzura y extendí mi mano.

Ella miró a sus padres que ya estaba a lado mío. Ellos miraron a Carlisle quien miró a Jasper, él asintió aunque se quedó mirando a Arthur que estaba paralizado con los ojos abiertos como plato mirando a Rennesme.

-Tranquilo cariño, todo está bien- él me miró y le sonreí, cambió su expresión a una de confusión.

Mientras solo pensaba en cosas lindas sobre la niña, su belleza, el parecido que tenía con Edward y Bella, y sobre todo que la aceptaba y que no le haría daño. Viendo que nadie se movía, miré a Bella.

-¿Puedo conocerla?- dije con dulzura y la sonrisa mas sincera que tenía.

Ella lo pensó por un segundo y sonrío, consultó con la mirada a su esposo quien asintió sin dejar su semblante serio. Ella fue por la pequeña rápidamente, Jacob la miró preocupado pero ella lo tranquilizó poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Y después la trajo hacia mí, con Jacob como guardaespaldas. Me emociones tanto que si pudiera llorar lo hubiera hecho.

Rennesme tenía su carita pegada al pecho de su madre y oculta entre sus rizos, ahora era una niña de unos seis o siete años, en apariencia.

-Hola- le dije sonriendo y aparté sus risos –eres muy hermosa, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Ella miró a su madre quien asintió.

-Rennesme Carle Cullen- dijo tímidamente. Me encantó el tono de su voz en mi cabeza no había descripción sobre su voz, eran como campanitas parecida a la de Alice.

-Rennesme… hermosísimo nombre, con el no hay necesidad de sobrenombres- dije.

Se escucharon risitas entre dientes y Jacob bufó. Bella sonrió dichosa y miró a todos indicándoles que yo tenía razón.

(Ok, ok sé que estaba haciendo trampa pero tenía que utilizar todo lo que tenía para que confiaran en mi. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho no me juzguen)

Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Arthur pero en mi visión se interpuso Edward que me miraba con desconfianza y mucha seriedad él había sido el único que no rio por mi comentario, su expresión me dolía en _mis_ recuerdos era precisamente a él al que anhelaba conocer. No pude evitar mirarlo con tristeza antes de desviar la mirada a Arthur.

-Acércate- le pedí ofreciéndole mi mano. Él se negó, agité mi mano insistiéndole y se volvió a negar. Me molesté no me gustaba que me ignoraran era algo controladora.

-¡Oh vamos Arthur!- dije molesta, todos se volvieron a tensar pero no me importo, como neonata no me podía controlar en todo. –Ten la mente abierta por favor, escucha- él lo hizo –late su corazón… ahora huele- él lo hizo y arrugó la nariz, torcí los ojos –ignora el olor de Jacob, concéntrate en Rennesme- obedeció y me miró confundido –no huele igual a nosotros ¿verdad?- negó con la cabeza –y tampoco a un humano- me miró confundido –no tienes que tener miedo no es una niña transformada ella es hi…- me callé

En ese instante me acordé que yo no debía saber que Rennesme era hija de Edward y Bella si de por si ya me estaba arriesgando utilicé casi el mismo argumento que Edward utilizó con los vampiros que utilizaron como testigos. Tenía que actuar rápido agradecí otra vez por el enorme espacio de mi mente.

-Esto tiene que ver con ustedes ¿no?- dije mirando a Bella –Ella se parece a Edward- Bella asintió. -¿Es tu hija?- debía preguntar. Volvió a asentir.

Miré a Arthur quien seguía con expresión de confusión y algo de escepticismo, eso me hiso recordar que yo debía de tener esa expresión por lo que lo imité y miré a Bella, ella miró a Rennesme.

-Muéstrale linda- le dijo con ternura.

Me emocioné pero no quité mi expresión. Estaba emocionada porque tendría el privilegio de experimentar el poder de Rennesme.

La niña extendió la mano indicándome que me acercara, lo hice sin basilar, puso su mano en mi cuello y vi lo que ella vio cuando abrió sus ojos; a su padre con un semblante de preocupación tomándola en brazos, ella se sintió feliz cuando lo vio después a Bella sudorosa, pálida y muy débil, la pequeña sintió que la amaba pero al mismo tiempo sintió un ardor en la garganta y mordió a su madre, me dejó saber que estaba apenada por eso, después una serie de imágenes de Carlisle midiéndola, ella sabia exactamente que debía mostrarme, debía convencerme de que ella crecía, (aunque yo ya lo sabía); lo siguiente fue la imagen de su madre transformada, a ella le pareció el ser mas hermoso que existía; me mostró el enfrentamiento con los Vulturi y el terror que sintió; también la enorme tristeza que la hizo llorar cuando sus padres se despidieron de ella, eran tan vividas sus imágenes que yo hubiera llorado de haber podido, por último preguntó si los haría volver y las imágenes desaparecieron.

-Claro que no cariño, tendrían que matarme antes que te toquen un pelo- eso era verdad, yo amaba a esa niña. Bella me sonrió y me miró de una forma que me indicó que podría estar llorando.

Miré a Edward quien por una fracción de segundo me miró agradecido pero después se puso serio y volvió la mirada de desconfianza, suspiré con tristeza y miré a Arthur.

-Es hija biológica de Edward y Bella- le expliqué, él frunció el ceño y suspiré –Bella la tuvo cuando era humana- dije en tono aburrido.

Me molestó que él no cambiara de expresión, caminé hacia él pisando fuerte y le pegué en el brazo, esta vez controlé mi fuerza aunque intentando causarle dolor.

-¡Ahu!- chilló

-¡Ya vasta!- le grité –será mejor que cambies esa expresión, lA NIÑA NO ES UN PELIGRO, Y A TI NO TE PASARA NADA… NO SEAS ESTUPIDO- me fulminó con la mirada y me arrepentí de gritarle, recordé que el odiaba que lo hiciera y sobre todo enfrente de otros. Respiré profundo y bajé la mirada.

-Lo siento, es que…- sacudí la cabeza. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, entiendo- susurró con ternura, levanté la cara y lo miré a los ojos y supe que lo quería y que debía aprender a hacer míos esos recuerdos. Me dio un pequeño beso el nos labios y con lo ojos me indicó que volteara.

Cuando lo hice me di cuenta que todos nos miraban: las mujeres con ternura, Emmet y Jacob con una sonrisa burlona, Carlisle y Rennesme con una sonrisa divertida y Edward… _¡Auch! _Pensé cuando lo vi pero él ni se inmutó seguía sin confiar sobre todo en mi.

Alice se acercó a mí dando saltitos como una bailarina, yo sonreí, agradeciendo al universo poder ver con mis propios ojos esos movimientos que eran de envidiarse.

-Pregúntales- me animó. Me mordí el labio –Anda dirán que sí- aseguró.

Si ella lo decía debía ser cierto, jamás apostaría en contra de Alice. (Ok, ok me escuché como Bella, ¿y?)

Suspiré y miré a Arthur quien asintió con una sonrisa y me abrazo por la espalda, cubrí sus manos con las mías y las apreté, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Amor me lastimas- susurró. Relajé mis manos pero no lo solté, respiré profundamente y le asentía a Alece, ella sonrío y se apartó para que pudiera ver al resto de la familia.

-¿Carlisle, Esme?- llamé tímidamente, ellos eran la cabeza de la familia, me pareció apropiado dirigirme primero a ellos.

-¿Si?- dijo Carlisle, acercándose justo con Esme.

-Bueno, en realidad quería pedirle algo a todos- los miré casi a todos, evité los ojos de Edward, si lo miraba me podría aun mas nerviosa.

-Adelante linda no temas- me dijo Esme con dulzura y una sonrisa maternal.

-Como dije anteriormente… vinimos aquí para establecernos- busqué la mirada de Arthur quien me apretó y me sonrió dándome animo –pero sabemos que solos no vamos a poder… quería pedirles si… podrían enseñarnos a vivir como ustedes- me mordí el labio inferior.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a otros con excepción de Alice que me sonreía con alegría.

-Esto debe ser unánime- dijo Carlisle con esa sabiduría que lo caracteriza, Esme estuvo de acuerdo. Se dirigió a su familia.

-Debo confesar que me encantaría ayudarlos- dijo Carlisle

-Igual yo- dijo Esme

-Pero nosotros no podemos decidir por ustedes, así que votemos- agregó Carlisle.

-¡Yo si!- dijo Alice con alegría. Todos miramos a Jasper.

-Yo también- dijo y nos dedicó una media sonrisa.

-¿Rosalie, Emett?- preguntó Carlisle. Ella asintió

-Será divertido, ella es explosiva- dijo Emett sonriéndome de oreja a oreja, noté algo extraño en su mirada y supe que me había convertido en su presa para las bromas.

-¿Bella, Nes… Rennesme?- corrigió Carlisle ante el ceño fruncido de Bella.

-¡SIIII!- gritó Rennesme para sorpresa de todos –Es linda- sonreí de oreja a oreja, como quería a esa niña.

-Rennesme habló por mi, claro que los quiero ayudar- dijo y me sonrió

-¿Jacob?- dijo Esme. Todos fruncieron el ceño –Él también debe opinar por el vinculo que tiene con Rennesme-

Jacob se encogió de hombros –Creo que…- miró a Nessi –ella quiere que los ayuden, pues opino que está bien… habrá menos sanguijuelas de que preocuparse- Bella le soltó un manotazo, que yo agradecí, ya sabía que él se expresaba así de los vampiros pero está vez me sentí ofendida.

-¿Edward?- ya no me sentía ofendida, ahora estaba asustada, era obvio que a Edward no le agradaba.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor. _Le supliqué en mi mente una y otra vez, lo miré lo mas suplicante que pude. Su silencio fue eterno.

Cuando Edward asintió, no me importó la mirada que me dedicó deciendome que me estaría vigilando, yo estaba feliz, podría estar con los Cullen y ya tendría tiempo de lograr que él confiara en mí.

-¿Dónde están sus pertenencias?- preguntó Esme

-Hum… tenemos nuestro auto con las cosas oculto en el bosque- explicó Arthur

-Oh no, no, no… Emmet… acompaña a Arthur por el auto y llévenlo a la casa… nos vemos allá- ordenó con ese tono maternal.

Entendí porque cuando Esme pide algo es imposible negarse su dulzura y expresión maternal impide negarse a algo por miedo a que desaparezca esa hermosa expresión.


	4. conociendonos

**Capitulo 4 Conociendonos.**

La familia me guio hacia la casa después de que Emmet y Arthur fueron por el coche, no podía dejar de mirarlos eran tan hermosos y todos me dedicaban una sonrisa amable, Alice era muy cariñosa todo el caminos hacia la casa me llevaba de la mano, me sentía algo preocupada, por lo general cuando corría algo pasaba con mis piernas que terminaba tropezándome con mis propios pies y me preocupaba tirar a Alice.

-¿Qué pasa Rennesme?- dijo Bella deteniéndose. Los demás hicimos lo mismo.

Ella llevaba a la niña en la espalda. La pequeña le puso la mano en el cuello y Bella sonrió. Pero Edward que ya había visto lo que la niña le dijo a su madre, frunció el ceño.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- él le dijo a Bella en tono serio.

-Por favor, papi- dijo la niña con esa voz de campanita. Edward se quedó pensando mirando fijamente a Bella después me miro con seriedad y se encogió de hombros.

-Haz lo que quieran- le dijo a su esposa con la misma seriedad con la que me había mirado. Ella apretó los labios y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Sabes que lo haré- le dijo con los dientes apretados. Él se echó a correr de nuevo.

Ninguno entendíamos que había pasado, esa actitud de Edward hacia Bella no era normal y no recordaba haberla leído, eso me hizo pensar que tal vez no conocía tan bien a la familia, es mas yo solo conocía como se llevaban con Bella, como eran con ella y solo un poco de cómo eran entre ellos.

Bella respiró profundo aunque no era necesario para ella, no pude evitar una sonrisa al notar que ella todavía tenia algunas costumbres humanas.

-Jade, ¿te molestaría llevar a Rennesme en tu espalda?- me dijo sonriendo. Miré a la niña que me miraba sonriendo con los brazos extendidos hacia mí.

-Claro que no- contesté de oreja a oreja y cargué a Nessi y con cuidado la puse sobre mi espalda, ella tocó mi cara y me dijo "Gracias". Era extraño, parecía como si escuchara directamente a la niña diciéndomelo pero estaba segura que eso solo era en mi mente, realmente raro.

Continuamos con la carrera unos segundos mas hasta que nos detuvimos, me quedé paralizada, ahí estaba parada frente a la casa blanca, era tan hermosa y elegante, mi carro ya estaba ahí, (Sí, era mi coche estaba a mi nombre, fue un regalo de Arthur que compró con mi dinero, jajajajaj, y aunque que había quejado un poco me encantaba)

Seguía embobada con la casa, cuidando de no pensar en como sabia que se veía por dentro, aunque Edward estaba dentro de la casa sabía que me vigilaba.

-Cierra la boca, ya tienes como cincuenta moscas dentro- bromeó Emett. Cerré la boca (que no estaba tan abierta) y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Oh, no es mi culpa… deberías decirles que no se anden saliendo de la tuya sin tu permiso- dije levantando una ceja.

-Humm… bromista… es bueno saberlo- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mirándome fijamente con las cejas elevadas. No dije nada, tuve el presentimiento que esa expresión no significaba nada bueno. Me dio la espalda y camino hacia la casa pero se detuvo frente a _mi_ Eclipse y giró su cabeza para mirarme con esa expresión que me indicaba peligro –Lindo coche- dijo con un tono divertido y algo amenazante.

_Eso no es bueno… tío Emett tiene esa mirada. _Dijo Nessi en mi cabeza. Y apreté la mandíbula.

_Pobre de él que le haga algo a mi carro _pensé.

En eso, siendo fiel a mi nuevo habito, hice lo que hacia cada que dejaba de pensar en miles de cosas a la vez, busqué a Edward, lo encontré mirando por la ventana, tenía algo de diversión es sus ojos y podría haber jurado que una comisura de sus labios se había elevado, pero cuando notó mi mirada volvió a ponerse serio.

Arthur se acercó a mi y me tomó de la mano, se me olvidó mi molestia cuando me di cuenta que estaba rodeada, Alice no me había soltado la mano, Nessi seguía en mi espalda y Arthur tomaba mi otra mano, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Vamos a que conozcan la casa… les encantará- dijo Alice jalándonos hacia la entrada.

-Pues parece que ya les gusta… a caso no te diste cuenta que casi se como la casa de tanto que abrió la boca- dijo Emett que ya estaba entrando a la casa, se escucharon risitas sofocadas en mi espalda y fulminé a Arthur con la mirada cuando noté que el también contenía una carcajada, no dejó se sonreír solo se encogió de hombros y me dio un beso en la frente.

Entramos a la casa, cuidando en no abrir la boca, me quedé embobada viendo la casa como todo hasta ahora era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, tanta luz, tanta belleza, sin dejarme salir de mi asombro, Alice nos jaló por toda la casa, nos dijo de quien era cada cuarto, nos mostró la biblioteca, Bella nos dijo que los cuadros que había ahí narraban la historia de Carlisle y él nos prometió que se tomaría un tiempo para narrárnosla. Deseé que fuera Edward el que nos la platicara tal y como lo había hecho con Bella, pero eso sería algo con no pasaría, él ni siquiera nos había acompañado en el recorrido. Después del recorrido nos sentamos todos en la sala.

Nessi no había querido que su mamá la cargara por lo que estaba sentada en mi regazo como siempre Arthur se sentó a mi lado y la familia se sentó con sus parejas en los demás sillones. Bella y Edward se sentaron en el que estaba frente a nosotros y Jacob se mantuvo de pie detrás de ellos.

Pensaba que tendría problemas con Jacob pero no fue así, cuando no miraba a Nessi embobado me dirigía una mirada amable y me sonreía, y yo le sonreía aliviada pero el alivio se acababa cuando desviaba mi mirada hacia Edward, que no había dicho ni una palabra y no apartaba la mirada asesina de mi. Dejé de sonreír y me estremecí, Bella lo notó y miró a su esposo y fulminándolo con la mirada le dio un codazo, él cambió su expresión a una de dolor y miró a la causante de su dolor pero ella no mostró arrepentimiento, no pude evitar soltar una risita tonta, haciendo que él volviera a mirarme serio. Pasé mi mano por la frente como si sintiera dolor de cabeza y suspire amargamente, lograr que Edward cambiara su actitud hacia mí sería muy, muy difícil, casi imposible.

-¿Dónde vivías Jade?- preguntó Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos. (Porque déjenme decirles que eran muchos, al mismo tiempo repasaba las tablas de multiplicar, los nombres de algunas plantas, animales; las sensaciones nuevas, de todo un poco, con tal de ocultar los mas importantes, me sorprendía que pudiera mantener una conversación coherente)

-En Los Ángeles- Dijo Arthur

-¿Ahí se encontraron?- preguntó Alice

-Sí, y ahí fue la primera vez que me quedé mucho tiempo en un lugar-

-Un lugar muy soleado ¿no creen?- dijo Rose

-Sí, pero ahí vivía ella y busqué un lugar donde estar durante el día- explicó él.

Todos nos miraron confundidos, y me asusté cuando Edward miraba a Arthur, sabia que para él no era necesario mirar a la gente para leer la mente pero me imagine que se había concentrado en él después de no haber logrado mucho en mí.

-Dejen les explico- dije con la voz mas tranquila que pude. –Él y yo nos conocimos cuando ambos éramos humanos, él era amigo de mi hermano mayor…- hice una pausa y en mi interior agradecía que por lo menos eso lo podía recordar y permití que esos recuerdos invadieran mi mente, suplicando que con eso Edward cambiara su actitud hacia mi.

-Era una niña muy encantadora- continuó Arthur sacudiendo mi cabeza –cuando tenía veinte años su hermano y yo nos encontramos con…- me miró y acarició mi rostro, sabía que no era fácil para mi recordar la muerte de mi hermano.

-Entendemos- dijo Carlisle. Lo miré y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa agradeciéndole.

-¿Te salvaste?- dijo Emmett.

-No creo que a esto se le llame salvar- dijo Arthur.

Sacudí la cabeza demostrando mi completo desacuerdo con esa afirmación para mi era genial ser vampiro me encontré con la mirada de Bella que torció los ojos demostrándome que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

-El vampiro intentaba transformar a alguien para tener compañía pero con mi amigo no se pudo contener y pues… ya saben, después me transformó, desde que renací a parte de la sed tenía una obsesión con ella, su hermano era su principal protector y alguna vez me había echo prometer que yo debía cuidarla cuando él faltara- me dirigió una mirada tierna y le sonreí –pasaron varios años antes de decidirme buscarla y cumplir mi promesa, no pensaba acercarme pero al parecer la encontré en la época de rebeldía y se metía en muchos problemas-

-No se a quien me recuerda- dijo Emmett sarcástico. Bella de dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Emmett, Bella no buscaba los problemas, ellos la encontraban- dijo Rose y todos soltamos una carcajada y Bella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

-La ayudaba en todos sus problemas que no pude evitar que me reconociera- continuó Arthur

-Me parecía extraño que el mismo tipo entrometido apareciera cada que tenía una dificultad- dije en tono divertido –cuando descubrí quien era no lo dejé en paz hasta que me dijera que había pasado con él y mi hermano…

-Esta niña, comenzó a ponerse en peligro con tal de que le dijera porque su hermano había muerto y yo no…-

-Que exagerado eres, no me puse en peligro- lo interrumpí mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y como le llamas a pararte en medio de la carretera a las once de la noche?- dijo con una ceja levantada

-Le llamo paseo extremo… dentro de poco será parte de los juegos extremos ¿no lo sabias?- dije aguantando una carcajada. Torció los ojos y los demás soltaron una carcajada incluido Edward.

_¡Por fin! _Grité en mi cabeza cuando lo vi riéndose por algo que yo había dicho. Pero me miró y se dejó de reír. _¡Amargado! _Lo acusé con toda la intención él intentó ocultar una mueca.

-¿Y cuando lo descubriste?- preguntó Jasper. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra.

-Humm… cuando no logré impedir que se hiciera daño- dijo Arthur con tristeza, le puse una mano en el hombro.

-Sé que lo intentaste- dije con ternura.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Emmett

-¡Emmett!- lo regañó Esme

-No te preocupes, ahora creo que tal vez fue lo mejor que me ha pasado- dije con sinceridad –en realidad fue un accidente, en unos de mis… "intentos extremos"- dije haciendo comillas con las manos –estaba sentada en el barandal de un puente, no pensaba saltar no era tan estúpida además de que todavía no sabía lo que podía hacer, iba a esperar a que me encontrara y lo amenazaría en aventarme hasta que me dijera la verdad pero no conté con que un carro perdió el control y chocó contra el barandal del puente provocando que este callera junto conmigo…- me dio un escalofrío al recordar el terror que sentí al ir cayendo y el espantoso dolor cuando caí en el agua, por la altura eso se sintió como si me hubiera estrellado contra las rocas.

-Fue espantoso verla caer, yo estaba demasiado lejos y no pude…- dijo Arthur sacudiendo la cabeza el y yo recordábamos ese momento, no dejé de mirar a Arthur que tenía la mirada perdida recordando ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo miré como se encogía Edward con una expresión de dolor.

-Lo que recuerdo es a el diciéndome lo que era y preguntándome si quería ser como él-

-Sé que no fue fácil tomar esa decisión- dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a mi triste novio. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Ella estaba muriendo sus heridas no sanarían era un hecho que moriría, fueron los días mas horribles de mi existencia, ella y yo acabábamos de decirnos cuanto nos amábamos y no quería perderla, pero…- no pudo decir más agachó la cara y suspiro amargamente

-Tampoco querías condenarla a esta vida- dijo Edward sorprendiéndome lo miré y él y Bella se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Me concentré en mi deprimido novio, yo no sabía que se sentía así.

-Lo entendí, sabía que iba a cambiar- dije tomando su cara entre mis manos para que me mirara –sí estaba consiente de lo que pasaría, a decir verdad yo ya sabía lo que eras y cuando me lo confesaras yo misma te lo pediría, así que no te culpes por nada, no me obligaste a nada… me parece que fue mi destino.- le di un pequeño beso en la nariz y el sonrió

-¿Escuchaste?- Bella le susurró a Edward –eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso.

La miré y le sonreí

-Tercos ¿no?- me dijo y yo asentí.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo le hiciste para sacarme del hospital y que nadie me buscara?... eso no me contaste- pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-No fue tan difícil, cuando aceptaste falsifiqué tu acta de defunción y la solicitud de cremación, después solo tenía que hacerme pasar por doctor y declararte muerta… fue fácil todos creían que no te quedaba mucho- lo dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo

-¡Vaya! Así que mis padres tienen cenizas de otra persona-

-Humm… no- dijo algo temeroso, todos lo miramos con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué quieres decir?- intente sonar tranquila

-¿Recuerdas tooodas las mascotas que murieron por los _buenos_ cuidados de tu hermano y que fueron enterrados en tu jardín?- asentí

-Déjame decirte que tu jardín esta libre de cadáveres- dijo y cerro los ojos frunciendo los labios esperando mi reacción todos me vieron expectantes.

Me encontré con los ojos de Jacob preocupado y recordé que tenía a la niña en mi regazo, la miré y solo puse una mano en la pierna de Arthur y apreté con fuerza para no gritarle.

-Cari…ño me es…tas…- intentaba hablar Arthur pero no pudo se escuchó como se cerró su mandíbula tan fuerte que todos lo oímos pero no lo solté, solo miré como mi mano se cerraba en su pierna, de pronto otra mano cubrió la mía.

-Suéltalo… lo estas lastimando- dijo una voz susurrándome levanté la vista y me encontré con Edward que por primera vez me miraba preocupado –sé que si le haces daño sufrirás- dijo, asentí y solté a Arthur.

-Lo siento- dije y agaché la cabeza

-No te preocupes… por lo menos no te lanzaste a su cuello… ¿verdad Bella?- dijo Emmett, ella asintió apenada. Rennesme me sormprendió mostrándome cuando su mamá atacó a Jacob, y al igual que Bella y Edward hicieron cuando ella se los mostro di un respingo cuando Bella chocó contra Seth

-¡Ahush! Debió doler- dije cuando terminó el recuerdo.

-Bueno debería informarles que sus cosas ya las pusimos en el cuarto que era de Edward- dijo Esme. Me mordí el labio temerosa, no sabía como tomaría la idea Edward me armé de valor y lo miré pero él solo asintió, no muy convencido pero entendí que a Esme no se le niega nada.

-Disculpen que sea la habitación mas pequeña, teníamos otra pero…- dijo Esme

-¡Oh! Ya entiendo- la interrumpí todos me miraron confundidos yo miré a Emmett

-Así que te comiste la habitación y por eso estás tan gordo- le regresé la bromita. Todos soltaron la carcajada.

-¿Estoy gordo?- preguntó a Rose agarrándose el abdomen. Ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reírse.

-De ella no cuenta, te va a decir lo que quieres escuchar- dije entre carcajadas, su expresión era muy divertida

-¿Alice?- preguntó él

-Hay hermano, tal vez deberías de dejar de beber tanta sangre grasosa, tantos osos ya están haciendo estragos en tu figura- ella le contestó y después me miró guiñándome el ojo.

Emmett me fulminó con la mirada y supe que se iniciaba una batalla, y yo estaba lista.


	5. Dones

**Capitulo 5 Descubriendo un don**

-Otro vampiro enamorado de una humana, ¿Qué acaso existe un manual llamado "ama a una humana sin chuparle toda la sangre en cinco pasos?- dijo Jacob en tono divertido

No pude evitar soltar una risita tonta, Jacob no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, (bueno _mi realidad), _no solo era una guía de cinco pasos era una saga de cuatro libros por fortuna mi risita fue ahogada por las carcajadas de los demás.

-En realidad yo ya la amaba cuando éramos humanos- explicó Arthur después de que terminaron las risas –lo único que mi transformación hizo diferente es que me hizo mas valiente y se lo pude confesar.

-Yo también me había enamorado de él, pero nunca se lo dije porque pues… era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y creía que no estaba bien- dije mirando a Arthur a los ojos. Mi cabeza podía estar muy confundida por tantos recuerdos pero estaba muy segura de que lo amaba.

De pronto un la tormenta llegó al fin a nosotros, habíamos platicado tan a gusto que no nos dimos cuenta de que ya había anochecido, Nessi comenzó a cerrar los ojos y esa fue la señal para que Edward y Bella se dispusieran a ir a acostar a la pequeña a su casa, se despidieron de todos cuando estaban en la puerta Carlisle continuo con la platica.

-Jade… a que te dedicabas cuando eras humana- lo miré algo confusa –necesitaras algo que concentrarte para poder sobrellevar el cambio e vida

-Oh… yo… mmm- me puse a buscar en todos los recuerdos que tenía (omitiendo los de la saga) en los recuerdos que tenía de mi vida con Arthur no había nada y en los otros había una pequeña imagen de mi frente a un grupo de niños, ¿era maestra?, no estaba segura. Miré a Arthur buscando ayuda.

-Era escritora- contestó mi novio

-¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo Bella asustándome había creído que ya se habían ido. Negué con la cabeza y miré a Edward, me miraba con el ceño fruncido pero algo confundido.

-No recuerdo casi nada de mi vida en la que no estuviera él- dije señalando a Arthur –puedo recordar algunas caras y nombres principalmente de mi familia pero es todo- eso ultimo hizo que Edward soltara un leve bufido y se fueron.

Él sabía que no era todo lo que había en mi cabeza, ahí me di cuenta que si a alguien tenía que contarle la verdad era a él, pero no lo haría hasta que no tuviera otro remedio, no permitiría que ni siquiera él me alejara de mi nueva familia.

Carlisle nos explicó que muchas veces pasaba eso en los vampiros, solo permanecían los recuerdos que tenían con las personas que estaban mas vinculadas, que eso era normal, por una parte me tranquilicé pero por otra no tenía ni idea de porque en mi mente había recuerdos de toda una vida, una vida que sentía mas mía, ¿Qué a caso los vampiros adquieren recuerdos de sus otras vidas? No era posible Arthur me lo habría dicho.

Había sido un día complicado y el tener que estar bloqueando mis pensamientos todo el día había sido muy cansado, me sentía exhausta, aunque eso era imposible para un vampiro. Miré a Arthur no fue necesario decir nada, deseamos buenas noches y nos dirigimos a la habitación que era de Edward.

En la habitación todavía estaba el sillón de Edward y su enorme colección de música, además estaba la cama que habían conseguido el día que Alice "secuestró" a Bella. Nuestras cosas estaban sobre la cama, me concentré en acomodarlas Arthur solo se sentó a observarme como trabajaba, eso no me gustó.

-¿Qué te parece si en lugar de observarme, me ayudas… tus cosas no se acomodarán solas?- dijo con seriedad

-¿No me harás ese favor amor?- dijo con ternura

-No no no no, cada quien tiene sus cosas, y cada quien tiene que hacerse cargo de ellas… así que a trabajar perezoso- dije aventándole su maleta.

Después de terminar de acomodar las cosas en el armario nos acostamos necesitaba con urgencia dejar de pensar. Arthur pasó un brazo detrás de mi cabeza y el otro me rodeó por la cintura, ambos estábamos de lado yo le daba la espalda, cerré los ojos e intenté dejar mi mente en blanco ya lo había logrado cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello, era sumamente placentero me estaba dejando llevar cuando unos recuerdo llegaron a mi mente unos que enfriaron las cosas. Solo recordaba cuando Edward y Bella estuvieron en esa habitación; la primera vez que la llevó, cuando la encontró dormida el día que la "secuestraron", cuando intentó convencerla de que la cama era buena, cuando ella quiso seducirlo y cuando el le mostró el anillo de compromiso. Esos recuerdos no eran nada agradables cuando tu estabas intentando pasarla bien con tu novio, como podía uno concentrarse pensando en otra pareja era bastante frustrante. Me aparté de Arthur con demasiada brusquedad, el me miró preocupado.

-Lo lo siento- dije mirándolo a los ojos –ha sido un día muy largo necesito relajarme

-Humm… yo puedo relajarte- dijo mirándome seductoramente le sonreí.

Se inclinó hacia mi y me besó, comenzó siendo un beso tierno después se hizo mas profundo y pasional pero mi mente me jugó otra mala pasada, al parecer la lectora de la saga se había imaginado en una situación como esa pero con Edward y yo al parecer no solo tenía los recuerdos también la imaginación. Mientras Arthur me besaba mi mente lo había cambiado por Edward y me halle deseando que fuera él que me besara de esa forma. Empujé a Arthur y salí de la habitación dedicándole antes una mirada de suplica, diciéndole con ella que no me siguiera.

Me dirigí hacia la sala pero a mitad de la escalera me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta que Emmett y Rose seguían ahí y al parecer su pasión no les permitió llegar a su recamara, de inmediato me di la vuelta pero alcance a escuchar lo que Emmett le susurraba a Rose

-Que mal estuvimos a punto de ser un fantástico trió… para la otra será- se escucharon unas risitas, si hubiera sido humana en ese momento hubiera estado roja como tomate.

Subí y bajé escaleras del segundo al tercer piso por horas, desde que había renacido la confusión de mi cabeza no me había apabullado tanto, estuve tan concentrada solo en encontrar a la familia que no me había preocupado por eso, pero ahora que esos recuerdos se interponían en mi vida amorosa debía pensar en como sacar esos recuerdos o por lo menos saber de donde venían. En unos de mis descensos por las escaleras me encontré con Carlisle.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar- dijo con esa voz tranquila y amable. Yo asentí. Si alguien podía ayudarme ese era él.

Me ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero y me llevó a la biblioteca. Me ofreció una silla enfrente de un escritorio y después se sentó del otro lado en una silla de piel negra y me sonrió. Debo admitir que toda esa caballerosidad me dejó muy sorprendida y algo deprimida por la época en la que me tocó vivir.

-No es necesario leer mentes para saber que algo te perturba- me dijo con voz aterciopelada. Yo asentí y me quedé viendo mis manos. –Tal vez si me lo platicas te pueda ayudar.

-Es… es complicado- susurré sin mirarlo

-Tal vez no sea tanto… he vivido muchos años a lo mejor yo te puedo ayudar- suspiré y lo miré el me dedico una sonrisa para animarme

-Lo que pasa es…- me mordí el labio –desde que renací hay cosas en mi cabeza que… que me confunden-

-Tal vez tienes un don- sugirió.

-No lo creo- dije negando con la cabeza –estos son recuerdo, recuerdo que no son míos pero se sienten como si lo fueran- Carlisle me miró con el ceño fruncido, muy confundido. Bufe frustrada.

-De mi vida casi no tengo recuerdos- intenté explicarme mejor –solo en los que interviene Arthur,- el asintió recordando la platica de la tarde

-Y hay otros que son de mi pero teniendo otra vida, otros padres, hermanos, otras experiencias en la cual yo no fui transformada aunque no hay nada mas después de que renací solo los que he ido acumulando, no sé que pasó con esa Jade- me levanté bruscamente soltando un leve gruñido –es confuso, últimamente me he basado en lo que me dicen esos recuerdos que yo soy, siento como si esos fueran mas míos y eso me hace sentir culpable con Arthur por que en esos recuerdos él es solo un conocido, alguien no muy importante-

-Mmm… entonces es verdad- dijo en tono pensativo. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño y algo irritada por su reacción tan calmada,

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté

-Edward me dijo que cuando te pregunté sobre tu profesión evocaste dos series de recuerdos y que solo en la que no estaba Arthur predominante pudiste encontrar la respuesta, pero aun así no la dijiste-

-No lo dije porque en esos recuerdos me veía a mi misma rechazando esa profesión y cuando Arthur me recordó lo que era con él, me gustó más- expliqué -¿Es normal Carlisle?

-No se… ha pasado que algunos vampiros tienen algunos destellos de vidas pasadas pero nada más no recuerdos-

-No creo que sean recuerdos de alguna vida pasada, estos son tan actuales, me veo a mi misma con una computadora portátil, teléfono móvil y todas esas cosas que ahora se usan-

-Humm… eso es extraño-

-No te miento Carlisle- dije algo desesperada

-Te creo- dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a mí y tomando mis manos -¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-No saber que recuerdo es el que en realidad me pertenece- agaché la cabeza

-¿Cuál has seguido hasta ahora?-

-Con respecto a Arthur los que están antes de mi transformación y todo lo demás con los de la otra yo-

-Humm… ¿y eso es un problema para Arthur?- me encogí de hombros

-No ha dicho nada al parecer con él yo no he cambiado no se si le interese si mi forma de ser en otras cosas le importe demasiado-

-Deberías decirle- negué con la cabeza enérgicamente

-Esto lo sabremos solo tú y yo- le supliqué

-Y yo- la voz me espantó haciéndome voltear hacia la puerta. Edward iba entrando mirándome con esa seriedad de siempre.

_¡Demonios! _Casi grité en mi cabeza

-Aunque no te guste ahora yo se de tu problema- dijo con sequedad.

Lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza. Y dedicarme a volver a bloquear mis pensamientos.

-Otra vez con las tablas de multiplicar y tus canciones bobas- dijo molesto –deja de bloquearme- dijo entre dientes. No dije nada y solo lo miré desafiante.

-Por alguna razón sabes que te puedo leer la mente por lo que no me has dejado entrar en tus pensamientos- me acuso con dureza. Seguí sin decir nada

No sabía que hacer, no quería perder lo que a penas había encontrado estaba ansiosa por tener una amistad con Alice y Bella, aprender a seducir con Rosaline, experimentar el afecto de Esme, la sabiduría de Carlisle, entender la seriedad de Jasper, ser maternal con Nessie, pelearme con Jacob por tener la atención de la nica e incluso estaba deseosa de empezar una batalla de bromas con Emmett pero sobretodo lo que quería, por lo que había buscado a la familia era para conocer a Edward y no podría hacer nada de eso si dejaba saber todos mis secretos, ¿o sí?

-Creo que ustedes deben hablar- dijo Carlisle, le dirigí una mirada de suplica no quería que me dejara solos –todo estará bien no te preocupes por tus recuerdos hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, al parecer las dos te complementan, úsalo- dijo con toda esa sabiduría que lo caracteriza y me dio un beso en la frente, eso se sintió tan bien, fue un beso de padre. Carlisle salió no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Edward quien asintió.

-¿Me puedes decir por que me bloqueas?- dijo en cuanto nos quedamos solos, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-No quería que supieran lo de mis dos vidas- dije sin mirarlo

-Eso lo puedo entender… pero me has bloqueado desde el principio… como si siempre hubieras sabido que yo podía leerte la mente- negué con la cabeza –me fruta que hagas eso casi tanto como no poder leer la mente de Bella-

-No quiero hacerles nada malo, sé que crees eso- dije mirándolo

-No se si en verdad dices la verdad, no puedo escucharlo- dijo con tranquilidad

-Solo quiero tener otra vida… ¿es mucho pedir?- lo miré con tristeza

-Supongo que no- dijo serio –solo te dejaré las cosas claras… no confío en ti, sé que ocultas algo más que tus dos vidas… y no bajaré la guardia contigo- dijo y se fue

Sentí como si mi pecho se encogiera, dolía, dolía mucho. Pero ya no podía decir la verdad, por lo menos en ese momento no veía la forma en como todo saldría bien, si yo decía que sabía todo de ellos por unos libros, no me creerían, pensarían que estaba tratando de engañarlos, me tacharía como una cómplice de los Vulturi, antes de decirles primero tenía que obtener su confianza y su cariño.

Me senté en uno rincón de la biblioteca, abracé mis piernas cerré los ojos y oculté mi cabeza entre las rodillas, comencé a respirar pausadamente como recordaba que se hacía cuando se dormía, me forcé por poner mi mente en blanco. Dejé de escuchar la lluvia me sentía como en una burbuja en la que nada podía entrar de pronto un extraño pitido llegó a mi era pausado como los latidos de un corazón débil.

-Despierta cariño- decía una vos de mujer, me pareció familiar, tenia un tono de tristeza –tu eres fuerte sobrevivirás… regresa con nosotros mi reina- la mujer dejó de hablar para empezar a sollozar, yo no quería que llorara, pero no sabía como hacer para que dejara de hacerlo.

De pronto una imagen de mi abrazada a mis piernas en el rincón de la biblioteca apareció en mi mente, Rennesme estaba a mi lado yo levantaba la cabeza y comenzaba a hablar con ella se sentía como una petición. Levanté mi cabeza y ahí estaba ella sonriéndome.

-Hola bonita- le con una sonrisa y acaricie su cara

-¿Quieres ir a cazar?- pregunto alegre. Abrí los ojos sorprendida por la petición. Ella tomó mi cara y me mostró una imagen de Bella, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, ella y yo corriendo por el bosque. –Ellos te ayudaran, será fácil- me animó. Asentí no muy convencida, jamás había cazado y estaba nerviosa.

Me levanté, Nessie tomó mi mano y me guía hasta el jardín, no dejaba de mostrarme imágenes de ella cazando con _su_ Jake, en todas ella estaba riéndose y divirtiéndose, me relajé un poco. Cuando salimos nos encontramos con todos. Pero Arthur saldría con Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie, me explicaron que conmigo iban mas porque todavía era muy joven y solo tomaban precauciones por si perdía el control, no me ofendí porque en realidad era mas joven de lo que ellos creían antes de irse Arthur me jaló hacia el y me besó apasionadamente.

-Quietos chicos hay niños—dijo Emmett aguantando la risa. Nos separamos y agache la cabeza apenada.

-Te ira bien, no te preocupes- dijo Arthur poniendo un dedo en mi mentón obligándome a verlo –no estés nerviosa, nos vemos pronto- me dio un beso en la nariz y se fue junto con su grupo. Para no acabar con la acostumbre una parte de mi deseo que ese beso me lo hubiera dado Edward, ¿Qué a caso nunca acabaría esa confusión?

-Vamos- dijo Edward sin mirarme. Comenzamos a correr

_¡Vaya! Esta participación tuya en mi entrenamiento ¿la debo tomar como un cumplido o simplemente sigues vigilándome?_ Pensé para Edward. Yo también podía juagar a ser descortés y sarcástica. Él me fulmino con la mirada

_Solo para vigilarme. Bueno espero que no te deprimas por la decepción, ya te dije que no busco nada malo de ustedes. _Él solo bufó.

La carrera continuó por unos minutos con la velocidad que íbamos pensé que casi llegaríamos a Canadá, de pronto Edward se detuvo el era el que nos guiaba. Bella, Emmett y Edward comenzaron a olfatear y a escuchar yo los imité, solo percibí, (aparte del olor a perro), tierra, agua, pasto y un ligero olor que hizo arder mi garganta.

-Es seguro- dijo Bella –Jade…- la miré –solo déjate llevar por tus instintos, cierra tus ojos y no pienses solo escucha y huele- la obedecí.

Escuché el agua correr en alguna parte del bosque, la carrera de algunos animalitos y de pronto los latidos de un corazón, se me hizo agua la boca, abrí los ojos y caminé hacia los latidos y pude oler la sangre, mi garganta ardió, nadie me siguió, seguí avanzando todos mis sentidos estaban al cien, podía escuchar y oler todo y lo mas relajante de todo es que no pensaba solo sentía y me dejaba guiar por mis instintos. Aparté unas ramas y vi a un siervo de inmediato pude detectar el jugar exacto del cuello donde debía morder, me puse en posición de ataque como un felino salvaje y salté sobre el siervo, mis dientes perforaron como mantequilla su piel y bebí, el animal no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando no hubo mas sangre dentro de él me aparté y limpie mi boca con el dorso de mi mano, me sentía orgullosa, no había sido tan difícil, regresé con los demás.

-Muy bien- me dijo Bella –parece que ya lo habías echo antes- negué con la cabeza –talento natural entonces- sonreí tímidamente.

Jacob y Rennesme llegaron junto a nosotros discutiendo algo sobre si ella había matado al siervo más grande o algo así.

-Seguimos nosotros- dijo Emmett.

Corrimos hacia otra parte del bosque, ahí me deleite viendo como Emmett, Edward y Bella saciaban su sed con animales mas grandes. Emmett por diversión busco un gran oso y lo atacó, fue divertidísimo ver esa pelea y no pude resistir comenzar a gritar animando.

-¡Vamos osos… tu puedes… acaba con él!- grité entusiasmada. Todos se me quedaron viendo

-¿Apoyas al oso en lugar de a Emmett?- preguntó Bella divertida

-¿Que no son la misma clase de animal?- pregunté fingiendo inocencia y todos comenzaron a carcajearse.

-Tienes razón… estamos viendo a dos osos pelear- dijo Bella entre risas.

-¡Te escuché Jade!- gritó Emmett quien todavía luchaba con el enorme oso

-No te enojes Emmett Pooh- le dije con ternura –tu estas mejor alimentado-

-Traducción… Emmett Pooh esta gordo- dijo Jacob y volvimos a soltar fuertes carcajadas.

-Ja ja ja, muy graciosos- dijo entre dientes

La pelea continuo un par de minutos mas hasta que Emmett acabo con el oso, lo dejamos a que bebiera la sangre y caminamos rumbo a la casa de pronto escuché un rugido y me di la vuelta un enorme oso estaba a escasos pasos de mi no alcancé a reaccionar cuando ya lo tenía sobre mi, estaba aterrada, caí al suelo junto con él oso, comencé a luchar pero me detuve al percibir que el oso estaba muerto después me percate de las carcajadas de Emmett seguidas por los demás.

Sentí como la furia crecía dentro de mi, rugí con fuerza y lance al oso a unos diez metros sin ninguna dificultad, me puse de pie y me acuclillé para lanzarme sobre Emmett pero Bella y Jacob se sostuvieron por los brazos, yo luchaba contra ellos para zafarme y darle su merecido al estúpido que se reía de mi, Emmett me sonreía con malicia y diversión Edward contemplaba la escena junto con Rennesme, pero yo no me concentré en ellos solo quería acabar con el vampiro bromista, deseé tener las habilidades necesarias para acabar con él, yo nunca había peleado y deseé poder entrar en su mente para saber como me atacaría y poder evitarlo y me agrado la idea de que no podría entrar en mi mente que nadie podría entrar en mi mente. Comencé a pensar en como los haría, la imagen era clara en mi cabeza me zafaría de Bella y Jacob con facilidad ellos no eran tan fuertes como yo y después saltaría hacia Emmett y...

-¿Qu-que fue eso?- escuché tartamudear a Bella. Pero seguí viendo a Emmett. _¿Qué piensa hacer?_ Me pregunté.

_Vamos pequeña, será una pelea divertida… pelea, pelea, pelea _escuché la voz de Emmett en mi cabeza y abrí los ojos como plato dejé forcejear.

_Humm… se arrepintió, demasiado buenos para ser verdad _dijo pero no movió los labios. Miré a Edward que también estaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo escuchaste- me dijo con la sorpresa en su tono

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Emmett. _¿Por qué actúan como raritos?_ Se preguntó

-¡No somos raritos!- gritamos Edward y yo haciendo que Emmett abriera los ojos como plato.

-Yo también te puedo escuchar- dijo Jacob

-Igual yo- acordó Bella -¿Rennesme, escuchas la cabeza de tu tío?- la niña negó con la cabeza.

Todavía seguía agarrado por los brazos y me alegró, con esa impresión ya me hubiera caído.

_¿Qué pasa Edward?_ Pregunté en mi mente

-¡Oh cielos!- dijo Bella –eres tu-

-¡Qué!- dije y la miré. Bella me soltó y me miró con los ojos abiertos. _¿Qué está pasando?_ Pensé muy asustada.

-¡Demonios! Es verdad- dijo Jacob soltándome –puedo escuchar lo que piensa. Me aterré, ahora todos pueden escuchar lo que pienso, me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas y me agarré la cabeza. _No escuchen, no escuchen, no escuchen… _pensé una y otra vez de pronto sentí como si una tela delgada cubriera mi cerebro.

-Escudo- susurró Edward aun sorprendido.

-¿Cariño?- Preguntó Bella

-Ya no puedo escucharla, como a ti- dijo. Comencé a mirarlos a cada uno

_Sorprendente _escuché a Bella pero no movió los labios.

_Imposible _pensó Jacob.

_¿Qué demonios esta pasando? _Emmett siempre tan despistado

_Eres especial tía Jade _pensó Rennesme y me sonrió, ella entendía mejor que yo lo que estaba pasando.

No me podía concentrar en nada miré a Edward _¿Qué está pasando? _le pregunte en silencio.

_Tienes tres dones Jade, eso es impresionante _dijo sumamente sorprendido. Yo no podía concentrarme en nada, ¿los vampiros podían entrar en estado de Shock?

* * *

** ¿3 dones? impresionante no**

**¿que complicaciones pordria traer esto para Jade? **

**descubrelo en el siguiente capitulo...**

**dejenme sus comentarios buenos o malos, y sugerencias**

**gracias**

**yeyet**


	6. ¿Éponge?

**Capitulo 6 ¿Éponge?**

_¡Esto es una locura!... otro vampiro fenómeno… Carlisle tiene que saber esto… odio cuando no me entero de las cosas… ¡Demonios! Puedo escuchar lo que piensan los demás… Ella nos proyecta sus pensamientos y eso es sorprendente por que no puedo entrar a su mente tiene un escudo…_

-¡YA BASTA!- grité.

No podía creer que estaban utilizando mi nuevo don para comunicarse entre ellos y en cambio yo solo trataba de sacarlos de mi cabeza me era difícil reconocer cada voz pero estaba segura que la única que no me torturaba con pensamientos era Nessie ella en algún momento llegó a mi lado y solo se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó sin mostrarme imágenes y sin decir nada.

Por mi gritó las voces dejaron de acucharse por un segundo pero después regresaron. Miré a Edward con suplica, él debía entender mejor que nadie por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Me dejarían hablar con ella a solas?- le dijo Edward a la familia.

Eso no era lo que esperaba, solo quería que me dejaran sola pero tal vez él podría explicarme lo que pasaba. En un segundo las voces desaparecieron y solo nos quedamos Edward y yo. Me masajee las sienes y me levanté del suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le pregunté

-Parece que acabas de descubrir tu don-

-¿Mi don?... Creo que son más de uno- él asintió y me confundí aun mas. No sé que cara habré puesto que el suspiró y trató de explicarme mejor.

-Después de que supe que Bella era un escudo me puse a investigar los diferentes tipos de dones y parece que tu eres un éponge-

-¿Un qué?- me estaba empezando a desesperar

-Significa esponja en francés- al escuchar eso rápidamente se me vino a la mente una ridícula esponja amarilla con piernas y brazos viviendo bajo del mar, para nada me gustó compararme con ella (No se ofendan admiradores de Bob esponja).

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-Es diferente en cada caso, por lo regular una ésponge toma "prestado" el don de algún vampiro por un tiempo muy corto dejando al dueño despojado de el por ese tiempo, pero tu no nos los has quitado, así que contigo es diferente además de que absorbiste tres y lo normal es obtener uno a la vez-

Me quedé mirándolo tratando de comprender todo eso, pero no tenía sentido, si eso fuera cierto desde el día que nos encontramos los hubiera adquirido.

-¿Por qué adquirí ese don ahora?-

-Renaciste con él, solo que ahora pudiste activarlo y de una manera sorprendente-

-¿Cómo?-

-No estoy seguro- se quedó callado pensativo, deseé saber lo que estaba pensando y de pronto sus pensamientos vinieron a mi cabeza.

El estaba recordando el momento en el que Emmett me espantó con el oso y la forma en la que enfurecí, eso me hizo recordar lo que sentí y pensé.

-Humm… parece que tu furia y tus pensamientos activaron tu don- lo miré frunciendo el ceño –escuché tu pensamiento de querer tener las armas necesarias para darle su merecido a Emmett y tu don te las concedió-

-¿Absorbiendo todos los dones que estuvieran cerca?- yo hablaba en susurro no podía creer que yo pudiera hacer eso -¿Cuándo se irán?-

-No lo sé, tal vez ya no los tengas… _a lo mejor solo dura cuando estás enojada- _negué con la cabeza

_-_Ahora no estoy enojada y te escucho-

-Sí y no has bajado el escudo a lo mejor ese es permanente como el de Bella- eso me hiso sonreír levemente, sería una solución perfecta para evitar estar pensando en tonterías para bloquear a Edward, bajé la cabeza para evitar que él viera mi sonrisa, sentí como se acercaba y ponía una mano en mi hombro, sentí algo extraño _no me toques por favor_ pensé

-Disculpa- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás alejándose de mi –parece que no es permanente- bufé y el me miró divertido pero no sonrió eso me hizo pensar en la sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba a Bella él frunció el ceño y rápidamente recordé como Bella veía su escudo e imagine una malla elástica cubriendo mi cabeza.

-Mmm… fuiste rápida- me dijo algo molesto –solo alcance a escuchar algo de una sonrisa torcida.

Me encogí de hombros fingiendo ignorar a lo que se refería. Y me prometí a mi misma mantener la malla en mi cabeza eso era mas fácil que estar pensando tonterías.

-Deja ver si entendí… ahora puedo leer la mente y ser un escudo, por lo menos sobre mis pensamientos-

-Y también puedes proyectar a otros lo que piensas como Ne… Rennesme, por lo menos eso estabas haciendo hace unos minutos-

-Sí y ustedes se aprovecharon para comunicarse de esa forma- me quejé

-Debes disculparnos era algo impresionante poder hacer eso, en mi caso siempre la comunicación mental era por una parte yo era el que escuchaba-

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, yo tratando de asimilar todo eso, ahora no solo tendría que entender lo de mis recuerdos, aprender a vivir como los Cullen ahora también tenía que manejar un don que solo pensar en el nombre me hacia imaginar a esa ridícula esponja, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Edward se acercó hasta que tocó mi codo.

-¡Vaya! No creí que tu don te recordara a Bob esponja- dijo en tono divertido. Me solté de él y lo miré sorprendida noté que la malla todavía cubría mis pensamientos así que no entendía como había adivinado eso.

-Tú me lo mostraste cuando te toqué, parece que tienes que tocar a alguien para proyectar pensamientos.

-Hace rato no estuve tocando a nadie para poder hacer eso-

-Humm… tienes razón… ¿Qué había de diferencia?- eso parecía mas para si mismo que para mi, en ese momento me recordó a Carlisle.

Se agarró la barbilla y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa. Me estaba desesperando no saber que pensaba así que intente lo que había hecho antes me concentré y pensé en saber lo que había en su cabeza.

Eso fue muy extraño, había muchas cosas sobre todo pensamientos de los demás, si que Edward tenía una mente repleta de ideas y muchas de ellas no eran suyas, sacudí la cabeza y quise ya no saber nada de su cabeza y sus pensamientos desaparecieron.

-¿Puedes dejar de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás?- yo sabía la respuesta, tanto él como sus hermanos se había quejado de eso, él no podía dejar de escuchar. Como lo supuse negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Tu sí?- me miró cejudo. Me encogí de hombros y le dediqué una sonrisa tímida.

-Tal vez sea porque ya esta desapareciendo- dije intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, sabía lo mucho que él deseaba a veces poder dejar de escuchar, sobre todo cuando Emmett y Rosalie están en sus momentos candentes.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que nos reunimos con los demás, habían sido muy respetuosos de nuestra conversación y se había alejado lo suficiente para no escucharnos. Durante el camino resistí la tentación de escuchar lo que pensaba, no me parecía justo que si yo hacía todo lo posible para que él no me escuchara yo fuera tan indiscreta para hacerlo.

Cuando olí a los demás me asusté un poco al pensar que cuando estuviera cerca de ellos el montón de voces regresarían, por lo que me esforcé en concentrarme en no escuchar, todavía no sabía como lo hacía, pero el solo desear escuchar o no escuchar hasta ahora me había funcionado, así que deseé no escucharlos y cuando estuve enfrente de ellos me di cuenta que había funcionado no escuchaba ni un solo pensamiento.

-Así que tú también eres una donada…- dijo Emmett con seriedad

-¿Donada?- dijo Edward aguantando la carcajada.

-Sí Emmett soy una donada…- dije palmeándole el hombro y soltando una carcajada seguida por los demás que tampoco pudieron aguantar.

-Parece que alimentarte tanto de oso te ha atrofiado el cerebro- se burló Jacob. Emmett apretó los puños.

-¡Maldito perro te acabaré!- gritó y se abalanzó sobre Jacob pero este entro en fase y salió corriendo haciendo que Emmett lo siguiera los ladridos que soltaba parecían mas carcajadas, ambos fortachones desaparecieron de nuestra vista y nosotros no aguantábamos las carcajadas, era divertidísimo ese par.

-No se lastimarán, ¿verdad?- pregunté después de que se calmaron las risas

-No te preocupes, Rennesme es mejor que una bandera blanca, ninguno de los dos lastimaría al otro sabiendo que eso la perjudicaría a ella- dijo Bella quien cargaba a Nessie en su espalda

-¡Vamos! Hay que contarles a los demás de tu don- dijo Edward y ambos se echaron a correr. Suspire y los seguí.

La conversación con el resto de los Cullen fue muy parecida a la que tuve con Edward solo que esta vez ellos preguntaban y yo solo me dedicaba a asentir. Arthur me miraba de una forma extraña era entre admiración u temor no sabía exactamente como interpretarla, el me rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y Rennesme estaba sentada en mi regazo en el mismos sillón que cuando llegamos, en realidad casi todos estábamos en la misma posición que antes, solo que Carlisle se levantaba constantemente para caminar de un lado a otro agarrándose la barbilla. Sabía que Edward y él no eran en realidad padre e hijo pero ambos tenían ademanes parecidos, era lógico con tantas décadas juntos tenían que adquirir algo uno del otro.

-¿Por qué tengo este don?- pregunté a Carlisle

-La teoría que tengo sobre como la mayoría adquirió sus dones tiene que ver como fueron de humanos, por ejemplo Alice ya tenía visiones cuando era humana…-

-En realidad no lo recuerdo, pero por algo me tenían en un manicomio- dijo ella sin dejar un segundo su sonrisa -Mi Jazz era muy persuasivo y ahora puede controlar los sentimientos-

-A Bella jamás pude leerle el pensamiento, así que su don era ya muy fuerte desde antes de renacer- explicó Edward

-Y Edward parecía adivinar los pensamientos de la gente- explicó Esme

-¿Y yo?- pregunté mirando a Arthur, él se quedó pensando un momento al tiempo que yo repasaba mis recuerdos.

-Una cosa que decía tu hermano era que tu aprendías algo de cada persona que conocías decía que por lo regular no eran cosas buenas pero que siempre era algo- dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y lo miré me miró fijamente y comprendí lo que quería. Deseé escuchar su pensamiento, cuando tuve acceso a él le sonreí.

_Lo que dice Arthur ¿concuerda con tus otros recuerdos?_ Preguntó en silencio. Comencé a recordar.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Carlisle. Todos lo miramos –me mostraste tus recuerdos- explicó cuando notó mi mirada confundida

-Pero si no te he tocado-

-Tal vez Rennesme tenga que ver en eso- dijo Edward

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Bella antes que yo lo hiciera-

-Antes pudo mostrarnos lo que había en su cabeza, ¿recuerdan?- dijo mirando a Emmett, Jacob y Bella cada uno asintió –cuando estuvimos solos solo pudo mostrarme sus pensamientos cuando toqué su brazo, ya que no ha quitado su escudo- dijo mirándome de forma acusadora- estuve pensando en eso y tenía mis sospechas pero ahora las confirmo, parece que no nos quitaste nuestros dones porque en realidad los estamos compartiendo.

-Oh ya veo- dijo Carlisle –quiere decir que entre mas cerca este del portador original más fuerte es el de ella- no era una pregunta.

-Sí además de que mientras esté cerca de nosotros no perderá esos dones- parecía que todos los demás habíamos desaparecido de la sala.

Asustaba que padre e hijo compartieran tanto sus pensamientos, hacía que todos nos confundiéramos, sobre todo Emmett y Jacob que estaban mas confundidos que cualquiera de nosotros.

Rennesme notó la confusión de Emmett y Jacob y me mostró una forma en la que ellos podrían entenderlo mejor haciendo el comentario de que a veces su tío y su Jacob eran algo lentos no pude evitar reírme al igual que Edward.

-Nos comparten el chiste por favor- dijo Rosalie

-Humm… este- empecé pero Carlisle me detuvo levantando una mano

-Mejor muéstranos debes practicar tus dones- dijo echándole una mirada a Edward quien asintió disimuladamente. Eso me olía a algo que el resto de la familia no debía saber por lo que lo agregué a mi lista de pendientes.

-¿Me lo muestras otra vez cariño?- dije mirando a Nessie, ella me sonrió y asintió. Puso su mano en mi cuello y la imagen apareció, me imaginé que esa imagen salía de mi cabeza y se instalaba en la de los demás.

Eran tres imágenes la primera mostraba a Jacob comiendo un pastel se veía como él lo disfrutaba, después le ponía un poco de helado y él lo disfrutaba aun mas; la otra imagen mostraba a Emmett peleando con un oso en el verano, su tío se veía divertido, después la en la ultima imagen estaba Emmett peleando contra un oso acabado de salir de invernar y su tío se veía mucho mas divertido que antes. No se olvidó agregar el comentario de la lentitud mental de su tío y Jacob. Todos nos empezamos a reír menos ellos dos que intentaron mandarle a Nessie una mirada de reproche pero ella les sonrió y su intento murió.

-¿Entendieron?- preguntó Jasper. Los interpelados asintieron fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ya había pasado una semana y mis nuevas habilidades no desaparecieron y no fue complicado controlarlos descubrí que cuando Edward estaba lejos de mi yo no podía controlar fácilmente a quien escuchar tenía que concentrarme mucho para no escuchar los pensamientos pero aun así escuchaba una especie de susurros como la familia casi no se separaba eso no pasó muy seguido, por fortuna para mi don el estar cerca abarcaba un poco mas allá de la casa de Bella y Edward. Con el escudo no había problema podía retirarlo y colocarlos las veces que yo quisiera pero la mayoría del tiempo lo tenía puesto. Con respecto a la habilidad de Nessie además de tener que estar en contacto con ella para poder proyectar imágenes sin tocar a nadie, ella debía estar cerca para poder mandar pensamientos completos sin mandar alguno no deseado.

En una ocasión en la que Edward, Bella y Nessie fueron a visitar a Charlie por accidente le mostré a Alice una imagen mía frente al espejo en la que solo llevaba ropa interior, mi atuendo no le gustó por lo que, después de inspeccionar mi guarda ropa y gritarme sobre la importancia de la moda y que ella no permitía que nadie repitiera ropa, organizó una salida al centro comercial de emergencia, pude evitar que me arrastrara de compras ese mismo día alegando que todavía no podía controlar mi don y que necesitaba que Edward estuviera cerca para no escuchar pensamientos, pero lo que no le dije fue que no estaba segura de poder controlarme estando cerca de humanos, ella no podía esperar, por lo que ella sola fue a comprarme ropa, regresó con una cantidad exorbitante de bolsas, sabía que esa pequeña tenia una obsesión pero no sabía a que magnitud.

Al día siguiente me obligó a modelar cada conjunto, debo admitir que de alguna manera lo disfruté, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ponerme ropa a la moda y tan cara lo que me incomodó fue que me obligó a modelar la ropa interior y como necesitaba una opinión "real" como decía ella, le pidió a los hombre que presenciaran el desfile, al ver que me negaba rotundamente obligó a las demás a modelar la mejor ropa interior que tuvieran, ese fue un evento nocturno y se efectuó después de que llevaron a Nessei a dormir. Después de vencer los nervios terminé disfrutándolo, me sentía sexy además de que ellos nos piropeaban a todas sin excepción mi ultimo conjunto fue algo muy atrevido, era diminuto con tiras extremadamente delgadas haciendo que solo lo necesario fuera cubierto haciendo que un movimiento brusco dejara ver las partes mas intimas de mi cuerpo, la verdad hasta que vi la cara de todos cuando me vieron comprendí que no debí de haber aceptado ponérmelo, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como plato y sin decir ni una palabra, salí disparada de ahí pero alcancé a escuchar como le hacían burla a Arthur asegurándole que tendría una excelente noche.

Alice me convenció de una forma que todavía no estoy segura de cómo lo hizo para que no me quitara ese atuendo y recibiera a Arthur en la habitación vestida así. Viviendo en una casa donde todos, incluida Nessie aunque no de la misma manera, tenían pareja disidí que había llegado la hora de llegar a otro nivel en mi relación. Juro que lo intenté.

Todo iba bien cuando Arthur me vio casi se le salían los ojos, nuestros besos fueron apasionados y fogosos, llegaron a volverse algo salvajes, nos acariciábamos pero cuando me percaté que en mi mente no era él el que estaba conmigo, lo aparté. Mi mente me volvió a jugar una mala pasada y la habitación no ayudaba en nada, en mi mente Edward era el que me besaba y acariciaba y ese pensamiento me excitaba mas que el que Arthur estuviera ahí conmigo, obviamente excitado y debo agregar que no tenía nada de que avergonzarse pero yo ya estaba desconcentrada, me disculpé poniendo de pretexto que había muchas voces en mi cabeza y que no podía concentrarme, una vil mentira mi control sobre la lectura de mentes era tan perfecta o mas que la de Edward pero no podía ponerle el pretexto de que estaba cansada o me dolía la cabeza.

-No te preocupes te entiendo- dijo abrazándome mas fuerte pegándome cada vez mas a su cuerpo. Intenté levantarme pero el no me dejó. Me quedé un rato abrazada a él pero su excitación no disminuía y al estar tan juntos podía sentirla y eso provocaba que pesara en Edward no lo resistí más y me levanté ignorando su protesta, me puse una bata y salí de la habitación.

Pero parecía que la pasarela no solo había estimulado a Arthur, conforme pasaba por cada puerta los gritos y gemidos de las parejas me hacían volver a pensar en Edward, baje hacia la sala y encendí la televisión intentando pensar en otra cosa pero Emmett y Rosalie si que eran ruidosos y tenía la impresión de que lo hacia adrede porque hasta que encendí la televisión había sido mas discretos, no aguanté mas y salí de la casa.

Me adentré en el bosque y esperé hasta que amaneciera. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero problemas, la casa de los Cullen por las noches se volvía en la casa de sexo, ya me lo había imaginado aunque en los libros no lo mencionaban mucho si lo daban a entender, eran vampiros que otra cosa podrían hacer si tenía toda la noche para disfrutar y jamás se cansaban, pero eso hasta ese momento no me había molestado pero ahora que le había dado a entender a Arthur que ya estaba lista estaba segura que cada noche insistiría y no estaba segura hasta cuando podría sacar a Edward de mi cabeza y cuando aguantaría mi abandonado novio.

Después de eso cada noche me las arreglé para organizar diferentes actividades y como sabía que a Emmett le encantaba competir lo convertí en mi pretexto era fácil, la casa Cullen tenía un área de juegos bastante equipada, sino jugábamos cartas, era ajedrez, video juegos, billar pero eso solo me duró dos noches porque Rosalie obviamente fue mas convincente que yo y sabía como llegarle a Emmett, así que opté por desaparecerme toda la noche cuando regresé a la casa en la mañana por alguna razón me dispuse a buscar mi Eclipse.

No lo encontré en la cochera ni en los alrededores de la casa, ya me estaba imaginando quien era el responsable, ya me estaba desesperando, mis problemas amorosos eran bastante grabes como para soportar las bromas estúpidas de un vampiro aniñado. Intenté calmarme antes de volver a entrar a la casa y enfrentar al "Oso estúpido", una flecha tallada en un árbol llamó mi atención, esta apuntaba hacia arriba la seguí cuando vi lo que señalaba la furia volvió a invadirme. Mi precioso Eclipse estaba colgando de un enorme árbol y tenía pintadas muchas caras de osos por todas partes, apreté los dientes y los puños antes de dar el grito más furioso que jamás había dado.

-¡EMMETT CULLEN!- si no aventé fuego fue de puro milagro. Cuando lo vi aparecer me acuclillé y le mostré los dientes estaba furiosa.

-BAJAS AHORA MISMO MI AUTO- dije entre dientes. En eso Jasper apareció en la entrada de la casa, pero no sentí la tranquilidad que esperaba que el me produciría.

Emmett soltó una carcajada y mi furia creció, por ser una neonata eso era completamente normal pero con respecto a mi don eso me traería problemas, de pronto sentí una sensación de diversión proveniente de Emmett. Y a pesar de mi comencé a reírme.

-Baja mi auto Emmett jajaja- dije entre risas, él me miró extrañado

-Oh no- escuché decir a Jasper y meterse a la casa

-No te vuelvas a meter con mi jajaja precioso auto jajaja- mi intento de ser amenazante se había esfumado no podía parar de reírme aunque en mi mente sabía que seguía furiosa la oleada de diversión y risas que había obtenido de Emmett, quien estaba muy serio.

Vi cuando Carlisle y Edward salieron junto con Jasper de la casa, los miré y a pesar que seguía riéndome les mandé una mirada de suplica.

-Ayúdenme jajaja- pedí con una risa histérica.

-Parece que obtuvo mi don- dijo Jasper en tono preocupado –y no lo puede controlar-

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Edward. Yo a penas podía oírlos ya estaba en el piso doblada de la risa.

-No lo sé… yo tardé en controlar mi don pero nunca lo había sentido como ella lo siente ahora… está duplicado dentro de ella impidiendo que sienta otra cosa-

-¡Ayúdenme! Jajaja- aunque me reía como loca ya estaba desesperada, mentalmente claro ya que no podía sentir nada mas que la diversión de Emmett. Todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso.

-Jade- me llamó Jasper y lo miré sin dejar de reírme –tienes que sacar ese sentimiento de ti, mándalo a otra parte-

Imaginé una especie de humo saliendo de mi cuerpo y dirigiéndose hacia Emmett en ese momento él se empezó a reír pero yo no paraba de hacerlo.

-Necesita mas poder- dijo Carlisle –tal vez funcione igual que los otros dones… ayúdala- una décima de segundo después de escuchar eso Jasper ya estaba a mi lado tomándome la mano empezó a reírse.

-Inténtalo otra vez… jajaja… yo te ayudaré- me dijo

Volví a imaginarme el humo saliendo de mí, pero esta vez sentí mas poder y lo dirigí con fuerza sin darle un destino solo pensé en alejarle de mi y de Jasper, poco a poco dejé de reírme pero inmediatamente después, Emmett, Edward y Carlisle, empezaron a reírse como locos.

-Oh no, vámonos de aquí- dijo Jasper y salimos disparados hacia el bosque.

Mientras esperábamos a que se calmaran los ánimos en la casa me explicó que a diferencia de los otros dones el que acababa de obtener era mas difícil de controlar porque tenía que ver con los sentimientos de otras personas y como suponía Edward al estar en cercanía de el portador originar el don era mas fuerte, me dijo que poco a poco iba a poder controlarlo.

-¿Voy a experimentar cada sentimiento que tengan ustedes?- pregunte asustada

-Solo si es muy fuerte, como el de Emmett que llevaba rato conteniendo su histeria por lo que se acumuló en su interior-

-Oh, ¿Por qué no pude sacar el sentimiento yo sola?-

-Porque entró a un nivel normal pero se multiplicó cuando entró en ti por eso necesitabas tener mas poder para sacarlo rápidamente-

-¿Rápidamente?... ¿quieres decir que a la larga podía haberlo sacado yo sola?-

-Sí pero te hubieras tardado varias horas-

-Gracias-

-No hay problema, no temas acudir a mí cuando tengas problemas con este don- dijo y me dedicó una sonrisa –bueno ya podemos regresar a la casa, ya se calmaron.

Pasaron los días y había tenido algunos episodios con ese nuevo don, una vez Rosalie me contagió con su furia por suerte Alice no estaba cerca por eso no obtuve su don la realidad era que era el que menos quería me parecía que sería un grabe problema para mi y ya con los que tenía era mas que suficiente. Por fortuna el nuevo problema con mi don había hecho que Arthur dejara de insistir con lo cambiar de nivel en nuestra relación por recomendaciones de Carlisle quien le dijo que no sabía como reaccionaría con un episodio de lujuria, que a diferencia de los demás era un sentimiento, este afectaba mas a los vampiros.

Esa tarde habíamos salido a cazar Jaicob, Nessie y yo, Bella había ido a casa de Charlie y Alice y Esme raptaron a Arthur para cambiarle el guarda ropa como a mí. Después de casar dejé a Nessie y Jacob en la cabaña y me metía a la mansión por la ventana de la recamara no me pareció que todos necesitaban que supieran que ya había llegado, estuve un rato encerrada en la recamara hasta que me aburrí, decidí ir a buscar unas revistas al cuarto de Rosalie pero no estuve ni a cinco pasos de la puerta cuando los escuché, en medio segundo una oleada de deseo cubrió mi cuerpo, un calor abrasador me inundó haciéndome morder mi labio inferior, estuve a punto de entrar a acompañarlos pero me resistí apreté los puños con fuerza, estaba sumamente excitada y esa sensación haría que cometiera una locura, bajé las escaleras hasta la sala.

-Ja… Jasper- lo llamé con voz profunda y ronca. Cuando llegué al final de la escalera.

Ese ardor que me inundaba me provocaba pensamientos lujuriosos y cuando vi a esos tres vampiros hermosos sentados en la sala los pensamientos se incrementaron, tuve que cerrar los ojos para resistir el impulso de saltar sobre alguno de ellos y mi principal objetivo era Edward sin lugar a duda pero con lo caliente que estaba no me importaba cual de ellos fuera.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Carlisle preocupado.

Pero para mi su voz sonó tan sensual que me provocó un gemido. Parecería que estoy exagerando pero no solo tenía el deseo de Emmett también era el de Rosalie y al estar Jasper tan cerca este se multiplicó parecía que sentía el deseo de cuatro personas.

-¡Oh diablos!- exclamó Jasper, de una manera tan sensual que provocó otro gemido –debo sacarte de aquí- enserio que estaba excitada porque para mi eso sonó a una proposición indecorosa que con gusto hubiera aceptado.

-Debo sacarla yo- dijo Edward, esta ves tuve que taparme la boca para acallar el gemido que me generó la sola voz de Edward, este no iba a ser para nada igual a los anteriores, si normalmente Edward ponía en peligro mi vida amorosa en esa situación no iba a ser posible que me controlara –Tu solo incrementes su poder-

-Tu no Edward- dije con la voz entre cortada. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados pero sus voces y sus deliciosos aromas me estaban volviendo loca.

-Vamos- dijo Jasper cerca de mí, sentí que rosó sus dedos en mi codo y me estremecí como si hubiera tocado una parte mas intima.

-No… me… toques- apenas pude decir.

No tengo idea de cómo llegué a lo profundo del bosque cuando abrí los ojos Jasper estaba a tres metros de mi y me miraba preocupado pero para mi esa cara de preocupación se me antojaba como la mas sexy que había visto, lo miré de arriba abajo definitivamente si Edward era mi primera opción Jasper era la segunda, ese vampiro era endemoniadamente sexy, esa apariencia inocente se me antojaba como que ocultaba a una fiera salvaje y experimentada, me mordí el labio nuevamente de puro milagro no me lo había destrozado.

-Esto lo tendrás que hacer tu sola- en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera calmar mi deseo y hacerlo yo solo no me pareció para nada divertido –debes expulsar ese sentimiento sin mi ayuda- después de escuchar eso me pude concentrar un poco pero tuve que volver a cerrar los ojos por que nada mas de ver a Jasper me sentía humedecer cada vez mas.

-E está bi-bien- tartamudeé -¿Co-como le hago?

-Concéntrate, esta vez tardaras más que otras veces por que no podré tocarte- no pude evitar exclamar reproche por que él no me tocaría haciendo que él se riera, y esa risa me excitó más.

_Voy a matar a Rosaline y Emmett por esto _pensé en uno de mis pocos momentos de lucidez

-Me voy, espera un poco a que yo me vaya- asentí

Sentí una leve brisa helada indicando que Jasper se había ido, me concentré en la nube de humo saliendo de mi interior y junto con el humo deje salir un rugido ensordecedor y me dejé caer de rodillas, el deseo había disminuido pero todavía tenía que hacerlo un par de veces más antes de liberarme de él por completo.

De pronto sentí que alguien estaña parado frente de mi levanté la vista lentamente comiéndome con los ojos al vampiro que tenía enfrente trague saliva audiblemente cuando noté un bulto enorme en sus pantalones, me fui levantando lentamente hasta que me erguí por completo y me encontré con sus ojos que a diferencia de hace un minuto que eran color dorado, ahora eran de un profundo negro y me miraba de una forma que me derretía, Jasper había vuelto y esta vez sus ojos no indicaban que tenía sed, me recorrió con la mirada haciéndome estremecer en cada punto que sus ojos excitados se depositaban.

-Creo que debí esperar un poco mas- dije con nerviosismo y excitación

-¿Tu crees?- dijo sarcástico pero con un tono de voz ronco y profundo si antes me pareció uno de los vampiros mas sexys del mundo en ese momento me parecía el dios del sexo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios recorriendo mi cuerpo con la vista nuevamente y se abalanzó hacia mí.

* * *

**Siento dejarlo así este capitulo pero esque todavía no decido en que acabará**

**sabemos que Jasper tiene algo de problemas de controlar su naturaleza vampirica y la seducción es algo muy natural de ellos**

**¿Qué creen que pasará?**

**gracias por leerme**

**nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que todavía nose como terminará pero promete estar Hot**

**besos adios**

**yeyet**


	7. Perdiendo el control

**Capitulo 7 Perdiendo el control**

**-**Jasper deberíamos alejarnos**-** dije con la voz temblorosa tanto por la excitación como por el temor de que cada vez lo tenía mas cerca.

**-**Eso no es lo que quieres**-** dijo sensualmente dando un paso hacia a mi yo di un paso hacia atrás.

Siempre supe que Jasper era guapo al igual que los otros vampiros pero en ese momento viéndolo como me miraba con esos ojos llenos de deseo y esa sonrisa picara podría decir que era el vampiro mas sexy que había visto, aunque solo había visto a los hombres Cullen y a Arthur, pero Jasper era otra cosa, él irradiaba sensualidad por todas partes, aunque no debía confiar que lo que percibía en ese momento era real al contrario de mi él podía controlar su don perfectamente.

Siguió asechándome hasta que mi espalda quedó pegada a un enorme árbol, el sonrió y me miró de una forma que me estremeció, siguió avanzando hacía mi yo puse mis manos en alto para detenerlo. Debía de alejarme de él ambos irradiábamos lujuria y eso no estaba ayudando en esa situación podía dejarme llevar pero mi cerebro todavía estaba activo aunque estaba a punto de no estarlo.

-Jasper… no podemos hacer esto… esta Alice, Arthur- susurré.

Él se detuvo a un centímetro de mis manos y por un momento creí que estaba a salvo, debo admitir que también fue una decepción yo seguía con el deseo de Emmett y Rosalie, por lo que era una enorme hazaña poder pensar y no lanzarme a los brazos musculosos de Jasper que aunque se había detenido seguía mirándome con deseo.

Estábamos tan cerca yo solo tenia que mover un poco mis manos y podría tocarlo, deseaba tocarlo, a través de su camiseta negra se marcaban su musculoso pecho mis ojos no se apartaban de ahí y me mordí el labio, Jasper lo notó y acortó la distancia.

Cuando mis manos estuvieron en su pecho duro y marcado la poca conciencia que tenía desapareció, mis inconscientes manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente, el sonreía satisfecho por hacerme perder el control, mis manos bajaron por su abdomen duro y marcado, él se acercó mas a mi y acarició mi cara, su tacto era tibio y cada roce dejaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo mi cuerpo y me hacían estremecer, su mano bajó por mi cuello, mis hombros y continuaron por mi costado deteniéndose en mi cintura. Mis manos seguían acariciando su abdomen pero esta vez por dentro de la camiseta, era tan suave, no dejábamos de mirarnos a los ojos. Cuando sus manos llegaron a mi cintura me apretó a su cuerpo y nuestros labios se encontraron.

Nos besamos con ferocidad y deseo, mis manos ya estaban en su espalda y la recorrían de arriba abajo era tan dura y bien formada que mis manos no se cansaban de recorrerla. Nuestras lenguas entraron en acción acariciándose una a la otra haciendo que el deseo creciera mas, la oleada de calor que había entrado en mi cuerpo ya era fuego puro que necesitaba con urgencia apagarse y solo había una forma de hacerlo.

Jasper acabó con el beso y me pegó aun mas al árbol, sus labios recorrían mi cuello succionando y mordiendo haciéndome jadear sus manos subían y bajaban por mi cadera. Mis manos habían bajado por su espalda hasta sus nalgas duras y bien formadas lo jalé mas a mi haciendo que soltara un leve gruñido de deseo. En mi cabeza había un leve susurró que no era la voz de Jasper, lo ignoré, no quería saber nada mas, éramos Jasper y yo.

Me tomó de la cintura y me elevó yo rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas, mi falda subió hasta mi cadera, mis bragas ya no eran un misterio; mis manos intentaban quitarle la camiseta al no poder hacerlo con delicadeza se la arranqué, el se apartó un poco para mirarme y sonreírme pícaramente dejo que me deleitara con su cuerpo por unos segundos y después continuo besándome y acariciándome.

_¡Detenlo!_ Escuché en mi cabeza como un susurró me concentré en esa voz.

_Tienes que detenerlo _era la voz de Edward y en lugar de hacerme recuperar la conciencia perdí el control aun más la voz de Edward me excito mas de lo que ya estaba. Jalé a Jasper para acortar los pocos centímetros que había entre nosotros, jadeé con fuerza cuando sentí su erección entre mis piernas, él se rió en mi cuello y su aliento me hizo estremecer, una de sus manos que seguían acariciando mi cadera se deslizó por mi muslo acariciando y apretando, la otra bajó a mis nalgas y las apretó, la mano que estaba en mi muslo se deslizó a mi vientre y bajó hacia mis bragas.

_¡Basta! _Gruñó Edward en mi cabeza y yo sonreí.

Sentí como Jasper intentaba bajarme las bragas al no lograrlo sin tener que apartarse de mi las arrancó haciéndome jadear de nuevo, su mano acaricio las parte mas sensible de mi cuerpo cuando la sentí mis manos se separaron de él y se pegaron al árbol que tenía a mis espaldas buscando algo con que agarrarme, al no encontrar nada enterré mis dedos en el tronco.

Los dedos de Jasper acariciaron mi clítoris mandándome descargas de electricidad mas intensas, yo no dejaba de jadear su nombre y el no dejaba de besar y lamer mi cuello y hombros. De pronto se detuvo y me miró me guiño el ojo y metió dos dedos den mi cuerpo jadee de una forma que normalmente me hubiera avergonzado y apreté mas el troncó se escuchó un crujido.

_Ya detenlo _la voz de Edward era de enojo pero en ese momento me importo menos que nada lo que el me decía y mucho menos si quería que detuviera ese placer que estaba sintiendo.

Jasper no dejaba de mirarme mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mi con maestría yo me retorcía de placer, mis músculos internos comenzaron a tensarse, Jasper aceleró su movimiento de dedos, cuando llegó el orgasmo solté un grito ensordecedor que fue callado por el beso que Jasper me planto, todo mi cuerpo se tensó atrapando los dedos largos de Jasper en mi interior. Bajé mis piernas de su cuerpo cuando los espasmos cesaron, Jasper me sonrió y me volvió a besar, escuché como la cremallera de su pantalón bajaba. Intenté recordar si alguna vez había estado en esta situación cuando sentí el miembro de Jasper pegado a mi vientre bajo y suspiré

_¡NOOOO! _Rugió Edward en mi cabeza, su rugido era tan furioso que me hizo recobrar la conciencia, empujé a Jasper con fuerza y me dejé caer de rodillas, y acomodé mi falda, ya había perdido la esperanza de recuperar mis bragas; levanté la vista y me encontré con algo que me hizo abrir la boca y los ojos de la sorpresa, la palabra anaconda cruzó por mi cabeza, me levanté de un salto y me quedé mirándolo por unos segundos.

Por dios ese hombre si que estaba bien equipado, me estremecí el pensar que todo eso estuvo a punto de estar dentro de mi una parte de mi todavía lo deseaba pero la otra estaba aterrada.

_¡ALEJATÉ! _Me gritó Edward.

-Lo siento Jasper no puedo- y salí disparada al interior del bosque alejándome mas de él, escuché como me seguía pero después nada.

Me detuve de golpe al reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, era un claro enorme donde había flores silvestres y a lo lejos se escuchaba agua, era el claro de Edward. Me dejé caer de rodillas, me aseguré que nadie estuviera cerca y solté un grito junto con la nube de humo que quería que saliera de mi cuerpo, el deseo desapareció y la culpa por lo que acababa de pasar me inundó esta vez ese era _mi_ sentimiento, no podía creer que había traicionado a Alice y había hecho que Jasper perdiera el control de esa manera, todo era mi culpa.

Me acosté en el suelo, cerré los ojos y puse mi mente en blanco, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Todo estaba oscuro pero podía escuchar el pitido de una maquina.

-Vamos Jade, despierta- decía una voz masculina me era muy familiar.

-Te extrañamos- decía otra voz era de una jovencita -Axel quería entrar pero todavía es muy pequeño y no lo dejaron pero nos dijo que te dijéramos que te extraña y que quiere que despiertes.

Yo me sentía mal por escucharlos tan tristes y quería hacer lo que me pedían pero no sabía como, de pronto sus voces y el pitido de la maquina desapareció.

-¿Quiénes eran?- dijo Edward asustándome abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que era de noche, giré mi cabeza y miré Edward acostado a un lado mío mirando el cielo estrellado – ¿Y bien?-

-¿He?... oh sí, creo que eran mis hermanos- en realidad estaba segura que eran ellos

-¿Era un recuerdo?- preguntó sin pirarme

-No creo, estos son muy reales y solo pasan cuando pongo mi mente en blanco cuando quiero alejarme un poco de aquí-

-Humm… pues te alejaste como cuatro horas-

-¿Cuatro horas?- dije levantándome sobre mis codos y mirándolo sorprendida. Él me miró al fin y asintió

-Llevo rato esperando a que reacciones… por un momento creí que estabas durmiendo- dijo bromeando yo torcí los ojos y volví a acostarme.

-Imagino que no tenía puesto mi escudo- dije mirando el cielo, estaba disfrutando poder hablar con Edward de esa manera sin pensar en problemas.

-No tienes tu escudo desde que estaban Jasper y tu en…-

-Sí, sí, sí… se cuando- lo interrumpí -¿tu me gritabas?

-Estuve todo el tiempo gritándote pero parecía que no me escuchabas, cuando por fin te concentraste y me oíste pues al parecer empeoré las cosas- me miró levantando una ceja por reflejo elevé mi escudo –Humm… volvemos al silencio- dijo volviendo a mirar el cielo.

-¿Por qué te enojaste tanto cuando Jasper y yo estábamos a punto de llegar a más?-

-Escuché tus pensamientos, y al igual que tu no encontré en tus recuerdos nada que indicara que ya lo habías hecho antes- explicó como si estuviéramos hablando del clima

-Oh- dije con nerviosismo. Él me miró

-¿En realidad no has estado con nadie?- preguntó con evidente interés. Me encogí de hombros.

-En mi otra vida estoy segura que no he estado con nadie, pero en esta no estoy segura por lo menos con Arthur no, pero no recuerdo nada más-

-Si que es complicado- se limitó a decir

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que te enojaras tanto?- dije poniéndome de lado mirándolo con intensidad, él se quedó pensando mientras yo me lo comía con los ojos, si que era guapo, sus facciones perfectas su cabellos sedoso, bajé mi mirada a su cuerpo y regresé a su cara sorprendiéndome al encontrarme con sus ojos. -¿Y bien?- dije intentando sonar tranquila.

-Se lo importante que es la virginidad para algunas personas… se lo importante que fue para mi- explicó y yo lo entendí sabía que él y Bella habían perdido su virginidad juntos -¿Para ti es importante?- preguntó sacándome de mi pensamiento.

-Sí, no creo en esperar hasta el matrimonio pero si en entregarme al hombre que ame y sepa cuidarme- él asintió –Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Sé que me odias y aun así me cuidaste cuando yo no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, eso habla muy bien de ti- le sonreí él frunció el ceño

-Yo no te odio- lo miré confundida –Admito que en un principio no confié en ti, todavía no entiendo porqué pensaste en el sobre nombre de mi hija cuando la viste pero eso ya no importa, has demostrado que eres sincera y no eres un peligro para nosotros.

-Entonces, ¿porqué tanto desprecio hacia mí?-

-Me irrita que me ocultes tus pensamientos-

-No soy la única que lo hace-

-Pero Bella por lo menos intenta apartar su escudo y tú lo activas cuando estoy cerca-

-Hay cosas en mi cabeza que ni yo misma entiendo y no creo que a ti te importe mucho saberlas- dije a la defensiva

-Tu no sabes lo que a mi me importa- me acusó –no me conoces para saberlo-

Nos miramos unos segundos acusándonos uno al otro. De pronto él se levantó y me ofreció su mano.

-Vamos, Alice está preocupada por ti- dijo cuando me ayudó a ponerme de mi

-¡Oh no! Alice- la culpa volvió a mí –No puedo ver a Alice-

-No te preocupes Jade, ella entiende que no puedes controlar tu don y que Jasper no ha podido controlar su naturaleza vampírica… además de que tú no se la pusiste fácil- dijo mirándome de arriba debajo de una manera extraña.

-Sí lo sé, yo le envié la lujuria de Emmett y Rosalie- dije esos nombres entre dientes.

-No me refiero a eso- puso su mano en mi hombro y me miró fijamente –eres hermosa no es fácil resistir la tentación- dijo en un susurró muy cerca de mi cara su aliento delicioso me nubló la mente. Sacudí la cabeza.

-Muy gracioso- dije dando un paso hacia atrás alejándome de su mano

-Lo digo enserio… parece que tu don también absorbió la seducción natural de todos los vampiros- lo miré con el cejo fruncido –inclusive las chicas se han sentido atraída a ti.

Esa confesión me dejó helada, ahora no solo absorbía dones también seducía inconscientemente a los vampiros y a las vampiresas, eso era una ridiculez.

-Ya deja de bromear no estoy de humos- dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Cree lo que quieras- dijo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa yo lo seguí e repente se detuvo y metió su mano a uno de los bolcillos de sus pantalones y sacó un pedazo de tela que reconocí de inmediato –Creí que te gustaría recuperar tus bragas, aunque no creo que puedas volver a usarlas- dijo sonriéndome, era la primera vez que lo hacia pero no me gusto que fuera una sonrisa burlona.

-Gracioso- dije haciéndole una mueca y le arrebaté mis bragas rotas de la mano y me eché a correr hacia la casa, me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

Cuando llegué a la casa Jasper y Alice me esperaban en la entrada, él me dedicó una sonrisa tímida y yo le contesté con una igual, Alice me sonreía con alegría y yo bajá la cabeza avergonzada.

-No pasa nada- me dijo y corrió para abrazarme.

_No lo pude controlar _le dije en privado sosteniéndola de la mano.

_Ya te dije que no pasa nada, entiendo que perdieron el control_ me dijo con sinceridad me dio un beso en la mejilla y regresó con Jasper. Antes de entrar a la casa me miró y pensó.

_Lastima que no alcancé a llegar con ustedes nos hubiéramos divertido mucho los tres _sonrío y me guiñó un ojo.

Me quedé helada sentí una mano en mi hombro y di un pequeño respingo.

-Te lo dije- me dijo Edward con tranquilidad

-Pero ustedes…no… ella…- estaba balbuceando

-Me da la impresión que crees que nosotros somos algo así como mojigatos- dijo en tono acusador.

En realidad tenía la impresión de que los Cullen eran algo mas moralistas, no es que me molestara descubrir que estaba equivocada pero si estaba muy sorprendida.

-Sabemos divertirnos Jade, y nuestras vidas íntimas son bastante interesantes, solo espera- dijo y se metió a la casa.

_Esto debe de ser una broma, Edward y yo hablando de mi virginidad, Jasper haciéndome experimentar el orgasmo más increíble de mi vida,_ (no es que tenga mucha experiencia con hombres pero ya había sentido un orgasmo)_, Alice dándome a entender que le hubiera gustado formar un trío conmigo y con Jasper y Edward me presume sobre lo interesante de su vida intima… ¡Oh demonios… esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!_

A diferencia de otras veces que entré a la casa, esa vez me sentía como si no supiera donde estaba y que iba a encontrar, estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que conocía a los Cullen a la perfección, me daba la impresión que ellos me demostrarían que había mucho mas de ellos que yo no conocía.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo ojala que les haya gustado...**

**si no les gustó... disculpenme es mi primer fic... espero hacerlo mejor para el proximo capitulo**

**cuidense adios**

**Yeyet**


	8. Maldicion! Emmett Cullen

**Capitulo 8 ¡Maldicion!... Emmett Cullen**

Después de entrar a la casa me quedé un buen rato parada en la entada observando a la familia, al parecer solo yo me sentía diferente, nada había cambiado, los que estaban cerca de mi me dirigían una mirada amable y me sonreían como siempre, e incluso Edward había regresado a su expresión de seriedad. ¿A caso yo había imaginado todo? No, todavía tenía mus bragas rotas en la mano.

Esme estaba en la cocina muy entretenida viendo diferentes telas, al parecer se concentraba en su siguiente proyecto de decoración, Carlisle y Arthur había indo al hospital, mi novio estaba muy intrigado con el increíble control que tenía Carlisle sobre la sangre y siendo todo un aventurero quiso probarse a si mismo, no estaba preocupada sabía que si Carlisle creyera que su secreto estuviera en algún peligro llevando a Arthur al hospital jamás lo haría; Edward y Bella estaba sentados en el piano, Edward parecía algo desesperado y hacía muecas cuando Bella se equivocaba en alguna nota, debo decir que la cara de a Edward permanecía en una constante mueca, Bella no daba una por lo que no pude evitar soltar una risita; Jacob no debería de estar todavía en la casa pero supuse que no se quería ir hasta despedirse de Nessie, él estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala observando a Jasper y Emmett jugar con uno de los videojuegos del "Pooh Cullen", Rosalie estaba trabajando con los coches y Alice estaba en el segundo piso en su sesión de pasarela y fotografía con Nessie, la niña le decía que ya estaba cansada pero ella al parecer no la escuchaba, la pobre niña en su mente suplicaba para que alguien la ayudara,

Subí las escaleras y entré al cuarto de Alice, a Nessie se le ilumino la cara cuando me vio.

-Mi reina, ¿quieres ver como juega tus tíos?- le dije a la niña con una gran sonrisa. Ella asintió y corrió a mis brazos.

-Gracias tía- me susurró y luego se tapo la boca

-¿Qué pasa mi reina?-

-Mi mami me dijo que te preguntara antes si podía decirte tía-

-Claro que si mi reina, me encanta que me digas tía- le dije y le di un beso en la frente.

Antes de bajar fuimos rápidamente a mi habitación a ponerme ropa interior y ponerme un pantalón, mientras no controlara mi don pondría difícil el acceso a mis partes intimas, no volvería a cometer el mismo error que esa tarde. Por desgracia Alice se había asegurado de solo comprarme faldas, no me di por vencida busqué y busqué por todo el armario hasta que encontré los únicos cuatro pantalones que me había comprado me puse uno de ellos y bajamos a la sala.

Carlisle y Arthur iban entrando cuando bajamos, algo muy agradable me inundó cuando vi a mi novio, rápidamente le di a Nessie a Jacob y me lancé a los brazos de Arthur el me recibió encantado.

-Esto es nuevo- me dijo y besó mi frente

-Te extrañé- le dije hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

Ok, esa reacción no solo fue por la alegría de verlo, también tenía algo que ver con la culpa que sentía, estuve a punto de acostarme con alguien antes que con él, eso era para sentirse mal ¿no creen?

Lo jalé hasta el sillón y me senté en su regazo, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho el me rodeó con los brazos, ambos observamos en silencio el juego de Emmett y Jasper, su juego era de lucha libre.

-Ja, te gané- dijo Jasper

-Eso no se vale, yo apenas puedo alcanzar los botones de este maldito control- se quejó Emmett-

-Pretextos hermano… puros pretextos- dijo Jasper

-No son pretextos, tu tienes los dedos mas largos, ¿verdad Jade?- dijo y me miró sobre su hombro con una mirada de malicia.

Yo me tensé al igual que Jasper quien se puso nervioso e hizo que yo me pusiera igual.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo demonios se enteró?_ pensé

Tomé la mano de Nessie que estaba con Jacob a lado de nosotros.

_Jasper, hazme el favor de calmarte, me estas poniendo doblemente nerviosa _

_Lo siento_ pensó y una ráfaga de tranquilidad nos inundó

_¿Cómo demonios lo supo?_ Pregunté con un tono molesto

_No tengo idea._

Me quedé pensando, solo había cuatro personas que lo sabíamos, bueno ahora cinco, Jasper era obvio que no había dicho nada, yo, por nada del mundo lo haría, conocía a Arthur y eso era algo que jamás me perdonaría y…

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Emmett?_ Pensé quitando mi escudo y me concentré en los pensamientos de Edward sin mirarlo.

_En primer lugar, yo no dije nada y en segundo… ¿Cómo demonios te sabes mi nombre completo?_ Dijo molesto. De inmediato coloqué mi escudo. ¡Demonios! Por fortuna seguía en contacto con Nessie así que pude seguir hablando con él.

_Eso no importa ahora, ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe Emmett?_ Le dije rápidamente.

_No lo sé, pero Alice me ha estado bloqueando sus pensamientos _dijo a regañadientes.

Me concentré en los pensamientos de Alce y en efecto pensaba en el alfabeto griego y lo traducía al chino, creo.

_¿Alice?... ¿tú le dijiste algo a Emmett?_ Pregunté en un tono tranquilo.

Emmett y Jasper habían vuelto a jugar pero el "Pooh Cullen" me mandaba miraditas maliciosas. Alice no me contestaba.

_Alice Cullen… ¿qué pasó?_

_Lo siento Jade, él estaba cuando tuve una visión de ustedes dos y a veces hablo cuando las tengo y creo que esta fue una de esas veces._

_¡¿Por qué?! _Casi lloraba en mi mente _¡¿Por qué precisamente Emmett Cullen tenía que saberlo?! _No se que expresión habré puesto que Arthur me tomo por la barbilla y me observo

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó

-Yo creo que esta mejor que bien- dijo Emmett mirándome pícaramente.

_Por favor Emmett, no digas nada _le supliqué mentalmente

_No te preocupes hermanita esto será solo entre tu, Jasper y yo _pensó y levantó una ceja con malicia. Eso no era bueno pero por lo menos Arthur no lo sabría.

-Jade, ya esta listo tu carro y me aseguré que Emmett limpiara cada oso dibujado- dijo Rosalie entrando a la casa

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa

-No entiendo como mi oso se metió con tu carro, si él se moriría si algo le pasara a su Jeep- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y subiendo las escaleras.

Escondí mi cara en el pecho de Arthur para que nadie notara la enorme sonrisa que cruzó mi cara.

-Tienes una idea- susurró mi novio a mi oído tan bajo que solo yo pude escucharlo, asentí una vez –te ayudaré-

-Lo sé pero esta vez necesito la ayuda de Jacob y la manada- susurré en su oreja y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Estaba impaciente para iniciar mi plan, Emmett se arrepentiría de haberse metido con mi precioso Eclipse. Como de costumbre Edward, Bella y Nessie se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron a la cabaña, antes de que Jacob se fuera toqué su brazo y le pedí que me esperara en el claro, el frunció en ceño pero asintió.

Arthur y yo nos despedimos de la familia y nos retiramos a nuestra habitación, ahí le expliqué mentalmente lo que iba a hacer y se divirtió con mi idea me dijo que me cuidara de la manada y que regresara pronto, mandándome una mirada seductora. No me preocupé por eso, después idearía algo para evitar ese momento de seducción estaba segura que Edward invadiría mis pensamientos en ese momento. Salí por la ventana y corrí hacia el claro, Jacob me esperaba junto con Seth y Leah, quien estaba en fase.

-Hola chicos- saludé con una sonrisa,

Yo ya los conocía a todos, incluidos a los de la manada de Sam; él preocupado por la seguridad de su tribu pidió, mejor dicho exigió conocernos, nos explicó el tratado al que había llegado con los Cullen y lo de el vinculo que tenía Jacob con Nessie, informacion que yo sabía a la perfección.

-¿A que se debe esta reunión?- dijo Jacob en tono tranquilo

-Es una venganza- Leah gruñó –contra Emmett- aclaré, ella torció los ojos y se alejó. Esa loba si que no toleraba a los vampiros.

-¿En que te podemos ayudar?- preguntó Jacob sumamente emocionado, él apoyaría cualquier cosa que molestara a Emmett y Rosalie. Tomé su mano y le expliqué lo que quería, él se rió como loco.

-Lo tendrás, estoy seguro que todos te ayudaran, ¿Cuánto necesitas?- preguntó entre risas.

-Lo que me puedas conseguir para el amanecer- dije feliz y ansiosa. Seth nos miraba confundido.

-Ahorita te lo explico chico- le dijo y después me miro con malicia –será bastante, recuerda que somos muchos-

-Eso será mucho mejor, nos veremos aquí antes del amanecer- ambos asintieron y cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras casas.

Cuando llegué a la casa Arthur estaba en el sillón negro pegado a la ventana y extendió los brazos para que me sentara con él, lo hice algo nerviosa pero para mi tranquilidad nos pasamos toda la noche platicando, abrazándonos y deteniéndonos de vez en cuando para besarnos. Cuando me dejaba llevar por los recuerdos de la Jade que estaba locamente enamorada de Arthur y olvidaba a la otra, disfrutaba horrores los momentos a solas con mi novio, por desgracia, la mayoría del tiempo me dejaba llevar por los recuerdos de la Jade que conocía todo de los Cullen y tenía otra vida en la que los vampiros solo eran ficción y eso hacía que la relación con Arthur peligrara.

Casi amanecía por lo que me apresuré a llegar al claro, a pesar de que era una casa llena de vampiros que no dormían las actividades por lo regular iniciaban cuando Nessie despertaba y eso era alrededor de las ocho de la mañana pero tenía que apresurarme porque era día de caza y habíamos decidido ir en el Jeep a un lugar mas lejano y empezar con mi entrenamiento con animales mas grandes.

Cuando llegué al claro Jacob me sorprendió con una enorme caja llena de frascos con lo que le había pedido.

-Por favor tienes que dejarme estar para ver su cara- me rogó

-Claro que sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer-

Nos dirigimos a la casa y pusimos en marcha mi plan, él me ayudó, parecía un niño con juguete nuevo, me recordó al Jake de Luna Nueva ese jovencito que no tenía nada que ver con los seres mitológicos ese que ayudó a Bella a sentirse mejor después de que Edward la dejara, y me agradó ver que todavía había mucho de él en el lobo alfa, no dejaba de reírse, varias veces tuve que callarlo para que nadie lo escuchara. Regresé a mi habitación cuando escuché que Esme y Carlisle salieron de su habitación esa era la señal de que las actividades de día iniciaban.

Ya todos estábamos listos Nessie y yo éramos las únicas que llevábamos una mochila en su caso llevaba una casa de campaña, cobijas y un cambio de ropa yo, recordando la primera cacería de Bella la cual terminó toda desgarrada, también llevaba un cambio de ropa.

Nos dirigimos a la cochera, yo llevaba a Nessie en mis brazos y antes de que Emmett abriera la cochera a casi todos les mandé una advertencia.

_No respiren chicos_ les dije, ellos me miraron con el ceño fruncido _yo sé lo que les digo, no respiren._

Emmett abrió la cochera y se dirigió a su Jeep, me mordí el labio para no reírme, cuando Emmett abrió la puerta de su Jeep una expresión se asco cubrió su rostro, sabía en lo que me había metido por lo que pasé a Nessie a los brazos de Bella y fui dando pasos hacia atrás.

-Mi Jeep- dijo Emmett entre dientes y me fulminó con la mirada, se escuchaban las carcajadas de Jacob desde alguna parte del bosque -¿Cómo te atreviste?- dio un paso hacía mi. Carlisle que al igual que toda la familia todavía no respiraba se puso frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- dijo confundido, yo seguí dando pasos lentos hacia atrás.

-Carlisle mi Jeep- se quejó como niño haciendo berrinche –mira lo que le hizo- dijo señalando el interior de su carro, Carlisle se asomó y frunció el ceño

-No hay nada hijo-

-Respira Carlisle… respiren todos- su cara era muy chistosa estaba haciendo pucheros. Jacob no dejaba de reírse y eso hacia que fuera difícil aguantar mis carcajadas, Arthur había ocultado su cara en mi hombro y avanzaba junto conmigo hacia atrás.

Todos inhalaron a la vez menos Arthur y yo.

-¡AHG… QUE ASCO…!- dijo Alice cubriendo su cara con el hombro de Jasper este se tapaba la nariz con la cemiceta

-LICANTROPO EN SU JUGO- gritó Jacob desde alguna parte del bosque y volvió a reírse con fuerza. Esta vez no pude evitarlo y me empecé a carcajear.

-¡JADEEEE!- rugió Emmett furioso, por fortuna yo ya había canalizado los sentimientos de Jacob por lo que no me afectó su furia estaba muy divertida y no podía parar de reírme.

-Jade Cullen ¿Qué hiciste?- me regañó Esme tapándose la nariz.

Un momento ¿dijo Jade Cullen? no podía concentrarme en la felicidad que pude haber sentido al escuchar eso la histeria de Jacob era lo único que podía sentir, me prometí a mi misma que después la abrazaría y le agradecería que me hubiera llamado así.

-Esme, él se metió con mi precioso Eclipse- dije entre risas –ojo por ojo y diente por diente querido Emmet Pooh- dije mirando al enfurecido oso

-¡YA VERAS MIS DIENTES!- rugió y se lanzo sobre mi, pero lo esquivé, estaba escuchando sus pensamientos así que cada movimiento yo lo esquivaba perfectamente y me reía aun mas.

-¿No me puedes atrapar?- me burlé, ya estábamos lejos de la casa pero podía escuchar las carcajadas del resto de la familia.

-Jamás le quitaré el olor a perro- se quejó sin dejar de asecharme –Era mi Jeep Jade- dijo haciendo berrinche y todos no reímos aun mas.

-Todavía sigue siendo tu Jeep solo que con un especial olor, por lo menos Jacob estará encantado de subirse en el- seguí burlándome

-Ese maldito lobo también me las pagará- dijo y se detuvo en su intento por atraparme, pero yo no me confié

-Esto no se quedará así- me dijo con seriedad y se dio la vuelta rumbo a la casa. Me hubiera preocupado pero todavía no podía dejar de reírme.

-¡JASPER!- lo llamé

-¿Otro encuentro en el bosque?- dijo Emmett para que solo lo escucháramos Jasper, que ya estaba a mi lado, y yo, los afectados le gruñimos aunque mi gruñido fue opacado por las carcajadas.

Tomé la mano de Jasper y la nube de humo imaginaria la dirigí hacia Emmett, quien al instante se tiro al piso agarrándose la barriga muerto de risa

-¡Maldición… Jade!... JAJAJAJAJA- dijo Emmett intentando fulminarme con la mirada

-Ya se te pasará hermanito, nos vemos en tres horas- le dije sin reírme y caminé con la familia.

Cuando llegamos Jasper y yo Esme tenía los puños en la cadera y movía uno de sus pies rítmicamente

-Jade Cullen eso…- empezó a decir pero yo me lacé a abrazarla

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Por qué corazón?- dijo algo confundida

-Por llamarme Jade Cullen- le dije sin soltarla ella acaricio mi cabeza.

-¿Y de que otra forma podía llamarte? Tu ya eres parte de la familia- me dijo y se alejó de mi para verme la cara y me dio un beso en la frente –Tu eres una Cullen.

Miré a los demás y asintieron pero cuando me topé con los ojos de Arthur mi sonrisa se disminuyó, el me miró con tristeza a pesar que tenía una sonrisa.

Esperamos unas tres horas a que Emmett dejara de reírse y nos fuimos en un Jeep que Carlisle compró mientras esperábamos a que el Pooh Cullen que calmara. Sí, los Cullen son tan ricos que podían comprar un carro en cualquier momento y sabiendo eso fue que me animé a rosear el Jeep de Emmett con sudor de Licántropo patrocinado por la enorme manada de La Push.

Sabía que Emmett se vengaría por lo que estuve al pendiente de sus pensamientos toda la semana pero no pasó de bromas sobre lo sucedido con Jasper así que dejé de preocuparme y solo le contestaba a sus ridículas bromas sexuales.

Todos estaba en sus respectivas actividades por lo que decidí darme mi tiempo de tener mi mente en blanco había estado tan al pendiente de la mente de Emmett que no había tomado esos tiempos libres para aclarar mi mente y saber que pasaba con mi otra vida. Subí a mi recamar y e acosté en el sillón negro cerré mis ojos y puse la mente en blanco en pocos segundo comencé a escuchar el pitido de la maquina al que ya me había acostumbrado.

-Doctor, la paciente no va a reaccionar- dijo una voz femenina

-Lo sé, pero no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para declarar eso- dijo él doctor.

-Cada momento que pasa sus órganos peligran y ya no servirán para donación- dijo la mujer me supuse que era la enfermera.

-En unos días le diré a la familia que debe tomar una decisión, esta joven puede salvar muchas vidas-

Tardé unos segundos en reflexionar sobre lo que estaba pasando, querían desconectarme y donar mis órganos, pero si yo los escuchaba quería decir que todavía estaba viva, ¿no? Intenté moverme pero no logré nada, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Se dejó de escuchar el pitido.

-¡JADE… VEN RAPIDO!- gritó Rosalie, abrí los ojos y miré por la ventana ella me hizo señas para que bajara, corrí hasta ella y cuando llegué. Ella, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward y Arthur comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Qué les pasa?- dije mirando a Arthur y leí su mente. Me vi a mi misma con don enorme agujeros en mi blusa mostrando mis senos.

Miré hacia abajo y efectivamente en mi blusa había dos enorme agujaron, todos estaban viendo mis senos, por fortuna aunque ya no lo necesitara, eso era una de las cosas buenas de la transformación, traía puesto un sostén amarillo y alguien se divirtió dibujándole a cada copa ojos y una enorme sonrisa, rápidamente tapé mis senos y me metí a la casa.

-¡MALDICION… EMMET CULLEN!- grité desde la casa

-Te dije que no se quedaría así- dijo riéndose

Me cambié rápidamente y me prometí a mi misma que Emmett Cullen me las pagaría y sabía que otra cosa le dolía a parte de su Jeep que todavía estaba en medio del bosque con las puertas abiertas para que el aire se llevara el olor a licántropo, ya tenía una semana así y el olor no había disminuido ni un poco, ¿eso se debería a que todas las noches uno de los lobos dormía en el Jeep, por petición mía? Me encantaba escuchar a Emmett haciendo corajes de que su Jeep seguía oliendo mal, él no había querido conducir el que Carlisle había comprado por lo que ese ahora era el auto de Arthur.

Ya sabía como vengarme de Emmett solo tenía que asegurarme que perdiera en cada uno de sus juegos, con Edward no había problema el solo tenía que leer la mente de su hermano, y para los demás yo leía la mente de Emmett y con ayuda de Nessie le mandaba esa información a su contrincante. Durante el resto de la semana el Pooh Cullen perdió cada uno de los juegos y eso lo hacia hacer berrinches para diversión de todos los demás.

Nessie y yo estábamos fuera de la casa observando una pelea entre Jasper y Emmett yo hacía lo de siempre. Jasper había estado tan cansado de las bromas de Emmett sobre lo sucedido en el bosque que aceptó gustoso que le ayudara a ganar.

-Tia ¿puedo ver?- preguntó Nessie.

Cuando hacíamos que los demás le ganaran a Emmett yo no le mostraba a la niña lo que su tío pensaba por que en ocasiones, el oso pensaba en sus noches con Rose y no me parecía que eso debería de verlo una pequeña si nosotros los vampiros adultos nos estremecíamos con esas imágenes, sería un trauma para la niña.

-Por favor- dijo e hizo un puchero. Emmett estaba muy concentrado en la pelea así que no vi peligro alguno. Le asentí a la niña y le mostré lo que su tío estaba pensando. Estuvimos observando la pelea un rato de pronto Nessie comenzó a saltar sin soltarme la mano para no perder la visón de la mente de su tío Emmett.

-A la derecha tío Jasper- gritó y de inmediato se tapo la boca y me miró apenada.

En ese momento Emmett se detuvo y nos miró. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba haciendo? Así era Emmett, bastante distraído.

-Con que eso estabas haciendo- me miró con malicia y comenzó a pensar en Rosalie, rápidamente solté a Nessie, como lo suponía Emmett comenzó a pensar en su esposa y en como la deseaba, comencé a sentir ardor en mi cuerpo.

-¡Basta Emmett… la niña!- dije antes de que el deseo me hiciera perder el control otra vez. Emmett se detuvo al instante y miró a Nessie. Tenía un poco de deseo en mi interior así que me concentre y lo expulsé de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa tía?- me preguntó la niña

-Nada mi reina… tu tío Emmett estaba pensando cochinadas- le dije mirando a Emmett entrecerrando los ojos el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tío Emmett Pooh, eso no se hace- dijo Nessie agitando su dedo índice regañando a su tío –te acusaré con la abuela- dijo y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

-¿Sabes lo que pudo haber pasado enfrente de la niña?- dijo Jasper con seriedad.

-Lo dicen como si antes no lo hubieran disfrutado- dijo Emmett quitándole importancia al asunto.

Jasper y yo nos miramos y nos dedicamos una media sonrisa. Sí, los dos lo habíamos disfrutado aunque yo mas que él porque prácticamente lo había dejado a medias.

-Emmett por favor deja ese tema, si Arthur se entera no me lo perdonará- le supliqué

-Pero no fue tu culpa- dijo Jasper mirándome preocupado.

-Él no lo verá así, para él solo será que lo engañé- dije agachando la cabeza –por favor Emmett, ya para y le diré a los lobos que dejen de dormir en tu Jeep

-Está bien ya no diré… ¡¿en mi Jeep?!- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Lo siento- dije apenada.

-Está bien dejemos esto por la paz, incluidas las bromas- dijo y extendió su mano, sonreí y tomé su mano

-Es un trato hermanito-

-Ahora si Jasper vamos a jugar sin trampas- la ultima palabra la dijo mirándome y yo asentí. Les di la espalda y caminé hacia la casa

-Hermanita el trato no incluye a Edward- dijo Emmett me di la vuelta y lo miré

-¿Edward?- susurré pero él me escuchó claramente

-Sí, a ti te gusta Edward y no lo puedes negar- abrí los ojos como plato y miré a Jasper en busca de ayuda.

-Es obvio- dijo para mi desgracia y vergüenza. Me di la vuelta y camine hacia la casa lentamente.

Oh por dios, una cosa eran las bromas de Emmett sobre lo de Jasper pero eso había sido algo falso solo una ilusión no había nada entre Jasper y yo, pero lo que sentía por Edward era muy real y si el Pooh Cullen se había dado cuenta quiere decir que el resto de la familia también. Bueno solo tenia que alejarme de Edward, solo me gustaba eso se podía entender, él mismo me había dicho que yo le gustaba físicamente a la familia y eso no tenía nada de malo eso solo se debía a mi don. Me relajé con ese pensamiento todo seguiría igual si la familia sabía que a mi me gustaba Edward no le daría mas importancia de lo en realidad tiene no era tan malo como si yo estuviera enamorada de él.

-Estás muy pensativa- dijo Edward asustándome y choqué contra él.

Me desequilibré un poco pero jamás me hubiera caído era imposible en una vampira pero Edward hizo algo que me dejó helada extendió sus brazos y me sostuvo por la cintura acercándome a él. Lo miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos su tacto comenzó a mandarme descargas de electricidad y comenzó a arderme la piel donde estaban sus manos.

-¿Qué siento por ti?... ¿Por qué quiero protegerte?- susurró mas para él que para mi y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos. Si mi corazón estuviera latiendo en ese momento estuviera como loco y me di cuenta de algo que complicaría las cosas.

Mi otro yo, esa Jade que sabia todo de ellos, esa que en alguna parte estaba luchando por su vida en un hospital… estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen

* * *

**Yo sé que era obvio que Jade estubiera enamorada de Edward... pero al pareser él no le hace el feo ¿por qué será?**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios... así me animo mas a seguir escribiendo.**

**Entiendo que es complicada la historia de Jade pero es importante que se entienda que en esta historia se habla algo asi como de dos dimenciones una enla que existen los Cullen y otra en la que ellos solo son los personajes de la saga que todo y todas amamos.**

**He puesto a los Cullen algo perbertidos, pero me pareció que eran demaciado moralistas para ser vampiros, claro no pienso quitarles esa caballerosidad que caracterisa a los hombres Cullen y esa presencia fina de las chicas, pero ellos al igual que todos nosotros tienen su lado oculto ¿no?**

**Se acabaron las vacaciones por eso actualizaré hasta el fin de semana pero prometo que serán como minimo dos capitulos o uno vastante extenso... pero sigan escribiendo sus comentarios... me lebantan el animo**

**Besos**

**Yeyet**


	9. Alejandose de Edward

CAPITULO 9 ALEJANDOSE DE EDWARD

Por un segundo me sentía como en una burbuja en la que solo estábamos Edward y yo, cuando el comenzó a acercar mas su cara a la mía salí de la burbuja, forcé a mi cabeza para que se hiciera para atrás cuando mi cabeza ya no pudo mas Edward pegó su frente a la mía y cerró los ojos; inhalé profundamente disfrutando de su aroma, era tan delicioso, me estaba dejando llevar por el olor y el calor de su cercanía pero una carcajada lejana provocó que no perdiera la conciencia. Estábamos tan cerca, y no estábamos solos _¿qué a nadie le parece extraña esta cercanía?, ¿Por qué nadie viene a separarnos?, que alguien nos separe yo no podré hacerlo sola _pensé

Comencé a mirar su rostro y noté que sus labios temblaban era como si estuviera hablando, me esforcé por escucharlo pero solo movía los labios, quería saber que decía por lo que leí su mente, esperaba escuchar el montón de voces que siempre había en su cabeza pero esta vez él estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había otras voces.

_¿Qué estoy sintiendo?... ¿Por qué quiero protegerla?, es una vampiresa no necesita protección… solo con Bella había sentido este instinto, pero ella era humana… ¿Por qué me molesta tanto que no me diga lo que piensa?... porque deseo tanto tenerla cerca. _

_¿Esta hablando de mi?_ Me dije y lo miré extrañada pero él no abría los ojos, yo tenía los puños cerrados en su pecho lo empujé para liberarme de sus manos pero él me apretó más.

_No dejaré que te vayas _pensó y apretó sus manos en mi cintura.

Eso estaba mal, no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿por qué se decía todas esas cosas?, de pronto recordé lo que había dicho Emmett sobre que Edward no estaba en el trato de dejar de hacernos bromas.

_¡Eso es, esto es una broma! _pensé molesta y algo dolida.

-Edward- dije entre dientes, él abrió los ojos, sus ojos dorados parecían derretirse, por una segundo titubeé pero me convencí que eso solo era una broma y dije lo mas fría que pude –suéltame- él frunció el ceño y me apretó mas, cerré mi mandíbula con fuerza, enterré mis dedos en su pecho y me empujé hacia atrás -¡Que me sueltes!- dije y me logré liberar.

Él me miró sorprendido por un instante pero luego cambiód su expresión a una de seriedad.

-¿A qué estas jugando?- pregunté muy molesta

-Yo no estoy jugando- dijo con seriedad

-No te entiendo Edward, primero me tratas como si me odiaras, después me proteges de cometer una estupidez pero sigues tratándome como si no existiera y ahora piensas en protegerme… quieres decirme que demonios te pasa- casi gritaba, casi.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Ni yo sé lo que me pasa… discúlpame si te molesté- susurró y se fue rumbo al bosque.

Me quedé parada viendo mi reflejo en las puertas de vidrio que daban a la cocina, seguía sin entender lo que pasaba con él, pero estaba segura de lo que me pasaba a mi, estaba enamorada y no podía ser, porque no podía amar tanto a dos personas y yo sentía que los amaba a los dos con locura.

_Aléjate de Edward _me ordené.

Los siguientes días fueron estresantes para mí, nunca me permití estar sola con él y cuando estábamos todos reunidos actuaba como si él no existiera. A pesar de que ignoraba a Edward no dejaba de pensar en él y la relación con Arthur cada vez era mas fría y cada vez discutíamos más y siempre era por una tontería nunca hablábamos del verdadero problema: mi cambio, mi preferencia por los Cullen y mi poca atención hacia él.

Después de una de nuestras discusiones me salí de la casa y me tiré en el pasto a ver el crepúsculo, no tardé mucho en cerrar mis ojos y empezar a poner mi mente en blanco, pero…

-¿Me estas evitando?- escuché a Edward, me levanté de golpe y lo miré.

-Me asustaste- dije poniendo una mano en mi pecho como si esperara a que volviera a latir mi corazón después del susto (estúpido, lo sé)

-Lo siento… pero… ¿me evitas?- insistió. Yo solo miré el piso. -¿Por qué lo haces?-

-No lo sé- mentí.

Claro que lo sabía, estaba evitándolo para que mis sentimientos por él no crecieran pero no estaba dando resultado, entre mas lo evitaba mas pensaba en él.

Él se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano, la elevó para que los dos las viéramos y entrelazó sus dedos a los míos.

-¿Por qué se siente tan bien…? Es como si fuera correcto- susurró mirando nuestras manos -¿Lo sientes igual que yo?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos, yo asentí.

Era verdad, se sentía bien su tacto como si no estuviéramos haciendo nada incorrecto, pero estaba mal, cualquiera que nos estuviera viento pensaría que estábamos engañando a nuestras respectivas parejas.

Edward se acercó más a mí y acarició mi mejilla, yo me sentía como si volara, me mordí el labio inferior obligándome a no besarlo. Él se inclinó y ladeó un poco su cabeza, nuestras narices se rosaron y…

-Tía Jade- Gritó Nessie y en un segundo ya la tenía abrazada a mis piernas

-¿Qué pasa mi reina?- pregunté preocupada, solté la mano de Edward quien se había alejado para dejar pasar a su hija.

-Ya es hora- me dijo temerosa, la cargué y ella señaló a la casa

-¿Nessie?- escuché a Alice desde el interior de la casa.

-Es hora de las fotos- me susurró la niña al oído. La miré exagerando una expresión de susto.

-Vámonos mi reina, tenemos que huir de la tía Alice- dije fingiendo miedo.

-Sí váyanse, yo la entretengo- dijo Edward uniéndose al juego.

-¡Vamos tía, vamos!- me animó la niña y yo me eché a correr rumbo al claro, escuché un sonido como de desgarré y el olor a perro me indicó que Jacob nos seguía. Jacob nos alcanzó.

-Gánale tía, gánale- dijo Nessie emocionada,

Jake soltó un gruñido burlón. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos y comencé a poner mas fuerza en mis piernas, era una neonata mi fuerza era impresionante y rápidamente lo dejé atrás, cuando llegamos al claro que todavía estaba iluminado por el atardecer bajé a Nessie.

-¡LE GANAMOS A JAKE!- gritó dando saltitos de emoción.

-No es correcto que te burles de mi- dijo Jake entrando al claro en su forma humana haciendo una expresión exagerada de tristeza.

-Te ganamos Jake- dijo, corrió a sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el lobo sonriera de oreja a oreja.

Estuvimos como una hora jugando a atraparnos uno a otro, era divertido ver como Nessie y Jake se movían sincronizada mente, él sabía exactamente lo que la niña quería y eso me preocupó un poco. ¿Jacob sería capaz de negarle algo a Nessie sobre todo si era algo que la podría perjudicar?

-¿Jake?- dije sentándome en el pasto observando como seguían jugando ellos

-¿Sí?- dijo sin dejar de jugar

-Tu sabes que ella algún día va a querer algo que no sea bueno para ella ¿verdad?-

-No entiendo que quieres decir-

-Humm… entiendo que la imprimación hace que tu hagas todo por hacerla feliz- él asintió –pero ella se convertirá en una adolescente y por lo regular ellos quieren cosas que muchas de las veces no son buenas- dejó de jugar y me miró confundido –quiero decir si la imprimación te permitiría negarle algo a ella.

-Humm… no lo sé, yo solo pienso en lo que la hace feliz en este momento, no espero el futuro, pero entiendo lo que te preocupa y también llegué a tener esa duda- se detuvo porque Nessie se le lanzó en sima, comenzaron a jugar otra vez pero él continuó con la conversación –le pregunté a Sam, sobre la posibilidad de que yo mismo la pusiera en peligro por no negarle algo y me dijo que a parte de que yo solo buscaría que ella fuera feliz también sabría lo que a ella le perjudicaría y aunque en esos momentos se enfurecería por negarle algo a la larga será mejor porque ella estará bien… es algo así como lo que hacen los padres.

-¡Oh! Es confuso- dije rascándome la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que sabré como lidiar con esos pequeños problemas-

-¿Estás consiente que ella es tan terca como Edward y Bella?- dije haciendo una mueca

-Lo estoy- dijo muy sonriente.

_La imprimación es rara _pensé

Me recosté y miré el cielo que ya estaba cubierto de estrellas, poco a poco puse mi mente en blanco y el pitido de la maquina comenzó a sonar.

Comencé a escuchar voces muy familiares.

-¿Recuerdan cuando queríamos que estos dos se hicieran novios?- dijo una voz masculina, la reconocí y sonreí en mi interior era mi amigo José y sabía que se refería a Mich y Erik

-Sí, parecía que todo el grupo nos poníamos de acuerdo para dejarlos solos- dijo una voz femenina que también reconocí, Ana

-Ella fue la que me aconsejaba- dijo mi amigo en tono triste, Erick

-Hey, hermano vinimos a alegrarla no a ponerla trise- lo regañó José

-Sí, lo siento-

-A veces parecía como si pudiera ver el futuro- dijo Stephanie

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Mich

-Recuerdas la vez que yo sería la única que iría a una fiesta-

-Oh sí y ella te estuvo diciendo toda la semana que no irías- dijo Mari

-Era imposible que no fuera mi hermano me llevaría, pero en el último momento decidió que prefería ir a otra fiesta y me tuve que quedar en la casa, ella se rio mucho cuando le conté que su predicción se había cumplido- recordó Stephanie.

En mi interior yo reía y me moría de ganas por unirme a su plática, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. La plática continuó, y yo los escuchaba divertida y melancólica, los extrañaba, de pronto una mujer les dijo que la hora de visita había terminado, todos se despidieron de mí y me rogaron que despertara.

-Lamento no haberte dicho que te quería- dijo José y sentí un beso en mi frente

La maquina dejo de sonar y abrí los ojos, me sorprendió ver que estaba anocheciendo.

-Ya era hora- dijo Edward, miré hacia donde provenía su voz y él estaba acostado a mi lado izquierdo.

-Ya me estaba preocupando que tardaras tanto en reaccionar- oí a Carlisle y lo miré acostado a mi lado derecho viendo el cielo.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?- pregunté pestañeando varias veces

-Unas 22 horas- contestó Edward -¿Quién era el tipo que te dijo que te quería?- preguntó con brusquedad, ¿estaba celoso? No, imposible

-Era un amigo- contesté ignorando su tono

-Mmm… un amigo, ¿Lo querías?- pregunto moviendo mi cara para que lo viera

-Sí- le conteste con brusquedad y miré a Carlisle -¿me podrías ayudar a comprender qué pasa conmigo?

-He sabido que algunas personas en estado de coma pueden vivir experiencias extrañas, algunos pacientes cuentan que han hablado con parientes muertos, otros que han estado en una isla desierta e incluso unos dicen haber estado fuera de su cuerpo observándose a si mismos en el hospital- explicó

-Humm… pero, yo estoy suplantando a alguien y estoy consiente de que en alguna parte está mi cuerpo, ¿eso a pasado antes?- pregunté

-No que yo sepe, pero tu caso es muy interesante y no descansaré hasta entenderlo- prometió

-Carlisle… ¿podría alguien en coma desarrollar una concocción especial con alguien que jamás ha visto antes?- preguntó Edward con seriedad.

-¿A que te refieres hijo?- preguntó Carlisle bastante interesado, él se había sentado y miraba fijamente a Edward quien no dejaba de mirar el cielo y yo no dejaba de mirarlo a él.

-Me he estado sintiendo extraño con Jade…- comenzó y me miró haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa y desviara mi mirada al cielo –es algo parecido sino es que igual a lo que sentía con Bella cuando era humana… el instinto de protección-

-Humm, ya veo- dijo Carlisle –yo también lo he notado. Ambos lo miramos con el ceño fruncido. – ¿No te has dado cuenta que te pareces en muchos aspectos a Bella?- preguntó mirándome

-Humm… me siento muy identificada con ella… a veces parece que pensamos lo mismo… pero no entiendo que tiene que ver ella con esto- dije muy confundida.

-¿Algo más… no sé algún sentimiento que compartas con ella?- preguntó Carlisle con esa mirada que indica que se esta acercando a un descubrimiento

-Sentimiento, pues, adoro a Nessie podría decirse que la quiero como si fuera mi hija y…- no dije más, mis ojos me traicionaron y miré a Edward quien me miraba intensamente.

-¿Y…?- insistió Edward

-Creo que siento algo por ti, ¿ya, contento?- dije rápidamente y miré a Carlisle. – ¿qué significa eso?

-No estoy seguro pero parece algo sobre la reencarnación- dijo golpeando su barbilla con el dedo índice se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa.

-Creo que descubrió algo, ¡vamos!- dijo Edward se levantó y me ofreció su mano yo lo ignoré y me levanté.

Nadie dijo nada mientras caminábamos a velocidad vampírica a la casa. Antes de entrar a ella Edward se paró frente a mí y me agarró de los brazos

-¿Enserio sientes algo por mi?- preguntó mirándome con intensidad

-Siento algo por todos ustedes- contesté sinceramente. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Pero lo que sientes por mi es especial- no era una pregunta.

No sabía que contestarle, por fortuna las chicas comenzaron a salir de la casa, me aparté de Edward y fui hacia ellas.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunté esperanzada

-Vamos de compras, hay una gran oferta- dijo Alice dando saltitos de emoción.

-¿Puedo ir?- no me emocionaba ir de compras, otra cosa que tenia en común con Bella, pero necesitaba alejarme de Edward.

-Claro, te hacen falta muchas cosas- dijo Alice tomando una de mis muñecas y me arrastró hasta el volvo de Edward, reprimí una mueca, quería alejarme de él y justamente en su coche iríamos. _¿A caso esta es una broma del universo?_ Pensé con dramatismo.

Solo íbamos Esme, Alice, Bella y yo, Rosalie aprovechó que yo no estaría en la casa para ya saben que con Emmett, y Nessie estaba en La Push con Jacob y Charlie.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me preguntó Bella cuando íbamos en la carretera –Te vez preocupada-

-No solo pensaba- contesté dedicándole una media sonrisa

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Alice

-¡Alice! No seas entrometida- la regañó Esme

-No en realidad quería su opinión-

-Dinos- dijo Esme girando su cuerpo hacia mi, ella estaba en el asiento del copiloto, Alice manejaba y Bella y yo íbamos en el asiento trasero.

-Bueno, Carlisle me dijo que yo tengo cierto parecido a Bella y quiero saber ¿qué opinan ustedes?- pregunté algo apenada

-Yo también lo había notado- dijo Bella, la miré sorprendida su tono era muy tranquilo.

-Sí, a veces diez cosas que Bella diría- dijo Alice

-Y Nessie te mira como mira a Bella- dijo Esme, yo miré a Bella pero me sorprendió que me sonrió

-¿No te molesta?- le pregunte con el ceño fruncido, sabía que ella era celosa por que yo también lo era.

-Por extraño que parezca, no me dan celos cuando está contigo, siento como si también estuviera conmigo, raro ¿no?- me quedé pensando por un segundo.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo, prefiero que esté contigo porque me siento bien- dije y fruncí los labios esa si que era una situación extraña

-Y Edward también te mira como me mira a mi- la miré con los ojos muy abiertos –tampoco me molesta- me sonrió sinceramente

-¿A ti te molesta como mira Edward a Bella?- preguntó Alice.

-No- contesté rápidamente y fue verdad, no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo que Edward estuviera cerca de Bella al contrario me agradaba y para nada sentía celos.

-¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido tan preocupada y ausente?- preguntó Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En parte- fui sincera –Mi transformación no solo me dio un don también me dio… otros conocimientos- no sabía como explicarlo

-¿En eso es en lo que ha estado trabajando Carlisle?- volvió a preguntar Esme

-Creo que sí- la conversación se dio por terminada ya que estábamos en el centro comercial.

-¡Vaya, no fui la única en enterarme de las ofertas!- dijo Alice emocionada, Bella y yo bufamos a la vez, nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del centro comercial y se abrieron las puertas, recordé porque no había ido de compras. El olor de la sangre me llegó de golpe, los latidos de los cientos de corazones golpeaban en mis sensibles oídos, mi garganta ardió como nunca antes, tenía sed, demasiada y todos esos humanos olían tan delicioso, pasé mi lengua por mis labios saboreando esa deliciosa sangre, en el segundo que me llegó el olor ya había ideado cien formas de seducir a uno o mas de esos humanos para sesear mi sed. Agarré el brazo de Bella con fuerza.

-Jade me estás… ¡Oh Dios! Alice, Esme tenemos que irnos- dijo Bella agarrándome del brazo con las dos manos yo no dejaba de ver a los cientos de humanos.

-¿Qué pa…? ¡Jade, no lo hagas!- suplicó Alice y me tomó del otro brazo

-Deja de respirar cariño- dijo Esme intentando sonar tranquila pero veía en sus ojos que no lo estaba.

Sintiendo su temor cerré mis ojos y me obligué a no respirar, pero el olor ya estaba en mi cabeza y mi garganta pedía a gritos la sangre, me dejé arrastrar por el estacionamiento hasta el carro, Bella me abrazó cuando ambas nos metimos al carro, yo me apretaba a ella.

-Tranquila, pronto llegaremos para que te alimentes- decía Bella, me levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos –Eres mas joven de lo que nos dijiste ¿verdad?- yo asentí y pegué mi cabeza a su pecho.

-Lo siento- dije con la voz ronca, mi sed no se había calmado.

En cuanto se detuvo el carro enfrente de la casa, salí disparada rumbo al bosque y me alimenté como nunca antes.

_¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!... como se te pudo haber olvidado… no eres un vampiro adulto solo tienes unos meses, estúpida. _Me regañé una y otra vez mientras buscaba mi presa.

La sed no me dejaba concentrarme y no me di cuenta que no tenía activado mi escudo, y por alguna razón comencé a pensar en la saga, comparaba la expresión de Edward cuando olio a Bella por primera vez y comprendí lo que él debió de haber sentido, la diferencia era que él estaba solo y yo tenía a tres vampiresas que me ayudaron a resistir. Me tranquilizaba repasar la saga, todos ellos habían superado su sed y sabía que yo podría hacerlo.

Me tranquilicé recordado los libros: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, incluyendo los capítulos que no pusieron en los libros y que mi otro yo había encontrado en internet.

-¿En tu mundo somos personajes de una novela fantástica?- dijo una voz en tono sorprendido.

-Edward- susurré aterrada.

* * *

**POR FIN LA VERDAD SALDRÁ A LA LUZ, DEBO CONFEZAR QUE ME CANCÉ DE INVENTAR FORMAS PARA QUE LOS CULLEN NO SE ENTEREN, PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE EL DRAM TERMINE...**

**COMO REACCIONARÁ EDWARD?**

**JADE Y ARTHUR TENDRAN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PERO EDWARD Y ELLA CADA VEZ ESTARNA MAS UNIDOS... ¿PORQUE A BELLA NO LE PREOCUPA LA FORMA EN LA QUE ÉL MIRA A JADE? EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO ENTENDERAN**

**DIJE QUE ACTUALIZARIA HASTA EL FIN DE SEMANA PERO NO ME PUDE RESISTIR... ACTUALIZARÉ PRONTO**

**Y ME ENCANTA QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC... BESOS A TODOS**

**YEYET**


	10. La saga

CAPITULO 10 LA SAGA

Me di la vuelta lentamente aterrada por lo que encontraría en la cara de Edward, ¿Cómo demonios no active mi escudo? ¿Qué le iba a decir? _Es hora de la verdad_ pensé al momento de encontrarme con los ojos dorados de Edward.

Esperaba furia en su expresión pero Él estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y a pesar que sus ojos estaban puestos en mi, él no me miraba, estaba paralizado su expresión era de sorpresa y confusión, pero no había enojo.

-¿Edward?- pregunté preocupada después de un largo momento de silencio y de que él no se movió. Cuando lo llamé él parpadeó y me miró.

-¿Eso era lo que me ocultabas?- preguntó… ¿asustado? Yo solo asentí dejé de mirarlo para mirar el suelo.

-No… no sabía… no sabía como reaccionarían- tartamudeé

-¿Qué sabes de nosotros?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Humm… todo- susurré sin mirarlo aun.

-¿Qué es todo?- dijo poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo

-Sé… como fueron transformados cada uno de ustedes, como, cuando y donde conociste a Bella… humm en realidad se toda la historia tuya y de Bella sobre todo la de ella- expliqué algo temerosa

-Esto si es extraño… solo somos personajes de un libro- dijo mirando el piso me dio la impresión que se lo decía a si mismo.

-En realidad son cuatro libros y una película- dije y me mordí el labio

-¡¿cuatro?!.... ¡¿película?!- dijo sumamente sorprendido

-Sí… pero déjame decirte que la película se quedó un poco corta con respecto al libro- dije frunciendo la boca.

(Esta opinión es completamente mía y si les ofende lo siento mucho pero en mi opinión a la peli le faltaron muchas cosas del libro sobre todo la escena del claro, ok se que no la hicieron como el libro porque el dia que iban a grabar el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, pero me hubiera encantado que la hicieran tal como en el libro, tambien les faltó la escena antes del juego de beisbol cuando él la convence de correr hacia el lugar del juego, besandola ¿recuerdadan?… eso fue hermoso… lo siento estoy divagando pero es que la peli no es tan buena… ojo no opino lo mismo de los actores, ellos son simplemente fenomenales... continuemos)

-¿Solo soy un personaje?... ¿no soy real?- dijo mirándose y con una expresión de disgusto. Eso me sorprendió, nunca me paso por la cabeza que al saber la verdad tuviera problemas existenciales.

-En mi mundo son personajes ficticios… bueno en el mundo de la otra Jade… que soy yo pero no lo soy… ¿o si?- lo miré haciendo un gesto de confusión. Él sonrió

-Te entiendo… en el mundo de _mi_ Jade- dijo con ternura

-Sí… ¿he… tu Jade?- dije con el ceño muy fruncido

-¡Oh, sí! A eso venía, Carlisle descubrió algo y vine a contártelo… pero eso no importa ahora, quiero saber mas de los libros- dijo… ¿entusiasmado?

-¿No estás enojado?- pregunté sumamente extrañada

-Humm… mas bien estoy confundido… pero entiendo porque no dijiste nada- dijo comprensivo y después sonrió –de cierta manera estoy aliviado… empezaba a creer que me ocultabas algo mas grabe-

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunté algo as relajada

-No sé… como que eras cómplice de los Vulturi, o peor que tenias un amante… no podría soportar otro a parte de Arthur- confesó y después suspiró aliviado

-En primer lugar, yo no les dije nada porque creía que ustedes pensarían que yo estaba con los Vulturi, no hace mucho tiempo paso lo de Nessie y en segundo lugar, ¿a ti en qué te afectaría si yo tuviera a alguien más que Arthur?- dije algo brusca

-Admito que lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando pensaste el sobrenombre de mi hija cuando la viste por primera vez…- me encogí con el recuerdo de su expresión –creí que venias por ella para llevarla con los Vulturi-

-Jamás lo haría- dije con firmeza

-Ahora lo sé- dedicándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto había esperado, era tan maravillosa como Bella la había descrito, a pesar de ser una de ellos me deslumbró, su hubiera sido humana mi cara hubiera estado roja y mi corazón estuviera a punto de salir de mi pecho pero solo suspiré y le sonreí, para mi sorpresa el parpadeó -¡Vaya! Poderosa sonrisa- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

_¿Lo deslumbré? ¡Vaya! Eso es genial _pensé

-Te recuerdo que no tienes tu escudo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Oh! Lo siento-

-No, no, no… me gusta- no miramos a los ojos por un segundo y después dijo –y con respecto a en que me afectaría si tuvieras otro, te digo que mucho… una cosa es que esta Jade esté con Arthur, lo puedo soportar- movió su cabeza como si le doliera el cuello y continuó- pero que _mi_ Jade esté con otro eso si no lo soportaría- dijo con voz grabe.

-¡OK!... ahora si tienes que explicarme eso de "_mi_ Jade"- dije imitándolo, me salió mejor de lo que pensé

-Bueno, pero con la condición de que me muestres los libros- dijo serio

-No los tengo- dije igual de seria

-No los necesitas, por lo que escuché te los sabes muy bien-

-Eso se debe a que… yo… ella… nosotras-

-_Mi_ Jade-

-Ok, ok… _tu_ Jade... los leyó varias veces- fingí estar molesta, peor la verdad estaba feliz al llamarme a mi misma suya, porque una parte de mi que en ese momento era la mayor parte era suya, completamente suya.

-¿Entonces… es un trato?- dijo ofreciéndome su mano. Asentí derrotada y apreté su mano cerrando el trato.

-Bueno, Carlisle estuvo investigando y contactando algunos conocidos expertos en este tipo de cosas- fruncí el ceño –me refiero a experiencias extra corporales, almas, reencarnaciones, destinos… humm dimensiones- bufó incrédulo cuando mencionó la ultima palabra

-¿Otras dimensiones?- dije con interés

-¿Crees en eso?- dijo levantando las cejas.

-Me parece la explicación más lógica… bueno, si es que esto podría tener alguna lógica- ambos reímos -¿Qué descubrió?

-Bueno, no mucho solo que existe una gran posibilidad que tú seas la reencarnación de Bella y eso te hace mía- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso no puede ser- dije ceñuda y su sonrisa desapareció –para que sea una reencarnación, debería estar muerta, y no lo estoy, en alguna parte mi cuerpo lucha por su vida-

-Humm… no había considerado eso- lo pensó por un segundo y luego se encogió de hombros –de cualquier manera sabes que tienes la esencia de Bella-

-Pero no soy ella- dije algo molesta, odiaba las comparaciones.

-Pero en tu mundo eres ella- por alguna razón su afirmación me pareció correcta, yo me sentía sumamente identificada con Bella y ella conmigo, además de que Nessie me mira como a ella y Edward… bueno todavía estaba confundida con respecto a Edward.

-Pero eso es imposible- dije negando con la cabeza

-Sí, tan imposible como que mi familia y yo seamos personajes de un libro-

-Saga, para ser precisos… y sobre lo mío, cada vez me convenzo más de las dimensiones- él me miró ladeando la cabeza un poco –mira, eso explicaría porque puedo escuchar y sentir todo lo que pasa en mi mundo, que no es mucho por que al parecer estoy en coma, al principio creí que era un recuerdo de antes de ser transformada pero no cada vez aparecen mas personas que eran... que son importantes para mi… humm, necesito entenderlo mejor… ven vamos con Carlisle- dije tomándolo de la muñeca, él se resistió.

-Dijiste que me enseñarías los libros-

-Y lo haré, pero primero necesito entender esto, por favor- lo miré pestañeando varias veces haciendo un puchero. Él torció los ojos y comenzó a correr hacia la casa, cuando solté su muñeca él atrapó mi mano y no la saltó hasta que llegamos a la casa.

-Carlisle- dijo en tono normal, el aludido llegó en un segundo a nuestro lado.

-Tengo una teoría sobre lo que me pasa- dije con seriedad.

El notó la importancia del asunto e hizo una ademan con las manos para que caminara enfrente de él, colocó una de sus manos en mi espalda, Edward aclaro su garganta ruidosamente, Carlisle y yo lo miramos y él veía la mano que estaba en mi espalda, Carlisle la apartó rápidamente.

_¡Idiota!... es Carlisle ¿Qué te pasa? _Le dije en privado

_Recuerda que a todos nos atraes… y él no es la excepción _me contestó muy serio lo noté celoso. Miré a Carlisle y él me sonrió, no me pareció extraño.

_Eres un idiota, Carlisle jamás…_

_Es hombre y sé lo que piensa _me interrumpió

Iba a defender a mi padre, porque eso era Carlisle para mi un padre, pero Edward me ganó.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos otra platica pendiente- dijo y colocó su mano en mi espalda empujándome a la biblioteca, me sacudí para apartarme de él. Tomé a Carlisle del brazo y le sonreí él me correspondió, Edward me fulminó con la mirada.

_¿Vez? No pasa nada_ pensé en tono triunfante

_Lee su mente_ me dijo molesto. Me resistí pero tenía curiosidad me concentré en leer la mente de mi padre.

_Es como mi hija… contrólate Carlisle… sabes que lo que sientes se debe a su don… lo siento Edward_

Abrí los ojos como plato y me solté de su brazo, me adelante a la biblioteca, prometiéndome a mi misma que no me volvería a meter en otra mente. Ok tal vez lo haría después, pero en ese momento no.

_¡JA! Te lo dije _se burló Edward

_¡Cállate idiota! _Gruñí en mi mente y puse mi escudo.

_¡Maldición! _Pensó al notar que ya no me podía escuchar y yo dejé de leer su mente, ese era el trato que tenia conmigo misma, si el no me podía leer yo no lo haría con él.

Estuvimos hablando por horas en la biblioteca tratando de entender lo que me pasaba y yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar esa biblioteca sin respuestas. Edward alegaba que yo era la reencarnación de Bella y él estaba feliz sabiendo que de alguna manera yo le pertenecía, mi personalidad se resistía a aceptar pertenecerle a alguien, pero mis sentimientos me decían que era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, bueno en la vida de la Jade de Edward; Yo decía que estábamos en dimensiones diferentes y que tomé prestado el cuerpo de una muchacha que era muy compatible conmigo pero no aceptaba que yo fuera de alguna manera Bella; Carlisle no decía nada él solo escuchaba y asentía, me daba la impresión de que estaba de acuerdo con los dos.

-Los dos tienen buenos argumentos- dijo Carlisle con ese tono sabio de siempre

-Pero los dos no podemos tener la razón- dije

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Carlisle, pero no me dejó contestar –yo también creo lo de las dimensiones, nunca he creído que el universo solo tenga un punto de vista y también creo en las almas gemelas y es muy visible que tu no solo compartes con Bella gustos y formas de pensar, nosotros te sentimos como ella-

-Pero no soy ella- me quejé

-¿Tan malo es?- preguntó Edward

-No es que sea malo, es que… no me gusta que me acepten solo por que creen que soy ella-

-Nosotros no te _queremos_ por que seas ella, las dos tienen la misma esencia pero cada una desarrollo una personalidad diferente, basadas en sus experiencias, si todos fuéramos humanos jamás notaríamos la similitud-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Edward me ganó a preguntar

-Como vampiros percibimos cosas mas halla de lo que los sentidos normales pueden percibir incluso los nuestros, podría llamarse un sexto sentido, por ejemplo, yo puedo percibir la esencia de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia a kilómetros de distancia, para mi son inconfundible y cuando tu llegaste percibí algo familiar en ti pero no estuve seguro hasta que te vi convivir con Bella- me sonrió

-¿Estas diciendo que en mi mundo también están ustedes?- pregunté

-Nuestras esencias- dijo Carlisle.

Me quedé pensándolo por un largo momento y me pareció la explicación, aunque descabellada, era la más acertada.

-Entonces para ti, yo soy de otra dimensión en la que yo vendría siendo Bella y que al estar en estado de coma llegué aquí… ¿Por qué en este cuerpo?- interrumpí mi conclusión para preguntar.

-Según por lo que he visto en tus dos series de recuerdos, tienen la misma apariencia solo cambia la esencia, creo que tu alma buscó el cuerpo en el que se sintiera más familiarizado- explicó Edward

-Tiene sentido- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Pero porque no en el cuerpo de Bella?- quise saber.

No me contestaron, se quedaron pensativos por un largo rato.

-Puede ser que tenga que ver con el accidente de la Jade de este mundo- dijo Carlisle

-Tiene sentido Jade- dijo Edward y lo miré ladeando la cabeza –el cuerpo de _mi_ Jade está en coma en este momento, ¿no?- asentí ignorando la felicidad que sentí cuando volvió a decir _mi_ Jade –la Jade de este mundo también estaba muriendo, creo que de algún modo sus espíritus se conectaron, ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?- preguntó

-Humm… durante la transformación- ambos inhalaron entre dientes haciendo un sonido como de dolor.

-Debió haber sido traumático- dijo Carlisle estirando su mano para tocar mi hombro pero Edward lo impidió con su mirada.

-No tanto… yo sabia lo que me pasaba- dije y de inmediato me arrepentí

-¿Cómo que sabías?- pregunto Carlisle

-Humm… este… lo vi en los recuerdos de este cuerpo- dije rápidamente

-Sí, sí… eso confirma mi teoría- dijo Edward salvándome de mas preguntas –tu esencia encontró una forma de entrar en este mundo…-

-Deseaba tanto ser parte de este mundo que mi esencia encontró la forma- susurré para mi misma, recordando como mi otro yo deseaba entrar en el mundo de los Cullen.

-Tu deseo se hizo realidad- susurró Edward. Ambos ignoramos la mirada interrogante de Carlisle –si ya estas aquí, disfrútalo- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y Jade?... quiero decir, la de este mundo- dije preocupada

-¿Qué hay con ella?- preguntó Edward

-También soy ella, tengo sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos, literalmente estoy partida a la mitad, solo que con ustedes soy mas… _tu _Jade- dije mirando a Edward y el sonrió.

-Eso tendrás que manejarlo tu sola- dijo Carlisle –pero estoy seguro que sabrás como mantener el equilibrio.

-Bueno, ya aclaramos lo que pasa, ahora te toca a ti darme información- dijo Edward me tomó entre brazos y corrió fuera de la casa. yo no estaba muy segura de hacer obtenido mis respuestas pero estando en brazos de Edward nada era mas importante.

Llegamos al prado, al de él y Bella, al de él y mío, (¿es confuso no?), me bajó y se sentó en el pasto, golpeó el suelo a un lado de él invitándome a sentar lo hice y comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

-¡Vamos! Muéstrame- dijo emocionado

-Humm… ¿seguro?- pregunté apretando mis manos

-Claro que estoy seguro, esto es sumamente interesante-

-Está bien- suspiré y me concentré, quité mi escudo –que prefieres, mi imaginación o los libros-

-Humm… los libros, quiero saber exactamente que escribieron sobre nosotros- asentí y me concentré en los libros.

Era fascinante tener memoria de vampiro, a pesar de que los libros fueron leídos por un humano, en mi mente estaban clarísimos, cada letra, cada coma, cada acento, era como si tuviera los libros en mis manos.

-Bueno, te presento Crepúsculo- dije y le mostré la portada del libro.

Ambos leímos hoja por hoja, yo estaba fascinada con las expresiones de su cara, sabía que él estaba disfrutando el saber lo que Bella pensaba en cada momento. Él se reía, fruncía el ceño, apretaba los puños, se ponía celoso…

-¡Guau!- dijo cuando terminamos el primer libro –por fin pude saber lo que Bella pensaba.

-Sí, nunca pensó que eras un monstruo, y prácticamente pensaba lo mismo de ti que las demás, me refiero a que la deslumbraste desde el primer momento… y a ti te parecía una humana más- me vio ceñudo

-Eso no decía en el libro- dijo

-¡Oh!... lo que pasa es que hay una versión de este libro con tu punto de vista, pero no esta terminado… yo… ella… nosotras, leímos los primeros doce capítulos-

-Muéstramelo-

-Ok, aquí esta Sol de media noche-

Le mostré los capítulos y él todo el tiempo tuvo el ceño fruncido, cuando terminó no dijo nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté algo desesperada por su silencio.

-Es extraño leer tus propios pensamientos y sentimientos- dijo serio

-Tengo una duda- solté, él me miró y esperó –Humm… cuando viste el rostro de Bella en la mente de los demás, no te pareció una sensación, te llamó la atención cuando no pudiste escucharla y te picó el orgullo que una simple humana estuviera a punto de convertirte en el monstruo que no querías ser- él asintió –quiero saber… ahora que sabes lo que ella pensaba y que no era muy diferente a los demás humanos- intentó decir algo pero lo detuve levantando un dedo –ya se vas a decir que ella no pensaba como los demás, se sacrificaba y no le importó lo que tu fuera… pero déjame decirte que ella ya estaba enamorada de ti antes de saber lo que eras por lo que esa fue la principal razón de que no le importara- frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo serio

-Si hubieras podido leer la mente de Bella y que su sangre no te cantara… ¿te hubieras interesado en ella?-

-Sí- contestó rápidamente –tal vez no me hubiera acercado a ella de inmediato pero poco a poco hubiera sabido lo especial y maravillosa que es, las cosas no hubieran sido tan difíciles para mí, pero al final la amaría de todas formas.- le sonreí feliz por su respuesta

-Bueno, ¿continuamos?- pregunté, él asintió

-Aquí está, Luna nueva-

Comencé el libro y me detuve un segundo en las páginas que muestran los meses que pasaron, miré a Edward y su expresión era de tristeza, suspiré y le mostré el capitulo donde Bella salta del acantilado.

-Te brincaste- me dijo entre dientes

-Pero Edward, no es necesario que…- me tapó la boca

-Muéstramelo por favor- su mirada suplicante me derritió.

Suspiré y me recosté en el suelo, cerré los ojos para no ver su dolor y le mostré los días sombríos de Bella. Solo escuchaba sus suspiros melancólicos y sus leves gruñidos cuando Jacob se portaba demasiado cariñoso con Bella.

-¿Cómo pudo creer que la dejaría de nuevo?- preguntó cuando terminó el libro, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que ya era de noche.

-Como tu dijiste, ella no se percibía a si misma correctamente, siempre creyó que era poca cosa para ti y cuando la dejaste pues…-

-Creyó que era cierto- dijo con tristeza, yo asentí

-Pero míralo por el lado bueno, si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó, ella nunca se hubiera convencido cuanto la amabas- bufó y me frunció el ceño –Ok tal vez si se hubiera dado cuenta, pero tu hubieras seguido tentado por su sangre-

-Cierto, cuando creí que ella había muerto, el delicioso olor de su sangre pasó a ultimo plano para mi… pero nunca me perdonaré lo que la hice sufrir-

-Tan terco como siempre… la persona que te tenía que perdonar ya lo hizo... quieres dejar de martirizarte con eso- exigí. Él se rió y asintió, aunque no le creí

-Siguiente- dijo y se acostó a mi lado.

-Este me gusta mucho, aunque no me agradó mucho Bella en algunos momentos-

-No me lo platiques-

-Por favor, si tu eres el protagonista- me miró levantando una ceja –Está bien, está bien, aquí está, Eclipse-

Sus expresiones no fueron tan interesantes como en los libros anteriores solo se tensaba cuando Bella se escapaba para ver a Jacob y sonrió cuando Bella le pegó, se mordía el labio cuando él y Bella se ponían románticos y me hizo repetir el capitulo del compromiso tres veces, esa fue la expresión que mas me gustó, tan feliz. Odié la parte del beso entre Bella y Jacob, su expresión fue de dolor.

-La primera vez que lo leí, no la entendí- confesé –la odié por hacerte daño

-Él la engañó- la defendió, me defendió. (Sigue siendo extraño)

-No lo hizo, ella se lo pidió-

-Él sabía que ella haría cualquier cosa para impedir que se fuera- dijo molesto. Apreté los dientes y después suspiré.

-No tiene caso que discutamos, de todas formas todo salió bien-

-Dijiste que no la comprendiste la primera vez que lo leíste, ¿la comprendiste después?- dijo mirándome fijamente

-Cuando volví a leer Luna nueva, Jacob me encantó y entendí porque Bella se sintió enamorada- confesé bajando la mirada –y eso no me gustó, siento como si te…

-¿Como si me hubieras engañado?- asentí. Él se rió y lo miré fulminándolo. –Jade tonta… lo ves eres igual a Bella- dijo tiernamente. Lo miré a los ojos y sentí que me perdía en ellos, sacudí la cabeza y parpadeé

-Continuemos- dije y seguí mostrándole el libro...

-Humm… Emmett se enojará- dijo fingiendo sentirse mal por su hermano

-¿Por qué?- le dije sonriendo yo no me sentía mal por que Emmett se enojara, él torció los ojos

-Porque no describieron su grandiosa pelea- dijo y después se rio yo lo acompañé con mi risa

Cuando dejamos de reírnos continué con el libro hasta él final.

-Yo la deseaba de verdad- dijo cuando terminó de leer.

-¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si hubieran hecho el amor ese día?- dije levantando una ceja.

-No nos hubiéramos casa, isla Esme ni pensarlo-

-Exacto, y Nessie hubiera nacido antes, y conociéndote, eso si que jamás te lo hubieras perdonado-

-Mi hija sería una bastarda- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Pero no pasó, tranquilízate y sigamos para poder regresar a la casa- dije poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Miré el cielo y me di cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo, otra vez, llevábamos mas de veinticuatro horas leyendo era bueno que leyéramos muy rápido.

-Ultimo libro, Amanecer- dije sonriendo y comencé la historia.

Él sonreía constantemente mientras leíamos la primera parte, cuando Bella despertó después de su noche de bodas él me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé, también fue frustrante para mi- le dije imitando su expresión –tanto esperarlo para que no lo detallaran, casi grito cuando lo leí.- me miró con malicia –tu lo recuerdas- aseguré. Él asintió. Y comenzó a recordarlo, mostrándome. -¡Basta!- sacudí la cabeza –después- le sonreí. No era tonta, claro que quería saber lo que había pasado.

-Esté bien… continua- dijo sonriendo. Lo obedecí.

Terminamos la primera parte y lo miré, estaba enojado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Como puede querer matar a mi bebé- dijo con tristeza

-No sabías lo que era y lo mas probable era que el bebé no fuera humano… lo que si no entiendo es ¿por qué pensaste que Bella no lo querría?- lo miré expectante.

-Lo sé, pero es que ella nunca demostró querer tener hijos y creí que estaba asustada y enojada conmigo-

-¡Ay, Edward!... tan tontito- dije sacudiendo su cabello –lo bueno que recapacitaste… sigamos, por cierto, entraremos en la mente de Jacob, ¿listo?- fingió un escalofrío pero asintió, me reí y seguí con la segunda parte.

En esta parte bufaba y gruñía constantemente y nos reíamos mucho con los chistes de rubias, se ponía triste cuando se describía la debilidad de Bella, se le iluminó la cara cuando escuchó a su bebé y su expresión de terror hizo sentir él mismo terror cuando llegamos al parto de Bella y gruñó con la imprimación de Jacob. Yo me reí.

-Me molestó que se diera por vencido con Bella- dije al terminar esa parte del libro

-Lo sé, se portó como un cobarde- dijo entre dientes

-Sí, pero que bromista es el destino, justamente Jacob tenía que imprimar a Nessie- me reí y él solo sonrió -¿todavía no lo aceptas?

-Es difícil saber que mi hija ya tiene a su pareja y que solo es un bebé- dijo con tristeza

-Debo admitir que me siento un poco celosa, ella también es mi bebé ¿no?- él asintió –pero me alegra que sea Jacob, sé lo mucho que la amará, protegerá y la hará feliz-

-Lo sé, ese es mi consuelo- admitió -¿continuamos?- asentí y comencé con la ultima parte.

Durante la transformación de Bella él tenia cara de sufrimiento y al parecer yo también porque me miró y acarició mi frente obligándome a relajarla, le sonreí agradecida recordé que mis hermanos (recuerdo de la Jade de Edward), me decían que fruncía mucho el ceño que en eso me parecía a mi papá, no pude evitar la tristeza.

-Los extrañas ¿no?- dijo, había olvidado que él estaba concentrado en mi mente, yo solo asentí – ¿te quieres ir?- dijo con tristeza. No contesté solo bajé la mirada, él tomó mi cara y besó mi frente, haciéndome suspirar –si eso quieres, buscaremos la forma de hacerlo- me sonrió pero sus ojos eran tristes.

-Después, ahora continuemos- dije intentando sonar tranquila y continué con la historia.

Ambos nos divertimos con los primeros días de Bella, sobre todo cuando se enteró de la imprimación de Jacob y se le hechño encima, nos reímos como locos; él se tensó un poco cuando llegamos a la parte de la primera noche en _su_ casa, yo me reí, él me miró y torcí los ojos.

-¿A caso crees que si no se describe la noche de bodas van a describir eso?-

El negó con la cabeza y continué con el libro. No se hicimos mas comentarios después de eso, solo nos reíamos y hacíamos expresiones dependiendo del momento de la historia, así llegamos hasta el final.

-Impresionante, está casi todo- dijo mirándome sonriendo

-Solo tengo un comentario-

-Dime-

-Por qué si tu sabias que Cayo le temía a los licántropos y que al parecer todo terminaría bien… ¡¿mantuviste a tu familia tan preocupada?!- la pregunta la dije casi gritando. Él se rio fuerte.

-No tenía modo de decirles sin que los otros me oyeran- dijo divertido

-Te pasas- dije dándole un manotazo, él se quejó –lloré mucho leyendo la despedida… y solo para que no hubiera pelea y terminaran felices para siempre-

-¿Lloraste?- dijo reteniendo una sonrisa

-Sí, tonto… ¿no crees que hubiera sido un buen momento para acabar con ellos?-

-Tal vez sí… pero no quise arriesgar a mi familia- dijo serio

-¿Crees que vuelvan?- pregunte preocupada

-Estoy casi seguro… Aro tiene planes para Nessie que…- no dijo más apretó los puños y su mandíbula se tensó estaba furioso. Froté su pecho y se tranquilizó

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo las estrellas y recordé algo que quedó pendiente.

-Humm… ¿Edward?- dije girando mi cabeza para mirarlo, él me miró –ya es después- frunció el ceño confundido –ya puedes recordar-

-¿Recordad qué?-

-Tu sabes- le dije y lo mire de manera picara

-Oh, te refieres a mi noche de bodas- asentí y él me sonrió seductoramente.

* * *

**Edward ya sabe la verdad y lo tomó muy bien... ¿Jade se lo dirá a los demas?**

**En el siguiente capitulo veremos el poder de seduccion de Jade y la noche de bodas de Edward... me estoy esforsando para que quede sumamente Hot...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios como siempre me suben el animo... sigan comentando y sugieran... **

**o si estoy pensando muy seriamente incluir un interesante encuentro entre tres vampiros... ¿Quienes seran?...**

**besos**

**yeyet**


	11. Recuerdos

CAPITULO 11 RECUERDOS

Edward se acosó en el paso, cerro sus ojos y la comisura de sus labios mostraron una leve sonrisa, me quede mirándolo por un largo momento, se veía hermoso, tan relajado, miré cada parte de su cara y me detuve mas tiempo del necesario en sus labios de pronto abrió los ojos.

-¿Vas a ver mis recuerdos o a mi?- dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Muéstrame- dije acostándome a su lado y cerrando los ojos, concentrándome solo en sus pensamientos.

_Edward miraba la luna sin ponerle atención, estaba nervioso, no tenía experiencia y le aterrorizaba lastimarla e incluso matarla. Escuchó los pasos de Bella mientras caminaba hacia la orilla del agua, y sus nervios crecieron, le pareció graciosa la forma en la que ella avanzó con cautela por el suelo invisible del océano, prestó atención a cada movimiento de ella hasta que ella llegó a su lado tomando su mano fría que yacía sobre el agua, él disfrutaba de su contacto tibio._

Cuando Bella tocó la mano de Edward, mi mano se sintió helada, la miré pero no había nada en ella solo esa sensación fría pero placentera, miré a Edward y él todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. Volví a cerrar mis ojos la sensación de mi manos ni desaparecía.

_-Que hermoso- dijo Bella mirando hacia la luna_

_-No está mal- contestó Edward pensando en las miles de veces que la había visto, para él no era nada del otro mundo._

_Se volvió lentamente para enfrentarse a ella. Volteó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella bajo la superficie del agua._

Pude sentir sus dedos fríos entrelazándose en mi mano, podía sentir lo que ella sentía y eso me dio miedo y a la vez curiosidad.

_-Pero yo no usaría la palabra "hermoso"- continúo él –no cuando tú estás aquí y se puede comparar._

_Bella sonrió a medias, y después levantó la mano libre y la colocó sobre su corazón. Él se estremeció bajo su cálido contacto y su respiración se volvió áspera._

Era impresionante como yo podía sentir el pecho de Edward pajo la palma de mi mano, él no solo estaba recordando, me estaba haciendo sentir cada momento como si yo hubiera estado ahí, en esos recuerdos no solo era Bella yo también estaba ahí, éramos "nosotras"

_-Te prometí que lo intentaría- susurró él, repentinamente tensó. Él intentaba recordar lo que sus hermanos le habían contado sobre las sensaciones que sentiría, estaba tratando de poder identificarlos para no cometer un error fatal –pero si… si hago algo mal, si te hago daño, debes decírmelo al instante.- Se juró a si mismo no hacerlo pero quería asegurarse que ella lo detendría y así habría mas probabilidad de no dañarla._

_Asintió con solemnidad, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los suyos. Edward casi se perdió en esa mirada que tanto lo volvía loco. Bella dió un paso más hacia adelante a través de las olas e inclinó la cabeza contra su pecho._

_-No tengas miedo- le susurró –somos como una sola persona._

_Edward la rodeó con los brazos, la estrechó contra él y hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas cobró vida propia._

_-Para siempre- convino él y después nos sumergimos suavemente en el agua profunda._

-Hasta ahí estaba en el libro, ¿no?- dijo sacándome bruscamente del maravilloso momento que estaba viviendo, sentía sus brazos rodeándome, no quise mirarlo, solo asentí con los ojos cerrados -¿Lista?- preguntó en tono profundo y sexi, asentí.

(Ojo: Jade esta sintiendo exactamente lo que Bella siente por lo que desde aquí me referiré a Bella en primera persona del plural, es decir nosotras)

_Volvimos a salir a la superficie, él tomó nuestra cara y nos besó con suavidad, sus labios fríos nos hicieron estremecer, masajeamos su labio inferior con la lengua pidiendo la entrada, él abrió la boca, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban provocando que nuestro corazón se acelerara y comenzáramos a jadear, Edward besó nuestra mandíbula, después la oreja y bajó por el cuello. _

_Para él era la sensación mas maravillosa, sentir la cálida piel de Bella bajo sus labios lo volvía loco. _

_Nos tomó por la cintura y nos elevó, enredamos las piernas en su cuerpo, la sensación de su cuerpo frio bajo el nuestro era endemoniadamente excitante, lo besamos de nuevo profundizando aun más el beso que cada vez era más ardiente._

_Edward salió del agua y caminó hacia la casa, acariciando nuestra espalda con dulzura sin dejar de besarnos, la electricidad recorría nuestro cuerpo haciendo que nuestra mente se nublara, Edward bajó las manos hasta nuestras nalgas y las apretó. _

_Edward disfrutó enormemente el gemido de Bella._

Me mordí los labios para no gemir como en el recuerdo, pero era sumamente difícil, yo estaba sintiendo cada sensación, cada rose, estaba excitada, pero era confuso ver a Bella en los recuerdos de Edward y sentir lo que ella sentía, quería verlo a él en los ojos de ella pero no podía.

_Edward nos acostó en la cama con delicadeza y se apartó para observarnos, se dio cuenta que nuestros ojos lo contemplaban con un brillo que a él le excitó más, pensó en lo maravillosa que era Bella y por un segundo pensó en que no la merecía. _

_Nosotras nos desesperamos por la lejanía de nuestro cuerpo con el de él, nos sentamos y rodeamos su cuello con los brazos, besamos su cuello frio y sentimos como se estremecía bajo nuestro rose, utilizamos la lengua, su sabor era indescriptible… maravilloso, mordimos con fuerza su cuello haciéndolo gruñir, él gruñido nos humedeció más. Él nos empujó con delicadeza para acostarnos, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar nuestra cintura y besaba y lamia nuestro cuello hasta los hombros y de regreso._

Bella gemía y se retorcía, pero yo me esforzaba hasta casi sentirme cansada para no reaccionar como ella, sería sumamente vergonzoso, no pude evitar algunos temblores por la excitación, miré a Edward pero él no estaba al tanto de lo que me pasaba, y me sentí aliviada.

_Las manos de Edward subieron por nuestro cuerpo, hasta llegar a nuestros senos._

_Edward disfrutaba cada rose, memorizando cada parte del cuerpo de Bella y repitiéndose una y otra vez, "no pierdas el control". Con el pulgar acarició nuestros pezones._

Ella gimió fuerte y yo suspiré de forma torturadora, quería gemir, retorcerme, reaccionar como Bella, me sentía húmeda y mis senos estaban llenos y duros, apreté los puños con fuerza, suplicando por no descubrirme y que Edward se diera cuenta.

_Edward bajó de nuestro cuello hacia nuestros senos besando y lamiendo cada punto de piel que había en su camino, lamió nuestros pezones y chupó._

Bella gimió y se arqueó hacia él, yo estaba en plena agonía, estaba quieta como una estatua pero mi cuerpo quería obligarme a reaccionar, enterré los dedos en el pasto y me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza.

_Las manos de Edward descansaban en nuestra cadera, masajeando el hueso que sobresalía de ella con los pulgares. Mientras con la lengua jugaba con nuestros senos._

_-Edward…- jadeamos _

Yo también lo hice pero solo moví los labios, lo miré pero él continuaba como en transe.

_-Eres exquisita… no te imaginas lo que me haces sentir- susurró en nuestro seno, su aliento frio nos estremeció._

_Edward la miraba mientras bajaba sus manos hasta sus piernas, masajeó sus muslos y veía la cara de Bella disfrutando sus caricias, él pensaba que esas expresiones de placer la hacían más hermosa y se prometió hacer todo para que ella sintiera placer._

_Una de sus manos acariciaba nuestro muslo interno y la otra nos acariciaba el vientre bajo, besó y lamió esa parte, la mano que estaba en el vientre subió y apretó una de nuestros senos, la otra subió por nuestro muslo y acaricio el bello de nuestra entre pierna, haciéndonos abrir los ojos de golpe._

_-Nunca lo he hecho… pero tengo la teoría- nos dijo algo nervioso. Nosotras asentimos temblando de anticipación._

_Edward acarició nuestro centro haciéndonos gemir._

Sí, las dos gemimos, por lo que el recuerdo se detuvo, sentí la mirada de Edward y lo miré, sus ojos eran negros por el deseo, me vi a mi misma en su mente y yo también tenía los ojos negros y me mordía el labio inferior, me veía tan lujuriosa como me sentía, él apretó mi mano y sin dejar de mirarme continuó con el recuerdo, esta vez no me reprimí.

_Acarició nuestro clítoris como un experto, gemimos y nos arqueamos, en nuestro cuerpo ya no había calor ahora nos incendiábamos por dentro, un fuego enloquecedor pero placentero. Edward se inclinó hasta nuestro centro y utilizó su lengua. Nos retorcimos de placer y queríamos tenerlo dentro, como si pudiera leernos la mente, introdujo un dedo en nuestra entrada, haciéndonos gemir mas fuerte, su dedo frio en contraste con nuestro interior caliente hacia la experiencia extremadamente placentera, casi dolorosa._

_-¡Mas!- gritamos. Él obedeció e introdujo otro dedo. Comenzamos a cabalgar en sus dedos deseando hacerlo sobre él, nuestros músculos internos comenzaron a tensarse._

_-¡Voy a… voy a…- gritamos y gemimos_

-¡EDWARD!- gritamos Bella y yo al llegar al intenso orgasmo.

No nos habíamos dejado de mirar a los ojos, yo seguía sintiendo sus dedos apretados en mi interior, él apretó mi mano y me sonrió, yo respiraba agitadamente, aunque no tuviera que hacerlo, pero en ese momento yo sentía como una humana, como Bella. Podía sentir mi corazón acelerado y la necesidad de respirar.

_Edward disfrutó enormemente hacer sentir placer a su esposa, por un segundo pensó que ella estaba satisfecha y se sintió aliviado y algo frustrado al pensar que no sería necesario penetrarla._

_Sentimos los dedos de Edward salir lentamente, anhelábamos que algo mas grande tomara su lugar pero Edward no estaba torturando tomándose su tiempo._

_Edward se sentó a observar a Bella respirar agitadamente se tensó cuando vio que ella gateaba hacia él con una mirada que no le conocía, era una mirada de lujuria, sus ojos estaban mas oscuros de lo normal. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron mas cuando los dirigió a su miembro, él vio como ella estiraba su mano y lo agarraba. _

_Sentimos la suavidad y dureza del miembro erecto y nos estremecimos de anticipación por sentirlo dentro. _

_Edward sintió morir al sentir la manos de Bella en su miembro, "no pierdas el control", ese pensamiento cada vez era mas débil. Bella se alejó un poco para sentarse, abrió las piernas permitiéndole a su esposo que la contemplara, él abrió los ojos como plato, Bella tomó una de sus manos y lo jaló hacia ella. Edward vio a su esposa y no encontró a esa Bella tímida que se sonrojaba por todo, ahora veía a una mujer atrevida y lujuriosa y eso le encantó, gustosos se acercó a ella._

_-Te necesito… dentro de mi- dijimos con voz sexy él tragó y se colocó entre nuestras piernas._

_-Si te lastimo…- empezó pero lo callamos con un beso y nuestras manos se deslizaron hasta sus nalgas y las apretamos haciéndolo gemir. Eran tan duras y suaves, eran perfectas._

_Edward se deslizó lentamente en nuestro interior._

Abrí los ojos como plato, sintiendo él dolor de la primera penetración, Edward me miró preocupado pero no dejó de recordar.

_-Lo siento…- dijo e intentó salir de nosotras, lo detuvimos apretando su espalda._

_-Esto es normal, sigue, se me pasará- dijimos intentando no demostrar el dolor que sentíamos. _

_Edward se deslizó lentamente hasta entrar completamente, se quedó quieto, disfrutando la sensación de estar rodeado por ella y dándole tiempo para que el dolor desapareciera._

_Respiramos profundamente y comenzamos a menear lentamente las caderas, poco a poco el dolor se convirtió en placer, Edward nos siguió en el movimiento sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. Cada vez nuestro movimiento se fue haciendo más y más rápido, gemíamos nuestros nombres agradeciéndonos mutuamente el momento que estábamos viviendo. Su miembro se sentía delicioso, nuestros músculos comenzaron a tensarse y en unos segundos estábamos gritando por el segundo orgasmo de la noche, este fue mas intenso que él anterior._

-Lo que sigue no lo vio Bella del todo- dijo Edward con voz profunda, yo seguía con espasmos y jadeaba pero asentí.

_Bella había cerrado los ojos, pero no estaba dormida todavía, Edward sintió la necesidad de morder algo y agarró una almohada, la mordió con fuerza mientras envestía a Bella mas fuerte, apretándole los brazos, ella gimió, la almohada se desbarató dejando regadas las plumas por todas partes, sentía que llegaba y no quería asustar a Bella con el gruñido que sentía crecer en su pechó, Bella sonreía, Edward tomó otra almohada y cuando dio la ultima envestida que lo hizo llegar al clímax mordió la almohada y se descargó en Bella haciéndola suspirar, los espasmos que siguieron del orgasmo provocaron que él la tomara de la cintura con mas fuerza de la necesaria y la apretara a su cuerpo, cuando todo terminó la volvió a acostar, ella le sonrió casi dormida, él salió de ella con cuidado se acostó a su lado, ella se acostó es su pecho y le dio un ligero beso._

_-Gracias- susurró ella-_

_-Te amo- dijo el y besó su frente, vio como ella se quedaba dormida y se aterró cuando los cardenales comenzaron a aparecer,_

-Fue la noche más increíble de mi existencia- dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-También fue _nuestra_ mejor experiencia- dije respirando con dificultad todavía tenia las sensaciones de Bella.

-¿Nuestra?- dijo sonriendo y apretó mi mano

-Ahora estoy segura, que ella y yo prácticamente somos la misma, sino como explicarías lo que acaba de pasar- dije algo apenada

-Pues diría que eres muy caliente-

-¡Edward!- le recriminé dándole un golpe en el pecho. Ya podía respirar.

-¡Ahuu!... lo siento, pero me encanta que entiendas que eres mía- dijo y se inclinó para acariciar mi cara.

-No soy tuya, solo digo que Bella y yo tenemos la misma esencia, eso no quiere decir nada mas- dije con firmeza. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Te demostrare que si eres mía- se inclinó más hacia mí, leí sus pensamientos y me levanté con brusquedad.

-No lo hagas… por favor- supliqué, mi mano todavía estaba entre la suya, se levantó sin soltarme.

-¿Es por Arthur, no?- dijo serio

-Esta Jade lo ama y este cuerpo le pertenece a ella- dije con tristeza, me moría de ganas por besarlo, pero no soportaba la culpa de estarle robando el cuerpo a alguien.

-Está bien… pero prométeme que no te alejaras de mi-

-Te lo prometo- fui sincera. No quería, ni podía alejarme de él.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta la casa sin soltarnos de la mano, pasamos por el árbol donde sucedió lo Jasper y yo, Edward reprimió una carcajada cuando vio mis dedos marcados en el tronco del árbol, lo fulmine con la mirada mientras con la mano me desasía de las marcas dejando polvo al pie del árbol.

-Tengo una duda- me dijo cuando volvimos a caminar

-Dime- dije con precaución

-Ese día… cuando te grité, ¿por qué no te detuviste?, me dio la impresión que te excitaste mas cuando me escuchaste- dijo con tono orgulloso. No le contesté solo baje la cabeza y lo solté. –Humm… muy interesante- dijo golpeando su barbilla con el dedo índice, como Carlisle.

-No es interesante… solo fue por la lujuria que sentía… que no era mía- dije rápidamente y caminé mas rápido alejándome de él temiendo que mi cara se hubiera puesto roja, cosa que era imposible.

Me alcanzó y me obligó a darme la vuelta para mirarlo, tomó mi cara y se acercó, esta vez no encontré las fuerzas para resistirme, en eso escuchamos y olimos a Jacob que se acercaba con Nessie. Me aparté de él y me fui corriendo a la casa y Edward se quedó con su hija.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, Edward y yo nos dábamos un tiempo para estar solos, solo platicábamos, nada mas. Cuando estaba con Bella no sentía celos en realidad me sentía bien, incluso feliz, pero cuando él me veía con Arthur se ponía tenso y me miraba fijamente, sabía que intentaba que le leyera la mente pero yo no lo hacía, no quería que me obligara con sus pensamientos a alejarme de Arthur, esta Jade lo amaba y yo no iba a alejarla de él yo no tenía ese derecho. Además me sentía bien a su lado

No solo la relación con Edward había cambiado, también los Cullen se comportaban de una manera diferente. Emmett cada que me veía me abrazaba y me susurraba bromas sexuales al oído yo me alejaba rápidamente y Rose lo incitaba a hacerlo y me guiñaba, Carlisle se ponía nervioso con mi presencia y Esme me acariciaba la cara y los brazos mas de lo que ella acostumbraba. Jasper se alejaba de mí, sobre todo cuando percibí de él una oleada de deseo, Alice me pedía varias veces al día que me midiera ropa y siempre era ropa interior demasiado atrevida, me alagaba y me miraba de arriba abajo. Bella siempre estaba presente en mis pasarelas y ella era la que me ayudaba a acomodar todo en su lugar y siempre había algún tipo de rose.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a todos?- susurré una noche, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en mi habitación, Arthur me seguía con la mirada desde la cama.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó divertido

-Todos me miran como si quisieran… comerme- dije y me detuve para mirarlo –tu también tienes esa mirada- me quejé

-Ninguno tiene la culpa… últimamente estas mas atractiva que nunca- dijo y me miró de arriba abajo haciéndome sentir nerviosa

-¿Qué…por qué?- dije deteniéndome frente a él

-Todos se preguntan lo mismo… tuvimos una reunión hace unos días…-

-¿Tuvieron una reunión sin mi?- pregunté molesta

-Amor, íbamos a hablar de ti… no creo que hubiera sido apropiado tenerte ahí, además tu estabas en tus momentos de inconsciencia- me dijo tranquilo.

Recordé ese día, solo había pasado unos minutos en mi mundo pero aquí pasaron seis horas, esa vez mi padre me había visitado pero no dijo mucho, él no era bueno expresando sentimientos pero sentí en su mano que apretaba la mía y en su beso en mi frente que me extrañaba y que me quería de vuelta.

-Está bien… ¿de qué hablaron?-

-De cómo tu don ha absorbido nuestra natural seducción al máximo- lo miré confusa y él suspiró- tu misma te has dado cuenta que todos se portan de manera diferente- asentí –están locos por ti- dijo divertido

-¿Y eso no te molesta?- pregunté extrañada, Arthur era realmente celoso.

-No puedo hacer nada al respecto y además se que tu nunca harás nada con ninguno- dijo confiado.

La culpa llegó a mi junto con los recuerdo con Jasper y Edward, aunque con él fue diferente y prácticamente no estuve con él pero pasó algo, desvié mi mirada para continuar con la conversación.

-¿De qué más hablaron?-

-Bueno, llegamos a la conclusión que tú no tienes la culpa y que actuaríamos normalmente-

-¿Normalmente?... a eso le llaman actuar normalmente… si pudiera abochornarme, Emmett y Rose ya lo habrían logrado con todas esas bromas sexuales, Carlisle se pone nervioso y casi no me habla al igual que Jasper, Alice no deja de pretender verme en ropa interior al igual que Bella y las carisias de Esme se están volviendo incomodas… ¡¿A eso le llaman actuar normalmente?!- grité sin importarme que me escucharan, aunque en una casa llena de vampiros la intimidad era imposible.

-Tranquila… digo normalmente porque sino ya se hubieran abalanzado sobre ti y eso si que no lo aceptaría- dijo sosteniéndome por los brazos.

-¿Y que voy a hace?- dije algo desesperada

-Humm… ignorarlos… o seguirles el juego tu decide… aunque se que no llegar muy lejos si decides continuar el juego- me miró fijamente levantando las cejas como queriendo incrustar en mi cerebro esa información. Lo pensé por un segundo y después suspiré

-Tal vez pueda ignorar a algunos y jugar un poco con otros… como Emmett y Rosalie- dije mirando a la nada con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ese par ya me había puesto en aprietos varias veces. La ultima vez que me contagiaron su lujuria se aseguraron que Jasper estuviera cerca por lo que la sensación fue tan intensa como cuando Jasper me metió mano, (excelente mano por cierto), estuve casi todo el día intentando deshacerme de la lujuria, no podía pedirle a Jasper que me ayudara eso ocasionaría que esta vez si terminara en algo mas con él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto algo preocupado

-No lo se todavía… por cierto ¿Por qué ahora se incremento mi seducción?- dije incrédula ante mi seducción

-Carlisle dice que ahora estas mas relajada y que tu don esta absorbiendo habilidades mas fácilmente, y como hay tanto vampiro, pues la seducción prevalece-

-Pero yo no he hecho nada diferente- me quejé

-Lo sé, pero así es tu don… has hecho temblar a Carlisle por ti, y eso que él es el Dios del auto control- dijo la frase rodando los ojos, eso no me gustó y no era la primera vez que criticaba a alguien de la familia y ya habíamos discutido por eso. Lo fulminé con la mirada pero él me ignoró.

-No se porque no te gustan los Cullen- dije seria

-Y yo no entiendo por que te gustan tanto- dijo molesto

-Ellos nos han ayudado mucho, y me gusta mi nueva forma de vida… no me gusta que seas un mal agradecido-

-¡¿Un mal agradecido?!- gritó

-Baja la voz- dije entre dientes

-De todas maneras nos escuchan- dijo sin bajar el volumen de voz y cada vez mas molesto -nos han ayudado mucho, pero yo también me he sacrificado… prácticamente desde que llegamos yo pasé a ser para ti un objeto mas de esta casa… apenas dejas que te toque- comenzó a caminar por el cuarto agitando los brazos, yo lo seguía con la mirada tensa. –Eres _mi_ novia y prácticamente Edward pasa mas tiempo contigo que yo- dijo furioso gritándome en la cara, apreté los puños y la mandíbula, me sentía culpable y furiosa por que me estaba gritando. Escuchamos un rugido y volteamos hacia la puerta Arthur bufó y me miró de nuevo fulminándome con la mirada.

-Así no podemos hablar- dije entre dientes –hablaremos cuando estemos mas clamados.

-¡Con un demonio!... deja de posponer las cosas… hablemos ahora… ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?- dijo tomándome con fuerza de los brazos y me miraba a los ojos con furia.

-¡No me ha pasado nada!- dije imitando su volumen de voz, ahora los dos gritábamos.

-Sí te ha pasado algo… ¿Dónde está _mi_ Jade esa mujer cariñosa, juguetona, un poco loca que caminaba en la oscuridad por la autopista, esa que intentaba seducirme a cada momento?- dijo bajando el volumen de su voz y mirándome con tristeza, me sentí mal, él tenía razón yo había cambiado y solo lo había perjudicado a él.

Me olvidé de los Cullen de mi mundo y solo pensé en él, en lo que habíamos vivido. Tomé su cara entre mis manos, me acerqué a él y lo besé con ternura, él me correspondió con dulzura.

-Perdóname- susurré en sus labios, me sentía bien entre sus brazos.

Él bajó sus manos a mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. Nos besamos de nuevo y volví a sentirme como _su_ Jade, acaricié su labio inferior con mi lengua, él entendió mi petición y abrió la boca acariciando mi lengua con la suya, me estremecí. Caminamos sin dejar de besarnos hasta que él se recostó en el sillón negro poniéndome sobre él, nuestro beso se intensificó, él acariciaba mi espalda con suavidad, lentamente bajó hasta mis nalgas y las apretó. Adivinen quien apareció en mis pensamientos… exacto Edward Cullen. Dejé de besar a Arthur y me recosté en su pecho.

-Si me ha pasado algo- confesé sin separarme de su pecho, sentí como se tensó, subí sus manos a mi espalda –no quería decírtelo, porque sé que no te va a gustar… pero ya no puedo mas- levanté mi cara y lo miré a los ojos, expresión era de preocupación, lo besé suavemente y volví a recostarme en su pecho, suspiré y comencé a mandarle todos mis recuerdos desde el momento en el que renací.

No nos movimos en toda la noche, él no preguntaba nada solo observaba mis recuerdos, le conté todo: mi otro mundo, la saga, lo de mi esencia… evité las afirmaciones de Edward sobre que yo era de él, lo sucedido con Jasper y la luna de miel de Edward y Bella.

Cuando terminé de proyectarle mis recuerdos nos quedamos un largo momento en silencio, hasta que el suspiró y besó mi cabeza, lo miré preocupada, él me sonrió a medias.

-Sí que has tenido un renacimiento complicado- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Estoy muy confundida… a veces no se quien soy-

-Humm… no te preocupes, sé que todavía eres _m_i Jade- dijo y besó mi frente –ahora que sé todo, no seré tan molesto- me sonrió

-No eres molesto, no me pides nada que no debas pedirme… soy tu novia y lo menos que debo hacer es estar contigo de la manera que no podíamos cuando era humana-

-¿Pero…?- me conocía tan bien que sabía que había un pero.

-Cuando me tocas de una manera tan intima, mi mente me juega sucio…- me levanté y le di la espalda, se puso tras de mi y me giró para obligarme a mirarlo

-¿Cómo te juega sucio?-

-No pienso en ti- confesé mirando el piso –pienso en… otra persona- me obligó a mirarlo poniendo su mano en mi barbilla

- ¿Alguien de tu otro mundo?- asentí, pero había algo que me llamó la atención, si en mi mundo yo era Bella… debía de existir alguien que fuera Edward, ¿él sería la persona a la que yo pertenecía en realidad? –No me importa, sé que lograré sacarlo de tu cabeza- aseguró sacándome de mis pensamientos.- me besó haciéndome sentir todo su amor yo le correspondí de la misma manera.

Nos separamos y nos dispusimos a empezar el día. Cuando bajamos la familia fingió que no nos había escuchado y se los agradecí enormemente. Los días pasaron y me esforcé por ser la misma Jade de siempre con Arthur y con los Cullen yo era la otra Jade, al principio fue confuso pero me acostumbré poco a poco, lo único que no había cambiado era que no podía hacer el amor con mi novio y él lo aceptaba a regañadientes.

Sin embargo los Cullen se ponían cada vez más tensos con mi presencia, y parecían resistirse a un impulso. Un día de caza nos pidieron a Arthur y a mi que fuéramos solos, eso nunca había pasado pero a mi novio le encantó la idea por lo que fuimos a cazar solos, cuando regresamos nos encontramos a un Jacob preocupado.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunté preocupada. Arthur de metió a la casa, él no aguantaba el olor del lobo.

-Nessie y los demás no han regresado de cazar y eso me pone ansioso- me dijo

-Tranquilo, tal vez yo pueda saber donde están-

Me concentré en la mente de Bella y escuché solo un susurró eso quería decir que estaba bastante lejos caminé seguida por Jacob hasta que pude detectar donde estaban, pero algo me decía que no debía permitir que ellos me escucharan.

-Están en esa dirección- dije señalando, corrimos hasta estar lo bastante cerca para escuchar sus metes con claridad pero sin poder olerlos o escucharlos, por lo que ellos tampoco podían hacerlo y me escudo estaba activado.

Seguí en la mente de Bella, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett y Rose formaban un circulo alrededor de Nessie, quien se entretenía jugando con el lodo. Era difícil estar en la mente de Bella, al estar lejos de Nessie no podía esquivar su escudo por completo, no podía entrar en la mente de Edward porque no iba a dejar que él me escuchara.

Sí, sé que es una tontería respetar el trato conmigo misma cuando él no sabría que yo lo escuchaba pero así era yo de justa, algo típico de Bella ¿no?

Entrar en la mente de Jasper significaría canalizar también los sentimientos que él percibía al doble y no me arriesgaría a eso, Alice se concentraba en las compras que haría después de la reunión, me daba miedo que ella me _vera_ escuchando, por lo que me la pasé haciendo varios planes si tomar decisiones, (difícil lo sé). Emmett solo pensaba en el cuerpo de Rosalie y ella en el cuerpo de él… ¿Qué a caso no prestaban atención a otra cosa?

-Jacob- susurré, él me miró –necesito que me ayudes-

-Dime- él siempre tan lindo

-Necesito que vallas para halla y te concentres solo en lo que ellos platican- frunció el ceño –tengo la sensación de que hablan de mi, y tengo que saber de lo que hablan.

-No creo que deba hacerlo- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Anda, estarás con Nessie, solo tienes que escuchar y yo hago el resto- dije apuntando a mi cabeza con el dedo índice. Tenía una expresión que me decía que no lo había convencido –Por favor- dije y lo miré con cara triste, espere que sintiera lastima, pero abrió mucho los ojos y trago.

-Guau… ellos tienen razón- dijo y parpadeo –si que sabes seducir

_¡Demonios!... pero yo no quise seducirlo. _Pensé sintiéndome culpable.

-Te ayudaré- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo

_Esto de ser seductora sin intensión es bastante malo… ¿o no?_

* * *

**Fue muy interesante escribir este capitulo... **

**Fue algo complicado incluir en la luna de miel a tres personas, los recuerdos de Edward, las sensaciones de Bella y lo que vivia Jade en ese momento, espero que les haya gustado...**

**El siguiente capitulo se titulará "JADE Vs CULLEN"**

**Besos**

**Yeyet**


	12. Jade Vs Cullen

CAPITULO 12. JADE vs CULLEN

Jacob llegó tranquilamente con los Cullen y se acercó a Nessie. Me fijé por un segundo en los pensamientos de la niña y me di cuenta que ella estaba intentando no escuchar nada de lo que decían sus padres y tíos, imaginé que ellos se lo habían pedido.

-¿Tu que haces aquí perro?- dijo Rose con desprecio.

-¿Tía?- dijo Nessie mirando a su tía haciendo puchero.

-Lo siendo cariño- Rose le sonrió y miró a Jacob forzando una sonrisa –esta es una conversación privada.

-No vengo a escuchar sus conversaciones- "_la que hace eso es Jade_" pensó, solté una risita tonta que nadie escuchó –se habían tardado mucho y ya saben que no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de Nessie- explicó y se sentó a lado de la niña, quien le ofreció un puño de lodo y él lo aceptó gustoso.

A pesar de que Jake jugaba con Nessie estaba escuchando perfectamente la conversación y yo lo aproveché al máximo.

-Tienes que entendernos Edward- dijo Emmett –entre mas intentamos no verla tan atractiva mas atractiva se nos hace, estamos frustrados-

_¿Qué… de quien hablan?_ Pensé y noté en la mente de Jacob que también estaba confundido.

-Ella no sabe lo que hace- dijo Edward en tono molesto.

-Tal vez si lo sepa- dijo Rose –cualquiera aprovecharía ese poder de seducción, yo lo haría-

-Por fortuna, ella no eres tú- dijo Edward con sequedad

-Pero es como yo- dijo Bella –y yo sí aprovecharía ese poder.

_¡Oh diablos! Hablan de mí… pero yo no quiero aprovechar mi poder de seducción… ¿Qué les pasa? _Pensé cada vez mas molesta.

-Sí Bella, pero estoy seguro que ella no lo ha hecho hasta ahora- dijo Jasper –no siento ninguna intención en ella cuando nos seduce… prácticamente nosotros somos los débiles- noté algo de amargura en sus palabras, comprendiendo que él detestaba sentirse débil y conmigo ya lo ha sido. (Y no es que me esté quejando)

-Yo también creo que lo hace apropósito- dijo Emmett –ella es bromista…-

-Solo contigo- interrumpió Edward con brusquedad.

En ese momento Jacob ya no miraba a Nessie ahora desviaba su mirada a los vampiros que hablaban permitiéndome ver sus expresiones, Edward estaba molesto.

-Yo también estoy con ellos- dijo Alice para mi sorpresa.

_¿Qué están diciendo?... yo no lo hago apropósito, maldita sea _estaba furiosa, tanto tiempo intentando que me acepten por lo que soy y no porque sea Bella y piensan eso de mi.

-¿Y que es lo que quieren?- preguntó Edward entre dientes

-Queremos que no te entrometas… queremos seducirla… es una revancha- dijo Rose

_¡Una revancha!... ¿De qué? Yo no les hice nada. _Jacob estaba tan confundido como yo pero estaba de acuerdo con Edward y Jasper.

-No nos parece justo que ella juegue así con nosotros, amor- dijo Bella.

-Ella no esta jugando con nosotros- dijo Jasper, imaginé que utilizaba su don para mantener las cosas tranquilas.

-Somos mayoría Edward y Jasper- dijo Rose –y ya lo decidimos.

-Seduciremos a Jade- dijo Alice

_Pues veremos quien seduce a quien… _pensé con toda la furia que sentía.

De pronto Jacob notó un movimiento en Jasper y lo miró, él miraba en mi dirección había algo de furia en su mirada, supe que había canalizado mi furia, colocó un dedo en su cabeza indicándome que lo escuchara.

_No podemos detenerlos, yo sé que no lo has hecho a propósito… creo que se merecen una lección, te apoyaré. _Me dijo. Me concentré en deshacerme de mi furia y hacer que sintiera mi agradecimiento, lo logré y él asintió.

Estaba muy dolida con Alice, Bella, Rose y Emmett, pero no me iba a dejar, si ellos querían jugar, yo también podría hacerlo, si antes no lo había hecho apropósito ahora si lo haría. Debo admitir que tenía un poco de miedo, no sabía que tan poderoso era mi don en ese aspecto así que este sería un experimento.

Corrí hacia la casa tenía que hablar con Arthur, Carlisle y Esme. Cuando llegué los llamé y le conté lo que había escuchado.

-Lo siento cariño- dijo Esme acariciando mis brazos, entré en su mente y con alivio encontré que su caricia no tenia nada de lujuria –estoy de acuerdo con Jasper, mi hijos necesitan una lección- miré a Carlisle y él asintió

-Carlisle, creo que será difícil para ti- dijo Esme

-No lo haré, jamás haría algo que te hiciera las cosas difíciles- dije sintiéndome mal por él, sabía que a él mi poder también lo había afectado.

-No te preocupes, yo me la paso en el hospital y tengo que aprender a controlarme- dijo tímidamente –tal vez también esto te sirva, nunca has practicado con ese poder, a lo mejor eso es lo que te falta para poder controlarlo- ahora su tono era el de siempre sabio y paternalista. Asentí y miré a Arthur que me miraba ceñudo

-Tu sabes que no haré nada- él asintió –pero sé que te afectará a ti también y con el problema que tenemos…

-Hay unos amigos cerca, creo que será un buen momento para ir a visitarlos- me interrumpió –confió en ti y también quiero que les des su merecido… hum… ¿Edward de que lado está?

-De mi lado- dije, él asintió aliviado

-¿Y como vas a saber quien gana?- preguntó Esme

-Ellos quieren seducirme, imagino que quieren que yo me excite y de alguna manera dejarme frustrada- los tres asintieron –pues yo haré eso, con Emmett será fácil notarlo- asintieron riéndose –y con las chicas el olor las delatará.

-¿Pero no te afectará a ti si Jasper está cerca?- dijo Carlisle

-Humm… él dijo que me ayudaría, además de que podría canalizar algún otro sentimiento antes de que el deseo llegué a mí-

-Eres malévola amor- dijo Arthur abrazándome por la cintura

-Nadie se mete con Jade- dije con decisión

-¿Cuál de las dos Jades?- preguntó mi novio divertido

-Con ninguna de las dos-

-¡Uy! Pobres Cullen… ¿Cuándo empiezas?- dijo besando mi hombro

-Mañana-

-Me iré en la noche-

Estuve toda la noche meditando en lo que haría, tenia que ser sutil, ellos no debían darse cuenta de lo intentaba hacer, opté por cambiar mi forma de vestir, desde lo sucedió con Jasper no me había vuelto a poner faldas cortas ni blusas escotadas, busqué en el armario y encontré una blusa fantástica para iniciar y un pantalón muy ajustado que se adhería perfectamente a mis nalgas, mientras pensaba en lo que hacia vigilaba la mente de Alice, temía que tuviera una visión, no se presentó ninguna.

A la mañana siguiente llamé a Jasper con ayuda de Nessie, le pedí que me ayudara a canalizar un sentimiento de tranquilidad con su cercanía, la tranquilidad de Esme se multiplico en mi, respiré profundo sin necesitarlo y caminé dándole la espalda a Jasper y Nessie una ligera oleada de deseó llegó a mi, pero no me afectó solo me hizo sentir muy seductora.

-Jasper eso no ayuda- mentí, lo miré sobre mi hombro, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y negros y recorría mi cuerpo de arriba abajo -¿servirá?- pregunté evitando ser coqueta, el trago en seco y asintió

Bajé las escaleras y en la sala estaba Emmett, Alice y Edward. _¡Demonios!... Edward no _pensé pero no me detuve. Me concentré en la mente de Emmett

-Buenos días chicos- dije y todos voltearon a verme

-Buenos días- contestaron.

En la mente de Emmett me vi a mi misma bajando las escaleras. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros muy pegados al cuerpo y una blusa blanca sin mangas que cubría mi cuerpo hasta la clavícula, a Emmett le pareció poco atractivo. Pero escuché como Alice tragaba en seco, ella me había comprado la blusa así que sabía que esperar.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina dándoles la espalda, los tres tragaron y tres oleadas de deseo llegaron a mí haciéndome sonreír. Emmett se concentró en mi cuerpo, la blusa era inofensiva por enfrente pero por atrás el amplio escote llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre y mi pantalón era a la cadera por lo que si me agachaba podrían ver otra parte de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- dije mirándolos sobre en hombro en tono coqueto, los tres tenían los ojos negros de deseo.

Edward me daba la espalda así que solo noté su deseo en los ojos, Emmett se había excitado noté un bulto en sus pantalones y sonreí, percibí el olor de la humedad de Alice, eso casi me hace caer en el deseo nunca había detectado una excitación femenina que no fuera la mía. Me alejé contoneando las caderas mas de lo normal, escuché como se levantaron los tres, Edward salió rumbo al bosque, Alice subió las escaleras y llamó a Jasper y Emmett se dirigió a su recamara donde estaba Rose. Cuando llegué a la cocina Esme me sonreía.

-¿Cómo vamos?- me preguntó, me di la vuelta y mostré mi espalda. Tragó, pero no había deseo en sus ojos, ella había aprendido a repeler mis encantos (Ja… mis encantos… todavía no lo asimilo) –Vaya… déjame adivinar… Jade-1, Cullen-0- asentí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ambas reímos.

Mi amplio escote y mi pantalón ajustado afectaron al resto de la familia incluido Jacob que tubo que salir de la casa y entrar en fase, todos escuchamos sus aullidos de frustración por mas de una hora, yo estaba feliz, nunca había sido seductora en ninguna de mis dos vidas y ninguna parte de mi se quejaba de lo que estaba haciendo así que no tenía limites, bueno si tenía un límite, Arthur él confiaba en mi y yo no lo iba a defraudar… ¿o sí?

En la noche Alice me insistió en que me probara otro atuendo, (ropa interior, como siempre), estábamos las cuatro chicas presentes, las cuatro estábamos en ropa interior muy atrevida, Rose llevaba un baby doll rojo su tanga era diminuta se veía muy sexy, Alice levaba un conjunto negro de encaje que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, Bella llevaba un conjunto rosa no tan atrevido como los otros dos pero al darse la vuelta noté que la parte de atrás de su braga era casi transparente dejando ver todas sus nalgas y a mi, me habían dado un conjunto morado, no me pareció nada del otro mundo a comparación con lo que ellas llevaban, era una tanga pero no tan diminuta como la de Rose.

Cuando salí del baño ellas me miraron de arriba abajo, sonreí en mi interior pensando que acumularia un punto en el marcador. Me di cuenta de mi error al anticiparme cuando Bella me mostró un liguero del mimo color que mi conjunto, extendí la mano para tomarlo pero ella con una sonrisa picara negó, me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia ella, las otras observaban con la misma sonrisa de Bella.

_¡Oh demonios!... concéntrate Jade… se preparan para seducirte… pues esto será la guerra _pensé con dedición. Busqué a Jasper con mis sentidos y con mi mente pero no lo encontré así que esto tenía que hacerlo sola, me concentré en sentir tranquilidad.

Bella se agachó para subir el liguero por mis piernas, mientras lo subió fue acariciando mis piernas, no me dirigía la mirada así que opté por mirar a Alice y Rose, fingiendo una mirada de inocencia y me mordí el labio, ellas me contemplaban de arriba abajo y poco a poco sus ojos se oscurecieron. Bella subió hasta mi cadera el liguero, aprovechó y masajeó un poco mis caderas, se sentí bien su rose y era difícil concentrarse en seducir a las demás.

-Deja que yo le ponga las medias- dijo Alice.

Bella asintió y se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirarme. Alice se sentó frente a mí y me subió una pierna a sus rodillas, colocó la media y la subió lentamente sin mirarme a los ojos, eso me pareció sospechoso, ni ella ni Bella me habían mirado a los ojos cuando me vestían. Miré a los ojos a Rose y le sonreí con picardía ella parpadeó y apartó la mirada.

_Así que en mis ojos esta mi poder_ pensé feliz ante mi descubrimiento.

Alice ya estaba subiendo la media de mi otra pierna, ajustó ambas medias al liguero y terminó su participación acariciando mis muslos internos haciendo que mordiera mi labio inferior sin que me diera cuenta. Alice levantó la vista y me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa supe cual era la malicia cuando acarició mi entrepierna sobre la tanga, una sensación de calor me invadió y tragué en seco. Comencé a pensar en cosas horribles y logré no humedecerme.

-Humm…- dijo Rose colocándose un dedo en la barbilla –esta algo chueco- se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mi.

Acomodó las tiras de mi sujetador y después las copas acariciando levemente mis pezones por encima de la tela, no pude evitar que estos se endurecieran haciendo sonreír a Rose, estaba perdiendo, eran tres contra una, pero no me iba a dejar.

-Se ve bien ¿no?- dije con voz profunda acariciando mi cuerpo y mirándolas fijamente, ellas abrieron ligeramente la boca cuando mi mano bajó a mi entre pierna y me acaricié ligeramente, tampoco quería excitarme yo sola. –Es muy suave la tela- dije en tono seductor mientras acariciaba mi braga. Sonreí para mi misma ante la idea que se me acababa de ocurrir. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás y gemí. De inmediato me llegó el olor de su excitación, bajé la cabeza y les sonreí triunfante, ellas me miraron con los ojos entrecerrado, Bella se levantó de golpe y puso su mano en mi entrepierna.

-Si nosotras nos excitamos tú también- me susurró, comenzó a acariciarme de inmediato me humedecí y ellas sonrieron. Me aparté de la mano de Bella y salí de la habitación poniéndome la bata, me encontré a Esme en el pasillo y me hizo una mueca percibiendo mi aroma.

-No preguntes… Jade-2, Cullen-1- me limité a decir.

-Todavía vas ganando- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero ya se dieron cuenta de lo que intento hacer, así que ahora será mas difícil- dije y me fui a mi habitación.

Los siguientes días fueron muy interesantes yo me enfoqué en Emmett y gracias a él mi marcador subió, pero el de ellos subía con las chicas, ellas tenían mas experiencia que yo y sabían donde tocarme para que me excitara. Edward y Jasper cayeron en mis encantos un par de veces ya que yo me paseaba por el cuarto de juegos con una falda cortísima y una blusa muy escotada, Carlisle llegaba a la casa y se encerraba en la biblioteca, jamás entré en ella y Jacob no entraba a la casa.

Ellos ya estaba consientes del marcador, Esme se los informó y les dijo que el juego terminaría cuando Arthur regresara y que después nadie podría intentar seducir al otro, su tono fue autoritario y firme por lo que ninguno pudo negarse a su orden. Pero el juego se convirtió en apuesta, si yo ganaba Rose y Emmett tendrían que hacer sus cosas fuera de la casa por dos meses, Bella compartiría las decisiones sobre Nessie conmigo y Alice dejaría de ir de compras un mes y si ellos ganaban yo tendría que mostrarles todos mis recuerdos y Arthur debía estar presente. Acepté segura de que ganaría.

Arthur regresaría al día siguiente y el marcado iba Jade-8, Cullen-8.

Ya era medio día y no había visto a los Cullen para nada, en eso Edward entró a la casa yo estaba en la cocina de espaldas a la puerta que daba al jardín y Edward entró por la puerta principal, me fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente?- dijo con seriedad

-Ellos hablaron mal de mi, ahora les estoy dando razones para que lo hagan… voy a ganar Edward- dije tajante

-No me gusta esto, no me gusta que quieran tocarte… ni siquiera a _mi_ me dejas hacerlo- dijo molesto.

-Ni a ti, ni a Arthur, esto es diferente, es solo un juego- dije mirándolo a los ojos. Él acarició mi mejilla y me estremecí. –Mañana se acaba todo- susurré

-Eso espero- dijo y me besó la mejilla. Y se fue.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando del calor de mi mejilla, en eso unos brazos me rodearon por la espalda y me pegaron a su cuerpo, un enorme bulto golpeó mi trasero y gemí al sentirlo, mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante que pensé que había sido Edward. Esos brazos me dieron la vuelta y el bulto quedó en mi entrepierna que se humedeció al instante.

-Sabía que mi hermano tendría que servir de algo- dijo Emmett sonriéndome con satisfacción –tu no me excitaste así que… Jade-8, Cullen-9,

Me aparté de él y lo fulminé con la mirada. Al mismo tiempo me regañaba a mi misma por haber bajado la guardia, ahora tenía que dar mi golpe final ese que me daría el gane. Arthur me había dicho que regresaría como a la una y media de la mañana y él era muy puntual, así que mi plan se efectuaría a media noche.

Jasper me ayudó, él y Emmett estarían en el cuarto de juegos a esa hora, Jasper por alguna razón saldría del cuarto y yo entraría. Cuando Jasper salió me guiño un ojo y me dio una dosis extra de tranquilidad y algo de deseo para sentirme seductora.

Llevaba una bata de seda y por dentro llevaba un Baby Doll morado de encaje, sujeto solo en el medio de mis senos dejando ver mi abdomen y tanga. Me paré enfrente de la televisión, Emmett me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, caminé sensualmente hasta el estéreo sintiendo la mirada de mi presa y puse una canción que Jasper me hizo el favor de elegir, como hombre, él sabría mejor que nadie que música estimularía mas a Emmett.

Apagué la televisión y comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, bajé mi bata lentamente para solo mostrar mis hombros yo veía a Emmett a los ojos con intensidad, concentrada en seducirlo, para ese entonces ya había logrado canalizar mi seducción a mi mirada o mi sonrisa ya podía controlarlo, Emmett tragó, le di la espalda y lo miré sobre mi hombro, comencé a bajar la bata hasta que llegó al piso, cuando Emmett vio mi conjunto sus ojos llamearon y su miembro reaccionó.

-Jade-9, Cullen-9- susurré con sensualidad.

-Es un empate- dijo Emmett con la voz entrecortada. Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí me di la vuelta y acaricie mi vientre -¿Qué haces?-

-Ganar, te voy a hacer llegar sin tocarte- dije, él abrió los ojos como plato, leí en su mente que se iría pero fui mas rápida y me puse en la puerta. Lo miré y le sonreí seductoramente, tomé una espada de juguete que estaba en un sillón a lado de la puerta y lo empujé con ella obligándolo a que se sentara.

-No seas cobarde, ¿a caso no puedes resistirme?- dije levantando una ceja. Noté que piqué su orgullo. Él regresó a su lugar y yo tomé una silla y la puse frente a él.

Me senté en la silla y comencé a acariciar mis piernas sin dejar de mirarlo, su bulto cada vez se hacia mas grande, abrí las piernas y pasé mi mano por la entrepierna sobre la tanga y gemí (Yo estaba tranquila, las mujeres somos buenas para fingir) con la otra mano acaricie mis pechos, Emmett llevó su mano a un miembro y comenzó a acariciarse, sonreí. Desaté la parte de arriba de mi conjunto y esperé un poco para mostrarle, noté su desesperación en los ojos y su mano se había movido al interior de su pantalón, solté la prenda y arriesgándome a terminar muy excitada acaricié uno de mis pezones, esta vez gemí de verdad, la mano de Emmett se movió con rapidez, yo quería que eso acabara sino terminaríamos en empate otra vez, metí mi mano al interior de mi tanga y comencé a moverla, fingiendo que me tocaba, recordé la noche de bodas de Edward y comencé a gemir aunque no me estaba tocando en realidad me estaba humedeciendo solo por el recuerdo. Gemí fuerte y Emmett gruñó.

-Vamos Emmett, vente para mi- dije con voz seductora. Él aceleró su movimiento y en pocos segundos rugió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, su pantalón se humedeció. Sonreí con malicia, saqué mi mano de mi entrepierna y me puse la parte de arriba del Baby Doll. –El orgasmo da dos puntos ¿no?...Jade-11, Cullen-9, que disfruten sus encuentros fuera de la casa-

-¡Eres un idiota Emmett Cullen!- gritó Rose. Emmett abrió los ojos como plato y salió corriendo a su encuentro -¡Nos ganó imbécil!- se escuchó un golpe seco y la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de golpe.

Me puse la bata y me senté en el sillón, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me reí con fuerza. Todavía estaba algo caliente por los recuerdos. De pronto una oleada de deseo me invadió y se convino con la que ya tenía.

-Lo disfrutaste, ¿no?- dijo Jasper desde la puerta y el deseo se multiplicó.

-Me siento tan bien- intenté sonar tranquila - no solo aprendí a controlar este poder también me conocí a mi misma- dije sonriendo. Giré mi cabeza y lo miré, tenía los ojos negros -¿Nos escuchaste?- dije sorprendida, él asintió apenado. Entendí de donde provenía ese deseo.

Esa mirada me recordó lo sucedido en el bosque y me lamí los labios, lo miré de arriba abajo, era tan hermoso, tan endemoniadamente sexy, que lo deseé. Además no ayudaba en nada que la tranquilidad ya se había ido y solo prevalecía su deseo y mi deseo.

-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo con voz profunda

-Creo que te debo algo- dije levantándome del sofá y acercándome a él.

Estaba fuera de control, haber descubierto de esa manera mi sensualidad me nublaba la mente y como a las dos Jades les gustaba Jasper no hubo ningún recuerdo que impidiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y como no había nadie en la casa, no nos detendrían.

Me quité la bata mientras me acercaba a él, me miró de arriba abajo y sus ojos ardieron, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé apasionadamente él respondió de la misma manera, lamí su labio inferior y él abrió la boca, nuestras lenguas se acariciaron, di un brinco y rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas. Él terminó el beso, pero no separó sus labios de mi piel, besó y lamió mi cuello hasta los hombros, mi cuerpo ardía con cada caricia de sus labios y sus manos apretaban mis nalgas, poco a poco caminó hasta el sillón y me acostó con delicadeza quedando el encima de mi, la sensación de tener todo su cuerpo sobre mi fue maravillosa.

Desabroché su camisa rápidamente y se la quité, acaricié su fuerte espalda mientras él acariciaba mis piernas y besaba mi cuello. Sus labios ardientes regresaron a mi boca, cada vez éramos más fieros. Una de sus manos se posó en uno de mis senos haciéndome gemir, su pulgar acarició mi pezón por encima de la delgada tela de mi prenda, las descargas eléctricas que producían ese rose me estremecieron.

-Jasper…- susurré en sus labios.

Él se deshizo del estorbo que era mi prenda y comenzó a besarme cada parte de mi piel hasta llegara a mis senos, beso y lamió con maestría cada uno, yo me retorcía de placer y mi tanga no podía estar mas húmeda. Sin dejar su tarea sobre mis senos una de sus manos acarició mi vientre y bajo hasta mi entrepierna, la acarició por encima de mi tanga y me arqueé hacia él invitándolo a pasar, él se rio y me torturó solo acariciándome sobre la tela.

-Por favor… necesito esos dedos maravillosos- supliqué con una voz muy profunda llena de deseo.

-Lo que usted pida- susurró y me besó. De un jalón se deshizo de la tanga y sus maravillosos dedos recorrieron mi centro, gemí su nombre.

-Mmm… estas tan húmeda- me dijo y lamió mis labios.

Uno de sus dedos entró en mí y solté un leve quejido de placer, mis manos bajaron por su espalda y entraron a su pantalón, sus nalgas eran tan duras y suaves al tacto las apreté haciéndolo gemir. Otro dedo entró en mí y comencé a cabalgar, su boca apagaba mis gemidos que cada vez eran más fuertes. Mis músculos internos comenzaron a tensarse.

-Acaba para mi Jade- susurró en mi oído y aceleró el bombeo, uno de sus dedos acariciaba mi clítoris intensificando la sensación.

-¡Oh… Jasper!- gemí mis músculos se tensaron más y el orgasmo llegó haciendo que apretara con fuerza las nalgas de Jasper quien apagó mi grito con la boca.

Sacó sus dedos y se pegó a mi cuerpo dejándome sentir su erección en mi vientre. Ahora le debía dos. Lo empujé para que se sentara, desabroché su pantalón y se lo quité, me senté a horcajadas sobre él, nuestros sexos se encontraron aunque solo el mío estaba desnudo, comencé a besarle el cuello mientras acariciaba su pecho y me movía suavemente sobre él, haciéndolo gemir, besé su pecho, lamí y mordisqueé su pezón él gruñó.

-Lo siento- dije mirándolo

-No… se siente bien- dijo y me sonrió. Volví a mi tarea, regresé a su cuello y mi mano bajó a su abdomen, duro y marcado, agarré sus bóxers y con fuerza se los arranqué, él rió.

-Si yo me quedé sin tanga es justo que tú pierdas algo también- dije y lo besé.

Gemimos cuando nuestros sexos desnudos comenzaron a acariciarse, era tan duro y grande, Jasper echó la cabeza para atrás, acarré su miembro y acaricié mi sexo con él, gemimos nuestros nombres, coloqué su mástil en mi entrada y dudé, él me miró.

-No lo hagas- dijo con dulzura –no lo hagas si no estas segura- lo solté y me bajé de él.

Se iba a levantar pedo yo lo detuve, me hinqué enfrente de él y tomé su miembro nuevamente, mi mano no podía cubrirlo por completo, comencé a masajearlo de arriba a abajo, él cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, nunca había echó eso pero se lo debía, sin dejar de masturbarlo pasé mi lengua por la punta, él tembló y gimió, eso estaba bien, dejé de masturbarlo y lamí todo su mástil hinchado, parecía a punto de reventar, lamí sus bolsas y se estremeció, regresé a su punta lamiéndola un par de veces en ese momento me tomó por la cintura, yo abrí los ojos como plato cuando me colocó encima de su miembro.

-No te preocupes- dijo con voz profunda por la excitación.

Nuestros sexos no se habían tocado, él abrió mis labios vaginales y me sentó sobre su miembro, sin penetrarme comenzamos a movernos hacia enfrente y hacia atrás, su pene acariciaba mi clítoris haciéndome gemir con fuerza, nuestro movimiento empezó hacerse mas rápido, arqueé mi espada y él se pegó a mi lamiendo mis senos.

-¡Oh… Jade… vente conmigo- pidió.

Nos movimos más rápido y llegamos juntos al intenso orgasmo, nos apretamos uno a otro mientras pasaban los espasmos.

-¿Sabes? hueles muy bien, ¿Cómo sabrás?- dijo sonriéndome, abrí la boca para decir algo pero ya estaba con la espalda en el sillón y Jasper con la cara en mi sexo, lamiendo y succionando como un experto, mis gemidos se escucharon por toda la casa, no tardé en tener otro orgasmo. En eso escuchamos la puerta de la entrada, rápidamente nos cambiamos y cuando íbamos a salir nos encontramos con Alice y Bella muy sonrientes.

-Jade-11, Cullen-12 y Arthur está llegando- dijo Bella

-¿Jasper?- dije mirándolo ceñuda.

-No lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-El juego era Jade Vs Cullen, y Jasper es un Cullen- dijo Alice.

-Pero…- comencé

-¡Jade… cariño!- Habló Arthur

-Eso no es justo, hablamos después- dije y subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

Cuando llegué a la sala todos estaban ahí, menos Jacob y Nessie. Jasper estaba en el sillón individual, Bella, Alice y Emmett con Roce en sus piernas estaban en otro sillón, Arthur y Edward estaban en el sillón enfrente de Jasper y Esme y Carlisle estaban parados viéndolos a todos.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó Arthur, me encogí de hombros.

-Tuvimos una apuesta Arthur y llegó el momento de decir quien ganó- dijo Rose, yo la fulminé con la mirada.

-Lo que hicieron ustedes es trampa, Jasper no estaba en la apuesta- dije

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jasper en todo esto?- dijo Edward mirándome con el ceño fruncido. No contesté.

-Jasper acaba de darnos tres puntos- dijo Alice y le giño a su esposo.

-Yo no estaba en el juego Alice- dijo él y miró a Edward –perdimos el control, lo siento- dijo y bajó la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Edward levantándose de golpe, Carlisle se puso frente a él impidiendo que se lanzara contra su hermano. Yo me tensé.

-No entiendo nada… ¿Cómo tres puntos?- dijo Arthur – ¿él te éxito tres veces?- su tono era entre confusión y molestia. Emmett y su equipo se rieron.

-No Arthur, se obtenía un punto por la excitación y dos por llegar al orgasmo- dijo y siguió riéndose. ¿Qué a caso no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba provocando?

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó Arthur levantándose de golpe preparándose para saltar hacia Jasper. Emmett dejó de reírse y se puso enfrente de Arthur y yo protegía a Jasper quien se había levantado.

-Los dos perdimos el control- dije mirando a Edward y Arthur –Atáquenme a mi también- los reté. Ellos me fulminaron con la mirada y se sentaron.

-Esto fue solo un juego- dijo Esme –y nada mas hubo caricias ¿verdad?- dijo mirándonos a cada uno de los apostadores, todos asentimos.

-¿Solo caricias?- dijo Arthur entre dientes. Lo miré a los ojos y asentí.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo momento.

-Nosotros ganamos- dijo Emmett que ya había regresado a su lugar.

-No es cierto, Jasper no estaba en la apuesta- me quejé, yo estaba sentada en el posa brazos del sillón de Jasper, temiendo que Arthur o Edward lo atacaran.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Carlisle que ya había regresado con Esme.

-No, el juego era Jade Vs Cullen, Jasper es un Cullen, ¿no? Y él logró que Jade tuviera un orgasmo- dijo Alice.

Algo estaba raro, ellos solo contaban un orgasmo mío y en realidad habían sido tres eso quería decir que ellos me superaban por mucho, pero ¿porqué no contaban el de Jasper?, disimuladamente toqué a Jasper para preguntarle, olvidándome que Edward podía escuchar su mente, cuando le informé a Jasper mis dudas Edward apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Pero no me importó.

_Solo escucharon lo último, cuando yo te estaba en tu… ya sabes._ Me estremecí solo de recordar. Edward me miraba fijamente con todos sus músculos tensos. Yo nunca lo miré directamente, solo de reojo.

-Carlisle, cambiaron las reglas, eso no es justo- me quejé

-Nunca establecimos reglas sobre los participantes, ahora paga- dijo Rose

-En ese caso, ella ganó- dijo Jasper. Todos lo miraron confusos y yo solo rezaba para que no lo dijera –yo también me excité… y me vine

-¡¿QUEEÉ?!- gritaron todos, la intensidad de las miradas provocaron que Jasper y yo pegáramos la espalda al sillón.

Edward y Arthur se habían vuelto a levantar y esta vez gruñían contra mí. Carlisle y Emmett volvieron a ponerse frente a ellos pero esta vez Jasper me protegía. Yo miré a Alice pero ella me guiñó el ojo, _¿Qué a esta mujer nada le molesta? _pensé

-Pero Jasper no estaba en la apuesta- dijo Emmett, todos menos Arthur y Edward lo miramos con cara de "no seas estúpido"

-Eso no importa- Dijo Edward furioso –importa que ustedes dos…-

-Tranquilo, nosotros dos nada- dijo Jasper –Emmett, ¿Jade te tocó para que te vinieras?- el aludido negó con la cabeza.

-¡¿Tu solo?!- dijo Rose fulminando a su esposo con la mirada, Emmett asintió -¡Idiota!-

-Lo mismo me pasó a mi- mintió Jasper. Arthur y Edward se volvieron a sentar aunque no dejaron de apretar los puños. Emmett y Carlisle no se alejaron de ellos.

-Estuviera o no estuviera Jasper en la apuesta, Jade gana- dijo Esme. Y yo sonreí, el otro equipo bufó.

-¿Qué apostaron?- preguntó Arthur y yo dejé de sonreír.

-Emmett y Rosalie, deben hacer sus cosas fuera de la casa… gracias por eso- dijo Esme mirándome –Bella debe compartir las decisiones sobre Nessie con Jade y Alice no puede ir en un mes de compras.

-Gracias por eso- susurró Jasper de modo que solo yo lo escuché.

-¿Y si ellos hubieran ganado?- dijo mi novio, yo suspiré.

-Tenía que proyectar todos mis recuerdos a toda la familia- dije sin ánimo –incluyéndote-

-Eso me gusta… yo opino que como lo que tu y Jasper hicieron, no estaba dentro de la apuesta, como castigo debes pagar también- dijo mirándome como diciéndome "me lo debes". Derrotada asentí.

-Mañana en la noche, empezaré con mi historia- dije en un susurró.

-¿Toda?- dijo Edward en tono preocupado.

-¡Toda!- dijeron Emmett, Rosalie y Alice. Bella me miró preocupada y señalo su cabeza.

_¿Arthur sabe lo de Edward? _Preguntó preocupada, negué con la cabeza sin que se dieran cuenta los demás. _¿Se enojará?_ Asentí.

-No es necesario Arthur- dijo Bella –ella ganó.

-Pero hizo algo que no debió haber hecho- le contestó mi novio sin dejar de mirarme –sabes que me lo debes Jade- asentí

-Bueno, pero solo cuenta lo que pasó antes de que nos conocieras- dijo Bella

-¡A no!... tiene que contar todo- dijo Emmett mirándonos a Jasper y a mi. Miré a Bella y después a Edward en busca de ayuda.

-Lo justo sería que contara hasta antes de la apuesta- dijo Edward, sabiendo que si Arthur se enteraba de lo que sentía por él y lo sucedido esa noche yo tendría muchos problemas.

-Sí eso es justo- dijo Carlisle y después me miró –Jade solo cuéntanos hasta antes de la apuesta- yo asentí agradecida. Sabía exactamente que recuerdos evitar.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui les dejo este capitulo que espero les haya gustado...**

**Siganme leyendo y dejando sus comentairios y sugerencias**

**Besos **

**Yeyet**


	13. Pagando la apuesta

**CAPITULO 13. PAGANDO LA APUESTA**

Acordamos que esperaríamos a que Carlisle regresara del hospital para que todos estuvieran presentes para que yo cumpliera mi parte de la apuesta; Jacob también fue invitado, ese día llegó algo nervioso, abrió la puerta de la entrada lentamente y solo asomó la cabeza, me acerqué para que me viera y suspiró aliviado, yo llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una blusa verde de manga larga, totalmente inofensiva, sabia que eso era a lo que le temía Jacob ya que en la semana de la apuesta ni se acercó a la casa.

La primera noche nos reunimos todos en la sala, en el mismo sillón estábamos Edward con Bella en su regazo, yo con Nessie en mis piernas y Arthur, Jacob estaba en el piso recargado en mis piernas, Carlisle con Esme en las piernas estaban en el sillón individual y los demás se acomodaron en el sillón mas grande, les mostré todos mis recuerdos humanos de mis dos vidas, cuando terminé todos, menos Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Arthur, me miraban como de manera extraña.

-¿Hay dos personas dentro de ese diminuto cuerpo?- preguntó Emmett mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Es complicado, hermano- dijo Edward –es como si dos espíritus estuvieran en el mismo cuerpo solo que a veces uno es mas fuerte que otro.

-¿No tienes problemas con eso?... quiero decir si sus recuerdos te impiden hacer algo- dijo Bella

-Humm… por lo general no hay problema, tenemos los mismos valores y creencias solo que a veces los recuerdos de mi otro mundo se entrometen con lo que quiero y debo hacer- dije mirando a Arthur de reojo, Edward se tensó ligeramente.

-Bueno eso es con los recuerdos… ¿y con tu esencia?- preguntó Rose, suspiré y miré de reojo a Edward sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Eso es mas confuso todavía… ya entendí que Bella y yo somos la misma, por decirlo de algún modo, pero eso quiere decir que yo no debo estar aquí- dije con tristeza, noté que todos se tensaron –me parece que no es normal que la misma esencia esté dos veces en la misma dimensión.

-En el caso de que tuvieras que irte… ¿Cómo lo harías?- preguntó Jasper

-No tengo idea, solo sé que mi cuerpo debe permanecer vivo para que tenga algún lugar a donde llegar, ¿no?- todos asintieron.

Nessie comenzó a dormirse y eso fue la indicación de que la primera sesión de mis recuerdos había terminado no sin antes mostrarles mi transformación.

-¿Cómo sabías lo que te pasaba?- preguntó Bella

-Tu me lo contaste- le dije y le entregué a Nessie –pero eso lo veremos mañana- sonreí con malicia.

Me acerqué a Alice y Jasper y nos pusimos a platicar de cosas sin importancia, Edward, Nessie y Bella estaban a punto de salir de la casa cuando, sentí una ligera oleada de deseo que poco a poco comenzó a multiplicarse por la cercanía de Jasper. En medio segundo Jasper había desaparecido y el deseo se calmó.

-¡HEY!...- gritamos Edward y yo a la vez mientras mirábamos a Emmett y Rose subir las escaleras besándose con pasión. Ellos nos miraron.

-¿Qué?- dijeron

-Fuera de la casa- dijo Esme, mirando a la pareja –es parte de la apuesta.

La parejita salió disparada rumbo al jardín.

-¡Más lejos!- gritamos Jasper, que estaba en el ático y yo, todavía sentíamos su deseo, ellos obedecieron y todo se calmó, haciendo que Jasper regresara.

-No Alice, no podrás escabullirte y nadie te ayudará- dijo Edward saliendo con su familia de la casa.

-Gracias por delatarme hermanito- dijo Alice cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Alice, todos tienen que cumplir- dijo Carlisle –yo sé que vas a poder cariño.

-Es un mes Carlisle, ¡un mes!- dijo levantándose y subiendo las escaleras pisando fuerte como niña berrinchuda, Jasper suspiró y la siguió.

Arthur y yo no hablamos de lo sucedido con Jasper pero sabia que él estaba muy molesto todavía, nos limitamos a hablar sobre como le había ido con sus amigos y que le mostraría a la familia en la siguiente sesión, le dije que era momento de que supieran sobre la saga, el sonrió divertido y entusiasmado ya que a él le había mostrado las partes mas importantes de la historia.

Estaba en la biblioteca buscando que leer y me encontré una caja con chocolates, ¿Qué hacia una caja de chocolates en una casa llena de vampiros? Rápidamente pensé en Jacob, ese lobo se la pasaba comiendo e imaginé que los había dejado si darse cuenta. Me entró la curiosidad de saber como se sentirían en mi boca, me iba a meter un chocolate a la boca cuando Nessie entró.

-¿Qué es eso tía?- dijo mirando el chocolate en mi mano.

-Es un chocolate mi reina, cuando era humana me encantaban… ¿quieres?- dije ofreciéndoselo, ella lo tomó y lo observó curiosa

-Mi mamá solo me deja comer fruta- dijo sin dejar de mirar el chocolate

-Pruébalo, es tan o mas dulce que la fruta además de que algún día tendrás que probar estas cosas cuando estés con humanos- le dije. La niña se metió el chocolate a la boca y lo saboreó.

-Mmm… sabe bien- dijo con una enorme sonrisa –quiero otro-

-No mi reina, te va a hacer daño si comes muchos- dije cerrando la caja de chocolates y poniéndola en un estante muy alto.

-Está bien- dijo haciendo un puchero yo la cargué y salimos de la biblioteca para evitar que yo callera en su carita de perro mojado y le diera otro chocolate, cuando llegamos a la sala Bella me fulminaba con la mirada y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Jacob miró la cara de Bella y se acercó a nosotras yo le di a Nessie y él salió de la casa.

-¿Por qué le diste eso?- dijo Bella entre dientes.

-Ella también es humana y debe de saber sobre su alimentación- dije con seguridad. En eso Edward entró mirándonos preocupado, no se acercó a ninguna solo nos observaba.

-Ella se alimenta de sangre, no tiene porque aprender sobre otra cosa… y no debes de meterte en eso- me dijo molesta

-Cariño, ella si puede hacerlo eso es lo que apostaron ¿recuerdas?- dijo Edward con cautela, Bella lo fulminó con la mirada

-Bella, Nessie también es humana y algún día tendrá que convivir con ello así como lo han hecho los Cullen por años- intenté sonar tranquila, pero ya me estaba molestando.

Las dos queríamos proteger a la niña pero ella quería evitarle problemas en el presente y yo en el futuro; la niña jamás se ha lastimado, ni llorado y eso no le iba a traer nada bueno en un futuro.

-Aunque a nosotras nos encante nuestra nueva vida tenemos que recordar que fuimos humanas y somos las que mejor podemos explicarle a Nessie porque no debe beber sangre humana-

-Ella sabe que no debe hacerlo…- dijo poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

-¿Solo porque tu se lo dijiste?- la imité

-Ella convive con humanos-

-Solo con Charlie y la madre de Seth y Leah… y no se comporta como humana- dije con seriedad

Nos quedamos en silencio fulminándonos con la mirada por un momento, noté que no llegaríamos a nada son esa actitud, así que cerré los ojos y suspiré. Cuando me tranquilicé la volví a mirar.

-Entiéndelo Bella, Rennesme es una niña muy inteligente, sabe que no debe lastimar a los humanos que son parte de su familia, ¿pero que va a pasar cuando se encuentre a otros? Ella también siente sed como nosotros con la diferencia que la puede calmar con comida y si no la dejas que la pruebe…

-Será un vampiro completo- me interrumpió

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- mi molestia volvió –Lo siento mucho, pero ella no es un vampiro completo, ella es especial y lo sabes… ella es la que de alguna manera une a los vampiros con los humanos y debe conocerlos a ambos-

Por un segundo su mirada se puso triste.

-Sé que le temes a que ella prefiera a los humanos que a nosotros… pero si no le das esa oportunidad de elegir, te lo va a reprochar- dije con ternura comprendiendo su miedo.

-Pero, es mi bebé- dijo mirando el piso.

-Lo es, por ahora… pero en poco tiempo será una adolecente y no cualquier adolecente, será una que tendrá la terquedad de ustedes dos- dije mirando a Edward y después a Bella, ambos se miraron algo asustados -¿A ustedes les gusta que les digan que hacer?- ambos negaron –imaginen lo que sentirá Rennesme si no la dejan elegir, imaginen su reproche.

-Tiene razón amor- dijo Edward abrazando a su esposa quien cambio su expresión a una de resignación.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- me dijo

-Lo que todo padre debe hacer… enseñarle lo bueno y lo malo de los vampiros y de los humanos, nuestras costumbres sus costumbres y sobre todo debe ir a la escuela y comportarse como humana cuando esté con humanos- dije segura.

-Tu no tienes hijos, ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- dijo Bella

-En mi otra vida soy maestra, tengo tres hermanos menores y soy la mayor de todos mis primos, siempre me he llevado con adultos y soy muy observadora, me doy cuenta de los errores que cometen los padres- dije en tono aburrido.

-¿Me ayudaras?- dijo Bella tomando mi mano sin apartarse de Edward

-Mientras esté aquí, haré todo para proteger a Rennesme- prometí.

Llegó la noche y todos nos reunimos en el jardín, el cielo estaba muy estrellado y de esa forma Arthur no tendría que estar en un lugar cerrado con Jacob cerca, todavía no se acostumbraba al olor, como siempre yo estaba en medio de Edward y Arthur con Nessie en mi regazo.

-Edward, ¿podrías explicarles lo que les voy a mostrar?- Él asintió. Me pareció que sería mejor que un miembro de la familia explicara lo de la saga. Todos nos miraban curiosos.

-Hace unas semanas, por accidente descubrí el gran secreto de Jade- dijo en tono solemne –nuestra familia si existe en su mundo pero de una manera un poco… diferente- la confusión se incrementó en todos.

-Bien, en mi mundo todos los conocen por esto- les proyecté una imagen de la portada de los libros, incluido sol de media noche y un cartel de la película.

-¿Libros?- dijo Carlisle mirándome como nunca imaginé verlo, sumamente confundido.

-Sí, en su mundo, nosotros somos la creación de una escritora- dijo Edward como si estuviera hablando del sabor de una gelatina.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Jacob con los ojos como plato.

-Tranquilo muchacho- dijo Carlisle –Jade, imagino que nos mostraras los libros- yo asentí y miré a Edward.

-Muéstraselos como me los mostraste a mi- susurró

-Bella, estos libros están escritos con tu punto de vista, prácticamente tu los narras, ¿quieres que evite algo en particular?- ella pensó por un segundo y negó con la cabeza –Bien, empecemos.

Les mostré Crepúsculo, Bella se la pasó con la cara escondida en el pecho de Edward, que todos supieran sus pensamientos era algo que le avergonzaba de sobre manera, sobre todo porque Emmett no dejaba de burlarse de algunos pensamientos de Bella sobre Edward. Nessie disfrutó mucho de la historia estaba atenta y muy quieta, Jake se quejaba de vez en cuando porque no leía tan rápido como los demás y le prometí que en el día le mostraría lo que le había hecho falta.

Cuando terminamos nadie dijo nada solo se miraban unos a otros.

-Bella… esto te va a gustar- dije y ella por fin separó la cara del pecho de su esposo.

Les mostré los doce capítulos de Sol de media noche, ahora le tocaba a Edward desviar la mirada del resto de su familia, Bella y Nessie estaban fascinadas. Cuando terminó Bella bufó. Y todos soltaron risitas tontas, con excepción de Emmett que el se carcajeó, con la frase del león y la oveja.

-¿Es todo?- dijo decepcionada. Me encogí de hombros.

-Hasta antes de que llegara aquí, eso era todo- me disculpé

Todos empezamos a retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones, cuando Alice se me acercó.

-Jade, ¿has sabido algo de tu otro mundo?- preguntó con interés

-La verdad había estado tan concentrada con la apuesta que no me he dado tiempo de… "viajar"- dije haciendo comillas con mis manos.

-Deberías averiguar si esta pasando algo- me dijo en tono serio

-¿Has visto algo Alice?-

-Ese es el problema, cada vez te veo mas borrosa como si estuvieras desapareciendo- me dijo preocupada. Yo me asusté y sin despedirme fui con Arthur y le conté lo que Alice acababa de decirme.

-Sigue su concejo, tomate el tiempo que necesites- me dijo y me besó suavemente, le correspondí de la misma manera y después salí disparada rumbo al claro.

Me recargué en un árbol y me deslicé hasta quedar sentada, poco a poco puse mi mente en blanco y el pitido de la maquina llegó a mi cabeza.

-No podemos permitir que la desconecten- dijo mi madre con la voz ronca, estaba llorando.

-Lo sé, pero ya tiene mucho tiempo así… además ella querría que sus órganos ayudaran a salvar otras vidas- dijo mi padre

-Pero no está muerta, yo lo sé, ella está aquí nos escucha- dijo y sentí su mano en mi mejilla, quise levantarme y abrazarla, decirle que tenía razón que la escuchaba y la extrañaba.

De pronto se escuchó que abrían la puerta, unos pasos acelerados, con respiraciones entrecortadas y la puerta cerrándose.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo mi padre algo molesto.

-Axel quería verla- dijo mi hermano respirando con dificultad. ¡_Axel_¡ pensé y deseé poder abrir los ojos y verlo.

-Pero no está permitido que entre, es menor de edad… con Dani lo permitieron porque casi golpea al doctor- dijo mi padre aguantando la risa.

Mi hermana era muy agresiva y creí cada palabra que mi padre había dicho.

-Ya está aquí pá, déjalo que la salude- dijo mi hermana

-¿Mami?- escuché la voz de mi hermanito y sentí que mi corazón se encogía.

Cuando él nació yo tenía catorce años y me comportaba como si fuera su mamá e incluso lo regañaba, mi mamá decía que yo había criado a mis dos hermanos más chicos, tal vez por eso sabía que debía hacer con Nessie.

-Ven Axel estoy segura que a tu hermana le gustará escucharte- dijo y sentí como se levantó de la cama. Su lugar lo tomó un cuerpo de nueve años.

-Está así por mi culpa- dijo con la voz entrecortada. Quise con desesperación despertar y abrazarlo, él no tenía la culpa. De pronto el recuerdo de lo que había pasado llegó a mi mente.

Íbamos a visitar a mis abuelo, para eso teníamos que viajar en carretera una hora, estaba lloviendo mucho y mi mamá me pidió que le pusiera el cinturón de seguridad a Axel quien iba dormido en el sillón de en medio, yo iba en el de atrás, me quité el cinturón y me incline hacia enfrente para cenar a mi hermano y ponerle el cinto, él se despertó y como siempre estaba enojado porque quería seguir durmiendo, comenzó a moverse haciéndome muy difícil colocarle el cinturón, yo me enojé y le dije que tenia que ponérselo porque si teníamos un accidente yo sería la mas perjudicada, se lo puso rápidamente pero en eso un camión perdió el control y nos chocó haciendo que el carro girara y como yo era la única sin cinturón giré junto con el carro golpeándome la cabeza barias veces para el tercer golpe vi todo negro.

Mi hermanito lloraba al igual que mi madre y mi hermana, escuchaba como mi padre absorbía por la nariz con fuerza y mi hermano caminaba hacia la puerta y se salía. ¿Por qué nadie le decía al niño que él no tenía la culpa? Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de dejar de escuchar el pitido.

No abrí los ojos, me sentía muy triste pero extrañamente cómoda.

-Tú se lo podrás decir- me susurró Edward en mi oído.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que ya no estaba recargada en el árbol ahora lo estaba en el pecho de Edward y el me rodeaba la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y recargaba su barbilla en mi hombro. Noté que era de día.

-¿Cuánto tiempo fue esta vez?- pregunté recargándome mas sobre su espalda, estaba sumamente cómoda.

-Unas doce horas- dijo.

-Y tu… ¿cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunté girando mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-Humm… como once horas y media- dijo sin interés.

-¿Por qué?-

-No me gusta que estés sola cuando vas a tu mundo además de que es él único momento que me permites escuchar tu mente- dijo y me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Volví a mirar al frente, recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro y acaricie sus manos que estaban en mi abdomen.

-¿Por qué quieren desconectarme?- pregunté muy interesada.

-Para llegar a esa decisión ya debes de tener mas de tres meses sin dar ningún cambio- me dijo

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-La próxima vez que vuelvas, trata de moverte- me sugirió.

-Lo intento todo el tiempo, pero simplemente mi cuerpo no responde- dije con tristeza.

-Pero síguelo intentando-

Giré mi cabeza de nuevo y lo miré a los ojos.

-Gracias por estar aquí- le dije perdiéndome en sus ojos.

-Siempre lo estaré- lentamente fue acortando la distancia, cerré los ojos y abrí un poco los labios ya no quería resistirme. Juntó sus labios a los míos, nuestro beso fue lento y tierno, lleno de amor y necesidad. Su aliento entraba en mi boca llenándome de un calor delicioso, saboreé sus labios, giré mi cuerpo lo mas que pude para enredar mis manos en su suave cabello fue una sensación maravillosa, él pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior y yo la abrí deseosa por acariciar su lengua, eso fue incrementando el beso asiéndome sentir cada vez mas calor, el comenzó a acariciar mi espalda una de sus manos entro a mi blusa y acarició mi cintura cuando se acercó a mi seno, mi mente me traicionó Arthur apareció en mis pensamientos. Provocando que Edward gruñera y yo terminara el beso pero no me separé de él, nuestras frentes se unieron.

-Prese que mi cuerpo no me dejará estar con ninguno hasta que tome una decisión- dije sin abrir los ojos. De pronto me reí.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo serio y yo abrí los ojos.

-"Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja"- cité mirándolo a los ojos.

-"¡Que oveja tan estúpida! "- dijo entendiendo mi intensión

-"¡Que león tan morboso y masoquista!"- susurré y le di un leve beso. Nos empezamos a reír.

-Creo que yo era el león, ¿no?- dijo muy sonriente

-No en este caso yo lo soy porque te estoy seduciendo y tu eres un hombre casado- dije y no puede evitar la tristeza en mi mirada

-Sabes que lo de nosotros es diferente, no engañamos a nadie, ¿quien crees que me dijo que estaría aquí?-

-¿Bella?-

-No, Alice… pero Bella le dijo que me dijera- me dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Y yo me reí pero de inmediato me puse triste y me giré para recargarme en su espalda de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró en mi oído.

-Si engañamos a alguien- dije con dolor y tristeza

-Arthur- dijo tristemente. Asentí.

-¿Debería decirle lo que pasa con nosotros?- pregunté.

-¿No sabe nada?- me contra preguntó

-Solo sabe que mi esencia es igual a la de otra vampira, pero no sabe quien y sabe que no puedo hacer el amor con él…

-Porque otro hombre llega a tus pensamientos, como hace rato- dijo terminando mi frase. Asentí. –Imagino que no sabe que hombre nubla tus pensamientos- negué con la cabeza

-¿Debería decirle?-

-¿Qué crees que pase si se entera?- dijo acariciando mi cuello con su nariz, eso me impedía pensar con claridad.

-Edward…-

-¿Hum?-

-Deja de hacer eso… no puedo pensar- dije casi sin aliento. Depositó un tierno beso sobre mi cuello y recargó su barbilla en mi hombro. –Gracias-

-¿Qué haría?-

-No estoy segura, tal vez lo entienda… pero estoy casi segura que se enfurecerá-

-¿Por qué?... no has estado conmigo tampoco-

-No creo que me permita explicarle hasta ese punto-

-Mmmm… ahora que lo recuerdo- dijo y giró mi cara con su mano para enfrentarlo -¿Por qué con nosotros no y con Jasper sí?- me dijo muy celoso. Tragué con nerviosismo y bajé la mirada.

-Creo que porque a las dos nos gusta- confesé apenada, mas no arrepentida.

-Eso quiere decir que no solo tengo a Arthur como rival- no fue una pregunta. Lo piré sorprendida y negué con la cabeza.

-Yo no amo a Jasper y él tampoco a mi… lo que paso fue como concluir algo pendiente… nunca hubiéramos estado tranquilos ninguno de los dos si no hubiera pasado- dije sorprendiéndome de esa concusión que era verdad, yo sentía que le debía algo a Jasper y ya que se lo he pagado, no me atrae tanto. Claro que siempre será un hombre guapo y endemoniadamente sexy, pero nunca volverá a pasar, ¿o si?

-¿Tú quieres que vuelva a pasar?- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, había olvidado que no tenía mi escudo.

-No- se notó la duda en mi voz -¿Por qué Alice no reaccionó mal sobre lo sucedido?- quise distraerlo.

-Ella sabe que lo suyo no es amor además de que Jasper es mas ardiente después de que está contigo y eso a ella le gusta- dijo Edward incomodo con la conversación

-¿Eso quiere decir que para ella soy como un juguete sexual?, solo para estimular- dije algo herida.

-Esa es una forma de verlo- dijo mirándome con cautela. Aparté sus manos de mi cintura y me levanté -¿Estas enojada?- dijo levantándose y tomándome de la mano.

-No, solo que… me siento extraña con respecto a Alice, creí que era la mas inocente de todos- dije mientras iniciábamos el camino a casa.

-Te lo aseguro, no lo es, esa pequeña tiene una mente muy malévola… es bueno tenerla de nuestro lado- dijo.

Cuando regresamos a la casa por separado ya que Arthur estaba ahí, Jacob me esperaba algo molesto. Había olvidado que prometí mostrarle las partes del libro que no había entendido. Le dediqué una sonrisa de disculpa y le extendí la mano para que la tomara, estuvimos sentados en la sala un buen rato repasando el libro.

Apenas habíamos terminado cuando escuchamos el carro de Carlisle acercándose y como si se hubieran organizado en un segundo todos estaban sentados en la sala ansiosos por empezar nuestra tercera sesión.

Arthur y Edward con Bella en sus piernas habían dejado un espacio entre ellos para que me sentara. Después de lo del claro no estaba segura que sentiría al tenerlo tan cerca y con los demás viendo mis pensamientos no quería arriesgarme. Me senté en el único lugar vació a un lado de Jasper que tenia a Alice en sus piernas. Quien no dejaba de apretarse las manos y su expresión era de molestia y ansiedad, la estaba pasando muy mal sin ir de compras. Nessie se sentó en mis piernas y Jacob se quedó en el piso cerca de la niña como siempre.

-Jade- me llamó Bella la miré y la noté preocupada –Humm… esta será la parte de… de mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad?- asentí –No se lo muestres a Nessie, por favor- yo no estaba de acuerdo pero asentí.

Luna Nueva, fue la lectura mas tensa, Nessie estaba molesta porque no veía nada y constantemente interrumpía la lectura para pedirme que le mostrara, como había sido decisión de Bella yo solo le decía que le preguntara a su mamá, Bella negaba rotundamente haciendo enojar a la niña y a mi; Edward tenía cara de sufrimiento, Jacob y Bella de preocupación. Jasper hacia lo que podía pero al estar yo tan cerca y el haber multiplicado la tención dentro de mi, él no podía hacer mucho, así que a la mitad de libro dejó a Alice en el sillón y se fue al ático, era difícil para mi proyectar mis pensamiento hasta él y bloqueárselos a Nessie, por lo que disculpándome con él dejé de mostrarle el libro.

Antes de que terminara el libro ya estaba muy molesta y comencé a tamborilear con mis dedos en el poza brazos, terminó el libro, nadie comentó nada pero yo no dejé de fulminar la pared con los ojos, puse mi escudo y seguí tamborileando.

-Jacob, ¿podrías llevar a Nessie a acostar?- dijo Edward con amabilidad.

-Nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Carlisle y noté que le hacia señas al resto de la familia todos menos Edward, Bella y Arthur se levantaron –Arthur, creo que esto tiene que ver con Nessie, deberíamos dejarlos solos- Arthur se levantó a regañadientes y se salió de la casa al igual que los demás.

-Suéltalo- dijo Bella a la defensiva.

-No me parece que le ocultes a la niña esa parte de sus vidas- dije entre dientes

-A ella no le afectara no saberlo- dijo con sequedad. La miré a los ojos.

-¿En realidad crees eso?- dije en un volumen de voz mas alto -¿En realidad crees que a tu hija, una niña que se parece a ustedes no le va afectar saber que su futuro esposo, si es que llega a serlo, estuvo enamorado de su madre y nadie le dijo nada?- para eso ya me había levantado y caminaba de un lado a otro agitando los brazos furiosa -¿EN REALIDAD LO CREES?- grité parándome frente a ella.

-TE ESTAS TOMANDO DEMACIADAS ATRIBUCIONES- me gritó levantándose y enfrentándome Edward se puso a nuestro lado y puso sus manos en el hombro de cada una.

-Tenemos que tranquilizarnos, esto tiene que ver con Nessie… Bella esto de compartir las decisiones no solo es por la apuesta, prácticamente ella también es su madre- Bella lo miró mal, yo sabía que a ninguna madre le gustaría escuchar eso, pero en este caso Edward tenía razón.

-Bella, tu eres su madre- dije tranquilizándome ella me miró su expresión no fue tan dura –pero yo la quiero como si fuera mi hija y tu sabes la razón, por eso me molesta que quieras ocultarle cosas- la tomé de las manos –se sincera… ¿en realidad crees que ella perdonara que le ocultes esa parte de tu vida, de la vida de Jacob?- ella negó con la cabeza

-Yo no lo haría- confesó –Puedes mostrárselo-

-No Bella, eso se lo tienen que contar tu, Edward y Jacob… aunque yo sepa lo que paso ustedes son los que lo vivieron… aunque ella sea pequeña, entiende muy bien las cosas- dije con ternura.

-Estoy de acuerdo Bella, es mejor que Nes… Rennesme lo sepa por nosotros ahora que es pequeña a que se enteré después por otros- dijo Edward

-¿También lo de la imprimación?- preguntó Bella mirándonos a uno y a otro. Fruncimos el ceño y lo pensamos por un momento.

-Podríamos decirle en que consiste- dijo Edward

-Pero sin decirle que Jacob la imprimó- dije segura –ella debe tener la libertad de elegir, tal vez Jake no tenga otra salida pero ella sí y…

-No deberíamos imponerle a alguien que a lo mejor ella solo quiera como amigo y protector- dijo Bella completando mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- dijo Jacob entrando a la casa. Los tres saltamos de la impresión ¿Cómo no pudimos olerlo o escucharlo?

-Jacob- dijo Edward –creemos que Nessie tiene el derecho a que no se le imponga alguien por una imprimación que a lo mejor solo llegué a una amistad.

-Tu sabes que cabe esa posibilidad- le dije al lobo poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Sí- dijo con tranquilidad –y saben que yo siempre seré lo que ella necesite y si solo me querrá como amigo yo también la querré igual.

-Entonces, Nessie no sabrá que la imprimaste, hasta que las cosas se hayan dado ya sea que decida o no decida casarse contigo- dijo Bella. Los tres asentimos.

-Jake, tu sientes lo que ella siente, ¿no?- pregunté, el asintió –entonces cuando llegue el momento y tu sientas que ella te ve como hombre, no te limites y conquístala.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Edward.

-Edward, tu debes comportarte si ellos se llegan a querer tu no debes imponer tu voluntad- dije en tono de advertencia –no se si para ese tiempo yo estaré aquí pero quiero asegurarme que no interferirás.

-Aquí estarás- aseguró

-Edward…- dije mirándolo fijamente, él suspiró.

-Lo prometo- dijo

-Y yo haré que lo cumpla- dijo Bella sonriéndome y yo le regresé la sonrisa.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!- escuchamos el grito de Alice y salimos disparados a su encuentro

-¡Por favor, Jade!, te lo suplico- decía Alice con desesperación agarrándome con fuerza de la blusa, Jasper estaba atrás de ella, lo miré interrogante.

-Vio que mañana hay una gran oferta es su tienda de lencería favorita- dijo Jasper sin emoción.

Todos nos relajamos y no reímos entre dientes.

-Tienes que perdonarme la apuesta- dijo Alice agitándome y mirándome de una forma que aterraba.

-Lo-lo siento Alice, todos estamos pagando la apuesta, no sería justo que tu no lo hicieras- tartamudeé un poco pero al final ya estaba hablando con seguridad.

Noté la tención de todos, sabía que nadie le negaba nada a Alice, en realidad no sabía porque pero me temía que estaba a punto de enterarme.

-¿No la me la vas a perdonar?- preguntó soltándome pero sin dejar de mirarme amenazadoramente. Esta pequeña me estaba retando y a diferencia de Bella yo no me iba a dejar.

-No- dije con mucha seguridad. Alice entrecerró los ojos y me gruño.

_¿Me gruñó?, como se atreve _pensé muy molesta y le gruñí mas fuerte, sorprendiéndola igual que a los demás.

-No te voy a quitar la apuesta, y no me importa lo que me hagas, de todas forma algún día me voy a ir y si quieres que lo haga ahora… pues lo hago- dije segura pero temía que me dijera que sí.

Alice cambió su expresión de enojo a una de sorpresa y luego de disculpa. Me abrazó con fuerza.

-No, no, no, tu te quedas, no voy a ir… lencería, ¿Quién quiere mas lencería?... ya tengo mucha- dijo cuando me soltó y subió a su recamara, dejándonos a todos helados.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Jasper.

-Jade le negó algo a Alice y no se enfrentó a su furia- dijo Rose muy sorprendida.

-No solo eso, Jade logró que Alice hiciera lo que ella quería- dijo Carlisle. En eso Edward se echó a reír.

_Es lo del juguete sexual, ¿verdad?_ Le pregunté en privado a Edward.

_Sí, no esta dispuesta a perder ese placer por una ridícula barata _me contestó muy divertido.

Apreté los puños y salí disparada a la habitación de Alice quien estaba sentada en su cama viendo una revista de moda la soltó sorprendida cuando entré, me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano.

_Yo no soy un estimulante sexual ni para tu marido ni para ti. _Dije furiosa _y no me gusta que me hayas puesto en esas circunstancias con Jasper, estoy segura que tu nos pusiste en esa situación._

_Yo no los puse en nada, solo vi que pasaba_ dijo muy tranquila

_Lo viste y no fuiste capas de detenernos, solo por tu placer personal _la acusé

_Me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste, porque Jasper lo disfrutó y mucho _dijo mirándome con una ceja levantada.

_Alice, no sabes lo que puede ocasiónele a mi relación con Arthur lo sucedido con Jasper _ya no estaba molesta estaba muy preocupada.

_Lo siento, si esto te pone en mas problemas, pero debes admitir que hay otra cosa que le molestará mas_ me dijo con ternura. Fruncí el ceño. _Estás confundida con respecto a Edward y a Arthur y eso es lo que en realidad pone en peligro tu relación._

_Tienes razón, estoy tratando de echarle la culpa a otros, pero no se que hacer… ¿Qué has visto Alice?_

_Mientras no tomes una decisión, no puedo ver nada. _Dijo y me abrazó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Escuchamos que Jasper se acercaba y nos separamos ella me miro de una forma picara.

-Viene Jasper, ¿te quieres divertir con nosotros?- dijo en un tono seductor.

-Tel vez en otro momento- le dije con mas seguridad de la que sentía, esa pequeña mujer me intimidaba, pero no se lo demostraría.

Salí de la habitación y al tomarme con Jasper nos miramos de arriba abajo y nos sonreímos, cuando nos dimos la espalda volteé sobre mi hombro para mirarlo por detrás pero el se había girado y me comía con la mirada. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sus ojos seguían dorados, me gustaba era como ver una obra de arte.

Las siguientes dos sesiones no fueron del otro mundo, pero como había dicho Edward, Emmett se enojó porque no en Eclipse no describieron la pelea con los neófitos, ni siquiera le prestó atención al resto de la historia por lo molesto que estaba. Esta vez le mostré casi todo el libro a Nessie, solo evité los momentos románticos de sus padres y las chicas con excepción de Bella me hicieron repetir el momento del compromiso varias veces.

En amanecer Nessie se sentía muy mal por haber lastimado a su mamá y Jacob, Edward, Jasper, Alice y Carlisle se disculpaban con la niña por haber querido asesinarla, ella los abrazó perdonándolos y después se abrazó a su madre y lloró un largo rato. Cuando nos calmamos Nessie regreso a mis brazos y continuamos con la historia hasta el final.

-Es maravilloso- dijo Carlisle –Bella debiste decirme que la morfina no funcionó

-Para que Carlisle, no creo que vallas a convertir a alguien más, ¿o si?- él negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno Jade- dijo Emmett con una mirada traviesa –mañana toca que nos proyectes tus recuerdos desde que llegaron aquí- Yo asentí resignada.

El siguiente día me la pasé inquieta tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría, ya había decidido mostrar todo, por fortuna no tendría que mostrar lo ocurrido en la semana de la apueste y del beso con Edward, y por respeto a Bella y a su intimidad no mostraría el día que Edward me mostró su luna de miel. Ok sí, también estaba protegiendo mi vergonzoso comportamiento.

La noche llegó y nos reunimos en el jardín, le dije a Nessie que había cosas que no le iba a poder mostrar porque todavía era muy chiquita, ella comprendió. Mostré desde que llegamos al pueblo, nos reímos como locos por las bromas entre Emmett y yo pero en eso él se dio cuenta que algo faltaba y me miró de una forma acusadora. Me acosté en el piso para no ver a Arthur y mostré lo sucedido en el bosque, sin mostrar cuando Edward me hablo y cuando vi el mástil de Jasper. Todos se quedaron callados y me levanté para enfrentarme a Arthur, para mi sorpresa se empezó a reír se levantó y se fue, miré a Edward que me sonrió esta no llegó a sus ojos.

-Humm… Jasper, tan feo y chiquito lo has de tener que Jade escapó de ti- de burló Emmett, y Jasper lo miró furioso.

-Chicas, esto es solo para ustedes- dije y guiñe a Jasper que se tensó.

Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron lo que yo había visto de Jasper, Alice estaba orgullosa y las demás por inercia dirigieron la mirada a la entrepierna de Jasper quien se puso incomodo y se tapó con la manta que tenía Jacob debajo, haciendo que este girara sobre su cuerpo y quedara boca abajo en el piso.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Emmett viendo la cara de su lujuriosa esposa que no dejaba de mirar a Jasper

-Jade les mostró a Jasper en todo su esplendor- dijo Edward a regañadientes y recriminándome con la mirada.

-¿Y por eso lo miran así?- dijo Carlisle. Fui mala y les mostré.

-¡Uouh!- dijeron todos tapándose los ojos como si eso les impidiera ver.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, Jade- dijo Carlisle molesto. –no necesito conocer esa parte de mis hijos.

-Lo siento Carlisle- dije bajando la mirada

-Bueno es suficiente por hoy- dijo Esme parpadeando y mirando a su esposo con lujuria la cual sentí.

-Ok, creo que he provocado que esta noche tenga que salir de la casa- dije y me levanté.

Rose casi arrastraba a Emmett al interior del bosque y lo miraba de una forma que si hubiera podido le arrancaba la ropa con los ojos. Edward, Bella y Nessie se fueron aunque con la mirada de Bella sabía que sería una noche agitada y como cosa rara no estaba celosa hasta me dieron ganas de darle concejos, aunque ella tenia mas experiencia que yo. Y Alice ya se había llevado a Jasper.

Corrí al bosque en la misma dirección que se había ido Arthur pero no lo encontré, estuve observando el cielo por largo rato hasta que sentí que alguien se acercaba. Me sorprendió que lo conociera por la manera de caminar y ese olor tan varonil con un toque de menta.

-Siento haberte incomodado con mis recuerdos- dije sin mirarlo

-No te preocupes, sé que lo hiciste para callar a Emmett- dijo Jasper sentándose a mi lado.

-Imagino que no vienes solo a acompañarme- dije mirándolo

-No, quería platicar contigo- dijo mirando el cielo, lo imité.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Humm… ¿Qué pasa entre nosotros?- dijo tomándome con la guardia baja.

-No nos amamos Jasper- dije después de un momento de pensarlo

-Eso lo sé, pero nos gustamos-

-Y mucho… contigo mis recuerdos no me han impedido nada- confesé

-Y parece que a Alice lo disfrutó tanto o más que nosotros- dijo riéndose entre dientes lo acompañe en su risa. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato hasta que empezó a amanecer.

-Humm… creo que podemos ser muy buenos amigos- dije levantándome y ofreciéndole mi mano, él hizo una mueca –Sé que como todo un caballero tu deberías ayudarme a levantarme, pero somos amigos y yo no soy una dama, solo soy una mujer- dije y le sonreí él me sonrió y tomó mi mano y se levantó sin que yo tuviera que esforzarme, como todo un caballero.

Caminamos a la casa platicando de tonterías y riéndonos mucho de pronto me detuve en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó preocupado

-¿No lo sientes?- dije con la voz temblorosa

-¿Sentir qué?- exigió

-Tristeza, desesperación, furia- dije abrumada por esos sentimientos. Sentí que debía estar en la casa, corrí lo más rápido que pude y me detuve en seco ante la escena con la que me encontré

Todos estaban en el jardín, Arthur y Edward se rugían uno a otro con furia se mostraban los dientes, y ambos estaban heridos, Carlisle sostenía los brazos de Arthur por atrás y Emmett a Edward de la misma manera, pero se veía que les costaba mantenerlos separados, Jasper llegó y se puso en medio de los furiosos vampiros sentí su ola de tranquilidad, pero yo ya estaba afectada por el miedo de las mujeres. Bella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté mirándola con todo el terror que sentía. Apenas abrió la boca cuando Arthur ya se había soltado de Carlisle y llegaba hacia mi.

-Nos vamos- dijo furioso tomándome por la muñeca y jalándome con rudeza hacia el bosque. Edward soltó un rugido desgarrador.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste**

**gracias por leerme**

**besos**

**Yeyet**


	14. Perdida

**CAPITULO 14. PERDIDA**

No entendía lo que pasaba, las mujeres estaban asustadas, Edward rugía con furia, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper trataban de controlar a Edward y Arthur me jalaba con rudeza hacia el bosque, yo tenia mucho miedo pero podía sentir la furia de Arthur, él seguía arrastrándome lejos de la familia y yo no reaccionaba.

-¿Tía Jade?- escuché la voz asustada de Nessie, eso me hizo reaccionar, me paré en secó, obligándolo a que se detuviera. Arthur no podría moverme yo era mas fuerte que él.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije jalándolo para que me mirara, no me contestó y forcejeó conmigo para que siguiera caminando, Edward volvió a rugir y Nessie comenzó a llorar –JACOB, LLEVATE A NESSIE DE AQUÍ- grité sin dejar de forcejear, Jake obedeció. Como pude, me solté del agarré de mi enfurecido novio –Dime que pasa.- exigí.

-¿Es verdad?- su voz era grabe por la furia.

-¿De que hablas?- intenté no demostrar en mi voz el miedo que sentía.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice ese?- dijo señalando a Edward con desprecio -¿es cierto que ahora le perteneces?... ¡¿te acostaste con el?!- dijo tomándome por ambas muñecas agitándome. Escuchaba como Edward forcejeaba y rugía.

-Basta muchacho la vas a lastimar- dijo Carlisle preocupado, Arthur le gruñó.

-¡¿ES VERDAD?! ¡MALDITA SEA!- me gritó apretándome aun más las muñecas, estaba tan furioso que su fuerza comenzó a lastimarme. De pronto entendí a que se refería y me reí sin alegría, era una risa nerviosa -¿QUÉ TIENE ESTO DE DIVERTIDO?

-Es que no entiendes… él se refiere a mi esencia, ya te había hablado de esto- mi risa poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en leves sollozos por el dolor de mis muñecas.

-¡SUÉLTALA!- rugió Edward logrando avanza unos pasos hacia nosotros, Arthur me puso atrás de él y se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡NO… BASTA!- grité y forcejeé para soltarme –Edward por favor, ya basta, no me hace daño- mentí. Ambos me ignoraron. –Carlisle por favor, déjenme hablar con él- supliqué tanto con mi voz como con mi mirada. El vampiro asintió, las chicas se metieron a la casa y los hombres intentaron llevarse a Edward pero él se resistía –Por favor Edward, esto ya es difícil para mi, no lo conviertas en algo imposible- me miró a los ojos, asintió levemente y dejó de forcejear, ninguno lo soltó, prácticamente lo arrastraron hasta la casa.

Cuando estuvimos solos, aparentemente, Arthur me encaró y me soltó.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?- intentó sonar tranquilo pero sus ojos me decían que todavía estaba furioso.

-Tu sabes una parte de mi te pertenece- él asintió –pero hay otra que prácticamente es Bella, no lo entendemos muy bien pero Edward… cree que… cree que yo…

-Le perteneces- dijo entre dientes. Asentí

-Yo no me acosté con él, te lo juro-

-Pero sin con Jasper- dijo serio y el miedo que sentía fue disminuyendo y una oleada de dolor comenzaba a invadirme.

-Eso ya te lo expliqué… mi don nos hizo perder el control- mi tono era suplicante.

Podía escuchar a Edward gruñir y caminar de un lado a otro por la casa, todos los demás estaban inmóviles.

-No puedo seguir aquí, esto es demasiado- Dijo Arthur con desesperación caminando de un lado a otro –primero me ignoras todo el tiempo… tienes dos vidas, después tienes mas dones de los que puedes controlar… cada vampiro de aquí quiere tenerte en su cama y uno lo logró- cada palabra que decía la soltaba con mucho veneno, un veneno doloroso.

Yo solo lo miraba, lo conocía y sabía que solo tenía que desahogarse. De pronto se puso a mi espalda.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo tomándome dulcemente de la mano -¿Vienes?- al escucharlo giré mi cabeza para mirar la casa.

-¡¿DUDAS?!- me gritó y aventó mi mano con brusquedad haciéndome tambalear y el dolor creció dentro de mi.

Ese simple movimiento provocó que Edward seguido por el resto de los hombres salieran de la casa, pero esta vez no se acercaron solo vigilaban.

-Yo no dudé cuando me pediste venir a este pueblo… no dudé cuando pediste cambiar mi forma de vida… no dudé de ti cuando te la pasabas horas con Edward… ¿por qué tu dudas?- cada palabra estaba llena de dolor, un dolor que se multiplicaba dentro de mi, me estaba destrozando por dentro.

-Yo quiero a esta familia, me gusta esta forma de vida- dije acercándome a él.

Me tomó por los brazos con fuerza y me miró a los ojos, el dolor que expresaba en ellos me mataba, pero no me quería ir.

-Los quieres mas que a mi- aseguró, negué con la cabeza. –Entonces vámonos-

-Por favor… Arthur… por favor, no- supliqué, sentía mis piernas débiles, era demasiado dolor el que estaba sintiendo. –no hagas esto… no me obligues- mis sollozos cada vez eran mas fuertes

-Debo alejarme está sufriendo mucho- escuché a Jasper en un tono sumamente preocupado.

-Ya es tarde- dijo Alice saliendo de la casa –el dolor ya está dentro de ella, te va a necesitar.

-Jade, ¿me amas?- dijo Arthur, asentí –entonces vámonos- negué con la cabeza. Él gruñó.

-¡ELLA ES MIA!- rugió Edward. No pude evitar reaccionar cuando lo escuché, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y Arthur se dio cuenta.

-Lo amas, ¿verdad?- no contesté -¿LO AMAS?- solo lo miré – ¡Aggg!- dijo y me aventó con brusquedad, caí al suelo con fuerza, esta vez se escucharon cuatro rugidos, gruñidos desde la casa y un aullido feroz desde el bosque.

-No vas a estar sola- dijo con frialdad, pero sabía que sentía dolor. Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos –tienes a muchos protectores… ya lo entendí… no me necesitas- al escucharlo decir eso algo se rompió dentro de mi.

-Arthur no…- susurré y extendí mi mano para que la tomara el simplemente me vio

-Te amo… pero yo no soy plato de segunda mesa- al terminar de decir eso se fue.

-¡ARTHUUUUUR!- solté un grito desgarrador.

En ese preciso momento la Jade de otra dimensión, esa que pertenecía a los Cullen, esa que pudo haberse sentido aliviada con la partida de Arthur, se escondió en lo mas profundo de mi ser y solo quedó esa Jade abandonada, esa que solo le pertenecía a Arthur la que se quería ir con el pero que ya no podía. El enorme dolor que sentía se multiplicó al instante. Comencé a gritar y sollozar de dolor era como si me estuvieran quemando. Pude escuchar a Edward llamarme, a las mujeres sollozar, a Emmett maldecir a Carlisle tratando de calmarlos, pero en un segundo ya no pude reconocer sus voces, no me importaban, era como si nunca los hubiera conocido.

-Jasper tienes que ayudarla- dijo una voz, que ya no conocía. Pero si conocía a Jasper.

-Ja… Jasper- dije entre sollozos en un segundo lo tuve a mi lado –Ayu… ayúdame- era demasiado el dolor que sentía, estaba debilitada y odiaba no poder llorar, odiaba no tener ese medio por el que el dolor disminuye, quería llorar, sentía como si con solo sollozar estaba fingiendo mi sufrimiento.

-Te ayudaré- dijo y me cargó como bebé, comenzó a correr –tienes que ayudarme… intenta desacerté de ese dolor que no es tuyo- lo intenté pero estaba muy débil.

Después de unos segundos Jasper se detuvo, se sentó en el piso poniéndome en su regazo y me abrazó.

-Por favor, inténtalo de nuevo- en su voz había desesperación.

-Solo quiero… no pensar- a penas pude decir, nunca paré de sollozar.

-No, no te vallas a tu mundo- suplicó –te vas a volver loca si dejas este dolor en tu cuerpo

-No… pu-puedo, déjame ir a mi mundo… ahí no hay dolor- supliqué, estaba sufriendo como nunca antes.

-¡NO!, dijiste que eras mi amiga… no me puedes dejar- exigió y me abrazó mas fuerte –tal vez yo pueda hacerlo, pero necesito mas poder- me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos –intenta pasarme algo de tu poder

-No se… como-

-Concéntrate, piensa en prestarme tu poder… eso te ayudará- suplicó con desesperación, sentí que apretaba mi mano, me concentré en ese punto e imaginé una luz dorada saliendo de mi manos y adhiriéndose a su mano.

-¡Eso es!... pero es muy poco solo cubrió mi brazo- tomó mi otra mano con fuerza y me concentré en ese punto –Muy bien- dijo esperanzado –pero hace falta un poco mas-

-Y-ya no pue…do-

-Solo un punto más… ayúdame- en eso juntó sus labios a los míos, supe lo que quería y me concentré en ese punto, comenzó a mover los labios y yo lo imité, era un beso sin ningún sentimiento solo era otro punto de contacto, soltó mis manos y me rodeó con los brazos pegándome a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarme –imagina la nube negra- susurró en mis labios, le obedecí y sentí como una parte de mi dolor se iba pero no solo eso se iba, también mi cordura lo hacia.

**Jasper POV **

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en una sola persona, si eso no la mataba la volvería loca, cuando me llamó sabía que debía sacarla de ahí no podía arriesgarme a que cuando ese dolor saliera de su cuerpo afectara a alguno de la familia. Ella sollozaba desgarradoramente en mis brazos y a penas podía hablar.

No sabía que hacer ella estaba muy débil y solo quería perderse en ese mundo en el que no sabía si regresaría, la necesitaba consiente, me sentía impotente, ella era mi amiga no quería perderla sería un dolor muy grande para mi y para el resto de la familia. Pensé en lo que ella hacia para poder deshacerse de los sentimientos, yo podía hacerlo por ella. Le pedí que se concentrara y me mandara parte de su poder, apreté su mano y sentí como una energía proveniente de su mano cubría mi brazo, pero eso no era suficiente, pedí que lo intentara de nuevo tomé su otra mano y mi brazo se cubrió de esa energía, el dolor la debilitaba, tenía que actuar rápido, temía que decidiera perderse en su mundo, le pedí un esfuerzo mas y la besé, no había sentimientos en ese acto era como si agarrara su mano, poco a poco sentí como la energía cubría la parte superior de mi cuerpo, solté sus manos y la abracé con fuerza sin dejar de besarla, ella me correspondía con debilidad, le pedí un ultimo esfuerzo, junto con ella imagine una nube negra salir de su cuerpo, sentí como mucho de ese dolor desapareció. Dejé de besarla y pegué su cabeza a mi pecho, comencé a mecernos.

-Vas a estar bien, nosotros te ayudaremos- dije una y otra vez, todavía había dolor dentro de ella, su dolor.

Después de un momento de estar así me preocupe algo no estaba bien, ella no se movía, la miré y ella miraba fijamente a la nada, no respiraba, no era que lo necesitara pero era muy incomodo dejar de hacerlo, su cuerpo estaba flácido, me aterré, tal vez le quité energía vital. Me levanté y salí disparado hacia la casa.

-Carlisle- dije desesperado cuando pude ver la casa. Él y Edward llegaron en una décima de segundo y me detuve.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Edward muy preocupado no separaba los ojos de ella, intentó quitármela de los brazo pero yo no quería dejarla no hasta saber que le pasaba.

-Carlisle, le pedí que me prestara algo de su don para poder ayudarla, estaba muy débil… tal vez tomé algo mas de ella- estaba desesperado.

-Calma, Jasper… vamos a la casa- asentí y los tres corrimos. Me senté con ella en la sala, mientras Carlisle la revisaba.

Todos estaban muy preocupado sobre todo Edward que intentó varias veces quitármela pero no lo dejé, se resignó a tomar una de sus manos, Bella se puso detrás del sillón y puso su mano en la cabeza de Jade, era como si quisiéramos estar en contacto con ella y retenerla con nosotros.

-Parece estar en estado catatónico, pero eso es imposible- dijo Carlisle negando con la cabeza

-Edward, ¿no crees que está en su otro mundo?- preguntó Bella.

-No, cuando ella va a su mundo puedo escuchar lo que pasa, pero ahora no escucho nada, bueno si escucho algo, es como… como vacío-

-¿Alice ves algo?- preguntó Esme. Alice se acercó a mí y me miró con intensidad.

-Llámala- la miré confundido - es un presentimiento, llámala Jasper- suplicó, Alice estaba muy aterrada, no quería perderla.

-Jade- susurré en su oído –Jade, regresa… amiga te estoy esperando… regresa, yo te ayudare. La apreté contra mi pecho y la volví a llamar en un tono suplicante. De pronto inhaló profundamente y volvió a respirara, la separé de mi cuerpo, su mirada seguía perdida. -¿Jade?- ella me miró, su rostro seguía sin expresión pero noté algo de reconocimiento en su mirada.

-Ya la puedo escuchar- dijo Edward aliviado pero en un segundo su expresión fue de dolor –solo piensa en él, no hay nada más, solo Arthur, su hermano y Jasper… ya no estamos nosotros ni su otro mundo. Mi Jade se ha ido.

Edward se sentó en uno de los sillones y escondió su cara en las manos, Bella se sentó a lado de él para consolarlo pero ella también necesitaba consuelo. Jade no dejaba de mirarme y noté un sentimiento de alivio en ella.

-Te recuerda, recuerda lo que han vivido- dijo Edward levantándose y acercándose a nosotros -¿Jade?- la llamó pero ella no hizo nada, él giró su cara obligándola a mirarlo cuando lo hizo, sentí rencor en ella y comenzó a agitarse, la abracé fuerte para que se calmara obligándola a mirarme. –No sabe quien soy, pero sabe que yo tuve la culpa de que Arthur la dejara- dijo Edward con dolor en su voz y en su expresión.

-Tal vez solo necesita descansar- dijo Carlisle –Jasper llévala a su cuarto- asentí, me moví a paso humano hasta llegar a su recamara, la acosté en el sillón negro cuando intenté separarme ella se aferró a mi y me miró de una forma suplicante, la volví a abrazar y me acosté junto a ella.

A pasado una semana y ni un segundo me he separado de ella, casi toda la familia ha venido a verla a ninguno reconoce y solo deja que Bella, Carlisle y yo la toquemos, no habla, pero se pone inquieta y me mira suplicante cuando alguien mas intenta tocarla, a Edward no deja que ni se asome a la recamara, se pone histérica, le tiene mucho rencor y eso destroza a mi hermano; Nessie no sabe lo de Jade, Bella le ha dicho que se fue a visitar a algunos amigos.

Su don no se ha manifestado, no percibe ningún otro sentimiento que no sean los suyos, no lee otras mentes, no proyecta sus pensamientos y no ha puesto su escudo. Edward dice que en su mente se repite una y otra vez el abandono de Arthur y que solo se calma cuando yo le hablo, por lo que no he dejado de hablarle. Ya le conté mi historia, le he leído libros, le platico de los Cullen, de ella misma. Ya le había contado de todos solo me faltaba Nessie.

-Sabes, Bella tiene un hija, se llama Nessie- dije mirándola, cuando dije el nombre de la pequeña parpadeó y ladeó su cabeza. Nunca había hecho eso.

-¿Sabes quien es?- pregunté esperanzado, sabía que Nessie era muy especial para ella. –Jade ¿recuerdas a Nessie?- ella volvió a parpadear.

-Bella, Carlisle- llamé. Ellos llegaron al instante.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Carlisle.

-Creo que reconoce a Nessie- dije sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando volví a decir el nombre ella abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar. Y volvió a mirar a la nada.

-¿Qué crees Carlisle?- pregunté

-No lo sé, he estado pensando en lo que dijiste de su dolor… tal vez fue tan grande su dolor que debilitó a nuestra Jade… si reconoce a Nessie tal vez todavía ella esté ahí, nuestra Jade ama a Nessie como su hija y eso es un sentimiento muy poderoso, tal vez la traiga de vuelta- dijo Carlisle con la esperanza en su rostro

-Debe ver a Nessie, entonces- dijo Bella, Carlisle asintió –mañana la traeré.

Toda la noche estuve hablándole muy emocionado, no podía esperar a que amaneciera para ver si Nessie podía hacerla reaccionar. Necesitaba con urgencia sus ocurrencias, quería verla hacerle bromas a Emmett, desesperarse por no controlar mi don, quería escuchar su voz. Por la mañana ella estaba acostada sobre mí volteando hacia la ventana, sonreí al escuchar a Bella y Nessie acercarse. Se abrió lentamente la puerta.

-¿Tía?- dijo Nessie, Jade movió un poco la cabeza -¿Tía?- volvió a llamarla, Jade levantó la cabeza -¿Tía Jade?- para mi alegría mi amiga giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y sonrió.

-¿Sabes quien es?- le pregunté

-Mi reina- susurró temerosa, me miró con anhelo y después miró a Nessie, comprendí lo que quería y la senté en mi regazo, Nessie se acercó y la abrazó, Jade levantó su mano sin ayuda y acarició la cabeza de Nessie.

Yo estaba feliz, esa niña había logrado que Jade se moviera por si solo y hablara.

_¿Edward?... ¿en que piensa?_ Pregunté a mi hermano que sabía que no había dejado de estar al pendiente de la mente de Jade.

-La recuerda y la ama- dijo mi hermano desde la otra habitación, se le notaba muy animado.

**(Termina Jasper POV)**

Después de que el dolor se fue me hundí en un abismó, no sabía como regresar y no estaba segura si quería hacerlo, recordaba mucho dolor antes de hundirme, pero esa oscuridad me tenia intranquila. No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero de pronto escuché una voz que me llamaba.

_Jade…Jade, regresa… amiga te estoy esperando… regresa, yo te ayudaré._

Yo quería ayuda y sabía que la persona que me la ofrecía cumpliría y confiaba en él me concentré en la voz y en un instante una luz me segó, fue como si saliera del agua, agarré aire, aunque no lo necesitara y respiré disfrutando del olor varonil con un ligero toque a menta.

-¿Jade?- miré a quien me llamaba, lo reconocí de inmediato, Jasper me ayudaría, me sentía débil y mi mente estaba confusa solo recordaba a tres personas en mi vida, mi hermano mayor, Jasper y Arthur, ese terrible y doloroso recuerdo vino a mi mente, algo giró mi cabeza y vi un hombre de cabello cobrizo alborotado.

_Tú tienes la culpa… te odio… por tu culpa me dejó _quería que se alejara de mi pero si hablaba los sollozos comenzarían de nuevo, comencé a agitarme para alejarlo no podía mover mis brazos, Jasper me obligó a mirarlo y me abrazó hasta que me tranquilicé.

No sabia quienes eran los vampiros que me visitaban y no quería que me tocaran les tenía miedo, sus ojos eran como los de Jasper pero yo les temía a casi todos, solo dos de ellos a parte de mi amigo Jasper, me inspiraron confianza, era una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro con una mirada profunda y el otro era un hermoso hombre rubio con una expresión siempre amable y sabía.

Me gustaba que Jasper me platicara solo en ese momento los recuerdos de Arthur abandonándome no me atormentaban, me contó su historia, la de su familia y de la mía, yo no recordaba nada pero disfrutaba de su voz y su olor, sabía que el era mi amigo, aunque habíamos hecho cosas que normalmente no hacen los amigos, a veces me perdía en esos recuerdos cuando él no hablaba, yo todavía sentía dolor, me sentía incompleta.

Jasper comenzó a hablar de nuevo y dijo un nombre que provocó una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, yo conocía ese nombre pero no recordaba de donde, cada que lo mencionaba esa sensación cálida aparecía y me gustaba. Los otros dos vampiros que me agradaban entraron hablaron cosas que no entendí muy bien pero mencionaron ese nombre otra vez, flashazos de la cara de una niña de cabello rizado cobrizo y ojos color chocolate llegaron a mi mente y después desaparecieron.

-¿Tía?- escuché una vocecita, y la calidez apareció -¿Tía?- levanté mi cabeza ese sentimiento me daba la fuerza para moverme un poco -¿Tía Jade?- giré mi cabeza para ver a la persona dueña de esa voz, sonreí.

-¿Sabes quién es?- preguntó Jasper

-Mi reina- susurré temiendo que en lugar de palabras salieran sollozos. Miré a Jasper anhelando a la niña, el me sentó en su regazo y la niña me abrazó, pude mover mi mano y acariciar su cabeza, todos los recuerdos de ella vinieron a mi mente.

Después de eso ni Nessie ni yo nos queríamos separar yo solo me animaba a decir algunas palabras cortas, como: no, si, mi reina, Jasper incluso hasta me reía bajito. Nessie se la pasaba mostrándome su vida y poco a poco empecé a reconocer a la gente, el amor que sentía por Nessie apagaba un poco el dolor que Arthur me había dejado, poco a poco fui mejorando, hablaba un poco mas y cada ves le permitía la entrada a mas vampiros, solo había uno que no soportaba, ese vampiro que provocó que mi amado me dejara, Nessie me decía que era su padre y me mostraba muchas imágenes de él haciendo cosas buenas, pero yo no confiaba.

Jasper siempre me acompañaba sobre todo porque yo me ponía intranquila cuando intentaba irse, él al igual que el resto de la familia me hablaban bien de Edward y decían que él estaba sufriendo, al saberlo una parte de mi sufrió una mayor se alegró, él me había hecho sufrir se lo merecía, pero me incomodaba ese leve sentimiento de dolor que me provocaba saber que él sufría. Varias veces lo vi fuera de mi ventana observándome, me miraba de una forma anhelante, dolida y amorosa.

Carlisle me platicó lo que yo le había contado sobre mi otro mundo, aunque no lo entendía sentía muy familiar la historia, me dijo que tenia un don que yo era una éponge, me explicó lo que podía hacer, me pidió que lo intentara pero no lo logré

Esa noche le pedí a Jasper que fuera con su esposa, prácticamente lo tuve que obligar, Nessie se quedó conmigo ella todavía no quería alejarse de mi, yo todavía me movía con torpeza, no podía recordar a esa otra Jade que tanto querían los Cullen y extrañaba a Arthur con locura. Estaba senada en el sillón negro viendo por la ventana estaba tan distraída que no lo escuche aproximarse.

-Perdóname- escuché una voz aterciopelada que me provocó un suspiró cuando me giré y lo vi la rabia llegó.

-Vete- dije entre dientes y miré a Nessie, por ella me controlaría además de que yo no estaba en mi mejor momento físico.

-Perdóname… él te quería llevar… me volví loco- dijo en tono suplicante.

-Él tenia todo el derecho de llevarme- dije fría

-Tu no te querías ir- dijo mirándome a los ojos, no me mentía

-¿No me quería ir?- susurré. Él negó con la cabeza y yo baje mi mirada. No noté cuando se acercó.

-Tú perteneces aquí- susurró y acarició mi mejilla. Ese simple rose provocó una serie de sensaciones calidad dentro de mi y lo recordé.

_En verdad no me quería ir, pero ¿por qué? _Pesé y lo miré a los ojos _¿por él? _Él asintió y yo me sorprendí.

-De mi tomaste la habilidad de leer mentes- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, que me nubló la mente. Se acercó mas a mi y tomó mi cara la sensación fue tan placentera como antes, pero me resistí

-Vete por favor… ¿por favor?- lo miré suplicante, él asintió y se giró pero se volvió a girar y me abrazó con fuerza, su olor llegó a mi de golpe, beso mi frente y se fue.

Me senté en el sillón y me quedé ahí como atontada, si Jasper hubiera entrado en ese momento hubiera creído que estaba catatónica de nuevo.

Algo dentro de mi se rompió, pero no era doloroso era como si una coraza se partiera para dejar salir lo que tenía escondido. Y lo recordé todo sobre mi otra vida, sonreí para mi misma ya no me sentía tan vacía, Arthur había dejado un hueco que no cerraría jamás pero volver a recordad a mis Cullen disminuía considerablemente mi dolor.

Toda la noche me la pasé recordando cada momento en esa casa, las vergüenzas que me hacia pasar Emmett, nuestras bromas, los dos momentos tan placentero con Jasper, la apuesta y Edward, mi amado Edward. El día llegó y poco a poco los Cullen comenzaron su día, Jasper fue a saludarme, ya me sentía mas fuerte cuando entró por la puerta me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé con fuerza y besé su mejilla una y otra vez.

-Eres el mejor amigo de todos- él pro fin correspondió mi abrazó tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos.

-Ahí esta nuestra Jade- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y plantó un beso prolongado en mi frente. Sentí el movimiento de Nessie y fui a abrazarla.

-Mi reina, estas tan hermosa- dije dándole besitos en las mejillas haciéndola reír.

-Tía, ya eres tu- me dijo y me abrazó, a pesar de ser tan chiquita se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba.

Todos habían escuchado de mi regreso y fueron a abrazarme, cuando vi a Bella sola la miré interrogante. Y señalé mi cabeza indicándole que la escucharía de ese modo, ya había recordado como utilizar mis poderes.

_Dijo que necesitaba correr… se siente muy culpable _dijo preocupada.

Escuché cuando Edward se acercaba a la casa y le pedía a la familia si me dejarían hablar con él, ellos asintieron y se dirigieron a hacer sus actividades que yo sabía habían dejado por estar al pendiente de mi, Jasper se fue a regañadientes y lo entendía yo también me había acostumbrado a su cercanía.

Me paré en la ventana cuando Edward me vio desde afuera se quedó mirándome, yo lo miraba con seriedad, sentí algo diferente en mi cabeza, era la misma sensación cuando Edward husmeaba en mis pensamientos.

_¡Ah no!, si yo no te escucho tu no lo harás _pensé y puse mi escudo.

Él sonrió como tonto y en un parpadeo ya estaba a mi lado.

-¡Volviste!- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y me besó, fue un beso apasionado pero dulce en él me pedía disculpas por hablar de mas y yo le correspondí perdonándolo. Terminamos el beso y nos abrazamos. Nos separamos cuando escuchamos a Alice acercarse.

-Tenemos que festejar- dijo la duendecillo entrando a la habitación –iremos de compras.

-¡Ah no!, todavía queda una semana para que pagues la apuesta- dije levantando una ceja, ella se quedó helada y Edward se rió entre dientes –ni creas que se me ha olvidado, yo cumplí ustedes lo hacen también-

-Pero… pero- dijo Alice haciendo pucheros

-Ya sabes que eso no funciona conmigo… les queda una semana todavía-

-Jade…- me llamó Edward, lo miré –Emmett y Rose están pensando en…- no lo dejé terminar

-¡Emmett Pooh, Barbie Cullen, fuera de la casa, todavía queda una semana!- dije saliendo de la habitación para sacarlos a patadas, pero alcancé a escuchar a Edward y Alice.

-Sí que ha vuelto- dijo ella dando saltitos.

-No podía estar más feliz- dijo él. No pude evitar sonreír, ellos en realidad me querían.

* * *

**Ahora que Arthur ya no esta en la jugada que pasara entre Edward y Jade? tal vez ahora Jasper sienta algo mas por ella?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado... Arthur necesitaba irse para que esta historia avanzara, pero no sera lo ultimo de él.**

**Me despido y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**

**Dejenme sus comentarios... porfis**

**Besos**

**Yeyet**


	15. Luto

**CAPITULO 15. LUTO**

Después de sacar a patadas a Emmett y Rose;obviamente, antes de acercarme a ellos absorbí la tranquilidad de Esme y como Jasper estaba cerca de mi porque quería ver como sacaba a sus hermanos así que la tranquilidad era el sentimiento que predominaba en mi; lo primero que hice después de eso fue pasar tiempo con Alice, ella estaba muy inquieta por no poder ir de compras así que Jasper y yo nos dimos a la tarea de mantenerla tranquila. En esa semana Jasper, Alice y yo nos hicimos muy amigos, nos contábamos de todo e incluso cosas que no era necesario que yo supiera pero Alice era bastante desinhibida, todo lo contrario a Jasper.

-Alice, por favor no quiero saber- supliqué cuando la duendecillo comenzó con sus confesiones intimas

-Están aquí para que me tranquilice ¿no?... pues así me tranquilizo- dijo poniendo sus puños en la cadera.

Jasper y yo estábamos acostados en la cama mientras veíamos a la alocada Alice dar vueltas por la habitación quejándose de la ropa que tenía, mucha de la cual todavía tenía etiqueta, el cuarto era un desorden.

-Amor, esas cosas solo nos incumben a nosotros- dijo Jasper y me miró yo asentí.

-¡No!, todos somos adultos y prácticamente ella es mas grande que nosotros, así que puede soportarlo- dijo Alice molesta. Jasper y yo suspiramos.

-Está bien Alice, ¿Qué es lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya?- dije preparándome para sentirme incomoda. Ella sonrió.

-He estado pensando en ustedes dos- Jasper y yo nos tensamos –y me estresa no saber exactamente lo que pasó entre ustedes la última vez-

-Tú lo viste ¿no?- pregunté

-No… desde entonces te veo muy borrosa por lo tanto a Jasper tampoco lo pude ver bien, sabia que estaban juntos- dijo con seriedad

-Pues con eso basta- dijo Jasper. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Alice, esto es muy incomodo, además, si te muestro lo que pasó quien nos garantiza que no empecemos a sentirnos lujuriosos… porque no creo que vallas a dejar que Jasper se aleje- dije esperanzada a que entendiera, pero la mirada picara que nos dedicó acabó con mi esperanza

-Eso es lo que está buscando- dijo Jasper tenso.

-¡Alice!- dije muy sorprendida -¿Jasper, tu y yo?- ella asintió con una sonrisa -¡NO! Eso no.

-Pero bien que pudiste estar con mi marido- me reprochó

-Tu sabes perfectamente que no lo planeamos, solo pasó- dijo Jasper

-Lo sé, pero vamos, no me van a decir que no lo disfrutaron y que no han pensado en revivirlo- dijo Alice mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados. Jasper y yo nos miramos.

-NO- dijimos a le vez. Y era cierto.

-Alice, entiende, Jasper y yo ahora somos amigos- lo miré y él me sonrió –es mas, somos hermanos… ninguno de los dos queremos que eso se arruine- dije con ternura.

-Sí, amor… no nos pongas en una situación que no podremos controlar, ya nos conocemos lo suficiente para saber que si la lujuria entra en nosotros y estamos juntos no nos detendremos y eso arruinaría nuestra relación… no quiero perder a mi hermana- dijo tomándome de la mano.

No pudo decir nada porque en eso Edward entró en la habitación y apretó los puños cuando vio mi mano entrelazada con la de Jasper, él intentó soltarme pero yo no lo dejé. Y fulminé a Edward con la mirada, él respiro profundo y sonrió.

-Te estaba buscando- me dijo

-Que raro- dije sarcástica.

Edward no se había alejado de mi en toda la semana, aunque pocas veces estábamos en la misma habitación podía escucharlo rondándome, pero al parecer esa conversación con Alice había sido tan incomoda para él como para mi y decidió terminar con ella.

-Humm… ¿vamos a cazar?- preguntó con cautela. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco pero todavía podía resistir hasta el fin de semana. Me suplicó con la mirada y asentí.

-Nos vemos chicos- le di un beso en la mejilla a Jasper y me levanté de la cama abracé a Alice y le susurré al oído.

-Deja de pensar en esas cosas, en pocos días podrás ir de comprar y ya veras que olvidaras el asunto… por cierto ¿Edward a decidido algo que yo deba saber?- eso fue tan bajo y rápido que ni siquiera ellos podrían enterar y Alice era muy buena para ocultar sus pensamientos.

-Humm… parece que quiere hablar contigo sobre su relación… te aconsejo que no le ocultes nada- dijo y me besó la mejilla. Me acerqué a Edward y le sonreí.

Caminamos fuera de la casa sin tocarnos y sin hablar, después corrimos a toda velocidad por unos minutos suficientes para alejarnos considerablemente de la casa. Yo fui la primera en cazar no tenia mucha sed así que me conformé con un par de ciervos, fue la cacería mas sensual que había experimentado, Edward no dejaba de mirarme con intensidad fue difícil concentrarme, esta vez no podía dejarme llevar por mis instintos completamente por que terminaría abalanzándome sobre él.

Cuando fue su turno, me deleité observando sus ágiles y elegantes movimientos, para mi deleite se quitó la camisa para no ensuciarla ya que el puma que había elegido era bastante agresivo, pero intuí que quería seducirme, y lo hubiera logrado si yo no fuera bastante terca y orgullosa como para dejarlo ganar, pero aun así me lo comí con los ojos. Sus músculos se marcaban provocándome leves suspiros. Él tampoco se dejó llevar por sus instintos lo supe porque oleadas de deseo llegaron a mi, cuando terminó de alimentarse se acercó y yo le ofrecí su camisa.

-Póntela, eso me evitarían muchos problemas- dije evitando mirar su perfecto cuerpo, su sonrisa fue torcida.

-Y viendo que tu no traes otra cosa para cubrirte… no me piensas hacer las cosas fáciles a mi- dijo señalando mi blusa.

No existían muchas formas de mantener tranquila a Alice por lo que tuve que dejar que me tratara como su barbie y como la cacería fue de improvisto no tuve tiempo de quitarme la blusa profundamente escotada que mostraba mis senos de una manera provocativa. Miré mi pecho y me llevé las manos para cubrirlo, Edward rió.

-No es fácil mantener tranquila a Alice- dije a manera de disculpa.

-Pues solo espero que la mantengas tranquila mas seguido- dijo sonriéndome de una manera picara. Tragué y sonreí. Él se puso la camisa y se sentó a mi lado.

-Supongo que esta cacería solo fue un pretexto- dije después de un largo silencio.

-Sí, quería hablar contigo- dijo y se giró para quedar sostenido en su codo izquierdo, yo estaba sentada sosteniéndome de ambos codos.

-Quieres hablar sobre nuestra relación, que va a pasar con nosotros ahora que no tengo pareja- sentí dolor al decir eso pero continué - y si la familia debe enterarse-

-¿Leíste mi mente?- dijo con las cejas elevadas, negué con la cabeza

-Yo también quería hablar de eso-

-Y ¿qué somos?- dijo acomodando su manos en mi mejilla.

-No lo sé, tú estás casado… yo estoy enamorada de ti-

-Sabes que no importa si esté casado, Bella lo entiende y yo estoy enamorado de ti también- dijo con ternura, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Tu amas a Bella, lo que sientes por mi es lo que sientes sobre su cabello o sus manos, me vez como una extensión de ella… pero no lo soy, yo soy Jade y no debo estar aquí, ya le arruiné las cosas a la Jade de este mundo y no quiero arruinártelas a ti ni a Bella- hablé casi en un susurró si hubiera podido estuviera llorando. Él no lo negó solo se inclinó y me besó la frente.

-Lo siento-

-No lo sientas, yo siempre lo he sabido, tal vez yo te pertenezca a ti pero tu a mi no- dije con tristeza –tal vez en mi mundo exista tu esencia que si me pertenezca- él se levantó se puso a mi espalda y se sentó poniendo sus piernas a mis costados, me jaló para pegar mi espalda a su pecho.

-Me resisto a que te vayas, pero sé que estas sufriendo y eso es más doloroso para mi… busca la manera de ser feliz- dijo abrazándome y poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro. –por cierto yo no te amo como si fueras el cabellos de Bella, aunque no lo creas si puedo diferenciarlas… enserio te amo a ti Jade tanto como a Bella- suspiré, no iba a discutir con él si el creía que me amaba por lo que soy no lo iba a sacar de su engaño.

-Si pudiera regresar a mi mundo… ¿Cómo podría encontrarte?- dije girando mi cabeza para verlo.

-No lo sé- pensó por un segundo y luego soltó una risita –pero estoy seguro que odiaré que me digan Eddi- dijo lo último como con asco. Me reí fuerte y él me siguió.

-Ok, odiaras que te digan Eddi- dije lo último como una niña pequeña pestañeando varias veces, él torció los ojos y besó mi frente. Lo miré a los ojos. –Reconocería esa mirada donde fuera- dije para mi misma pero el escuchó y me besó con ternura. Terminó el beso y me miró a los ojos.

-Yo reconocería esa mirada en cualquier dimensión- susurró.

-Igual a la de Bella, imagino- dije levantando una ceja, cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba molesta, pero en realidad no le estaba ya me estaba acostumbrando a que Edward me comparara con su esposa. Y además me gustaban sus reacciones cuando intentaba disculparse.

-N-no… es diferente… igual, no…- balbuceó nervioso, yo apreté los labios para no reírme él lo notó y torció los ojos –es igual de profunda pero en tu mirada hay un toque de malicia- lo miré mal –me gusta, es sexy- se apresuró a decir. Le sonreí y lo besé.

El beso fue lento y tierno al principio pero después se fue intensificando, nuestras lenguas entraron en acción, él se dejó caer en el suelo y me giró para quedar encima de él, mis manos acariciaron su cara él dibujaba círculos en mi espalda cuando metió su mano a mi blusa me separé de él y me hinqué en el espacio en el que antes había estado sentada y bajé mi cara, él se sentó y levanto mi cara para que lo mirara, me miró interrogante.

-Es muy pronto, no ha pasado mucho desde que él me dejó- susurré –necesito un tiempo para mi luto.

-Él no te dejó a ti- dijo con ternura

-No Edward, a mi me duele que me haya dejado… no sé como explicarlo- lo pensé un segundo y continué –tu Jade predomina porque hay mas recuerdos y creo que se debe mucho a que estoy con ustedes, pero ya viste lo que pasó cuando Arthur se fue, el dolor fue tan grande que esa parte de mi se hizo mas fuerte y guardó a tu Jade y sus recuerdos en un vacio… no desaparecí aunque así lo quieran creer todos, todo lo que sentía y pensada era real puedo recordar cada momento- él me miró triste.

-Me odiabas- dijo. Tomé su cara y negué con la cabeza

-No te odiaba, yo solo recordaba como Arthur te culpaba y estaba enojada pero no sabia con quien y como tu fuiste al quien él acusó, descargué mi coraje en ti, pero ahora sé que estaba… que estoy enojada con él por no entender que no podía decidir entre ustedes dos, por que no luchó por mi y se dio por vencido, estoy furiosa con él- mi voz se fue haciendo cada vez mas grabe y áspera por el enojo, Edward acarició mi espalda y me calmé –lo que demuestra que lo único que nos diferencia son los recuerdos, es que todavía quedaron los sentimientos por ustedes, en mi abismo me sentía cómoda con Bella, Carlisle, Jasper y Nessie que por ella reaccioné, no es que no quiera a los demás pero por ellos es mas fuerte el sentimiento.

-A Nessie la amas como tu hija- dijo comprendiendo, asentí –a Carlisle como tu padre, a Bella como a ti misma y a Jasper lo amas- dijo lo último entre dientes yo asentí y él abrió los ojos como plato.

-Lo amo, como mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano- aclaré, él me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Con un hermano no se hace lo que ustedes hicieron… dos veces- torcí los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

-No tienes porque estar celoso, no nos amamos de esa forma, eso está muy claro, pero no me pidas que me aleje de él, porque no lo voy a hacer… es como Bella con Jacob-

-Es peor con ustedes-

-¿Por qué?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido

-Jacob solo llegó a besar a Bella y Jasper…- apretó los puños en mi espalda –no soporto pensar en que él pudo tocarte, besar cada parte de tu cuerpo, que él pudo hacerte vibrar de placer, ver tu rostro cuando te hizo llegar al cielo-

-Escuchar mis gemidos y gritos- utilicé un tono de diversión. era absurdo que estuviera celoso de Jasper. Me miró sorprendido.

-¿Gritaste?-

-Sip, y mucho- sonreí con malicia, me encantaban sus reacciones, pero esa me sorprendió.

Se quedó callado mirando a la nada. Me desesperé y leí su mente, me sorprendió descubrir que me imaginaba gimiendo y gritando, debo agregar que su imaginación fue bastante exagerada.

-¡Edward! Deja de pensar eso… y no seas exagerado- lo regañé, él parpadeó y me miró apenado.

-¿Por qué tu y Bella me imponen a sus amigos para ponerme celoso?... y ustedes no tienen motivos para celarme… ni siquiera se celan entre ustedes- dijo con el ceño fruncido, parecía un niño haciendo berrinche, no pude evitarlo y me reí fuerte.

-Edward tonto- dije cuando pude calmarme –nosotras no intentamos ponerte celoso, eso lo haces tu solito… y te vez hermoso- dije y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello –per no tienes porque estarlo- lo besé empujándolo para que se volviera a acostar, quedé encima de él. Nos besamos por un largo rato. Y después me acosté en su pecho.

-Entonces, estas de luto- no fue una pregunta. Asentí –esperaré el tiempo que necesites.

No dije nada no estaba preparada para hablar de ese tema.

-¿Debe saberlo la familia?- preguntó, acariciando mi cabello.

-Humm… obviamente Alice, Bella y Carlisle lo saben- dije

-Por lo que Esme también- dijo Edward

-Al igual que Jasper-

-Alice debió decírselo-

-Humm… no, yo sé lo conté-

-¿Tanta confianza le tienes?- preguntó intentando sonar tranquilo

-Sí, él es mi confidente…- lo miré y tenía una expresión calculadora –y no, no te va a contar nada que yo le haya dicho- hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, entonces eso nos deja a Rose, Emmett, Jacob y Nessie- dijo volviendo a nuestra conversación.

-Sí, por Emmett, Rose y Jacob no me preocupo, algún día se darán cuenta, pero por Nessie…- negué con la cabeza

-¿Pensando en el futuro?- eso me gustó ya me estaba conociendo.

-Esta rodeada de parejas que se aman y eso es bueno para su educación y lo de nosotros es muy confuso y no me gustaría que creyera que es correcto que un hombre tenga dos parejas…- levantó mi barbilla para que lo mirara, estaba muy sonriente.

-¿Somos parejas?-

-Es el término menos confuso que pude encontrar-

-Me gusta y entiendo lo que quieres decir sobre Nessie, no estaría bien demostrarnos amor delante de ella, si es confuso para nosotros para ella lo sería aun más-

-Exacto, entonces, nada de demostraciones de cariño delante de la niña- dije y él asintió. Lo besé rápidamente y me levanté –una carrera a la casa… 1, 2… 3- ya había empezado a correr cuando dije tres.

-¡TRAMPOSA!- gritó a mi espalda y yo reí.

Por la noche nos reunimos en la cabaña de Edward y Bella, yo tenia curiosidad por conocer esa casa y sugerí que nos reuniéramos ahí para cambiar un poco la rutina, Nessie ya estaba dormida en su recamara. Me estuvieron platicando sobre lo que hicieron en mi "ausencia". Me sentí mal por el mal rato que les hice pasar, estaban muy preocupados por mi y ni siquiera salieron de la casa en esas semanas de mi ausencia.

Bella, Edward y yo, es ese orden, estábamos sentados en un sillón, él nos rodeaba por los hombros con sus brazos a las dos, los demás se repartieron en parejas en los demás. De pronto se me ocurrió una idea para disculparme con Edward por los celos que Jasper y yo le provocamos. Como pude toqué a Bella y le comuniqué mi idea ella asintió

-Humm… creo que debemos irnos- dijo Alice levantándose, era obvio que ella había visto lo que pasaría

-¿Por q… oh- dijo Jasper en el momento que Bella y yo comenzamos a besar el cuello de Edward, él se puso tenso pero en un segundo se relajó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

-¿No deberían esperar a que nos fuéramos?- dijo Emmett

-Venganza, Emmett- dije en el cuello de Edward –una probada de tu propio chocolate

-Ya te estas tardando en irte- dijo Bella.

-Hay algo raro en esta situación, pero les aseguro que lo descubriré- dijo Emmett acercándose a la puerta.

-Ven, hijo yo te lo explicó- dijo Esme con dulzura, los demás nos reímos, Bella y yo en el cuellos de Edward.

Bella y yo como si estuviéramos sincronizadas pusimos una mano en el pecho de Edward, no estoy segura de lo que Bella hizo pero yo comencé a utilizar mi lengua, sacándole un gemido, mi mano entró a su camisa acariciando su perfecto cuerpo, era una sensación nueva, era cálido, yo solo recordaba la sensación del cuerpo de Edward por lo que había experimentado cuando él me mostró su noche de bodas. Comencé a utilizar mis dientes levemente en su cuello, gimió con fuerza, era un sonido tan sexy que me hizo gemir, no me di cuenta cuando Bella dejó de besarlo para solo observar, no me detuve, me senté a horcajadas sobre ese perfecto hombre y moví mis caderas frotándome contra él, cada vez estaba mas caliente y húmeda, era una sensación maravillosa, cuando sentí su erección en mi entre pierna ambos gemimos y lo tomé del pelo levantándole la cabeza y lo besé con furia, eso duró unos segundos mas y me separé de él, el soltó un gemido de queja. Y me miró, sus ojos ardían de deseo, utilicé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no continuar con ese placer que comenzaba a nublarme la mente

-Ya está listo- dije con la voz ronca mirando a Bella quien tenia los ojos muy negros –que lo disfruten chicos- besé a Edward rápidamente y me levanté, me incliné sobre Bella y le di un beso en la mejilla

-No te quedas- me dijo con una voz seductora que no le conocía

-Has estado hablando con Alice, ¿verdad?- ella asintió –por está ocasión no me quedo- antes de que me dijeran algo más salí disparada de la cabaña.

Cuando llegué a la casa me encontré a todos sentados en la sala, me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Tan rápido?... que decepción- dijo Emmett. Yo torcí los ojos y me reí.

-Yo solo encendí la estufa… les corresponde a ellos cocinar- dije sentándome en el sillón individual. Haciéndolos reir.

-Apuesto que les hubiera gustado que te quedaras con ellos- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picara. Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno Alice, mañana podrás ir de compara- anuncié, como era de esperarse ella se puso a dar brinquitos

-Me acompañaras- me dijo de una forma que sabía que era imposible negarme –Además pronto tendremos una fiesta y tienes que conseguir algo sexy-

-¿Fiesta?- dije extrañada, todos asintieron -¿Qué celebramos?

-El cumpleaños de Nessie y el tuyo- dijo Rose.

_¿Ya estábamos en septiembre?... wow el tiempo vuela… ¿pero como supieron ellos cuando cumplía años?, ¿Y porque lo festejan, no soy humana y hace años que ellos dejaron de festejar sus cumpleaños._

Abrí la boca para preguntar pero Alice me ganó.

-Supimos porque Edward lo vio en la mente de… de él- la miré agradecida por no mencionar su nombre –y lo festejamos simplemente porque eres tu-

Sentí algo muy lindo en mi interior, si hubiera podido, una lagrimas hubieran recorrido mi rostro, miré a todos y ellos me sonreían y pude sentir en sus mirada que me querían de verdad.

-Además, vamos a aprovechar para que nuestros amigos conozcas a nuestra nueva hija- dijo Carlisle. No me pude contener y me levante rápidamente a abrazarlo y sentarme en su regazo.

-Gracias- dije conmovida y le di un enorme beso en la mejilla. De pronto todos nos miramos extrañados cuando los escuchamos y volteamos a la puerta de la cocina, en unos segundos Edward y Bella entraban tomados de las manos.

-Eso fue mucho mas rápido de lo normal- dijo Rose. Ellos no dijeron nada solo me sonreían Edward se sentó en el sillón individual en e que yo estaba antes y Bella se sentó en el poza brazos. Él golpeo con una mano sus piernas indicándome que me sentara, confundida lo obedecí y me senté el me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y me susurró al oído.

-Nosotros también estamos de luto- sorprendida miré a Bella, esperando algún reproche pero solo señaló su cabeza. Y la escuché.

_Los tres somos uno ¿recuerdas?, no nos sentimos bien después de que te fuiste, tu luto es nuestro también._

-Pero…- quise decirles que no era necesario pero Bella me tapó la boca.

-No hay nada mas que decir, es nuestra decisión y tu no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más platicando y poco a poco las parejas se fueron retirando, ellos no estaban de luto así que para evitar sentirme lujuriosa me despedí de Edward y Bella, quienes no me querían dejar sola pero yo insistí. Cuando estaba en la habitación completamente sola me di cuenta que siempre había estado acompañada desde que había reaccionado.

Fue una noche muy mala, al no tener ninguna distracción, los recuerdos de Arthur me invadieron al igual que el coraje que sentía, me desquité con la ropa que él prefería verme puesta, la destrocé maldiciéndolo, sollozando, lo odiaba por haberme dejado, por no pelear por mi, por no entender mi situación. Mi coraje creció cuando descubrí todas sus cosas dentro del armario, las destrocé todas sin dejar nada en su forma original o que por lo menos indicase como había sido originalmente, cuando ya no tuve nada mas que destrozar bajé al la cochera. Ahora miraba a mi amado Eclipse, con odio comencé a golpearlo con desesperación, él me lo había comprado (claro con mi dinero, pero la intención es lo que cuenta) y no quería nada de él. El carró estaba todo abollado pero para mi no era suficiente, tomé las llaves y me subí.

-No te voy a dejar sola- dijo Jasper en el asiento del copiloto. No contesté encendí el motor, abrí las puertas de la cochera y salimos a toda velocidad.

-Es un maldito, como se atrevió- comencé a gritar con furia todo lo que tenia en mi mente –casi muero por él, NO FUE EL UNICO EN DAR ALGO A ESA RELACION, ME TRANSFORMÉ POR ÉL… QUE LE COSTABA ENTENDERME.

Jasper de limitó a escuchar, ni siquiera utilizó su don para calmarme, él sabía que necesitaba desahogarme.

-¿A caso fui tan mala para no merecer su comprensión y paciencia?- pregunté mirando a Jasper, yo seguía conduciendo por la carretera a toda velocidad.

-No fuiste mala, siempre fuiste fiel a tus sentimientos y eso no hace malo a nadie- dijo con dulzura

-Entonces… ¿por qué?- ya estaba sollozando otra vez y odiando no poder llorar.

-Hay hombres, sobre todo los que nacieron en esta época, que no entienden los sentimientos y es más su orgullo que su corazón-

-Lo odio Jasper, lo odio- dije entre dientes

-No lo odias, solo estas enojada y eso es normal… poco a poco el dolor se irá y aprenderás a solo recordar lo bueno de su relación- nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que recordé por que estaba conduciendo a esa velocidad.

-Por el momento, necesito deshacerme de todas las cosas que alguna vez él tocó- dije apretando el volante y mirando hacia la carretera con furia.

Pisé el acelerador hasta el fondo y en una de las curvas no giré el volante apropósito, y salimos disparados hacia un barrando, Jasper y yo saltamos del carro antes de que callera y explotara, tampoco era un suicidio, nuestro cuerpo era como gasolina en contacto con el fuego. Nos quedamos a una distancia considerable observando como el fuego consumía el coche. Jasper me rodeó los hombros con el brazo y caminamos hacia la casa a paso humanos, tardamos varias horas en llegar pero ese tiempo me sirvió para convencerme a mi misma que yo había hecho todo lo posible por mantener mi relación con Arthur y que fue solo su culpa si no funcionó, todavía sentía dolor pero estaba segura que pasaría tal y como Jasper me había dicho.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nadie preguntó nada, aunque Edward se irritó un poco porque Jasper me acompañaba, pero ese era problema de él yo ya había cumplido con explicarle mi relación con su hermano y si el no quería entenderlo yo no iba a hacer nada mas por convencerlo. Alice había limpiado mi habitación y ese fue el pretexto perfecto para ir de compras.

-Alice, me da miedo… ¿y si no puedo controlar mi sed?- dije preocupada, mientras me jalaba hacia el volvo.

-No seas tonta, tus ojos ya son completamente dorados y solo tienes que recordar no respirar, además Jasper y Edward estarán siempre a tu lado- dijo mirando a los mencionados, ellos asintieron –confías en ellos ¿no?- dijo mirándome a los ojos asentí –entonces no se diga mas… ¡vámonos de compras!- se escucharon mas de una queja pero como siempre Alice los ignoró a ella le fascinaba ir de compres pero mas le gustaba que toda la familia la acompañara como era en ese caso.

Fue un alivio comprobar que el olor a sangre humana era muy soportable, me ardía la garganta pero era fácil ignorarlo. Me arrepentí de haber dejado a Alice un mes sin comprar, recorrimos cada tiende y salíamos con montones de bolsas de cada una, la mayor parte de lo comprado era para mi y lo demás para el resto de la familia quienes para la mitad del centro comercial no había ninguno que no cargara mínimo cinco bolsas, varias horas después nos encontrábamos en la ultima tienda, Victoria Secret.

Entre dos pasos después de Alice y ya me tenia fácil diez atuendos para que me los probara, me los puso en las manos y me empujó al probador, debo admitir que todos eran cómodos, sensuales y de excelente calidad, había uno que no estaba segura de cómo me quedaba así que sin prestar mucha atención abría la cortinilla del probador para pedir la opinión de la duendecillo, pero casi me caigo de espaldas cuando vi que en lugar de Alice estaban Edward y Jasper mirándome con los ojos abiertos y negros.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- dije

-Cu- cuidándote- dijo Edward, dio un paso hacia mi y yo rápidamente me tapé con la cortinilla.

-De luto Edward, de luto- le recordé.

-Este luto si que será torturador- dijo y se fue de la tienda. Miré a Jasper que había cerrado los ojos.

-¿Luto?- preguntó con la voz ronca sin abrir los ojos.

-Sí, necesito tiempo para tener… relaciones… tu sabes- expliqué. Él asintió y lentamente abrió los ojos ya no estaban tan negros pero no habían regresado a su dorado normal.

-¿Qué no ya habíamos superado eso?- pregunté con las cejas elevadas.

-Soy hombre y tú eres endemoniadamente hermosa y si te presentas con ese atuendo no esperes otra reacción-

-Oh- fue todo lo que dije, me volví a meter al probador y coloqué ese atuendo en el montoncito que iba a comprar.

Los días pasaron y por fin la fiesta llegó, como también festejábamos a Nessie se decidió que nuestros pocos amigos humanos que sabían de la existencia de la niña, los licántropos y obviamente nosotros hiciéramos una reunión en el día. No estoy muy segura como lo hicieron pero en menos de una semana ya teníamos un parque acuático en el patio de la casa, considerando que habría mucha gente nuestros trajes de baño fueron recatados a diferencia de los mini bikinis que Alice nos hubiera puesto si solo hubiéramos estados los vampiros. Después de esa reunión por la noche sería mi fiesta, era una sorpresa lo que me habían preparado pero solo sabía que conocería a muchos vampiros.

Se hizo abundante comida para los humanos y licántropos, Nessie ya comía mas ya que Bella siguió mi concejo, algo que también tenia feliz a la familia era que desde mi llegada Ness no había crecido, ya estaban preocupados por que su crecimiento era mas acelerado que los otros de su especie. Todos nos la pasamos muy divertidos jugando y gastando bromas. Ness estaba feliz nunca dejó de sonreír y eso nos hacia felices a todos. Los invitados empezaron a irse cuando el sol bajó, nos estábamos despidiendo cuando los escuchamos, eran vampiros pero yo no los reconocía. Los hombres vampiro sonrieron junto con Esme, Rose y Alice sonriera a medias, Jacob puso mala cara, eso era obvio no le gustaban los vampiros a parte de nosotros, pero la expresión de Bella era preocupante, se había congelado en su lugar y fulminaba la puerta con la mirada como si la hubiera ofendido gravemente. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano.

_¿Que pasa? _le pregunté preocupada

_Ya lo veras_ fue lo único que dijo.

_Ya lo veras._

Había acordado con la familia que me sentiría mas a gusto si pudiera estar en contacto con ellos por lo que leería sus mentes durante la noche y no pondría mi escudo para que Edward me escuchara, estaba muy nerviosa por conocer a mas vampiros y necesitaba sentirme segura. Quité mi escudo y respiré profundo aunque no lo necesitara.

Carlisle y Esme se pusieron en la puerta, Bella y yo éramos las mas alejadas Edward se puso a nuestras espaldas y nos puso una mano en un hombro. Jasper y Alice juntos en la sala al igual que Emmett y Rose, Jacob y Nessie estaban sentados en lo alto de la escalera. Carlisle abrió la puerta y recibió con alegría a nuestros invitados, Bella me iba diciendo sus nombres mientras entraban.

_El clan Denali, ellos son Eleazar y su pareja Carmen _dijo y yo asentí,

Carlisle y Esme los recibían con un abrazó después entró otra pareja.

_Kate y su pareja Garrett, él no hace mucho que es vegetarianos_

_Lo sé, era nómada antes del encuentro con los Vulturi ¿no?, _ella asintió.

En eso entendí la molestia de Bella, detrás de la pareja una rubia se abrió paso y miró a Edward con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tanya- susurramos venenosamente las dos a la vez.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo... espero les haya gustado**

**nos estamos leyendo**

**besos **

**yeyet**


	16. Celos

CAPITULO 16. CELOS

La rubia miraba a Edward de una manera que provocó que Bella y yo apretáramos nuestras manos unidas estaba segura que le causaba daño porque ella me lo estaba causando a mi pero prefería distraerme un poco con ese dolor antes de avergonzar a Carlisle y Esme lanzándome a la garganta a esa zorra.

-Edward… ven a saludarme- dijo la rubia intentando ser seductora –te comportas como si viviéramos juntos-

_Quisieras _gruñí mentalmente

_La mato, la mato _pensaba Bella.

Obviamente Edward escuchó nuestros pensamientos en mi cabeza y apretó su mano en nuestro hombro intentando que nos calmáramos.

-Vamos Edward no te hagas del rogar- dijo Tanya extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

_Lo siento, tengo que ir. _Dijo Edward

_Ahora odio que seas un caballero _me quejé

Bella no pensaba nada, ella nunca se quejaba de la excesiva caballerosidad de su esposo, le molestaba pero no decía nada. En eso éramos diferentes

Edward nos soltó y caminó hacia la puerta, de inmediato Jasper me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y Emmett agarró el brazo de Bella, no dejaban de sonreír, intentando que todo aparentara estar bien.

_Tranquila, si se da cuenta que les molesta, lo hará mas obvio _me dijo Jasper

_¿Es posible ser mas obvia? _Dije

_En realidad no quiero averiguarlo _dijo Bella. Los tres gracias a mi don teníamos una conversación mental.

_Se puede volver bastante… no una dama _dijo Emmett.

Ok eso fue extraño ahora los cuatro estábamos conversando mentalmente, no era el momento adecuado para descubrir que podía formar un tipo de cadena mental y no necesitaba a Nessie para hacerlo.

_Wow… tienes mas poder del que creíamos _dijo Jasper obviamente intentando distraernos

Bella y yo gruñimos mentalmente cuando la zorra rubia salto y enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de Edward.

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_ decía Edward

_No lo sientas, quítatela de encima con un demonio _casi le rugí

_Ahora Edward Cullen _ordenó Bella. Él delicadamente la apartó de su cuerpo pero ella no desenrolló las piernas.

_Bella yo se que no te gusta hacer numerito pero ya es hora que vallas a demostrarle a esa zorra quien eres _sugerí, mejor dicho le ordené.

Ella asintió, dibujo su mejor sonrisa y me soltó.

_¿Celos, amiga? _Preguntó Jasper en tono de burla.

_Cállate Jasper._

Bella desenrollo las piernas de Tanya, ella no pudo evitarlo Bella todavía era muy fuerte, y abrazó a Edward.

-Bienvenida- dijo en tono encantador.

Me sorprendió la forma en la que su voz no demostró lo irritada y celosa que estaba, no estaba segura si yo podría hacerlo. Edward me miró de reojo y levantó una ceja.

_¿Celosas?_ Dijo divertido.

_Será mejor que le bajes dos niveles a tu caballerosidad… te lo advierto _dije y enfatice mi advertencia pasando mi mano en la cintura de Jasper y apretándolo mas a mi. Edward gruñó mentalmente y yo sonreí con malicia.

Tal vez Bella no podía hacer mucho con esa situación, pero si esa zorra se pasaba de la raya o Edward no dejaba de ser tan caballeroso, yo si podría hacer algo al respecto.

_Bien esto se pondrá divertido _dijo Emmett.

No me había dado cuenta que había puesto una mano en mi hombro por lo que escucho mi amenaza.

_Humm… si se da el caso ¿yo estaré involucrado? _Preguntó Jasper

_Ah, ¿no piensas ayudarme?_ Dije ofendida

_Ya sabes que si te ayudo, solo era para estar listo._

-Queremos presentarles al nuevo miembro de la familia- dijo Carlisle sacándonos de la conversación. Se giró hacia mi y me sonrió solté a Jasper y sonreí –Ella es nuestra hija Jade-

Los primeros en acercarse fueron Kate y Garrett, ella me dio la mano y una descarga eléctrica proveniente de ella me hizo soltarla y masajear mi mano.

-Lo siento, es una costumbre… me caes bien- dijo Kate sonriéndome – por cierto soy Kate y él es Garrett.

-No quiero saber cuando te caiga mal- dije bromeando. Miré a Garrett y extendí mi mano él la tomó.

-¡Ahu!- dijo y soltó mi mano tal como yo lo había hecho antes con Kate.

-¿Qué dem…?- dije

-Interesante don, una éponge- dijo Eleazar poniéndose frente a mí junto con Carmen. Se presentó pero no tomó mi mano al contrario que su pareja.

-¿Por qué no la tocaste?- preguntó Emmett en voz alta esa era la misma pregunta que todos teníamos en la cabeza.

-Porque teme que Jade le robe su don, además de que a lo mejor lo electrocuta- contestó Edward.

-Sabes muchacho es incomodo que hagas eso- se quejó Eleazar.

-Ella solo imita los dones- claro Carlisle.

-Sí, no los robo y todavía no estoy segura si permanezcan en mi si me alejo de los portadores originales- dije, él me sonrió y tomó mi mano, antes de que lo hiciera pensé en no electrocutarlo, al parecer funcionó. –no paso nada- dije mirando mi mano

-Interesante… Eleazar ¿estabas utilizando tu don?- dijo Carlisle. El aludido negó con la cabeza –parece que ahora absorbes los dones cuando los utilizan en ti- explico

-¿Ahora?- dijo Carmen

-Sí, al principio obtuve los dones de mi familia cuando me enfurecí- expliqué, mis hermanos soltaron algunas risitas, estaban recordando cuando obtuve el don de Jasper.

-Bueno ¿y a mi no me van a presentar?- dijo la rubia que no se separaba de Edward a pesar que Bella todavía lo abrazaba. La rubia caminó hacia mí y los pensamientos de mis hermanos me invadieron.

_Tranquila _decía Jasper

_Esto será divertido _dijo Emmett

_¿Qué acaso no puede caminar sin contonearse? _Decía Bella

_Ahora Tanya se está pasando _dijo Rose

_Nadie se molestará si lo haces _dijo Alice, ella vio lo que yo acababa de decidir.

_¡Alice! _La regaño Edward. _No Jade_

-Soy Tanya- dijo la rubia extendiendo la mano hacia mí.

-Encantada- sonreí con malicia y tomé su mano pensando en mandarle una fuerte descarga. Lo logré ella gritó y la descarga la mandó hacia atrás como cinco pasa haciéndola tambalear. Todos reprimimos una carcajada.

-Lo siento, necesito tiempo con los dones nuevos- mentí, este don era fácil de controlar.

Aunque no dejaron que la risa saliera todos los de mi familia se carcajeaban mentalmente y repetían una y otra vez la descarga que le di a la zorra, lo pude ver de todos los ángulos, fue un milagro que no me tirara al piso de la risa.

Tanya me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados y yo solo le sonreí a medias y me encogí de hombros. Realmente no tenia motivos para estar celosa, Edward nunca le había hecho caso pero en el momento que vi a Tanya leí su mente y en ella había frustración sexual, antes vivía solo con una pareja, Eleazar y Carmen y ella y sus dos hermanas estaban solas, después Laurent se unió al clan por su hermana Irina, ahora con la legada de Garrett, ella era la única sin pareja por lo que sus pensamientos se desviaron al tramo sexual cuando vio a Edward ese y la reacción de Bella fueron los motivos de mis celos.

Los recién llegados fueron llevados al jardín a disfrutar del parque acuático Tanya jaló a Edward por lo tanto a Bella también hacia el jardín, yo me quedé junto con Carlisle, Esme y Jasper a recibir a los invitados, los siguientes en llegar fue el clan de las amazonas, esta vez me presente y dije cual era mi don advirtiendo, mejor dicho suplicándole a Zafrina que no utilizara su don en mi, no necesitaba mas poderes para controlar, Ness se apresuró a bajar las escaleras cuando escucho a sus amigas, de ahí Jake se la pasó en el bosque ya que la pequeña no se separaba de las vampiresas.

Estaba demasiado molesta y distraída leyendo particularmente la mente de Edward y Bella, para mi paz mental evité la de Tanya, le dije a Carlisle y Esme que necesitaba relajarme un poco ellos entendieron, junto con Jasper me dirigí a mi habitación. Y me tumbé boca abajo sobre la cama, sentí la necesidad de alejarme.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayas a tu mundo ahora- dijo Jasper sentándose en la cama y puso su mano en mi espalda.

-Juro, que si esa zorra se pasa de la raya no me va importar nada- dije sin levantar la cabeza

-Sé de lo que eres capaz, pero sabes que Edward no tiene la culpa- dijo

-Me sorprendes- dije levantando la cabeza, el me miró ceñudo -¿no sentiste su satisfacción sabiendo que Bella y yo estábamos celosas?

-Estaba esperando que tu no lo sintieras- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Sé que va a aprovechar esta oportunidad para ponernos celosas, ya que en todo este tiempo ha estado celoso de ti- dije sentándome y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Pues ya sabes que te ayudaré- dijo haciendo círculos en mi espalda y mandándome oleadas de tranquilidad

Escuché una risas exageradas y me paré a ver por la ventana, ahí estaba Tanya con un diminuto bikini jugando con Edward demasiado coqueta, me llamó la atención que Bella no estaba con ellos, en eso ella se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano.

_Se supone que no debe de ser tan caballeroso _me dijo, Edward volteó a la ventana y nos miró por un segundo ya que la zorra lo obligó a mirarla de nuevo.

_¿Siempre se ha comportado así esa? _Pregunté

_Desde que su herma Irina murió y Garrett llegó al clan, cada que la vemos así se comporta _me explicó. Jasper tomó mi otra mano.

_No me gusta estar fuera de la conversación _se quejó

_Lo siento _dijimos Bella y yo a la vez

_Dinos la verdad Jasper… ¿tu crees que un caballero no se podía evitar esa situación? _dije señalando al par que reía.

_Humm… arriesgándome a que Edward me degollé opino que… -_en ese momento puse mi escudo tampoco quería que Jasper tuviera problemas_, _mi acción provocó que Edward gruñera mentalmente aunque yo fui la única que lo escuchó_- ya hubiera hablado con ella de una forma caballerosa, ella entendería que es molesto su comportamiento _concluyó Jasper

_Eso quiere decir que mi marido está disfrutando esta situación _afirmó Bella

_Es lo que yo pensaba, quiere que estemos celosas _dije molesta _si a eso quiere jugar, jugaremos _dije y solté sus manos.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Alice, ella ya me esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Edward no debió de meterse contigo- me susurró, yo asentí.

Iba a iniciar un parte de nuestro plan cuando Carlisle me llamó para presentarme a unos recién llegados, eran los amigos de Jasper, Peter y Charlotte con ellos llegó un vampiro que me impresionó, su estatura era promedio su cabello era castaño claro ondulado hasta la nuca peinado hacia atrás, su ojo obviamente eran color escarlata y cuando me vio sonrió, eso fue lo que mas me impresionó tenia una sonrisa muy sincera y hermosa, era delgado y con los músculos bien marcados, en su brazo derecho había un tatuaje de un dragón y una calavera entrelazadas, me encantó su apariencia de chico sexy. Me acerqué y le sonreí.

-Ella es mi hermana Jade- dijo Jasper a Peter y Charlotte.

-Encantados- dijeron a la vez –él es nuestro amigo Nathan- dijo Peter señalando al "vampiro sexy", él extendió la mano hacia mi.

-¿Alguno don del que deba saber?- pregunté antes de tocar su mano.

-Solo el de admirar la belleza- dijo con una voz profunda imagine que intentando ser sexy, pues lo había logrado, tomé su mano y el besó la mía –encantado- yo sonreí.

-¡Jade, es hora de que te arregles!- dijo Alice desde su habitación

-Ya escucharon, si no me voy ahora, mi hermana vendrá por mí y me llevará de la oreja- bromeé, solté la mano de Nathan y subí con Alice.

-Me gusta tu idea, funcionara- dijo cuando entré

-¿No creer que es muy malo de mi parte si lo uso de esa manera?- pregunté sintiéndome culpable

-No lo creo, a él le va a gustar, además no se volverán a ver-

-No, creo que me sentiré más segura con Jasper-

-No Jade, Edward se va a sentir mas celoso si coqueteas con Nathan, ya está acostumbrado a verte con Jasper- ella tenía razón en los últimos día Edward había dejado de ponerse tenso cuando me veía con Jasper.

-Está bien… manos a la obra- dije sentándome en una silla para ponerme en las manos de Alice, en unos segundos Rose y Bella estuvieron con nosotras, arreglándose y ayudándome a quedar espectacular.

Bella le pidió a Jake que se llevara a Nessie con Charlie imaginando que la fiesta iría para largo, Carlisle y Esme habían ido un par de días a Seattle a comprar sangre humana, me explicaron que lo harían como las recolecciones que se hacían para los hospitales solo que ellos pagarían como cinco veces mas, eso fue lo que me dijeron pero conociéndolos imaginaba que pagaron mucho mas por la sangre, Bella y yo rogamos para que jamás nos dijeran cuando habían gastado en eso, Jasper y Emmett fueron los encargados de conseguir varios litros de sangre animal para los vegetarianos, Carlisle había logrado juntar alcohol a la sangre que tenia efectos bastante interesantes en los vampiros.

Ya estábamos listas, Rose lucia un vestido rojo pegado a su escultural cuerpo llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, como siempre se veía espectacular con sus risos rubios sueltos, Bella llevaba un vestido azul oscuro escotado, que llegaba hasta la rodilla pero de un costado tenia una abertura que llegaba casi a la cadera, Alice llevaba un vestido rosa muy corto que tenia unas mangas anchas y la cubría hasta la clavícula por atrás su espalda esta descubierta y yo llevaba un vestido estilo Jennifer López en los Grammys del 2000, era color dorado que se sujetaba de cuello, largo hasta el piso con un poco de vuelo espalda descubierta y el escote llegaba hasta el ombligo, bastante provocativo, me sujetaron el cabello para que mi espalda no fuera cubierta por él, no me reconocí al verme al espejo estaba radiante.

Ellas fueron las primeras en bajar, escuché como las alababan y uno que otro chiflido. Me puse un poco nerviosa en la casa ya había muchos vampiros incluidos algunos amigos de amigos de los conocidos, (mejor conocidos como colados, hasta en las fiestas de vampiros hay) respiré profundo aunque no fuera necesario y salí de la habitación cuando me paré en lo alto de la escalera, todos sin excepción me miraron el silencio inundó la casa y me sentí incomoda, de repente los pensamientos de los hombres de mi familia llegaron a mi cabeza. y comencé a bajar las escaleras mas confiada por los comentarios en mi cabeza.

_Wow, sexy… calma Emmett es tu hermana _dijo el Pooh Cullen haciéndome sonreír

_Hermosa, realmente hermosa _dijo Carlisle

La mente de Jasper me hizo tenerme y respirar el estaba recordando nuestros encuentros lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos

_Lo siento, es que estas espectacular _dijo apenado

_Maldito luto, maldito luto _decía Edward haciendo que sonriera mas.

Cuando llegue al final de la escalera me encontré con la mano extendida de Nathan le sonreí y la tomé. Escuché el rugido de Edward en mi cabeza y una ligera queja de Jasper.

-Esta usted muy hermosa señorita- susurró Nathan a mi oído.

-Gracias, tu eres muy guapo- dije en su oído.

Entrelacé mis dedos en los suyos y me dirigí con Esme y Carlisle para que me presentaran al resto de los vampiros, así lo hicieron a la mayoría me los presentaron los invitados de mi familia, esos eran los colados.

La música y la sangre con alcohol comenzó a circular, nunca me separé de Nathan me portaba muy coqueta acariciaba su cara y su brazo tatuado, recordaba que de humana me atraían ese tipo de hombres y estaba disfrutando escuchar los gruñidos de Edward y como rechazaba de una manera poco caballerosa a Tanya, estaba realmente celoso.

-¿Bailamos?- pidió Nathan al notar que mi pie se movía al ritmo de la música, yo estaba un poco afectada por la bebida la combinación de sangre con alcohol era bastante parecido a los efectos que el licor tiene en los humanos.

Comenzamos a bailar de una manera sensual y bastante pegados, me di la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él, rápidamente acarició mi espalda haciéndome estremecer, yo miraba a Edward quien apretaba los puños y la mandíbula, Bella me sonreía y me agradecía mentalmente yo sonreía mas por los efectos que tenia en Edward que por mi contacto tan intimo con Naithan de repente el me giró y pegó sus labios a los míos, yo estaba bastante aturdida por lo que correspondí el beso llevando mis manos a su cuello y entrelace mis dedos a su sedoso cabello, no me importaba que los demás vampiros me vieran ellos estaban igual o peor que yo.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo Nathan en mi labios, abrí la boca para decir algo, no estaba segura si me negaría o aceptaría pero una mano en mi hombro me interrumpió.

-¿Me permites bailar con mi… hermana?- dijo Edward con su voz profunda, la que indicaba que estaba enojado

-Por ahora y solo por que es tu hermana y tu casa- dijo Nathan y se do la vuelta me di cuenta que tenia unas enorme nalgas y con mi aturdimiento le pellizqué una haciendo que girara su cabeza y me giñara. Edward me giró y me apretó a él.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó molesto

-Nada que tu no hayas hecho antes- contesté fríamente

-Yo no me besé, ni baile de esa forma con Tanya-

-Poco te faltó-

-Sí lo que querías era demostrarme que me podías volver loco de celos, bien ya lo lograste, ahora termina con esto- me ordenó. Grabe error. Lo empujé y caminé hacia Nathan.

-Vámonos de aquí- dije de una forma provocativa él me sonrió, paso su brazo por mi cintura y caminamos hacia la puerta-

_No lo hagas Jade _escuché a Alice _esto no era parte del plan _

Sacudí mi cabeza para espantar su voz, estaba tan aturdida por la bebida que ni siquiera recordaba como dejar de leer sus mentes.

_Jade por favor, no te vallas, si Alice te lo pide es por algo _insistió Jasper.

Al escucharlo me detuve pero Nathan besó mi cuello y la sensación me hizo olvidar lo que Jasper había dicho.

_Edward tienes que detenerla, ella se va a arrepentir toda su existencia _dijo Alice preocupada.

Apenas terminó de decir cuando sentí que daba un giró apartándome del brazo de Nathan y llegando a los de Edward quien me cargó como bebé, cuando salió disparado de la caza alcancé a ver que Jasper y Emmett interceptaban de buena manera a mi antiguo acompañante.

Edward me llevó a su cabaña y me sentó en el sillón, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, yo apenas me podía sostener, no podía pensar con claridad y los pensamientos furiosos de Edward no me ayudaban en nada, subí mis pies al sillón y abracé mis piernas oculté mi cabeza en las rodillas y me concentré en dejar de leer la mente tardé mucho mas de lo normal y me sentía como cansada aunque eso era imposible en los vampiros, al fin logré tener solo mis pensamientos en mi cabeza.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición, levanté mi cabeza cuando sentí la mano de Edward acariciando mi espalda, y todo lo ocurrido con Nathan llegó a mi mente, al recordar la advertencia de Alice me estremecí y comencé a sollozar.

-Tranquila, todo está bien- decía Edward mientras hacia círculos en mi espalda desnuda.

-Pude haber cometido una estupidez- dije con mi cara escondida de nuevo.

-Nunca hubiera dejado que pasara- dijo entre dientes –yo hubiera tenido toda la culpa- levanté la cabeza y lo miré.

-No hagas esto, no quieras ser el centro del mundo, yo decidí ponerte celoso, yo decidí aceptar la proposición de Nathan yo soy la culpable-

-Si yo hubiera puesto un alto a Tanya antes nunca se te hubiera ocurrido ponerme celoso-

Me levanté de golpe y me paré frente a él con las manos en la cadera.

-En realidad tienes razón, hace mucho que debiste poner un alto a Tanya, si yo me hubiera acostado con Nathan seria tu responsabilidad- dije molesta

-¡¿Mi responsabilidad?!- dijo levantándose y mirándome a los ojos –tu le coqueteaste, tu le bailaste frotándote a su cuerpo de esa manera, tu fuiste la que se pasó de la raya, así que la responsabilidad solo seria tuya- dijo fulminándome con la mirada. Yo sonreí triunfante.

-¿Lo ves?, no tienes porque culparte- dije y lo abracé –no tienes porque culparte de todo lo que Bella y yo hagamos somos chicas grandes.

-¿Psicología inversa?, ¿me hiciste ver que yo no tenia la culpa al culparme?- levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo y asentí –muy inteligente- dijo y me besó con ternura, subí mis brazos a su cuello y acaricie su cabello el acariciaba mi espalda, acaricio mi labio inferior con la lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, pero yo me aparté. -¿Luto?-

-Sí, y estamos en la casa de Bella, eso jamás pasará aquí- dije y lo tomé de la mano para ir a la casa, ya era de día antes, de llegar al rio me percaté de que los invitados ya se habían ido. Antes de saltar él se puso frente a mi y deslizo su dedo índice lentamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos desde mi nariz pasó por mis labios mi cuello hasta mi ombligo. La sensación que dejaba su dedo en mi piel me hacia sentir caliente.

-Si no piensas permitirme quitarte ese vestido, no vuelvas a ponértelo- dijo en el tono mas sensual que le había escuchado, tragué ruidosamente, estaba a punto de mandar mi luto a lo mas profundo de la tierra.

Cuando escuché a Bella y Jasper acercarse, Edward y yo saltamos el rio y nos encontramos con ellos, Jasper me abrazó.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, estuve a punto de acabar con ese imbécil- dijo tomando mi cara y mirándome a los ojos

-No fue su culpa, yo lo provoqué- dije en un susurro solo permitía que él y Carlisle me regañaran y me sentía mal por defraudarlos –perdóname- dije y lo abracé fuerte

-No hay nada que perdonar no debimos darte de beber si no estabas acostumbrada- dijo y besó mi frente.

Caminamos abrazados hacia la casa y mi habitación, me dejó ahí para que me bañara y me cambiara, lo hice rápidamente necesitaba disculparme con la familia. Cuando bajé nadie me dejó hablar solo me abrazaron y me dieron un beso en la frente o en la mejilla. Emme me entregó una carta.

_**Jade**_

_**Me hubiera gustado poder despedirme de ti adecuadamente, tus hermanos me explicaron lo sucedido con tu ex. Me lo hubieras dicho, jamás hubiera intentado estar contigo de esa forma, no te preocupes hermosa lo entiendo y espero me consideres tu amigo.**_

_**Cuando me necesites solo llama y ahí estaré.**_

_**Con cariño Nathan**_

Al último de la nota me dejó el número de su celular. Me sentí mejor y deseé volver a verlo quería ser su amiga. Era un vampiro muy lindo y sexy.

-Nada perdida la niña- se burló Emmett viendo mi carta sobre mi hombro –Bastante sexy el tipo.

-Que gay se escuchó eso- dije doblando la carta y guidándola en mi pantalón

-Nada gay, solo repito lo que las chicas dijeron- dijo rápidamente. Miré a las chicas

-Lindas nalgas- dijo Rose haciendo un ademan con las manos como si agarrara unas nalgas. Yo solo me reí y asentí.

Una semana después escuché en la mente de Alice que pensaba ir de compras por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces salí disparada de la casa, estuve en el bosque unas dos horas cuando regresé entré por la ventana de mi cuarto, no había ninguna chica en la casa y escuchaba a los chicos en el área de juegos sentí curiosidad y bajé. Escuché unos gritos me acerqué rápidamente y abrí la puerta me quedé helada con lo que vi.

En el centro de la habitación había cuatro vampiros completamente desnudos parados alrededor de una mesa, Edward me daba la espalda pero pude ver sus bien formadas nalgas y de los demás vi todo, todos estaban muy bien equipados aunque no vi a Edward imagine que también lo estaría, pobres hombres humanos si que tenían mucha desventaja con los vampiros. Cuando se percataron de mi presencia rápidamente se sentaron y me miraron avergonzados, todos se sentaron menos Emmett quien con la mirada que me hecho supe que quería avergonzarme, lo miré de arriba abajo y observe su miembro descomunal y algo aterrador y fingí estar decepcionada, e hice una mueca.

-Tu que sabes- dijo y se sentó haciéndonos reír.

-Pues tengo con quien compararlo- dije y miré a Jasper. Edward se aclaró la garganta audiblemente. –Bueno ¿Qué hacen chicos?- pregunté con normalidad para quitarnos el nerviosismo.

-Jugando strip poker- dijo Emmett

-Humm… ya acabaron ¿no?... y veo que todos perdieron- dije

-No, vamos empezando- dijo Edward

-Humm… chicos… ¿no creen que les hace falta algo?- todos me miraron confundidos -¿Qué no se supones que ese juego se inventó para que los chicos vieran a las chicas desnudarse?- dije y reprimí una carcajada. Todos se voltearon a ver

-Sabia que algo estaba mal con este juego- dijo Emmett.

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme con fuerza, como podía ser posible que cuatro vampiros hubieran pasado por alto ese detalle. Me di la vuelta todavía doblándome de la risa.

-Espérame- dijo Edward

-¿Ya no vas a jugar?- preguntó Jasper

-Para qué, no hay chicas y ya pasé demasiado tiempo viéndoles sus miserias- dijo y en dos segundos me alcanzo completamente cambiado. Yo todavía me reía, subimos a la cosina y nos encontramos con Jacob.

-¿De que te ríes?- me preguntó

-De un chiste que me contaron los chicos- dije intentando controlarme

-Debe ser muy bueno, vamos cuéntamelo-

-Mejor que ellos te lo cuenten, están en el área de juegos- en cuanto terminé ya iba escalera abajo. Edward y yo nos quedamos atentos.

-Hey chicos Jade me dijo que… Wow ¡mis ojos, se queman!- dijo Jacob. Edward y yo nos doblábamos de risa – ¿Que les pasa?... tapen sus miserias-

-¡¿Miserias?!... ya quisieras lobo- dijo Emmett.

-Estoy mejor que ustedes- presumió y escuchamos un ziper bajando, Edward y yo nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Wow, ¡hombre tapa eso, da miedo!- dijo Jasper.

Abrí los ojos aun mas, ¿Jacob impresionó a los vampiros?, sacudí mi cabeza cuando comencé a imaginar el impresionante miembro de Jake. Caminé rumbo a la sala cuando de repente comencé a escuchar el pitido de una maquina.

-Edward, ¿escuchas eso?- dije agarrándolo del brazo. Lo ultimo que escuché fue su afirmación y todo se puso negro y sentí mis piernas doblarse.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo...**

**Chicos la falta de comentarios esta limitando mi creatividad, vamos levantenme el animo, es lo unico que pide esta humilde escritora...**

**Me despido hasta el proximo capitulo que lleva como titulo "Fin del luto"**

**Besos **

**Yeyet**


	17. Fin del luto

**Aclaración: en el capitulo anterior los chicos jugaban Strip Poker, ellos empezaron jugando totalmente desnudos porque Emmett se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal en el juego y cambio las reglas para que en lugar de irse desvistiendo el que perdiera, ahora el que ganara se vestiría.**

**Ok. Después de esta explicación nada relevante para la historia, aquí les dejo este capitulo.**

**me disculpo por tardarme mas de lo habitual en actualizar, pero necesitaba estar sola para poder imaginarme libremente los acontecimientos de este capitulo. Y con esta semana sin escuela pues no había podido estar tan sola como quisiera.**

**Espero les guste. Nos leemos al final del capitulo**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17. FIN DEL LUTO.**

Comencé a escuchar gritos y llantos, nunca antes había pasado, ese lugar, aunque era triste siempre era muy callado.

-Vamos Jade, despierta- mi hermano me decía con desesperación y noté su voz ronca, estaba llorando.

-No pueden hacerlo, no me importa que un juez lo haya decidido, es mi hija, no la mataran- gritaba mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana eran las que lloraban desconsoladamente.

-Señor, debemos obedecer la orden, ella no ha reaccionado en meses- decía el doctor intentando tranquilizar a mi padre.

-Jade por favor, muévete sé que me escuchas- volvió a insistir mi hermano sentí sus manos en mis hombros y me agitaba desesperado

-Por favor Jade, hermanita, te necesito- dijo mi hermana tomando mi mano.

Quería hacerles caso, quería moverme, no quería morir.

-Señor déjenos pasar-

-¡NO!... PRIMERO MUERTO- gritó mi padre cada vez mas desesperado.

_Tu puedes Jade, tus hermanos te necesitan _escuché a Edward pero era muy lejano _solo debes moverte y eso te dará mas tiempo_

-¡JADE! Dijiste que nos protegerías… tienes que regresar para decirle a Axel que él no tuvo la culpa- decía mi hermano

Tenía que hacerlo por ellos, solo un movimiento, solo eso me daría más tiempo para descubrir como regresar.

_Todos estamos aquí, y sabemos que puedes hacerlo _dijo Edward.

Me concentré en mi mano y me imagine moviéndola era muy difícil la cabeza comenzó a dolerme y eso hizo que uno de los pitidos de la maquina cambiara de ritmo levemente.

_Ahí está, el dolor es un indicio de vida, inténtalo otra vez _dijo un Edward emocionado, cada vez me era mas difícil escucharlo.

Ahora intenté mover mi brazo y el dolor de mi cabeza se intensificó, el sonido de la maquina cambio drásticamente haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el doctor –Apártese- ordenó

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo mi llorosa madre

-Es impresionante, hay lecturas cerebrales- dijo el doctor –esta sintiendo dolor.

-¿No la desconectará?- preguntó mi padre esperanzado.

-No, claro que no-

Eso fue lo último que escuché, el dolor de mi cabeza se fue y abrí los ojos, diez caras muy preocupadas me observaban, parpadeé y sonreí, ellos suspiraron aliviados y me dieron espacio para sentarme. Me sentía débil, nunca me había sentido así después de mis ausencias.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunté

-Nueve horas- contestó Edward. Abrí los ojos como plato, había estado como tres minutos en mi mundo eso equivaldría a tres horas aproximadamente aquí.

-¿Por qué tanto?... ¿Por qué pude escucharte?- pregunté mirando a Carlisle y después a Edward.

-No sabemos porque tanto tiempo lo único que fue diferente esta vez fue que hiciste algo mas que escuchar y sobre porque me escuchaste, no lo se- dijo Edward

-Tal vez sea por que llevas nueve horas hablándole sin parar- dijo Rose, en tono de reproche.

-Tenía que intentarlo- dijo

-¿Por qué intentar que no la maten en ese mundo?.. No queremos que se valla o ¿si?- dijo Emmett

-Claro que no queremos que se vaya- dijo Carlisle sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome yo recargué mi cabeza en su hombro –pero no sabemos que efecto tenga su muerte aquí, no podemos arriesgarnos a que si muere haya aquí le pase algo como lo que paso cuando… él se fue-

-No se preocupen, lo que sucedió hoy nos dará bastante tiempo para averiguar- dijo Edward

**Alice POV**

-Un mes Jasper… ha pasado un mes desde la última vez- me quejé con mi esposo

-Lo siento cariño, pero es que… no puedo, es el luto- dijo muy apenado

-Ella es la que está de luto… lo respeto y la comprendo, pero ¿por qué nosotros?- dije caminado de un lado a otro

-También Bella y Edward- se defendió

-Ellos tienen una buena razón… pero ¿por qué nosotros?- volví a preguntar.

-Fui el ultimo con el que estuvo, siento que es lo correcto yo tuve mucho que ver con que ese tipo se fuera- dijo agachando la cabeza. Suspiré y me acerqué a él.

-Ese idiota es el único responsable, ella lo ha dejado muy claro- dije y besé su frente.

-Lo sé, pero estamos muy unidos sus sentimientos son mas fuertes en mi y siento que debo de estar de luto también- dijo con tristeza.

-Dime una cosa… ¿ella está lista?- pregunté esperanzada

-Su coraje y su dolor han disminuidos mucho, creo que Edward puede ayudarla- dijo entendiendo a donde quería llegar.

-Solo necesita un empujoncito- dije sonriendo con malicia

-Solo necesita la lujuria de Emmett y Rose- dijo sonriendo.

Él plan se dibujo rápidamente en mi mente y la visión no se hizo esperar, esto funcionaria.

-Debemos mantener nuestros planes fuera de nuestras cabezas, ella no nos escuchará pero Edward si y no le gustará que no entrometamos- dije, Jasper asintió –bien mañana que vayamos a cazar será, solo tengo que comunicárselos a los demás- dije y salí disparada a informar mi plan.

**Fin Alice POV**

Me encantaba salir de casería con toda la familia, era muy divertido, solo que esta vez todos actuaban muy extraño, no sabía exactamente que era, pero había algo raro. Era muy difícil darme sorpresas porque, siempre detectaba cualquier cambio, podría decirse que era algo paranoica.

-Están ocultando algo- me susurró Edward y luego se alejó

_Lo sé, no actúan como siempre_ pensé

_Todo el día han estado bloqueándome, e incluso Emmett que nunca ha sido bueno para eso ha estado cantando mentalmente la canción de Wennie Pooh, de Osito panda, ha estado repasando los nombres de los ositos cariñositos_- nos empezamos a reír. Los demás nos miraron y torcieron los ojos, odiaban que tuviéramos nuestras conversaciones mentales

_También están algo ansiosos, pero Jasper ha estado mandándome olas de tranquilidad para que me sea difícil detectar las demás emociones_- dije frunciendo el ceño a Jasper y él me volvió a mandar olas tranquilizantes

-¿Y Emmett y Rose?- preguntó mirando a todos lados, lo imité.

-Humm… no lo sé-

-¡Jade!- me llamó Alice y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

No estuve ni a un metro de ella cuando lo sentí, oleadas de lujuria intensa me invadieron, apreté los puños y miré a Jasper pidiendo ayuda pero el solo me mandó mas lujuria. Cerré mis ojos, sabiendo que si miraba a alguno de ellos me le echaría encima.

-¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué haces Jasper?- le dije sin abrir los ojos con la voz ronca por la excitación

-Lo siento- dijo moviendo los labios. Salí corriendo hacia la casa.

Me metí a la biblioteca y comencé a caminar ansiosa y lujuriosa, quería cálmame pero a la vez no dejaba de pensar en Edward y eso me ponía mas caliente. Comencé a imaginar nubes negras saliendo de mi, me deshice de tres cuando lo escuché entrar a la casa.

_Oh demonios, esa lujuria llegó a él _pensé asustada.

Caminé hacia la puerta para salir, pero esta se abrió antes de que la alcanzara, me tope con unos ojos negros llenos de deseo, Oh dios eso me calentó todavía más.

Edward estaba frente a mí, mirándome con deseo. Tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia él puso sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó a su delicioso cuerpo.

-Fin del luto- dijo con una voz endemoniadamente sexy, yo solo asentí.

Nuestros labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso, sin necesidad de pedir permiso, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban, mis manos volaron a su cabello enredándose en él, las manos de Edward acariciaban mi espalda por dentro de mi blusa, mi cuerpo ardía con cada rose de sus manos.

En un rápido movimiento me pegó a la puerta y sus labios se deslizaron por mi mandíbula a mi cuello, haciéndome gemir. Mis manos comenzaran a desabotonar su camisa, rápidamente me deshice de ella y acaricié su musculosa espalda, la sensación de su cuerpo en las palmas de mis manos era maravillosa, él se deshizo de mi blusa dejándome en sostén, una de sus manos aprisionó un de mis senos y con el pulgas acarició mi pezón endurecido, gemí en su boca, sentí que mis piernas no me sostendrían, di un salto y enredé mis piernas en su cintura, él se pegó mas a mi y sentí su erección en mi entre pierna ambos gemimos con el contacto. Dejó mi boca y besó mi mandíbula hasta mi oreja.

-Déjame oírte- susurró en mi oído.

-¿he?- suspiré. Mi otro pecho ya estaba siendo estimulado.

-Quiero escuchar tu mente- susurró en mi otro oído.

Mi escudo calló, no era que lo fuera a sostener mucho tiempo mas, él rio levemente e hizo lo que yo pensaba, me quitó el sostén y su boca bajó por mi clavícula hasta mis pecho, besó y lamió uno mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano, si un humano tocara mi piel en ese momento la sentiría caliente, la electricidad que desprendía su boca en mi ceno me humedecía cada vez mas.

_Mis pantalones _pensé

_Con gusto _dijo

Su boca prestaba atención a mi otro seno y sus manos se deshacían de mis pantalones dejándome en tanga, para eso tuve que bajar mis piernas de su cuerpo, rápidamente mis manos desabrocharon su pantalón, los bajé hasta donde pude, él me ayudó con el trabajo, acaricié su poderosa erección y sonreí al escuchar su gemido. Me deleité con la sensación de mi mano en su miembro duro y ancho, temblé de anticipación.

-Hazme tuya- susurré.

Puso sus manos en mis nalgas y me elevó haciendo que mis piernas se volvieran a enredar en su perfecto cuerpo y nuestros sexos separados por una delgada tela se encontraran haciéndonos gemir nuevamente, besaba su delicioso cuello mientras nos llevaba al escritorio de Carlisle, con un movimiento lo dejó vacio y me sentó sobre él, mis piernas colgaban del escritorio, yo seguí besando y lamiendo su duro pecho, gentilmente me empujó hacia atrás y me observó.

_Espectacular _pensó

Sonreí y me estiré para alcanzar su nuca y atraerlo hacia mi, lo besé con ferocidad mientras mis manos bajaban sus bóxers él hacia lo mismo con mi tanga, en ese momento intenté recordar si alguna vez había hecho el amor y no encontré nada, igual que antes.

-No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso- dijo en mi oído, bajó su mano y acarició mi centro.

-Edward…- gemí y me arqué hacia él queriendo más.

Colocó su miembro en mi entrada y se deslizó dentro, el dolor hizo que me apretara a él y cerrara los ojos con fuerza, Edward no se movió y esperó a que mi cuerpo se adaptara a él, no tardó mucho, el dolor rápidamente se convirtió en placer y comencé a mover mis caderas él me siguió el ritmo, su posición hacia que rosara mi clítoris con cada envestida, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, estaba segura que él no podía escuchar nada por lo nublada que estaba mi mente, yo no escuchaba su mente sol o sus deliciosos gemidos.

Gemimos nuestros nombres, las envestidas se fueron haciendo mas rápidas y mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, enredé mis piernas en su cintura permitiéndole entrar mas en mi, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando era delicioso pero lo que me enloquecían eran sus gemidos, mis músculos internos comenzaron a apretar su miembro y la explosión de mi interior no se hizo esperar me apreté a él y encajé mis dientes superiores en su hombro ahogando mi grito de placer, al sentir mi mordida rugió y explotó dentro de mi, imitó mi acción y me mordió el hombro, el ardor de la ponzoña y su venida dentro de mi cuerpo se me antojó como la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, nos dejamos de morder y todavía con espasmos nos besamos apasionadamente hasta que dejamos de temblar, después se desplomó sobre mí. Yo estaba feliz, ahora era completamente suya.

-Bueno… descubrimos algo- dije respirando entrecortadamente, solo el sexo podría lograr eso en un vampiro

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo en mi cuello, respirando con dificultad..

-También en este mundo era virgen- levantó la cabeza y me miró con la ceja levantada.

-¿Solo ese descubriste?-

Torcí los ojos –Ok, eres perfecto en todo, sobre todo en el sexo- dije sabiendo que eso le encantaría.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo y me besó.

Se deslizó cuidadosamente fuera de mí y observó la biblioteca, yo me levanté y tomé mi ropa, rápidamente me vestí.

-Humm… Carlisle nos hará reponer unas cuantas cosas- dijo señalando la computadora portátil que se había estrellado contra la pared. Mientras yo observa los daños él se vistió.

-Bien, tu encárgate de la biblioteca y yo voy a la sala- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta él me detuvo del brazo y me giró hacia él.

-¿A la sala?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-Sí, voy a ver la televisión hasta que regresen-

-Quieres decir que yo solito voy a limpiar- dijo haciendo un puchero, no puede evitarlo y me reí de lo tierno que se veía.

-Tú fuiste el que tiró todo ¿recuerdas?- dije bese su nariz y me salí, él bufó pero yo sabía que lo limpiaría.

Estuve como dos minutos viendo la televisión sola cuando llegó a mi lado y me abrazó, comencé a acariciar su brazo y el mi espalda.

-Sabes… ellos no regresaran hasta dentro de unas horas- dijo introduciendo una mano a mi blusa y acarició mi abdomen

-Humm… la lujuria que sentimos no era nuestra, así que- dije deslizando mi mano dentro de su camisa y acaricié su abdomen de lavadero –hace falta intentarlo con nuestra propia lujuria- dije y lo miré de una forma seductora.

Él tragó en secó, sus ojos se oscurecieron y rápidamente me cargó y corrió escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación que antes fue suya por lo tanto en ese momento era nuestra. Cuando llegamos el ya no tenia camisa y yo no tenia pantalón, nos besábamos ferozmente, como devorándonos uno a otro. Me costo gentilmente sobre la cama él se puso a mi lado sosteniéndose del brazo derecho, mis manos volaron a sus pantalones para desabotonarlos, pero él apartó mis manos y dejó de besarme, me quejé.

-Espera- dijo y cerró los ojos. Lo observe deleitándome con su belleza mis ojos se deslizaron por su cuello hasta su hombro izquierdo y noté algo diferente, había una cicatriz un poco mas clara que el resto de su piel tenia forma de luna creciente, alcé mi mano y la acaricié y sonreí yo le había dejado esa marca que jamás desaparecía.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó, lo miré y noté que sus ojos eran dorados de nuevo.

-Me encanta, siempre habrá algo de mí en ti- dije y bese la cicatriz, él suspiró.

Él recorrió mi sonrisa con la yema de sus dedos, después recorrió cada punto de mi rostro con dulzura y lentitud, siempre mirándome a los ojos, cada rocé dejaba mi piel mas cálida y me hacia suspirar. Su mano bajó pos mi cuello, yo hice mi cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás deseando que utilizara sus labios en lugar de sus dedos pero él quería torturarme, deslizó sus dedos hasta el primer botón de mi blusa lo desabrochó al tiempo que depositaba un beso en mi frente, con cada botón besaba una parte de mi cara, lo mas cerca que estuvo de mis labios fue la comisura de estos, yo giré mi cabeza para juntar nuestros labios pero él se apartó.

-Espera, será mucho mejor si esperas- susurró en mi oído.

Abrió mi blusa ya desabotonada sin destapar mis senos, me sorprendió verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté preocupada.

-¿Y tú sostén?- bajé la mirada.

-Humm… debió quedarse en la biblioteca… debo ir por el- hice el intento de levantarme pero él apretó su mano entre mis senos impidiéndome el movimiento.

-Después- fue lo único que dijo.

Con una torturadora lentitud apartó la blusa de mis senos y los acarició sin llegar a la dura cima, yo me arqueé incitándolo a probar pero él continuó con su tortura placentera y desquiciante hasta mi abdomen se detuvo en el borde de mi tanga.

-Edward- me quejé

-Te estas comportando como una humana llena de hormonas- dijo divertido, lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Recuerda que en alguna parte de este universo soy humana- me defendí, el torció los ojos y se rió.

Con rápidos movimientos de su mano rasgó mi blusa por completo dejándome desnuda de la cintura para arriba, aunque mi tanga no me tapaba mucho que digamos.

-Alice nos va a matar- dije mirando la blusa destrozada. Se inclinó y besó mi mejilla después mi oreja y susurró

-No creo que te fuera a dejar ponértela otra vez- dijo y su aliento llegó a su cuello nublando mi mente y mordí mi labio inferior.

Ahora sus labios se dedicaron a hacer lo que sus dedos habían ello anteriormente, dio castos besos a mi cara dejando caliente cada punto que besaba, y otra vez no tocó mi boca. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, hice mi cabeza para atrás dándole mas acceso a él, por fin su lengua entró en acción suspiré y gemí levemente, bajó por mi hombro izquierdo y se detuvo.

-Parece que yo siempre estaré contigo también- dijo divertido.

Giré mi cabeza para ver a que se refería y vi una cicatriz como la de él. La besó y la lamió haciéndome estremecer. Continuó repartiendo delicados besos y lamidas a mi cuerpo recorrió mis senos lentamente antes de llegar a mi pezón se detuvo y me miró sonriendo con malicia.

-Por favor Edward- supliqué, él sonrió y le dio una rápida lamida a mi pezón, gemí y me arqueé ligeramente, se desplazó al otro pezón y le dio un lengüetazo rápido.

Yo estaba ardiendo y ese malvado vampiro me torturaba, era una tortura deliciosa debe admitir pero tortura al fin y al cabo.

_Por favor Edward, chupa _rogué mentalmente

_¿Qué quieres que chupe?... ¿Aquí? _Dijo chumando mi oreja, se sintió delicioso pero negué con la cabeza

_humm… ¿aquí? _Chupó mi cuello, gemí pero volví a negar

_Que tal… ¿aquí? _Dijo con sus labios rozando mi pezón_. _Me arqueé hacia él indicándole que ese era el lugar.

-No, aquí no- dijo y separó su boca de mi duro pezón

-¡Edward!- dije desesperada apenas terminé de decir su nombre cuando atrapó uno de mis pezones en sus labios y lo chupó, abrí la boca para gemir pero este se quedó en mi garganta, después lo hizo con el otro pezón consiguiendo el mismo efecto en mí.

Lamió y chupó mis senos desprendiendo millones de descargas eléctricas que provocaron que mis puños se serraran en las sabanas y me arqueara con desesperación, una de sus manos acariciaba y apretando mi muslo.

Dejó mis senos y continuo sus besos y lamidas por mi abdomen con la lengua recorrió el borde de mi tanga, no pude mas necesitaba esa lengua en mi boca, atrape su cara entre mis mano y lo atraje hacia mi lo bese ferozmente indicándole que no quería mas tortura, el correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, mis manos volaron a sus pantalones desasiéndome de ellos con brusquedad dejándolo en bóxer, me aparté un poco para verlo y sus ojos nuevamente eran negros llenos de deseo, sonreí con malicia, ahora era mi turno.

En un movimiento cambiamos de lugares, ahora yo sería la que torturara, puse mi escudo y él gruñó, lo miré a los ojos y acaricié cada parte de sus brazos maculosos, su pecho de piedra y su abdomen marcado. Junté mis labios a los suyos en un beso lento, muy lento y suave él intentó intensificarlo no lo dejé, besé su mandíbula, mordí ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja el gimió levemente, bajé por su cuello, no lo resistí y utilicé mi lengua su sabor dulce me enloquecía, bajé por su pecho lamí sus pezones y le di mordiscos, escuché un gruñido formándose en su pecho, continué deleitando mi lengua por su abdomen, bajé un poco su bóxer y lamí su bajo abdomen de una cadera a otra, gimió y tembló ante mi caricia, puse mi cara a unos milímetros de su erección y lo miré él me miraba ansioso, tembló de anticipación yo sonreí con malicia, abrí la boca y me acerqué más a su mástil todavía cubierto.

-Jade- dijo con voz ronca.

-Edward- contesté y mostré los dientes, él abrió los ojos como plato y tragó ruidosamente, le guiñé y junté mis dientes con fuerza haciendo que se sobresaltara, ¿que hombre se sentiría a gusto teniendo tan cerca los dientes filosos de un vampiro de su miembro? Ninguno.

Me disculpé por el susto regresando a su boca besándolo de una manera ardiente, atrapé su labio inferior entre mis labios y chupé. Sonreí con malicia y me levanté de la cama, le di la espalda y caminé lentamente y contoneando mis caderas hacia la puerta.

-Ah, no- dijo.

En una milésima de segundo ya tenía una de sus manos aferradas a mi abdomen pegando mi espalda a su cuerpo, jadeé al sentir su duró miembro en mi tracero, sus boca besaba y chupaba mi cuello y la otra mano acariciaba con maestría mi entre pierna sobre la tela de la tanga, me froté a su cuerpo. Gemí de placer al sentir su mano en mi centro por dentro de la tanga y su mano que estaba en mi abdomen, estimulaba mis pezones.

-Edward- gemí.

Moví mis manos hacía atrás y bajé su bóxer, sintiendo su miembro libre restregarse en mis nalgas, se quitó el bóxer, me arrancó la tanga y me inclinó hacia enfrente.

-Entra- rogué.

Él restregó su miembro por mi húmedo centro, se colocó en mi entrada y entró con fuerza, ambos gemimos fuerte, comenzó su vaivén lentamente, seguía con su tortura deliciosa, sentía que me quemaría en cualquier momento, me volvió a pegar a su cuerpo y su mano acaricio mi clítoris, volví a gemir.

-Dime lo que quieres- susurró en mi oído.

-Más… rápido-

-Mas rápido, ¿qué?-

-Fóllame mas rápido- mi voz ronca me parecía extraña.

Él obedeció y sus envestidas se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes, volví a agacharme colocando mis palmas en la puerta para sostenerme, sus manos estaban en mi cadera, sentía esa burbuja en mi vientre, que se hacia mas grande con cada envestida, a punto de explotar, mis músculos se contrajeron, Edward me atrajo hacia él y ambos rugimos a la vez al llegar al intenso clímax que nos hizo temblar, salió de mi con cuidado y me giró, me besó con pasión y suavidad, era un beso perfecto, caminamos hacia la cama sin dejar de besarnos, me acostó y se puso encima de mi, se apartó y nos vimos a los ojos por un largo rato poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a su color cotidiano.

Él frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza mirando mis ojos, abrí la boca para preguntar cual era el problema pero él me calló con un beso apasionado y fogoso y así comenzó la segunda ronda, después la tercera y continuamos con la cuarta, cuando quiso empezar la quinta, lo detuve.

-Espera… no es que me queje… pero solo abrázame- dije entrecortadamente saliendo de debajo de él y sentándome en la cama.

Ok, van a decir que soy una estúpida, pero desde el orgasmo de la segunda ronda (muy bueno por cierto) no había dejado que asimilara la maravillosa sensación cuando ya empezaba de nuevo, sin caricias ni juegos previos, no me gustaba sentirme solo como un agujero para penetrar y en ese momento me sentía así.

Él me miraba extrañado directamente a los ojos.

-¿Porqué tanta prisa?- pregunté –primero me torturabas con la lentitud, y ahora no me dejas ni respirar… sé que no es necesario pero sabes lo que quiero decir.

-No estas satisfecha- aseguró, fruncí él ceño ¿Cómo podía decir eso?, ¿Qué a caso no me había escuchado gritar y rugir en los pasados cuatro orgasmos?, ¿Qué no me había sentido temblar abajo, arriba, enfrente y de espaldas a él? (sí fueron varias posiciones)

Leí su mente y en ella estaba yo con los ojos muy negros, los de él eran dorados de nuevo, entendí su actitud y no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Inhalé profundo para calmarme.

-Edward… ¿has estado apresurando las cosas, porque tengo los ojos negros?- pregunté apretando los labios para no reírme. Él asintió confundido.

-Amor, ¿recuerdas lo que estábamos haciendo antes de esto?- pregunté con las cejas elevadas.

Él comenzó a recordarme gimiendo en la biblioteca.

-Antes de eso- dije

Recordó a la familia en la cacería

-Exacto, ahora ¿recuerdas haberme visto alimentándome?- dije con una ceja elevada. Lo pensó por un segundo.

-¡Oooh!- dijo y yo me empecé a reír

-Mis ojos… no han cambiado… porque tengo sed- expliqué entre risas él me acompañó con las carcajadas.

Me levanté de la cama saqué de debajo del colchón una camiseta desgastada y me la puse esta me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, obviamente no lo dejaría a la vista de Alice ella ya la hubiera quemado, me puse unas bragas ya que mi tanga estaba destrozada. Salí de la habitación, Edward me alcanzó en la cocina solo con su pantalón puesto.

-Es decir que todo mi esfuerzo por cambiar el color de tus ojos fue en vano- dijo sentándose en uno de los bancos de barra de la cocinas, mientras yo tomaba sangre de la reserva de Carlisle, había mas de la normal y eso me hizo sospechar pero su comentario me distrajo.

-¿En vano?... para nada- dije con una sonrisa picara.

Nos serví sangre en unas copas, le di la suya y le di un trago a la mía.

-Yo diría que fue lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mi- dije inclinándome hacia él –eres un Dios en la cama- susurré y besé su nariz

Estuvimos platicando de tonterías hasta que me sentí satisfecha, lo satisfecha que me puedo llegar sentirme bebiendo sangre de animal, nada como la sangre humana para sentirse realmente satisfecha. Edward terminó su copa yo bebí dos mas y después lavé las copas y él me ayudó a secarlas.

-¿Sabes?...- dijo asechándome con una mirada peligrosa hasta que me acorralo entre la barra y su cuerpo, me tomó por la cintura y me sentó en la barra, algo que a Esme no le gusta que hiciéramos –me hace falta hacer algo contigo- me miraba de una forma tan sensual que me estremecí.

-Edward, estamos en la co… ¡oooh!- gemí al sentir su maravillosa lengua en mi entre pierna, ese vampiro tenia la habilidad de quitarme las bragas sin que me diera cuenta.

Lamió y chupó como un maestro yo mordía mi mano para ahogar los gemidos, por milésima vez en el día agradecí el habar llegado a Edward cuando ya había obtenido tanta experiencia en hacer gemir a una mujer, mis músculos se empezaron a contraer cuando lo escuché.

-Edward… viene Jake…!Ooooh, Dios!- gemí al sentir la expulsión dentro de mi, me mordí la mano para no gritar y me dejé caer de espaldas mi cabeza colgaba de la barra y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Humm… ¿qué haces?- dijo una voz que no quería escuchar en esos momentos. Abrí los ojos y hay estaba Jacob mirándome desde arriba con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo… este, nosotros no- me senté para buscar ayuda de Edward pero él ya no estaba y mis bragas estaban en su lugar. –humm… estoy buscándome un problema con Esme-

_Gracias por dejarme sola Edward Cullen _pensé sarcástica

-¿Un problema?- preguntó Jake, mientras yo me bajaba de la barra y me acercaba a él

-Sí, se supone que no debo sentarme en la barra, pero se me hizo divertido-

_¿Divertido sentarse en la barra?, ¿Qué estupidez es esa? _Pensé sintiéndome una total idiota.

Edward se empezó a reír.

-¿No estás sola?- dijo Jake con los ojos muy abiertos, yo negué con la cabeza -¡Oh demonios, era hoy… lo lo siento, tengo que irme!- dijo muy nervioso y salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, lo escuché entrar en fase y correr rumbo al bosque.

-Que extraño- dije para mi misma.

Subí las escaleras dispuesta ha echarle bronca a Edward por dejarme sola en esas condiciones pero cuando entré a la habitación y lo vi sentado en el sillón negro viendo hacia la ventana iluminado por la luz del amanecer, me distraje, él me miró y extendió los brazos hacia mi, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué y me acosté sobre él, besó mi cabeza y suspiré, nos quedamos un buen rato viendo por la ventana.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó besando mi cien. No me había dado cuenta que había vuelto a activar mi escudo

-En mi mundo-

-¿Qué en particular?-

-Sí llego a volver… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de sentirme como ahora?- dije melancólica

-¿Y cómo te sientes?- preguntó curioso

-Feliz, completa, amada- dije mirándolo. Él me beso con ternura.

-Yo me siento igual… sobre tu pregunta no sé que decirte en realidad no quiero pensar que te iras- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Sabes que tiene que pasar-

-Pero no ahora… no pienses en eso, por favor- me miró de una forma que no pude negarme, suspiré y lo besé. Nos besamos con ternura y amor por un largo rato, después nos bañamos juntos, obviamente la ducha tardó mas de lo normal todo empezó porque quise devolverle el favor de la cocina y ya no pudimos detenernos. (Usen su imaginación, tal vez sea más candente que la mía)

Dispuestos a que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido en esos dos días nos dispusimos ha hacer actividades normales, como mirar la televisión, que realmente no miramos nada porque nuestros labios no podían estar separados; empecé a leer un libro que no entendí porque Edward no dejaba de besarme el cuello después de una horas de intentar parecer solo amigos, escuchamos a la familia acercándose, bueno en realidad escuchamos sus mentes por lo que nos dio tiempo de relajarnos, yo me pude concentrar en mi libro y Edward se dispuso a tocar el piano.

-¿Es la nana de Bella?- pregunté. Él asintió –es hermosa-

-¡Hola!... chicos- dijo Emmett cambiando su cara de felicidad a una de decepción su mirada iba de Edward a mi.

-Hola… ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunté dejando el libro en la mesa ratona.

-Bien, como siempre no regresamos hasta que Emmett se enfrentó a un oso- dijo Rose.

-¿Y Bella?- pregunté curiosa

-Fue a acostar a Nessie, junto con Jacob- explicó Esme

-¿Y ustedes qué hicieron?- preguntó Rose con una mirada picara.

-Nada en especial, vimos la televisión, leímos, intente enseñarle a Jade a tocar el piano- mintió Edward

-Soy pésima debo decir- dije haciendo un puchero. Edward se rió y yo lo acompañé. Los demás pusieron cara de decepción.

-Jasper y Alice ¿Dónde están?- preguntó Edward

-Alice tuvo una visión de unas buenas ofertas y arrastro a Jasper al centro comercial- dijo Rose.

-Bueno chicos, voy a estar en la biblioteca- dijo Carlisle.

Edward y yo nos vimos con los ojos muy abiertos.

_La computadora _pensamos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Muchachos?- dijo Carlisle saliendo de la biblioteca con su computadora destrozada en las manos -¿Qué paso?

-Humm… no tengo idea- mentí

-¿Y que hacia esto debajo de mi escritorio?- dijo mostrando mi sostén. Si mi corazón bombeara sangre en ese momento toda estuviera en mi cara. –Rose, ¿es tuyo?- dijo mi padre mirándola. La rubia negó con la cabeza y todos me miraron.

-Entonces si funciono el plan- dijo Emmett feliz antes de que Rose pudiera taparle la boca.

-¿Plan?- dije con el ceño fruncido. Nadie dijo nada, miré a Edward y el miraba hacia el techo como si este le platicara de algo muy interesante.

-¿Edward?- pregunté en tono de advertencia.

-Lo supe cuando Jacob vino- contestó mirándome con precaución, en eso me mostró lo que había leído en la mente de Jacob cuando se fue.

"_Oh demonios, Alice me matará peor, no me dejara a solas con Nessie… tengo que encontrarla antes que se entere… demonios es una vidente ya debió de enterarse… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…"_

En eso todo concordó, las actitudes extrañas, la inesperada caza familiar, la lujuria invadiéndome, la sangre extra en el refrigerador, los nervios de Jacob, la decepción de Emmett, y la ausencia de ese par de disque amigos… otra vez Alice Cullen entrometiéndose en la vida de los demás y Jasper metiéndose con mis emociones, eso no lo iba a pasar por alto. Levante un ceja y sonreí con malicia.

-¡Sí, esto será divertido!... Jade tiene esa mirada asesina… Jasper y Alice estan en problemas- canturrió Emmett muy emocionado.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?... espero que si...**

**Bueno los dejo tengo un capitulo que escribir... nos leemos en el siguiente**

**Besos**

**Yeyet**


	18. Visiones

**CAPITULO 18. VISIONES**

-¡Sí, esto será divertido!... Jade tiene esa mirada asesina… Jasper y Alice están en problemas- canturrió Emmett muy emocionado.

Ver a Emmett saltando y aplaudiendo muy al estilo de Alice me distrajo de mis maléficos pensamientos, era imposible apartar la vista de un vampiro como Emmett comportándose como una niña pequeña, sabía que él era algo infantil pero eso se pasaba de la raya, miré a Rose y ella estaba sentada en el sillón agitando la cabeza con la cara oculta entre las manos, la entendía perfectamente, si yo tuviera un esposo que se comportara de esa manera estaría muy avergonzada.

-Jade, no creo que sea una buena idea lo que sea que estés pensando- dijo Esme dulcemente sacándome de la pena ajena que sentía.

-No te preocupes, no haré nada que afecte a la casa, lo sabes mamá- dije mirándola. Ella me miró con ternura cuando dije la palabra mamá y me abrazó. –sabes que eso eres para mi, mi madre… aunque yo tenga una en otra dimensión aquí tu eres y siempre serás mi madre- dije mirándola a los ojos. Con eso Emmett dejó de saltar y todos nos miraron con ternura.

Desvié mi mirada hacia Carlisle y él me miraba con el ceño fruncido, leí en su mente la preocupación por mi plan contra Alice y Jasper.

-Sabes que no haré nada realmente malo- dije poniéndome frente a él -¿Carlisle?... ¿papá?- dije con un puchero, él relajó su ceño pero no dijo nada -¿Papi?- dije abrazándolo, él sonrió, y supe que lo había convencido –Alto ahí, no decidas nada, no queremos que alguien se entere- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Edward con cautela, en eso Bella, Jacob y Ness entraron a la casa.

-¿Mi reina…que no ibas a dormir?- pregunté acercándome a ella y cargándola.

-Jacob le espantó el sueño- dijo Bella mirando mal al lobo, él sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, entonces ¿te gustaría jugar?- le pregunté acariciando su nariz con la mía, ella sonrió y asintió –Pero vamos a necesitar a Jake y a Seth… ¿te gustaría?

-¡Sí!- dijo levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Jake, ¿lo llamas por favor?- él asintió, caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina y sacó la cabeza.

-¡SEEEETH!- gritó haciendo que cada vampiro de la casa se retorciera ligeramente de dolor.

-Estaba esperando algo mas discreto- me quejé. En eso Seth entró

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa Jake?- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del moreno, Jake se encogió de hombros y me señaló.

-Imagino que esto tiene que ver con tu plan- dijo Rose. Yo asentí con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eso hará que Alice se quede a ciegas- dijo Edward.

-Bien, ya que los lobos están aquí es imposible que la duende se entere- dije –Alice se ha metido en nuestras vidas con tal de conseguir lo que quiere- me detuve y fruncí el ceño -¿qué quería lograr metiéndose con nosotros?- dije mirando a Edward, él se encogió de hombros, miré a los demás y todos desviaron la mirada excepto Bella. -¿Bella?

-Parece que Jasper también se unió al luto y ella tenía que acabar con eso y pues… tuvimos que ayudarla, tu entiendes- dijo mirándome apenada. Entendí que a diferencia de mi la cara de cachorro mojado o la de asesina serial que Alice utilizaba siempre funcionaba en ellos.

-¿Pero por qué Jasper hizo eso?- no le encontraba lógica a eso.

-Tus sentimientos lo afectan a él más que cualquier otro- explicó Edward

-Pero eso no es pretexto para meterse con mis emociones- dije molesta –además, Alice me vuelve a usar como su estimulante sexual- Emmett se empezó a reír, estaba tan cerca de mi que le di un fuerte golpe en la nuca, olvidándome que era mas fuerte que él, ahoyó de dolor.

-Humm… Jasper siempre hace eso- dijo Emmett sobándose la nuca–te acostumbras-

-¿Enserio se acostumbraron?- dije mirando a todos Emmett fue el único que asintió, incluso los lobos habían sido afectados por Jasper. Nesse solo nos miraba interesada.

-Mi hermanito necesita una lección al igual que su esposa- dije levantando una ceja -¿Me ayudaran?-

Jake y Seth asintieron de inmediato, Bella miró a Edward después me miraron y sintieron, esos dos se comunicaban con la mirada, debo admitir que me sentí un poco celosa por eso, pero solo un poco.

-Será divertido- dijo Emmett sonriéndome, él aceptaría cualquier cosa que le diera un poco de diversión, Rose asintió cuando la vi.

-¿Mamá, papá?- pregunté con precaución

-Ya es hora que ese par tenga una lección- dijo Carlisle, Esme estuvo de acuerdo y yo comencé a saltar como Emmett lo había hecho antes, todos me miraron raro me detuve apenada y se empezaron a reír, yo los seguí un segundo después.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo Edward cuando nos calmamos.

-Bien, primero, el juego de Ness- dije sonriéndole a la niña, a ella se le iluminó la cara –En toda la casa hay dinero escondido, tu y Seth van a buscarlo, el que encuentre mas gana… ¿de acuerdo?- ambos asintieron –bien, el juego empieza… ¡ahora!-

Ness saltó de mis brazos y corrió seguida de cerca por Seth. Miré a los demás que me miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-Jake, voy a ocupar que estés muy cerca de mi- él asintió –chicos, ocuparé sus celulares- dije extendiendo mi mano hacia Edward primero, él me dio su teléfono entendiendo el plan ya que él lo había visto en mi mente. Jake y yo juntamos todos los celulares y le pedí a mi lobuno amigo que los escondiera muy bien, obedeció y salió de la casa.

-Rose, necesito que hagas que los carros no enciendan- dije, ella asintió y se levantó –Seth busca en la cochera- dije cuando lo vi pasar hacia la cocina, él se fue con Rose, Ness seguía buscando el la habitación de Rose y Emmett.

Seguí dando instrucciones siempre asegurándome de involucrar a alguno de los lobos o a Ness. Emmett desconectó el teléfono de la casa, Edward se encargó que no hubiera señal de internet, para ese momento todos ya habían entendido que quería lograr, Bella fue a la casa de Charlie por la ropa que le había quedado esa que Alice odiaba, por ultimo, le di mi celular a Carlisle, le pedí que llamara a Suiza, él lo hizo y dijo al teléfono.

-Soy Carlisle Cullen, necesito que cancelen todas las tarjetas- dijo y colgó, cuando me entregó el teléfono lo destrocé.

-Aquí esta todo- dijo Seth cargando a Ness y una enorme bolsa llena de efectivo.

-¿Quién juntó mas Ness?- pregunté cargándola

-No sé, pero fue divertido- en eso bostezó

-Bien, es hora de que una pequeña vaya a dormir- dijo Bella tomándola de mis brazos –No Jake, no nos puedes acompañar- dijo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Bella, Edward y Ness, se fueron a la cabaña.

-Seth, esconde este dinero en La Push, yo te diré cuando lo regreses- dije

-Muchacho, si alguien de la manada ocupa algo, pueden tomar lo que necesiten- dijo Carlisle. Él chico asintió y se fue.

Todos escuchamos el regreso de Alice y Jasper, toqué a Jacob y a Emmett y les dije sus instrucciones, cuando la pareja entró Jacob se abalanzó contra Alice dejándola inmóvil y sorprendida y Emmett hacia lo mismo con Jasper, rápidamente Rose y yo les quitamos los celulares y el efectivo que traían, lo destruimos y Emmett y Jake los soltaron.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Jasper molesto.

-Te metiste con mis emociones, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias- dije mirándolo con malicia –Alice se encargará de eso- dije mirando a la pequeña que me fulminaba con la mirada

-Carlisle, ¿ya compraste tu computadora portátil?- preguntó Rose siguiendo el plan.

La cara de Alice se iluminó y corrió hacia la computadora, dio un grito cuando se dio cuenta que no había internet, corrió hacia la cochera y escuchamos su grito cuando no pudo encender ningún carro, podía sentir su angustia y molestia por lo que Jasper también, y supo lo que le esperaba. Alice regresó y me enfrentó.

-¿Crees que esto me va a detener?- me gritó, yo solo sonreí.

Jaló a Jasper y salieron de la casa, veinte minutos después, regreso furioso y Jasper tenía una expresión de verdadero martirio.

-Olvidé decirte que todas las tarjetas están canceladas y no hay nada de efectivo en la casa- dije sonriendo

Alice me gruñó y subió las escaleras arrastrando a Jasper.

Los siguientes días fueron martirizantes para Alice y por las emociones de ella para Jasper también, además de que yo me la pasé pensando en mi otro mundo y un poco en Arthur por lo que estaba muy deprimida y eso afectaba mucho a Jasper.

Alice casi se vuelve loca cuando todos nos vestimos con ropa holgada y sin combinar, nos gritó y nos suplicó para que fuéramos a comprar algo decente, intentó persuadir a Seth y a Jake para que le dijeran donde estaba el dinero. Esme me pidió que acabara con el castigo cuando Alice comenzó a fingir que compraba comida, se metió a la cocina y le pidió a Esme el precio de una manzana que le quitó a Ness de la mano, cuando ella no le dijo el precio se puso histérica y comenzó a comerse la manzana y continuó con casi toda la fruta, cosa que nos pareció asquerosa, pero yo no me iba a dejar convencer con esa pobre actuación, conocía muy bien los trucos de Alice, ella solo fingía

-Por favor Jade… ya basta, por lo menos deja la depresión- me dijo Jasper al tercer día. Cuando me encontró en la sala.

-Tu sabes mejor que nadie que detestó que me utilicen y tu y Alice lo hicieron- dije mirándolo con tristeza, me dolía verlo tan mal.

La ansiedad y el mal humor de Alice lo tenía trabajando al doble para tranquilizarla, pero mi tristeza le quitaba la fuerza que necesitaba para mantener a Alice bajo control.

-Discúlpame, yo solo quería que fueras feliz y sabía que Edward lo lograría- dijo con ternura, no lo resistí y lo abracé. Comencé a pensar en cosas felices y mi tristeza se esfumó, él suspiró aliviado.

-Ni creas que yo me voy a disculpar- dijo Alice en lo alto de la escalera

-Pues deberías, no solo a mi me has utilizado- dije separándome de Jasper y mirándola

-Por favor no seas hipócrita, bien que lo disfrutaste- dijo bajando los escalones, podía sentir su molestia, Jasper se fue alejando de mi sabiendo lo que pasaría si las emociones de Alice me invadían teniéndolo a él tan cerca.

-No te niego que lo disfruté, pero tú no lo hiciste por nosotros, lo hiciste por ti, como siempre- dije cada vez mas molesta

-¡REGRESAME MIS TARJETAS!- me exigió estando frente a mí.

-¡NO!- grité -¡Discúlpate primero!- su molestia me estaba afectando.

-NUNCA… Alice Cullen jamás se disculpa- dijo en tono altanero

-Entonces, Alice Cullen no volverá a comprar- dije cruzándome de brazos

-Chicas, tranquilícense- pidió Carlisle, quien junto con los demás ya estaba en la sala observándonos preocupados

-Dile a Carlisle que vuelva a activar las tarjetas- me dijo entre dientes con esa mirada asesina que tanto espantaba a los demás.

-NO- dije simplemente. Pero podía sentir su enojo apoderándose de mi

Ella me gruñó y me dio un fuerte puñetazo, todos hicieron una expresión de sorpresa pero yo me enfurecí.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?- dije casi en un gruñido, la furia me cegó y me incliné en posición de ataque y le mostré mis dientes.

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó Esme.

Alice y yo la ignoramos, Alice tenía la misma posición que yo.

-Jasper, cálmalas- dijo Edward preocupado. Vi que Alice se tranquilizaba pero yo no sentí nada más que furia.

-No puedo con Jade- dijo Jasper en tono aterrado.

Alice me miraba asustada, pero yo solo veía a mi presa, me incliné aun más y rugí. Estaba a punto de atacarla cuando su imagen se puso borrosa y fue sustituida por otra.

Veía a Jake llorando abrazando con fuerza a una mujer de cabello cobrizo rizado, Jacob se veía un poco más grande.

-Te recuperaré, te amo- dijo Jake con la voz ronca por las lágrimas y besó a la mujer apasionadamente. En eso dos vampiros que no reconocí, la apartaron de él y puede verla, ese perfecto rostro y esos ojos color chocolate era inconfundibles, era Nessie pero con la apariencia de una joven de 18 años. Ella lloraba y forcejeaba para que los dos vampiros la soltaren de pronto, dejó de gritar y de moverse, miraba a la nada uno de los vampiros la cargó, Nessie parecía una muñeca de trapo, en un segundo los vampiros se la llevaron.

Parpadeé y pude ver de nuevo la sala de la mansión, todos me miraban preocupados, ya no estaba en posición de ataque ahora estaba sentada en el sillón con Jasper y Edward a cada lado tomando mis manos.

-¿Qué viste?- preguntó Jasper

-¿Qué vi?- lo miré confundida

-Sí, tenías la misma mirada que Alice cuando tiene una visión- explicó Emmett

-¡Oh no!, otro poder- me quejé echando la cabeza hacia atrás

-No pensé que estuvieras tan enojada conmigo que no quisieras nada de mí- dijo Alice con tristeza. Rápidamente la miré y noté en su rostro una autentica expresión de tristeza. Me levanté y la abracé.

-No es eso, solo que es muy difícil para mi controlar tantos poderes- me aparté un poco para mirarla –yo te quiero mucho Alice, solo que no me gusta que quieras controlarme.

-Lo siento- dijo y me abrazó fuerte.

Miré a los demás y asentí, rápidamente volvieron a poner todo como estaba, teléfono, internet, carros, Carlisle activo las tarjetas, Jacob salió a buscar los celulares y el dinero junto con Seth y Ness y sobre todo, todos volvieron a vestirse con la ropa que Alice les había comprado.

-Solo promete que respetaras nuestros deseos y esperaras a que nosotros te pidamos ayuda- dije mirándola a los ojos ella me sonrió feliz y asintió- ¿Jasper?- lo miré

-Sí, sí, lo sé… no volveré a meterme con las emociones de los demás para mi diversión- dijo parándose a mi lado.

-Pero tal vez lo puedes hacer para mi diversión- susurré en su oído

-¡¡JADE!!- me gritaron todos.

-Es broma, que sensibles están- bromeé

-Bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- dijo Rosalie volviendo de la cochera.

-Fue extraño, vi a Jacob y Nessie, pero eran mas grandes y estaba… ¿despidiéndose?- dije explicándolo mas para mi misma.

-Eso no es posible- dijo Edward cuando permití que viera mi visión. –Jacob no ve a Nessie de esa forma todavía, esa decisión no ha sido tomada.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Bella, sentándose a lado de su confundido esposo.

Esperé sentir celos, pero no, era como si viera a una pareja común y corriente juntos, en esos momentos no veía a Edward como algo _mío, _me sentí aliviada, creía que las cosas se complicarían después de haber hecho el amor con él, pero no, las cosas seguían igual, con excepción de las visiones, ¡Demonios! Yo no quería poder ver el futuro.

-Vi a Ness y Jake mayores besándose… Jacob le decía a Ness que la amaba y al parecer ella le correspondía ¿o le corresponderá?... ¿siempre estas así de confundida Alice?- la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Siempre he tenido ese don así que para mi es muy normal- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí como dice Edward, Jacob no ve a Rennesme de esa manera entonces, tus visiones no son como las de Alice- dijo Carlisle con esa expresión que me decía que en un segundo desaparecería para investigar. Dicho y hecho Carlisle desapareció.

-¿Por qué siempre hace eso?- se quejó Emmett antes que yo

-Tenía que tener algún defecto- dijo Esme.

En eso Seth, Jacob y Ness entraron con dos bolsas en una estaba el efectivo y en la otra los celulares, los entregaron a sus respectivos dueños y caminaron a vaciar la alacena.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso Carlisle?- dije en voz alta sabiendo que el me escucharía desde la biblioteca.

-Creo que a diferencia de Alice tus visiones son infalibles y no cambian… pero la única forma de comprobarlo es que se cumpla tu visión- explicó diciendo la ultima parte junto a nosotros.

Miré a Edward preocupada, esa visión no se podía cumplir, ninguno de nosotros lo permitiría, ¿verdad?

_¿Reconociste a los vampiros?_ Le pregunté mirando a otra parte para no alarmar a los demás

_Sí, eran Alec y Dimitri… por eso Nessie dejo de moverse, Alec utilizó su poder _explicó mientras hablaba con Carlisle.

-¿Por qué estas preocupada?- me susurró Jasper de forma que solo yo lo escuchara.

Disimuladamente camine hacia él y lo toqué para mostrarle la visión.

_Tiene que haber una forma de evitarlo _le dije

_Por la edad que aparenta Ness, todavía tenemos tiempo además no estamos seguros que tus visiones no cambien _dijo para tranquilizarme y de cierta forma lo logró.

* * *

**Debo ser sinsera, no me convense mucho este capitulo pero necesitaba que Jade obtuviera de alguna forma el poder de Alice, es parte importante para los siguientes acontesimientos**

**bueno dejenme sus comentarios y los invito a leer mi otro Fic "obligados"**

**Besos**

**Yeyet**


	19. Decision

**CAPITULO 19. DECISIÓN **

Me convencí a mi misma de que Jasper tenía razón, Nessie era muy pequeña y como su crecimiento se había detenido, teníamos mucho tiempo para descubrir si la visión se cumpliría o no.

Los siguientes días fueron muy tranquilos, Alice obviamente salió de compras acompañada por Jasper, Esme y Carlisle, quien se aseguraría de que la duende no se volviera loca con las tarjetas, él sería el que pagara. Regresaron a la mansión con una portátil nueva para Carlisle, teléfonos celulares para mi, Alice, Jasper y Jacob, este ultimo se sorprendió mucho por el detalle, también compraron mucha ropa como siempre.

-Jade, te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Alice muy sonriente

-¿Qué es?- dije con precaución

-Tienes que salir para verlo- dijo Jasper.

Me levanté del sillón de la sala y fui a la puerta con ellos. Abrí los ojos como plato cuando vi un automóvil rojo enorme frente a la casa.

-¿Me compraste una Jacob?- dije sorprendida a Alice

-¿Una Jacob?- preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido

-Es una Lobo, ¿no?- dije aguantándome la risa. Ella y Jasper torcieron los ojos. Pero Emmett y Jake se morían de la risa

-Que tonta eres- dijo Bella quien se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

-Que chiste tan malo- dijo Rose y Edward asintió. Esme y Carlisle estaba a lado del enorme pick up negando con la cabeza sonriendo por mi broma.

-Hay, no aguantan nada- me quejé

-Bueno, ¿te gusta?- dijo Alice

-¿No te parece mucho carro para mi?- dije acercándome a la Lobo

-Para nada, es un buen cambio, esta no tiene nada que ver con tu antiguo auto- dijo Alice dándome las llaves.

Lo pensé y ella tenía razón mi Eclipse no se parecía en nada a la Lobo y me gustaba sentirme poderosa, le sonreí y tomé las llaves. Cuando encendí el motor este rugió maravillosamente, me encantaba, di una vuelta en él a mucha velocidad y regresé feliz.

Los siguientes días yo era la encargada de trasportar a Bella y a Ness. Bella y Edward decidieron que ya era hora de que Ness se involucrara mas con humanos así que la inscribieron a clases de arte, para después de las vacaciones inscribirla en la escuela, esa decisión afectaría a todos porque tendríamos que cambiarnos de ciudad constantemente debido al crecimiento de la niña, pero tenían las esperanzas de que esta continuara tan lento como desde mi llegada.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas tuve algunas visiones que por desgracia se cumplían, una discusión entre Carlisle y Esme, cosa que no podía ser casualidad, ellos dos jamás discutían, esa fue la mas sorprendente, las demás eran: caídas de Jacob o Nessie, la mayoría eran como un dejavoo, conversaciones que yo sabia exactamente como serían y por algún motivo no podía cambiar ni una palabra. Cada que mis visiones se cumplían Jasper, Edward y yo nos poníamos muy nerviosos con respecto a Ness, pero nos tranquilizábamos al verla tan pequeña. Las visiones no eran muy seguidas y poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a ellas, a pesar de que informaba exactamente lo que pasaría ninguno podíamos evitarlas de alguna forma u otra se cumplían.

Las chicas se irían una semana a Nueva York de compras solo Esme, los chicos y yo nos quedaríamos, esa mañana tuve una visión.

Estábamos Nessie y yo rodeadas por cuatro vampiros sedientos, ella tenia la apariencia de una niña de ocho o nueve años y estaba aterrorizada, tenía una herida en el brazo que empeoraba la sed de los vampiros, yo la protegía, pero eran demasiados para mi sola, cuando uno de ellos saltó para alcanza a Ness la visión se acabó.

Carlisle me había encontrado en el pasillo del tercer piso y me sostenía esperando a que terminara la visión.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó preocupado

-Sí, otra visión de Ness con apariencia de mas edad… con Jacob- mentí y él se tranquilizó, pero yo estaba inquieta en la primera oportunidad le mostraría mi visión a Edward para mantenerlo alerta.

Durante la semana en la que las chicas estuvieron ausentes, Edward y yo no habíamos podido estar solos por mucho tiempo, en las noches el se la pasaba conmigo en la recamara solo platicando, abrazándonos y besándonos por horas sin llegar a mas, bueno, solo la primera noche y después de esa vez Emmett no nos dejó en paz con sus bromas al parecer yo fui muy expresiva, por esa razón no seguimos amándonos todas las noches. Jacob, me estaba volviendo loca, a pesar de que Ness no estaba, todos los días se la pasaba en la casa mandándome oleadas de ansiedad que hacían que Jasper se mantuviera lejos de la casa.

-¡JACOB!, deja de dar vueltas, vas a lograr que un vampiro se mareé- me quejé después de diez minutos que Jake caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala interrumpiendo mi lectura.

-Lo siente, pero es que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin Ness- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Te entiendo, pero tienes que calmarte no es bueno para un hombre lobo no controlar sus emociones- le dije agarrando sus manos que las apretaba una contra la otra

-Lo sé, lo sé- se quedó cinco segundos quieto y después se levantó y empezó su caminata de nuevo

-¡JASPER!- grité, ya que él estaba bastante lejos. Llegó hasta el jardín y yo fui con él –necesitamos tranquilizar a ese lobo, por su bien y sobre todo por mi cordura-

Jasper asintió y me mandó enormes oleadas de tranquilidad que se multiplicaron en mí, estaba tan tranquila que podía haberme dormido si pudiera, lo agarré de la mano, imaginé una enorme nube negra saliendo de mí y la mandé hacia Jake, que un segundo después cayó profundamente dormido. Nos acercamos a él para asegurarnos que estaba bien, Jake sonreía en sueños, durmió casi veinticuatro horas. Emmett no se pudo resistir y le dibujó bigote, barba y lentes con un plumón permanente.

Cuando Jake se despertó, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Esme y yo nos pasamos las siguientes tres horas viéndolos pelear en el jardín, Emmett le iba ganando a Jake hasta que este entró en fase entonces las cosas se pusieron interesantes, tanto que Carlisle apostó con Jasper a favor de Jake, la pelea iba pareja y ninguno de los contrincantes sentía verdadera furia por lo que estuvimos tranquilos observando hasta que escuchamos a las chicas regresar. Todos nos apresuramos hacia la sala, Jake se maldecía a si mismo porque tenía que cambiar de fase en el bosque para poder ponerse ropa y eso le quitaba tiempo para ver a Ness.

Las cuatro entraron cargadas con muchas bolsas, nada extraño, pero lo que nos dejó sumamente sorprendidos fue ver a Nessie, ella había crecido considerablemente, parecía una niña de ocho o nueve años.

_Mi visión Edward _pensé asustada

_Lo sé, no te preocupes... lo arreglaremos _dijo con poca convicción cosa que me asustó mas.

-Pero ¿Cómo pasó esto?- susurró Carlisle para que Ness no escuchara.

-Jake, ayuda a Ness a llevar las cosas a la cabaña- dijo Bella. Jacob asintió y se llevó a la niña, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Bella comenzó –desde que salimos de Forks, Rennesme comenzó a crecer y no se detuvo hasta que llegamos al pueblo-

-Humm…- dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward después ambos me miraron

-Déjenme adivinar… mi don absorbió la habilidad de Ness de crecer- dije sin emoción ya estaba acostumbrada a que últimamente todas las cosas extrañas tenían algo que ver conmigo

-Es lo que cree Carlisle, ya habíamos notado que su crecimiento se detuvo cuando llegaste, y este crecimiento tan acelerado lo comprueba- dijo Edward

-No estábamos seguros, porque a diferencia de las otras habilidades, esta no se puede manifestar en ti- dijo Carlisle

-Yo ya no puedo crecer-

-Exacto- dijo Carlisle

-Pero en una semana creció lo de varios meses- dijo Esme

-Parece que todo el crecimiento de estos meses se acumuló y al alejarse de Jade fue como si dejaran salir ese crecimiento- dijo Carlisle

-Entonces, ella solo no debe alejarse tanto de mí, y no habrá problema- dije, Carlisle y Edward asintieron.

Pudimos continuar con esa conversación pero Alice estaba impaciente por enseñarnos lo que nos compró y como era de esperarse eso fue motivo para organizar una pasarela en la que todos teníamos que ponernos tooodo lo que nos había traído, ese evento duró casi toda la noche.

Todos los días Edward, Jasper y yo buscábamos el lugar donde en mi visión los vampiros atacaban a Ness, ubicamos los mas parecidos. La siguiente cacería Emmett sería el encargado de decirnos donde cazar, pero como siempre se hizo el interesante y no nos dijo exactamente donde era, ninguno queríamos alertar a la familia por algo que era probable que no pasara pero queríamos asegurarnos, Emmett ocultaba sus pensamiento cantando canciones de osos o recordando sus noches con Rose, cosa que ni Edward ni yo queríamos ver, tuve que usar medidas drásticas para saber a donde nos llevaría el Pooh Cullen.

-EEmmeeeth- dije seductoramente entrando al área de juegos.

Llevaba un diminuto pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes escotada, el sostén hacia que mis senos se juntaran mas de lo normal y me puse unos tacones altos que estilizaban mis piernas. Cuando Emmett me vio tragó en seco.

-¿J-jade?- tartamudeó y me miraba de arriba abajo. Caminé seductoramente hacia él y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Aguanté una carcajada cuando leí su mente el recordaba una y otra vez la furia de Rose cuando supo que él solito se había provocado un orgasmo y ella le había prohibido que volviera a pasar, en esos momentos Emmett sufría su mente vagaba entre el enojo de Rose y su recuerdo de mi la noche de la apuesta, además de que en la posición en la que yo estaba no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

-Emmett, hoy estas muy guapo- susurré en su oído, acerqué mi nariz a su cuello e inhalé –mmm hueles delicioso- susurré en su cuello, él se tensó y apretó los puños a los costados

-Jade… yo…no… uf-

-Shuu… sabes, eres al único de los hermanos que no he visto desnudo- la ultima palabra la dije lo mas seductora que pude.

_Soy una zorra, soy una zorra _me decía una y otra vez

_Concéntrate esto lo haces por Nessie _dijo Edward quien me vigilaba para que las cosas no se salieran de control, además de que antes nos aseguramos que Jasper estuviera muy lejos de la casa para que el deseo de Emmett no me invadiera.

Comencé a acariciar el enorme pecho de Emmett y junté mi cara a la suya.

-Me parece muy excitante no saber a donde vamos a ir de cacería y sobre todo que nadie conozca el lugar, así podemos escaparnos y jugar un poco- dije rozando sus labios, en eso él nos imagino juntos en el lugar a donde cazaríamos.

_Bien, ya sabemos donde es, sal de ahí _dijo Edward

_Solo un poco más _bromeé

_¡Jade! _dijo en tono de advertencia.

Me levanté del regazo de mi hermano oso le di un beso en la frente y le mandé una oleada de tranquilidad, tampoco quería dejarlo de esa manera eso solo ocasionaría que Emmett buscara a Rosaline y conociéndolos lo harían en donde estuvieran y enfrente de cualquiera.

La cacería seria a la mañana siguiente y como yo era la única quien no tenia a quien darle explicaciones (deprimente ¿no?) me adelanté para buscar algún lugar parecido a mi visión, Emmett nos llevaría a cazar a un lugar cercano a Canadá por lo que corrí varias horas antes de llegar. Busqué por muchas horas hasta que encontré el lugar cosa que me asustó tenía la esperanza de no encontrarlo pero por lo menos ya sabia donde estaba. No tuve tiempo de decirle nada a Edward solo le mostré el lugar y el asintió, para él sería difícil encontrarlo solo con haberlo visto en mi mente.

La cacería familiar fue divertida aunque no la pude disfrutar mucho por mi nerviosismo, Jasper intercedió un poco pero le dije que no lo hiciera porque los nervios me mantenían alerta. Para finalizar el día de caza Emmett organizó una especie de campeonato, todos tendríamos que pelear y al final quedaría el ganador, primero peleamos hombres contra mujeres, Bella con Emmett, Jasper con Esme, Edward con Alice, Rosalie con Jacob y yo con Carlisle.

Bella por ser la mas fuerte le ganó a Emmett, haciendo que el Pooh Cullen hiciera un gran berrinche que nos hizo reír a todos, obviamente Jasper le ganó a Esme, ella en realidad no tenía ninguna oportunidad, la pelea de Alice y Edward fue la que duró mas sus dones los mantenían muy parejos pero al final Alice se distrajo una décima de segundo y Edward la derribó, Jacob venció a Rose muy fácilmente, después él hizo berrinche cuando se dio cuenta que Rose no se esforzó ya que así podía quedarse a cuidar a Ness, Carlisle no se esforzó mucho en la pelea por lo que le gané. Bella y yo peleamos para poder hacer las parejas, yo le gané, el poder leer mentes es muy útil, leia sus movimientos y Emmett y Jasper pensaban en tácticas para derribarla las cuales me fueron muy útiles.

Las siguientes peleas se hicieron al mismo tiempo y cada pareja tenía un réferi, Edward peleó con Jasper y su referí era Bella para poder poner un escudo en Jasper y que Edward no leyera su mente, yo peleé con Jake y nuestro réferi fue Carlisle me hizo prometer que no utilizaría mi don.

Estuvimos un buen rato en las peleas cuando de reojo vi a Emmett y Rose besándose apasionadamente y Esme estaba muy cerca de Carlisle, me detuve en seco lo cual Jake aprovechó y me derribó cosa que no me importó. Miré para todos lados y entré en pánico, lo cual detuvo a Jasper quien me miró muy preocupado.

_¿Dónde está Nessie? _Pregunté mentalmente, estaba aterrada y las palabras no me saldrían

_¡Oh demonios! _Fue lo único que dijo Edward.

No lo pensé más y salí disparada hacia el lugar de mi visión, no percibí rastro fresco de la niña pero alcancé a verla a varios metros, estaba agachada recogiendo unas flores, de pronto los olí, corrían a toda velocidad hacia Ness quien no se había percatado del peligro, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y alcancé a interponerme entre ellos y Ness, gruñí y mostré mis dientes.

-Déjenla, ella está conmigo- dije con la voz profunda pero intenté ser cortés como Carlisle.

-Humm… lo siento pero tenemos mucha sed y ella va a ser nuestro aperitivo- dijo uno de ellos su apariencia era salvaje, tenía el cabello negro liso hasta los hombros a su lado estaba una mujer de cabello castaño muy corto, después había un pelirrojo se veía bastante agresivo y sumamente sediento no apartaba los ojos de Ness y a su lado estaba una sonriente jovencita castaña clara quien sostenía el brazo del pelirrojo.

Ness al darse cuenta de que estábamos en peligro se pegó a mi la sentí temblar en mi espalda. Como me estaba tocando podíamos comunicarnos mentalmente.

_Sube a mi espalda mi reina… yo te protegeré _le dije mas segura de lo que me sentía. Dio un saltó a mi espalda y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

_Tengo miedo tía _hasta en su mente se escuchaba aterrada.

_Mi reina, trata de mandarle imágenes a la familia… enséñales lo mas que puedas de este lugar… muéstrales como llegaste aquí _tenía que mantenerla ocupada para que no se asustara mas de lo que estaba y yo necesitaba estar muy concentrada para que los vampiros no la tocaran.

_Tía yo no se hacerlo sin tocarlos _dijo

_Inténtalo, yo también lo haré _la animé. Ambas comenzamos a mandar imágenes yo veía las de ella y no estaba segura si los demás también podrían verlas.

Miré rápidamente por donde yo había llegado esperando que alguien de la familia apareciera o por lo menos alguno de la manada, sabía que Leah y Seth no se alejaban mucho de Jake, solo esperaba que él no les haya ordenado alejarse.

-Te preguntaras porque no vienen los otros vampiros- dijo la mujer castaña –pues déjame decirte que Tina –dijo señalando a la joven castaña –tiene un don para controlar el viento y ella hiso que el rastro de la niña se perdiera.

Con eso entendí porque no la había podido rastrear, me asusté los demás tardarías mas en encontrarnos si es que nos encontraban, tenía muchas esperanzas en que Edward nos encontrara gracias a mis recuerdos… sabia que yo sola no podrá con cuatro vampiros sobre todo porque el pelirrojo obviamente era un neófito y por desgracia no era como Bella y yo, agregándole mas al problema se notaba que eran parejas eso me recordó a Victoria y James

-Casie, no des tanta información- de quejó el de pelo negro

-Cariño, ninguna de ellas vivirá para contarlo- dijo Casie sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Apurémonos, John no aguantará mas- dijo Tina mirando al pelirrojo

-Bien Ray, tu eres el líder, ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Casie.

Aproveché para dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás lentamente pero John se dio cuenta y gruño, este acto hizo que los cuatro nos rodearan, comencé a dar vueltas constantemente para evitar que tocaran a Nessie, en uno de los movimientos quedé demasiado cerca de Casie y ella alcanzó a arañar a Ness en el brazo haciendo que comenzara a salir sangre de él.

Él pelirrojo gruñó con fuerza y brincó hacia Ness pero algo lo golpeó alejándolo de nosotras, en un segundo, tenía a Nathan de espaldas a Ness y a mi girando junto con nosotras en actitud defensiva, yo seguí mandando imágenes de nuestro paradero, en eso escuché el rugido de Edward, Tina se distrajo y Nathan saltó sobre ella, yo aproveché el espacio que había dejado la joven y corrí rumbo a donde había escuchado a Edward, John me seguía de cerca, casi me alcanzaba cuando Edward se lanzó sobre él. En dos segundos la familia estaba frente a mí en posición de ataque yo tenía pegada la espalda de Ness en un árbol. Pude ver a Nathan peleando solo con los otros tres vampiros.

-¡Jasper, Emmett… ayúdenlo!- grité. Ellos obedecieron, Bella y Rose ayudaban a Edward con el neófito, el entrenamiento que les había dado Jasper les sirvió mucho.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle y Jake quien estaba en su forma humana, seguían a mi lado, Ness se apretaba a mi espalda, no me animé a ponerla frente a mí, no hasta que estuviera segura que los vampiros no la atacarían. La familia venció rápidamente a los vampiros, Alice se separó de nosotros para encender una hoguera, en ese momento puse a Nessie al frente de mi cuerpo y la abracé.

-Todo está bien mi reina, ya se terminó- dije mucho mas tranquila.

Después de que pusieron los cuerpos de los vampiros en la hoguera la familia corrió hacia nosotras para ver como estábamos, Nathan se quedó atrás viendo a los vampiros quemándose, Bella cargó a Ness y yo fui con Nathan.

-Gracias- dije mirando su perfil.

-No es nada- mirándome.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- pregunté curiosa

-No lo sabía, estaba dando un paseo y te olí… solo quería saludarte y mira con lo que me encuentro- dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Tener una sobrina mitad humana a veces es muy… divertido- bromeé

-Sí, muy divertido- dijo y nos reímos

-¡Jade!- me llamó Edward. Yo le hice señas para que se acercara, lo hizo junto con el resto de la familia.

-Gracias Nathan- dijo Bella y lo abrazó –Ness me mostró lo que hiciste por ella y Jade, no sé como agradecértelo

-No tienes porque, yo siempre defenderé a esta pequeña- dijo acariciándole una mejilla a Nessie –y a esta hermosura- dijo mirándome y sonriéndome. Si hubiera sido posible me hubiera sonrojado, rápidamente Edward se pegó mi costado y miro muy serio a Nathan, mi coqueto amigo ni cuenta se dio porque no dejaba de mirarme.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- dijo Jasper mirando a Edward y pude sentir las oleadas de tranquilidad que le mandaba

-¿Nos acompañas?- pregunté a Nathan ignorando el apretón que me dio Edward en el brazo

-No hermosa, quedé de verme con unos conocidos- dijo.

-Huy que lastima, vamos Jade- dijo Edward agarrándome del codo.

-Ahorita los alcanzo- dije soltándome del agarré de Edward, miré a Bella de modo suplicante, ella entendió y tomó a Edward de la mano, pronto nos quedamos solos Nathan y yo.

Nathan me agradaba, sentía que podía confiar en él, además era muy guapo y yo le gustaba, eso era obvio, sabía que Edward estaba celoso pero juro que esta vez no lo estaba poniendo celoso a propósito, en realidad quería platicar un poco mas con Nathan.

-Espero que ahora si me llames- dijo dando un paso hacia mi.

-Claro que sí, discúlpame por no haberlo hecho antes, pero es que han pasado muchas cosas- dije mientras él me tomaba las manos.

-Puedes contarme, si quieres-

-Es una larga historia- dije

-Tenemos mucho camino rumbo a la mansión-

-¿Me vas a acompañar?- pregunté esperanzada

-Solo una parte del camino- dijo y soltó un de mis manos y empezamos a caminar.

Le conté toda mi historia, parte de ella se la mostré. Caminamos varias horas platicando y riéndonos, cuando le platiqué de Arthur su expresión fue de seriedad y algo de enojo, le conté lo de mis visiones y que lo que había sucedido con los vampiros ya lo había visto, le platiqué sobre mi preocupación sobre Ness y él dijo.

-Estoy seguro que sabrás tomar las decisiones correctas para proteger a la niña- dijo pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Me gustaría tener esa confianza- dije.

En eso vi a los Cullen esperándome a lado del Jeep y la Lobo que amablemente Jacob quiso conducir, digo amablemente por que no quiero dejar mal a Jacob diciendo que se hincó para rogarme que lo dejara conducirla ya que yo me adelantaría.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que me habían dejado con Nathan. Edward frunció el ceño cuando nos vio abrazados, pero yo estaba a gusto y si Nathan no me soltaba después de que le conté todo sobre Edward yo no iba a ser tan descortés como para alejarme de él solo por que a Edward no le gusta.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos- dijo mirándome a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Prometo que te llamaré- dije y le sonreí. Él inclinó su cabeza, miró de reojo hacia la familia, sonrió y juntó sus labios a los míos, fue un beso suave y casto. Nos separamos lentamente.

-Esto es para continuar con la tradición de poner celoso a Edward- susurró rosando mis labios, yo me reí, me dio un beso en la nariz y me dio la espalda para irse, me quedé viéndolo mientras se iba, si que tenía unas excelentes nalgas.

_Eres una zorrita Jade _me regañé a mi misma.

Me giré para ir con la familia, yo sonreía y ellos me miraban de diferentes maneras, Jacob Nessie, Jasper y Emmett me sonreían divertidos, Rosalie y Alice me miraban pícaramente eso me dio a entender que pasaría varias horas platicándoles los detalles, Carlisle y Esme me sonreían como siempre, les gustaba verme contenta, Bella me miraba confundida y Edward me fulminaba con la mirada, imaginé que quería que leyera su mente pero no lo hice, para qué, sabia lo que me diría, que soy suya que no le gusta que nadie mas este cerca mío y bla, bla, bla, pero no era justo, él tenia una esposa y yo últimamente me sentía sola.

No era que dejara de amarlo, pero era consiente que nunca sería totalmente mío por lo menos el Edward de este mundo, y si Nathan me quería, por que no, seria una especie de amigovio. (Una especie de amigo con derecho a besarte, bueno esa es la definición de Jade)

Aproveché el largo camino a casa para dejar mi mente en blanco. A parte del pitido de la maquina se escuchaba la voz de mi hermana, no entendía gran parte de lo que decía pero parecía que se quejaba con mi mamá de los maestros de la escuela y otras cosas, mi hermana era muy quejumbrosa, siempre me divertía y en ocasiones me estresaba, me reí mentalmente y la maquina registró esa acción haciendo que mi mamá me hablara feliz, decía que sabía que con las quejas de mi hermana habría alguna reacción en mi.

La voz de mi madre y el pitido de la maquina se alejó poco a poco y abrí los ojos estaba en mi habitación a oscuras pude ver de reojo a Edward que estaba parado a lado de la puerta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Seis horas- contestó con frialdad.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dije sentándome en la cama para mirarlo, estaba recargado en la puerta con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y parecía que había algo muy interesante en el piso porque no dejaba de mirarlo.

-No eres feliz aquí- no era una pregunta

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dije levantándome para acercarme a él.

-Sonreíste todo el tiempo mientras estuviste en tu mundo y también te veías muy feliz con Nathan- dijo el nombre con desagrado –y aquí últimamente estas preocupada y Jasper dice que te sientes sola.

-Sonreí todo el tiempo porque mi madre y mi hermana por primera vez estaban tranquilas y me platicaban como si yo estuviera despierta, y Nathan me agrada es mi amigo, no entiendo porque te molesta-

-Tu le gustas, todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en ti de esa manera, fue… molesto- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Yo sé que le gusto y no me molesta, me alaga- él se apartó de mi y caminó hacia la ventana

-Te gusta- afirmó

-Sí me gusta-

-Pero tú eres mía-

-Pero tú no eres mío, y eso jamás va a cambiar en este mundo… es verdad que me siento sola- dije bajando la mirada, él volvió a mi y tomó mi cara entre sus manos para que lo mirara.

-No estas sola, me tienes a mi y al resto de la familia que te ama tanto como yo, de diferente manera obviamente- dijo y pegó su frente a la mía.

-Es difícil vivir en una casa donde todos tienen pareja, hasta Ness tiene quien la ame- dije con tristeza

-Yo te amo- sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Edward… quiero regresar a mi mundo… encontrarte y sentirte todo mío- él me abrazó y me besó con ternura y amor, con ese beso me comunicó lo mucho que me amaba pero que entendía lo que necesitaba, él beso se hizo mas intenso con él se disculpaba por no saber como darme lo que pedía, me fue acercando a la cama me acostó y él lo hizo sobre mi. Hicimos el amor lentamente con ternura disfrutándonos, no hubo gritos, solo gemidos de placer provenientes de los más profundo del corazón, cuando se fundió dentro de mi, me sentí amada y deseada, antes solo me había sentido deseada. Él me decía que me amaba una y otra vez. Llegamos juntos al más delicioso y amoroso orgasmo.

-Te prometo que hare todo lo que pueda para que vuelvas a tu mundo y seas feliz- dijo cuando se acostó a mi lado. Estuvimos abrazados en un tranquilo y cómodo silencio, algo me decía que no volvería a sentirme así de amada y tranquila en mucho tiempo por lo que disfruté cada segundo de paz.

Para evitar comentarios de Emmett, Edward se fue en cuanto amaneció, él me había dicho que Bella quería que habláramos tranquilamente por lo que se fue con Charlie a verlo dormir junto con Ness. Y como lo había predicho, no pasaron ni dos horas de que Edward se había ido de mi habitación cuando tuve una visión.

Me vi junto a Ness con apariencia de dieciocho años, yo llevaba una túnica gris oscura y mis ojos eran color escarlata, mi expresión era sebera, Ness estaba a mi lado ella miraba a la nada y estaba anormalmente pálida, se escuchaban varios rugidos alrededor de nosotros había varios encapuchados con el mismo color de túnica que yo llevaba. Di un paso hacia Ness y rosé su mano, sus ojos brillaron ligeramente saliendo de su letargo. La visión finalizó.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba completamente sola en mi habitación, me sentía muy mal, no entendía nada, ¿Por qué yo tendría los ojos de un vampiro común?, ¿Por qué Ness estaba aletargada? Y lo mas importante ¿yo que hacia con la guardia de los Vulturi? Necesitaba pensar así que salí por la ventana rumbo al claro.

Cuando llegué me dediqué a caminar repasando en mi cabeza las dos visiones en las que Ness es mayor, en la primera visión Alec y Demetri se la llevan, en la segunda obviamente estamos en el castillo de los Vulturi y yo era parte de la guardia.

Repasé esa visión una y otra vez, aterrándome con la idea de que yo sería la carcelera de Ness, que yo la alejaría de su familia y lo peor era que no lo podría evitar, me atormenté a mi misma hasta que me di cuenta de algo, no solo los ojos de Ness centellaron cuando la toqué los míos también lo hicieron, y pude notar que reprimía una sonrisa al igual que ella, las palabras de Nathan llegaron a mi mente _"Estoy seguro que sabrás tomar las decisiones correctas para proteger a la niña"_ eso era yo no estaba junto a ella como su carcelera, yo estaba ahí para protegerla. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, tomé mi celular y marqué el número.

-¿Diga?- contestó la voz

-¿Nathan?... hola soy Jade- dije apresurada

-Hermosa, ¿estas bien?- dijo alarmado

-Realmente no…- dije y comencé a narrarle mi visión.

-Con lo poco que te conozco estoy completamente seguro que tú estarás ahí para cuidarla- dijo muy seguro

-¿Qué hago?- pregunté en tono urgente

-Los Vulturi son peligrosos y no es fácil de engañarlos, creo que tienes que prepararte, desarrollar mas tu don, tal vez puedas hacer mas con él de lo que crees- pensé por un momento él esperó en la línea pacientemente.

Los Cullen no me ayudarían sin que les dijera la razón de mi preparación y jamás permitirían que me hiciera parte de la guardia, pero yo debía estar ahí para proteger a Rennesme.

-Nathan… ¿Dónde estas?- pregunté después de un largo momento de silencio

-En Seattle, ¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso

-¿Te importaría tener acompañante de viaje?-

-Claro que no ¿Quién se apunta a la aventura?-

-Yo-

-¿Vas a dejar a los Cullen?- preguntó incrédulo. Lo pensé un segundo.

-Sí- dije segura. La decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

**Jade parte de la guardia Vulturi?, que tendra que aprender Jade para engañar a los Vulturi?**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado...**

**Dejen sus comentarios... ¿que creen que pasará? ¿como reaccionaran lo Cullen, en especial Edward y Jasper?**

**Besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	20. Despedida

**CAPITULO 20. DESPEDIDA**

-Jade, ¿Por qué te veo en Volterra?- dijo Alice a mi espalda

-Nathan, después te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo- dije rápidamente y colgué.

-Tengo que hacerlo- dije girándome hacia ella.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres ir con los Vulturi?- dije Alice con el ceño fruncido. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé la mano.

-Por esto- le mostré mis visiones -¿Entiendes, porque debo irme?

-En realidad no-

-Sabes que esas visiones se cumplirán y si yo voy a estar con los Vulturi cuando se lleven a Ness, necesito estar preparada, estoy segura que yo estaré ahí para protegerla-

-Sí, yo también lo noté, pero nosotros te podemos ayudar, no tienes que irte- dijo mirándome de una manera suplicante.

-Yo sé que me pueden ayudar a prepararme, pero se sincera ¿crees que van a permitir que me una a la guardia?- dije con las cejas elevadas, ella negó con la cabeza –Además tengo que encontrar a alguien que sepa sobre mi don, para poder desarrollarlo-

-Aunque no me gusta la idea, te entiendo… pero ¿Por qué te vas con Nathan?-

-No conozco a nadie más y él sabe toda mi historia, siendo un nómada debe de saber de algún vampiro que me pueda ayudar-

-Humm… Aro sabrá con un solo toque que has vivido con nosotros, sospechará de ti rápidamente, además de que te querrá usar, tu don es algo que él quisiera para su colección, lo que quieres hacer es algo suicida-

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?-

-No lo sé, es irremediable que será parte de la guardia y por lo que me mostraste dejaras de ser vegetariana- yo agaché la cabeza, había intentado no pensar en eso. –deja que te ayudemos-

-NO, sería ponerlos en riesgo… conozco a mi familia, Emmett sería el primero en querer una pelea y Jasper no se quedará atrás, Edward es capas de encerrarme para que no me arriesgue, Rose me detestará por poner a su familia en peligro, Esme sufrirá, Carlisle querrá hablar con Aro y tratar de razonar con él, eso no funcionara dos veces y solo los podrá alerta y Bella es capaz de entregarse a los Vulturi antes que yo, para protegernos a todos, la conoces-

-Sí, y tú haces exactamente lo mismo-

-La diferencia es que ellos no me conocen a mí, es más probable que pueda engañarlos-

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?, no sabemos si nuestros dones permanecerán en ti si te alejas de nosotros-

-Cuando estuvieron en Nueva York Edward no podía leer mis pensamientos, necesité mas concentración de lo habitual para mantener el escudo- expliqué

-¿Y los demás dones?-

-Solo tuve una visión antes de que se fueran y no pude mostrar mis pensamientos más que a Edward- dije apretando los labios

-Lo vez, necesitas de los razonamientos de Carlisle y de Edward para entender tu don- dijo con media sonrisa, sabía que yo estaba dudando. –Además si te vas, Nessie crecerá con mayor rapidez-

-Ella no ha dejado de crecer, Carlisle me lo dijo… después de que volvieron de Nueva York, él ha estado observando detenidamente a Ness y aunque su crecimiento no es tan acelerado como antes de mi llegada, al parecer se igualó al de Nahuel- Alice frunció el ceño confundida.

-Según lo que sé, Nessie había estado creciendo mucho más rápido de lo que Nahuel lo hizo, por lo que ella llegaría a la apariencia adulta en la mitad del tiempo que lo hizo él, por lo que en lugar de ser seis años y medio, Ness sería adulta en menos de cuatro años y ya pasó uno y medio- expliqué

-Pero tú normalizaste la velocidad del crecimiento- aseguró

-Eso dice Carlisle pero no está seguro, y yo no quiero arriesgarme a que de un día para otro Ness sea adulta y yo no esté lista para protegerla en Volterra-

Nos quedamos calladas un largo momento, notaba en Alice que estaba tratando de ver el futuro y poder hacer algo para que yo cambiara de idea, al final, suspiró derrotada.

-Necesitaras ayuda con tu don y sé quien te puede ayudar- dijo con media sonrisa, sacó su celular y marcó un número.

-¿Eleazar?, habla Alice… sí, estamos bien, pero necesito consultarte algo, ¿podemos vernos en un lugar apartado de tu casa?... está bien, nos vemos en una horas… Eleazar, no le cuentes nada a nadie, por favor- colgó, la miré con el ceño fruncido –él conoce a los Vulturi y nos puede ayudar con tu don.

Regresamos a la casa para no levantar sospechas, hicimos una pequeña actuación en la que Alice me rogaba por ir de compras y yo me negaba y para convencerme me amenazó con contarle a Emmett sobre mis encuentros con Edward, los cuales ella había visto a todo color, ¡malditas visiones! Arrastré a Alice fuera de la casa cuando Emmett se apresuraba a llegar a la casa para obligarla a que le platicara, eso no era parte del plan pero hizo reír mucho a Jake y Jasper quienes presenciaron nuestra actuación.

En algunas horas de camino por carretera en la Lobo y otras más de carrera por el bosque, nos encontramos con Eleazar.

-Gracias, por venir- dijo Alice dándole un beso en cada mejilla

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo él preocupado.

Alice le explicó rápidamente sobre mis visiones y sobre lo que queríamos hacer, Eleazar no dejaba de negar con la cabeza, cuando Alice terminó de ponerlo al tanto, él nos miró como buscando duda en nosotras, al no encontrar nada suspiró.

-Es algo muy difícil lo que quieres hacer Jade pero, no es imposible… sobre todo para ti- dijo con mucha seguridad

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté curiosa

-Tu don es más poderoso que cualquier otro de su tipo, y al parecer el escudo de Bella todavía permanece en ti a diferencia del de Jasper, Edward y Rennesme, que ya no los ciento en ti- en eso me di cuenta que mi escudo se había encogido en mi cabeza, podía percibirlo pero cuando intenté estirarlo fue imposible.

-Eso comprueba que si me alejo demasiado de los portadores originales, los dones desaparecen en mí y tienes razón, puedo sentir el escudo, pero solo en una parte de mi cabeza, no puedo estirarlo ni encogerlo.

-No es tan fuerte como cuando estas cerca de Bella, se siente como si fuera tuyo como el éponge- dijo Eleazar

-¿Pero por qué?- pregunté

-Carlisle me platicó lo de tu escénica y creo que eso tiene que ver, no solo eso compartes con Bella, también su don, aunque es mucho mas débil que el de ella- dijo colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla –aun así, te puede servir para ocultarle información a Aro… humm, dices que no puedes moverlo- asentí –tal vez puedas meter recuerdos en él-

Ladeé mi cabeza y traté de poner un mal recuerdo en él, lo logré con dificultad pero pude sentir como escapaba del escudo, y bufé.

-Ten paciencia y practica, si eres como Bella tal y como Carlisle y yo creemos, lo lograras en muy poco tiempo y eso te dará mucha ventaja con Aro-

-¿No sería mejor que Bella estuviera en Volterra para que Jade pueda ocultar todos sus pensamientos?- preguntó Alice

-No, ningún don es igual y Aro conoce muy bien el de Bella, sabrá rápidamente que Jade estuvo con ellos, además, te aconsejo que no muestres todo el poder de tu don- dijo con una expresión calculadora, Alice y yo lo miramos confundidas –son muy raros los éponge- comenzó a explicar cuando vio nuestra expresión –pero todos, solo pueden absorber un don, algunos solo los mentales, otros los emocionales y otros los físicos, pero tu Jade, no solo absorbes varios dones, sino que no debilitas al portador original, al contrario, lo haces mas fuerte, ¿sabes eso no?-

-Pues… una vez con Jasper le pasé algo de mi don para que me ayudara con una situación, pero terminé en un abismo- dije sintiendo un nudo en el estomago al recordar mi letargo.

-Eso es normal, si a un ésponge se le absorbe su don este podría morir… tuviste suerte de salir de ese abismo-

-Pero Jasper no lo absorbió, ella se lo pasó- aclaró Alice

-Humm… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- me preguntó curioso

-Pues solo con el don de Jasper he tenido problemas, cuando él está cerca de mí las emociones que percibo se multiplican y varias veces he tenido que deshacerme de ese exceso de emoción y para hacerlo imagino una nube negra saliendo de mi… pero cuando le di parte de mi don a Jasper la nube era dorada-

-Humm… sí al hacer eso en ti misma casi te pierdes en un abismo, tal vez puedas hacerlo con otros- dijo Eleazar mas para si mismo

-Pero ella absorbió nuestros dones sin querer y no nos pasó nada- dijo Alice

-Lo que ella le pasó a Jasper no fue su don, fue energía- explicó rápidamente -No solo absorbes dones, ¿verdad?- me preguntó con media sonrisa yo negué con la cabeza.

-Ella absorbe la seducción natural de los vampiros, también impidió por un tiempo el crecimiento de Ness y aunque ella no se ha dado cuenta, es tan rápida como Edward, tan fuerte como Emmett, pero eso puede ser a que es una neonata y tan analítica como Jasper- dijo Alice

-¿Analítica como Jasper?- dije mirándola

-Me refiero a las peleas, te observé cuando estabas rodeada por los vampiros, tenías la misma expresión de concentración y de estar analizando todas las posibles consecuencias de tus movimientos tal y como hace Jasper… y estoy segura que él no te enseñó eso- me explicó emocionada

-¡Vaya! Una poderosa éponge, absorbe dones, habilidades y energía vital, y sin contar que tiene un escudo que la puede proteger de un lector de mentes como Aro- Alice y Eleazar me miraron muy sonrientes, me sentí apenada.

-Solo hay un problema en su plan- dijo Eleazar borrando la sonrisa de su rostro –No vas a poder proteger los pensamientos de Nessie, cuando ella toque a Aro, él sabrá todo y Marco sabrá del lazo que las une-

Nos quedamos pensando en eso por un largo rato, yo no encontraba solución para ese problema, por la expresión de Alice ella tampoco encontraba nada, pero en eso Eleazar nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos.

-Nessie es mitad humana y la mente de los humanos retiene mas las cosas malas que las buenas, además de que olvidan, eso podría ayudar con Aro, y con Marco, solo tendrías que mantenerte alejada de ella cuando él esté cerca-

-Entiendo lo de Marco, pero ¿qué tiene que ver que los humanos recuerden las cosas malas?- pregunté confundida

-No vas a poder borrar tu recuerdo de la mente de Rennesmie, pero vas a poder mantenerlos lo bastante alejados para que Aro no les preste atención-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Alice.

-Muy pocos lo saben, pero Aro solo puede leer lo recuerdos mas significativo y los que llevan una emoción muy fuerte… tienes que hacer que Nessie tenga un recuerdo muy malo sobre ti que la haga sufrir mucho- dijo con cautela –si Aro descubre en su mente que tu la quieres como su hija, jamás dejará que te acerques a ella y te destruirá por engañarlo.

-Hacer sufrir a mi reina- susurré con tristeza pero sabiendo que él tenía razón, lo de mi muerte no me importó –entonces, tendré que dejar que Aro vea algunos recuerdos de mi vida con los Cullen- él asintió.

-Puedes mostrarle solo los malos- dijo Alice agarrando mi mano

-Y tienes que hacer un recuerdo convincente del porque te alejaste de ellos- dijo él

-Todos somos buenos actores- aseguró Alice

-No Alice, aunque sean muy buenos mentirosos es imposible que finjan una emoción y eso es lo que mas toma en cuenta Aro- explicó Eleazar

-Tenemos que irnos Jade, si nos tardamos mas, la familia sospechará además, tenemos que llegar al centro comercial para no llegar con las manos vacías- dijo Alice

-Tienes muy buenas posibilidades de salvar a Nessie, pero tienes que ser muy cuidadosa y sobre todo crear recuerdo que mantengan oculto el verdadero poder de tu don, no puedes dejar nada al azar- dijo Eleazar poniendo sus manos en mis hombros –tengo la sensación que esto no solo beneficiara a nuestra familia, sino a todos los vampiros- susurró.

Nos despedimos de un abrazo y Alice y yo empezamos nuestro regreso. Todo el camino me la pasé pensando en todo lo que había descubierto y en lo que tenía que hacer. Alice me convenció de que se lo contara por lo menos a Jasper para que me ayudara, necesitaba aprender a pelear y él era excelente en eso, además de que sabría de inmediato que algo me pasaba, podría ocultar mis pensamientos pero nunca mis emociones.

Antes de llegar a la casa le llamé a Nathan para decirle que nos reuniríamos en dos semanas, Alice estuvo de acuerdo en que tenía que irme para poder practicar mi don con diferentes vampiros, además de que necesitaba estar lejos de Bella para que mi escudo fuera tal y como sería en Volterra, pero antes de eso, tenía que hacer que Nessie tuviera un pésimo recuerdo de mi.

-Tiene que ser algo que haga que tu sola mención esté prohibida, entre menos constante sea tu recuerdo en ella poco a poco te olvidará- dijo Jasper después de que lo actualicé en noticias.

Al igual que Alice puso muchos peros, pero cuando le conté lo que había dicho Eleazar sobre beneficiar a todos los vampiros, se le dibujó una sonrisa. Él al igual que muchos vampiros veían a los Vulturis como lo que eran, vampiros sedientos de poder ocultos en el manto de aparentar proteger las leyes.

-Tienes que ser muy convincente, sobre todo con Edward… aunque creo que deberías decirle- me aconsejó

-No, querrá detenerme y si no lo hace, ira detrás de mi, lo conoces-

-Sí, sería algo que Edward haría- dijo Alice llegando con nosotros al interior del bosque.

-Entonces que Jasper… ¿me entrenarás?- pregunté con una gran sonrisa

-Sí, no me gustaría que llegaras desprotegida a Volterra-

Durante las siguientes dos semanas Jasper, Alice y yo estuvimos entrenando, Jasper era muy buen maestro, me enseñó a defenderme, a observar a mi contrincante para encontrar puntos débiles, de vez en cuando incluíamos a Emmett para que yo entrenara con diferentes contrincantes, de esa forma estaría lista para cualquiera. Cuando podía, me alejaba lo suficiente para poder practicar con mi mini escudo, lo más que logré fue mantener un recuerdo en el escudo por cinco minutos.

Había llegado el día de la despedida, Jasper sería el punto clave de que el plan funcionara, pero lo mas difícil de eso era que tenía que hablar con Edward, me lo llevé no muy lejos de la casa solo lo suficiente para que no nos escucharan.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupado

-Tengo que comunicarte mi decisión- dije muy segura

-¿Cuál decisión?- preguntó con cautela

-Me voy Edward-

-¡¿QUÉ?!...¿A DÓNDE?... ¿POR QUÉ?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-No puedo seguir aquí, tengo que buscar a… Arthur- mentí

-¡¿A ARTHUR?!- Gritó, pude sentir que estaba dolido y ese sentimiento no era el que buscaba

-Sí, a él… por lo menos con él no me sentía tan sola- dije sintiendo la leve molestia que Jasper me mandaba.

-¿Por eso lo vas a buscar?, ¿solo para no sentirte sola?- dijo y me agarró de los brazos

-Lo necesito- solté, él pegó su frente a la mía

-No es verdad, puedo sentir que no necesitas nada cuando estas conmigo- dijo abrazándome

-Soy una buena mentirosa ¿no?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo soltándome y mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos

-Por favor Edward, en serio creíste que yo te amaba… ¡Ja! Pobre tonto- gracias a Jasper me sentía superior a todos.

-Yo… no… no entiendo-

-Me trataste como basura cuando llegué y alejaste a Arthur de mi… ¿creíste que no me vengaría por el enorme dolor que me hiciste sentir?-

-Pero tu eres _mi_ Jade- dijo en un susurró llenó de dolor

-Yo no soy _tu_ Jade, ella desapareció… yo fui mas fuerte que ella- volví a mentir, Jasper estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo con el sentimiento de crueldad que me estaba mandando –esa estúpida se fue, mi odio hacia ti y tu maldita familia fue mas fuerte-

En eso el trabajo de Alice dio frutos, la familia se acercaba para saber lo que pasaba, para ese momento, Jasper ya estaba haciendo que Edward se sintiera enojado, cosa que me estaba afectando. Lo que hizo Edward no lo esperaba, se acercó rápidamente y me besó con furia, estaba a punto de corresponderle pero me resistí, comencé a mandarle recuerdos de Arthur besándome, de Jasper tocándome y haciéndome gemir y de Nathan besándome y le comuniqué que me iría con él. Edward gruñía en mis labios que no se habían movido.

-Ellos han sido mil veces mejor que tu- dije con frialdad, él se alejó un poco y me fulminó con la mirada, él sentía dolor pero la furia que Jasper le mandaba era mas fuerte.

Tenía que hacer algo para aumentar la furia y que no se detuviera cuando llegara la familia, apreté mis puños y le di un fuerte puñetazo, algo que enfurece a un vampiro es que lo golpeen, actuó como yo esperaba, se inclinó y me mostró los dientes, yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Qué hacen?- dijo Carlisle

-Jasper, tranquilízalos- le pidió Esme.

Jasper y Alice estaban con la familia fingiendo que no sabían nada. Jasper obviamente hizo lo contrario a lo que le pidió Esme, aumentó la furia en Edward haciéndolo rugir, el enojo se multiplicó en mí y rugí, ambos casi besábamos de suelo de lo inclinados que estábamos.

-Me cansé, de soportarlos- siseé

-Nosotros te cuidamos y te quisimos- contestó

-Pero eso tenía su precio, Arthur tenía razón, ustedes no hacen nada por nadie sin pedir algo a cambio-

-¿Qué te pedimos?- preguntó

-En mi vida no debía existir nadie más que ustedes y sobre todo, nadie más que ese… engendro- dije señalando a Nessie, fue la cosa más dolorosa que había tenido que hacer.

Bella y Rose rugieron, Emmett estaba helado, Esme sollozaba, Carlisle me miraba decepcionado, Jasper y Alice me miraban con tristeza sabían que después de eso no había vuelta a atrás, Nessey lloró. Recorrí esas expresiones una y otra vez asegurándome que no las olvidaría.

-No sabes hacer otra cosa más que llorar, en eso te pareces a tu ridícula abuela- le dije a Ness con toda la crueldad que pude. -Que lástima que los Vulturi no te mataron, no eres ni humana ni vampiro, eres un verdadero adefesio- con eso me gané que Jake entrara en fase, Bella se pusiera en posición de ataque, Rose rugiera, Emmett y Esme me fulminaran con la mirada y Carlisle gruñera, eso si que dolió. Pero necesitaba que fuera creíble y la única forma en que yo pudiera hacerlo era sintiéndome furiosa y solo Edward podría darme esa furia sin intentar matarme.

Antes de que Bella me atacara, corrí hacia donde Alice había dejado la Lobo, insistió en que era mía y que necesitaría un medio de transporte, me prometió que le explicaría todo a Edward y que tratarían de que Ness tuviera ese recuerdo muy presente. Cuando llegué al lugar donde me encontraría con Nathan, me desarm,é sollocé y nuevamente odie no poder llorar, mi amigo subió al carro y me abrazó.

-Tranquila, recuerda porque lo hiciste- dijo con dulzura

-Lo sé, pero está será la ultima vez que me dedique a pensar en ellos- dije entre sollozos

Duramos mucho tiempo encerrados en la Lobo, cuando me calmé sonreí sin felicidad. A partir de ese momento solo me dedicaría a desarrollar mi don, aprender destrezas de combate, a ocultar mis recuerdos buenos de los Cullen en mi mini escudo y ha crear recuerdos que convenzan a Aro de que soy una vampiro "normal"

* * *

**SE ACERCA EL DRAMA, ESTE FIC ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FIN**

**YA SABEN DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS, SIEMPRE SON BIEN RECIBIDOS**

BESOS

YEYET CULLEN


	21. Un año despues

CAPITULO 21. UN AÑO DESPUÉS

Después de que dejé a los Cullen, Nathan me llevó con un vampiro experto en artes marciales, fue una tarea difícil, pero después de varias semanas logré ser tan buena como mi instructor. Cuando no estaba entrenando, me dedicaba a practicar con mi escudo, poco a poco fui guardando más recuerdos y reteniéndolos ahí, eso me tomó casi seis meses. Estuvimos viajando por toda América, conocí a vampiros con dones y habilidades muy interesantes, aprendía algo de cada vampiro, tácticas de combate, diplomacia, aprendí a interpretar las expresiones faciales, cosa complicada en los vampiros pero con nuestra poderosa vista podíamos detectar cualquier mínimo movimiento que indicaba alguna emoción.

Después de mucho ensayo y error, descubrí que había tres formas de absorber dones: una era la de la furia con esta podía absorber mas de un don, pero eso ya lo había experimentado, la otra era cuando un portador utilizaba su don y me tocaba y la ultima y mas conveniente era imaginando un nube plateada saliendo del portador y entrando en mi, también pude lograr mantener esos dones por varios días aunque el portador original estuviera lejos. Lo más duro que aprendí sobre mi don fue cuando Nathan cayó en el abismo, él se ofreció para practicar la absorción de energía vital, (la nube dorada) solo que me excedí, él duró casi tres semanas ausente.

Para que los vampiros que conocí, no desconfiaran de mi, tuve que cambiar el color de mis ojos, bebí sangre humana. Al principio, la robaba de los hospitales, pero después Nathan me convenció de que necesitaba varios recuerdos bebiendo directamente de un humano, así Aro confiaría en mí. Fue un alivio no poder leer la mente ni percibir emociones, pero solo con la mirada aterrada de los humanos me sentía fatal por días, la sangre era exquisita pero por lo mal que me sentía no valía la pena. De ves en cuando iba a mi mundo a dar señales de vida, aunque aquí había pasado un año, allá, gracias a que hacia algo más que escuchar, solo habían pasado dos semanas.

A los pocos días que dejé la mansión, Edward me llamó.

-Debiste contarme- fue lo primero que dijo cuando contesté

-No me hubieras dejado-

-Tienes toda la razón… ¿Dónde estas?- exigió

-Basta Edward, dijiste que solo hablarías- escuché la voz de Alice

-¿Cómo están todos Alice?- dije normalmente sabiendo que ella me escucharía

-¿Segura que quieres saber?- preguntó

-¿Tan mal están?-

-Sí, me esta volviendo loco la decepción de Carlisle, la tristeza de Esme, la rabia de Rose y Jake, el dolor y confusión de Bella y la depresión de Nessie- dijo Jasper

-Humm… no hagas nada para calmarlos… Nessie tiene que recordar todo eso- dije con dolor -¿Y Emmett?-

-Aquí estoy hermanita- casi gritó, en su voz se notaba que sonreía

-Lo siento Jade, estábamos tan conmocionado con tu partida que no nos dimos cuenta que este- se escuchó un golpe sordo –estaba tan cerca que pudo escucharnos cuando le explicamos todo a Edward- dijo Alice

-A ver me dejaron llamarla para hablar con ella… ahora váyanse- dijo Edward

-Cuidado Jade tanto tiempo a solas con ese nalgón te puede hacer caer es sus brazos- dijo Alice en tono juguetón, Edward gruñó y yo me reí.

-Después te llamaré- dijo Jasper

-Adiós hermanita, yo sabía que no podías decirle esas cosas tan feas a Ness- dijo Emmett

-Adiós Emmett Pooh- dije con melancolía él se rió fuerte.

-¿Cómo estas?- dijo Edward con tranquilidad

-Estoy bien, estoy aprendiendo artes marciales y trabajo en mi escudo-

-¿Nathan no ha intentado algo contigo?- preguntó obviamente con los dientes apretados

-No, él sabe perfectamente lo que siento-

-¿Qué sientes?-

-Te amo Edward, lo que dije para nada fue cierto, no necesito nada mas que a ti y… eres un millón de veces mejor que cualquier vampiro o humano- susurré eso ultimo. Haciendo que soltara una carcajada.

-Yo también te amo, cuídate… tengo que colgar, Jacob viene… te amo _mi_ Jade-

-Yo también te amo y sabes que siempre seré tuya- dije con una sonrisa.

Fue la única llamada que contesté, no quería tener más recuerdos de ellos, no sabía si mi mini escudo tenía capacidad limitada y no me quería arriesgar, la tentación de hablar con ellos era mucha, por lo que me deshice de mi celular.

Nathan y yo estuvimos días pensando como llegar a los Vulturi, no podía llegar a su castillo se supone que solo la guardia, y unos pocos vampiros saben la forma de entrar. Podía aparecerme en Volterra, pero no podía presentarme con algún guardia y decir, "Hola soy Jade y tengo un excelente Don que tal vez Aro quiera coleccionar" se reirían de mi en mi cara y me sacarían de la ciudad a patadas.

-¿No conoces a nadie en el que Aro confié?- preguntó Nathan

-Carlisle, pero creo que ya no confían uno en el otro- dije apretando los labios, en eso lo recordé –ya sé quien nos puede ayudar, préstame tu teléfono- el me dio su celular expectante, marqué el número y esperé

-¿Diga?- contestó una mujer

-Habla Edward, puedo hablar con Eleazar- dije fingiendo perfectamente la voz de Edward

-¡Edward, que alegría escucharte!, soy Tanya- dijo toda coqueta. _¡Demonios!, ¿no podía haber sido otra la que contestara?_ Pensé

-Oh, hola Tanya, me pasas a Eleazar, por favor- fui fría, tal y como Edward debería de ser con ella

-Uy, que descortés, esa mujercita te quitó la caballeroso- dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendida

-Es urgente Tanya, pásame a Eleazar- dije como si estuviera hablando con una retrasada mental

-Está bien- dijo molesta, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

-¿Edward?- dijo Eleazar

-No, soy Jade- susurré

-Oh, espera, deja salir de la casa- susurró igual que yo -¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito tu ayuda, ya estoy lista para presentare a los Vulturi, pero no sé como hacerlo-

-Humm… tienes que mostrarle a un guardia tus habilidades y sobre todo caerle bien, me parece que con la seducción no tienes problema, ¿verdad?-

-He practicado bastante con eso, pero será suficiente con eso… quiero decir, la opinión de un guardia no es poca cosa para Aro, Cayo y Marco-

-No si te acercas al guardia correcto y solo tienes que convencer a Aro-

-Humm… ¿a quien me recomiendas?-

-Puede ser Demetri, Alec o Felix… tendrías más suerte con alguno de los dos primeros- me aconsejó – ¿en realidad estás lista?

-Eso creo… he aprendido muchas cosas este año, ya puedo mantener ocultos algunos de mis recuerdos, puedo absorber los dones cuando yo deseé, pero todavía se me complica controlarlos, necesito saber como los manejan los portadores originales, y no creo que alguno de la guardia me lo quiera explicar sin antes decirle para que quiero saber-

-Tienes razón en eso, hum… que te parece si yo te ayudo con eso, conozco muy bien como controlan sus dones, ¿te interesa?-

-claro que sí-

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos donde nos vimos la última vez-

-Está bien ahí estaré, gracias Eleazar-

-No hay de que, como te dije tu nos beneficiaras a todos, nos vemos- dijo y colgó.

Le entregue el teléfono a Nathan y le sonreí cosa que tenia mucho tiempo sin hacer él sonrió pero no había alegría en su mirada, él sabía lo que seguía.

-Bueno Nathan, aquí nos despedimos-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó siguiendo lo planeado.

-Quiero valerme por mi misma por un largo tiempo, desde que fui transformada nunca he estado sola y sería una experiencia muy interesante, además me gustaría viajar a Italia- dije sonriendo él hizo una mueca

-No me gusta Italia- mintió, muy bien debo decirlo

-Lo sé… gracias por todo- dije y lo abracé con fuerza, el me abrazó de la misma manera. Se separó un poco para ver me a los ojos.

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo y besó mi frente

-Yo también- me solté de sus brazos y le di la espalda para empezar mi viaje pero él me agarró de la mano y me jaló para quedar frente a él de nuevo.

-Tal vez tu guardes este recuerdo, pero yo no- susurró y juntó sus labios a los míos, fue un beso tierno y dulce, nuestros labios se movían con un ritmo lento, no había pasión un deseo en ese beso, puro cariño, fue muy lindo. Nos separamos nos dedicamos una rápida sonrisa y yo me alejé corriendo.

Al día siguiente, me reuní con Eleazar y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Carlisle, me paré en seco cuando lo vi, él me miraba con seriedad y algo de sorpresa.

-Carlisle…yo- empecé pero él negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para irse, eso me dolió mucho, pero Eleazar lo agarró del brazo

-Escúchala Carlisle, todo lo que hizo tiene un explicación-

-Ninguna explicación vale por lo que nos hizo, yo la quería como una hija- dijo con tristeza. Que haya hablado en pasado me dolió de sobre manera.

-Lo siento Carlisle, pero tenía que hacerlo- dije con la cabeza gacha

-¿Tenías que lastimar a Nessie de esa forma?... ¿A Edward… a Esme… a mi?- lo ultimo lo dijo con mucho dolor

-Ella lo hizo por Rennesmie- dijo Eleazar. Yo levanté la mirada y Carlisle se había girado para mirarme con el ceño fruncido, yo asentí.

-Tuve una visión, los Vulturi la atraparan y yo…- las palabras no me salieron

-Y ella será parte de la guardia para ese entonces- termino Eleazar la frase por mi.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo Carlisle en un tono que jamás le había escuchado, era entre enojo, dolor y decepción. -¿por eso fuiste a mi casa, para engañarnos y atrapar a mi nieta?

-¡NO!- dije con los ojos muy abiertos –yo seré parte de la guardia para protegerla, por eso me tuve que ir, tenía que prepararme- dije rápidamente esperando que notara la verdad en mis palabras

-Es cierto Carlisle, Alice lo sabe- dijo Eleazar

-También, Jasper, Emmett y Edward- informé

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Carlisle

-¿Qué entiendes amigo?-

-La actitud de esos cuatro, nunca te defendían pero jamás hablaba mal de ti y Jasper nunca intentó calmar las cosas y Edward estaba demasiado tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que le dijiste- dijo mirándome a los ojos, su mirada era de duda pero ya no era de reproche y decepción

Di uno pasos titubeantes hacia él, estaba feliz de verlo pero temía que me rechazara, sonreí cuando él acortó la distancia y me abrazó, sollocé por lo feliz que me sentía, tener a mi padre abrazándome con tanta fuerza me daba el coraje para continuar.

-Perdóname Carlisle- dije entre sollozos, él se apartó un poco para verme a los ojos.

-¿Ya no soy tu padre?- dijo con las cejas elevadas, sonreí de oreja a oreja y me apreté a él nuevamente

-Siempre serás mi padre… te quiero papá- dije con todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Yo también te quiero hija… fue un año muy triste el que me has hecho pasar- me reprochó pero me dio un beso en la sien.

-Lo siento- besé su mejilla- lo siento- besé la otra mejilla -lo siento- besé su frente. Él se reía muy fuerte.

-Bueno, después de este conmovedor reencuentro, empecemos con nuestro motivo de estar aquí- dijo Eleazar. Carlisle dejó un brazo sobre mi hombro y se giró para que quedáramos frente a Eleazar.

-¿Y porque estamos aquí?- preguntó mi padre.

-Jade quiere conocer más sobre los dones de la guardia y creí que tú nos podías ayudar con eso-

-imagino que esto tiene que ver con proteger a Ness- dijo Carlisle mirándome

-Mas bien tiene que ver con mantenerme a salvo de convertirme en una esclava de los Vulturi- aclaré

-Ya veo, si sabes sobes sobre sus dones y los controlas sabrás como utilizarlos para que no te perjudiquen- reflexiono Carlisle

-No crees que mi padre a parte de hermoso es inteligente- le dije a Eleazar orgullosa, él torció los ojos y Carlisle se rió.

-Bueno empecemos- dijo Eleazar.

Nos pasamos las siguientes horas analizando a cada uno de los Vulturi y a su guardia principal, Carlisle y Eleazar me explicaron como cada uno de ellos controlaba su don y como se sentían de esa manera yo podía darme cuenta cuando lo utilizaban en mí y poder actuar rápidamente.

Lo siguiente fue lo que aprendí de cada uno

Aro: Ve todo lo que ha pensado una persona al tocarle, presta más atención a los recuerdos que conllevan sentimientos muy fuertes, como amor, odio y dolor. Mi mini escudo era mi mayor arma contra él, pero me aconsejaron que evitara lo más que pudiera que me tocara.

Marco: Ve las relaciones de amor, amistad, lealtad... que hay entre las personas. Puede crear relaciones entre personas, unirlas o separarlas. Me dijeron que él nunca intervenía prefería dejarle esa labor a Chelsea. Eleazar y Carlisle estuvieron de acuerdo en que la indiferencia y su característico aburrimiento se debían a Alec.

Alec: Te deja inmóvil. Te priva de todos los sentidos, con una espesa niebla. Lo único que podía hacer era fingir que su don me afectaba mucho mas que los demás, es decir que cuando sintiera aturdimiento fingiera que me dejaba sin percibir nada, de esa manera él solo utilizaría lo mínimo de su don y con suerte mi mini escudo seria suficiente para repelerlo, pero tenía que estar muy pendiente. Me dijeron que Alec imagina una niebla rodeando al su victima, que tal vez yo podría verla después de absorber su don.

Jane: Te hace sentir un dolor insoportable (como fuego), con tan solo mirarte. Es un poder mental, es decir, que el dolor no es real, no es físico, ella provoca que tú creas que tienes dolor. Me recomendaron que no la hiciera enojar y sobre todo que tuviera cuidado con Alec, ella se sentía dueña de él y cualquier cosa que amenazara con arrebatarle a su hermano era razón suficiente para enfurecerla. Carlisle y Eleazar tenían la esperanza que mi mini escudo me protegiera y no sintiera tanto dolor.

Chelsea: Afianza o suelta los lazos entre las personas. Es útil para romper las relaciones de aquelarres y mantener unidos a los Vulturis, Aro utiliza el poder de Chelsea para hacer que los vampiros con grandes dones se unan a su guardia. Con este era con el que tenía que tener mas cuidado, si Chelsea utilizaba todo su don podría hacer que yo quisiera defender a los Vulturis y por lo tanto no protegería a Nessie. Me dijeron que en ella era literal lo del lazo, ella imaginaba una especie de cuerda que unía a dos o más personas, el grosor de la cuerda dependía de que tan unidos quisiera ella o aro que fueran las personas.

Demetri: Es el rastreador más eficaz que existe. Él busca a las personas por la esencia de la mente de cada uno. Al mencionar la esencia me asusté pero Carlisle me recordó que él no sabía como era la esencia de Bella por lo que no encontraría el vinculo. Con él no había mucho que hacer solo tenía que asegurarme de que confiara en mi para que no me estuviera rastreando todo el tiempo.

Heidi: Atrae a las personas. Es la pescadora y el cebo de los Vulturis, les trae presas para que se alimenten. Lo más que me podía pasar con ella es que me cayera extremadamente bien, pero por lo regular ella utilizaba su don solo con los humanos.

Renata: Escudo que te desvía de tu objetivo, actúa contra los ataques físicos. Es la guardaespaldas personal de Aro. Mientras no ataque a Aro no habría ningún problema. El escudo es igual al de Bella, una capa elástica que cubre y hace brillar a los protegidos. Ese sería un excelente don en caso de una pelea.

Dídima: era la esposa de Marco ella tenía un aura de felicidad que siempre la rodeaba, con lo que se ganaba el afecto de muchos y otros tantos se enamoraban de ella. Yo no entendía porque me Eleazar me platicaba del son de un vampiro muerto, cuando le pregunté su respuesta me dejó atónita. Me contó que después de su muerte él continuaba percibiendo él don de ella y dijo que si podía absorberlo me serviría para obtener la confianza de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que la percibiste después de muerta?- pregunté confundida

-Yo tampoco lo entendía, pero descubrí que a Dídima le apasionaba todo lo referente a la magia y descubrí un libro donde había varios hechizos y en uno de ellos se unían las esencias de dos amantes- explicó Eleazar, dejándome mas confundida

-He leído sobre eso, es un hechizo que se hace para que las esencias de los amantes permanecieran juntas toda la eternidad- dijo Carlisle

-¿Quieren decir, que Dídima sigue a lado de Marco?- pregunté incrédula

-Eso es lo que creo- dijo Eleazar más seguro de lo que sus palabras decían

-Y si no puedo verla, ¿como podré absorber su don?-

-Humm… eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú, pero estoy seguro que donde esta Marco está Dídima- aseguró Eleazar

-No está bien que un vampiro diga esto pero… ¿no les parece una locura hablar de magia y fantasmas?- dije con la cejas elevadas. Carlisle y Eleazar se rieron.

-Tienes razón, no está bien que siendo un ser mitológico creas que es una locura la magia y los fantasmas- dijo Eleazar, haciendo que riera junto con ellos.

-Bueno, ya es hora- dije cuando nos calmamos. Carlisle me abrazó y me deseó suerte y mucho control, fue difícil soltarme de su paternal abrazo pero lo hice.

-¿Cuánto a crecido Ness?- le pregunté preocupada

-Aparenta ser una jovencita de doce o trece años- dijo dejándome muy sorprendida

-Creció lo que debía crecer en tres años… eso me deja menos de dos años antes de que se la lleven- dije muy preocupada

-Ve en paz hija, nos volveremos a ver- dijo Carlisle volviéndome a abrazar y depositando paternales besos en cada mejilla

-Te quiero papá- dije y salí corriendo rumbo al aeropuerto.

Ya había programado mi vuelo, así que en un par de días estaría en Italia. Cuando llegué me sentía muy nerviosa, repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había aprendido en el último año. Me aseguré de mantener al descubierto solo los malos recuerdos que tenía de los Cullen, que no eran muchos, oculté la existencia de mi otro mundo, el verdadero poder de mi don como que podía absorber mas de un don sin dejar débil al portador original, que podía absorber la seducción natural de los vampiros y sobre todo que podía absorber la energía vital para darle mas poder a mis dones absorbidos.

Pasé dos semana observando Volterra, lo suficientemente lejos para que no me detectaran, Hedi salió una veces cada semana y regresó a los dos días con su pesca, me estremecí al pensar que yo tendría que alimentarme de esa manera, yo continuaba robando sangre de los hospitales.

Me di cuenta que cada guardia tenía un día libre, bueno eso parecía ya que salían en cuanto anocheciera y regresaban hasta el siguiente anochecer y comentaban lo que habían hecho, no era muy diferente a lo que hacían los Cullen, compraban, organizaban juegos deportivos, o simplemente seducían algún humano para divertirse siempre sin llamar la atención. Siempre salían en parejas o grupos. Alec, Dimitri y Jane salían los miércoles, así que ese día sería mi oportunidad para "presentarme".

Tuve la suerte que al siguiente miércoles encontré a dos vampiros sedientos por lo tanto irritables, el único inconveniente era que estaban muy lejos de Volterra, ningún vampiro que quisiera seguir existiendo cazaría en territorio Vulturi, así que primero los seduje para que me siguieran, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca para llamar la atención de Alec, Demetri y Jane, ataqué a los vampiros que con lo sedientos que estaban solo fue necesario un puñetazo a cada uno para que me atacaran. El año de entrenamiento me sirvió muy bien, uno de los vampiros era muy fuerte por lo que absorbí esa fuerza.

(Pausa: el absorber habilidades es algo que simplemente pasa no necesito imaginarme ninguna nube, ni ponerme furiosa y no es necesario que me toquen, muchas de las veces ni cuenta me doy de mi nueva habilidad)

Fue sencillo mantener controlada la pelea, de vez en cuando dejaba que me golpearan para que se sintieran confiados y no terminaran huyendo, a los dos minutos de iniciar la pelea ya tenia a tres espectadores, que como había imaginado no me ayudarían solo observarían, me moví de tal forma que los vampiros les daban la espalda y yo podía ver a mi público, era genial que hubiera cinco vampiros, así que Demetri no podría resistirse a mi seducción. Continué peleando, luciéndome ante ellos y mandándole miradas y sonrisitas seductoras al guardia quien parpadeaba deslumbrado, sonreí en mi interior pero me pude eufórica cuando me di cuenta que Alec también estaba deslumbrado, Jane tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Seguí jugando con los vampiros un par de minutos más antes de decidir que era suficiente de presumir mis habilidades en el combate, en unos cuantos movimientos rápidos decapité a los vampiros. Me dije a mi misma que con ese acto había salvado a varios humanos, pero no pude evitar pensar en Carlisle y su negativa a la violencia, le di la espalda a mi público para poner mi mejor cara de satisfacción y de orgullo a lo que acababa de hacer, aunque me sentía un monstruo. _Es por Ness_ pensé antes de darme la vuelta con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Creo que deberías deshacerte de eso- dijo Demetri señalando los cuerpos de los vampiros.

-Humm… no tengo como encender una hoguera- dije coqueta

-Yo me encargo de eso- se apresuró a decir Alec, Jane lo fulminó con la mirada pero su hermano la ignoró. En un parpadeo los cuerpos de los vampiros ya estaban ardiendo.

-Eres una excelente combatiente- dijo Demetri mirándome de arriba abajo, yo me moví inocentemente mostrando mas mis curvas.

-Soy Alec- dijo él vampiro sonriéndome con la mano extendida, le sonreí y apreté su mano

-Soy Jade-

-Mucho gusto Jade, él es Demetri- el aludido se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla -y ella es mi hermana Jane- la muñeca rubia con actitud de demonio me sonrió a medias.

-Eres muy linda- dije, con eso logre una sonrisa completa. Había aprendido que con Jane tenía que elevarle el ego.

Me invitaron a pasar la noche con ellos (en el buen sentido de la frase), fuimos al teatro solo para burlarse y presumir que ellos podrían hacerlo mucho mejor que los actores en escena, también fuimos a un bar, jugamos con el orgullo humano, Demetri y Alec retaron a unos pobres humanos a jugar billar, apostaron una fuerte cantidad de dinero, obviamente ellos ganaron sin problema. Jane solo los observó y fulminaba con la mirada a cualquier humano que intentara acercarse, yo me dediqué a coquetear con Demetri y Alec, pero mas con el primero, no me quería arriesgar a que Jane utilizara su don sobre mi.

Cuando salimos del bar decidimos ir a caminar como turistas, yo les había dicho que no tenía mucho como vampira y que no conocía mucho del mundo por lo que amablemente se ofrecieron a mostrarme todo lo que los humanos admiraban de Italia. De cuando en cuando Demetri pasaba su brazo por mi cintura yo lo dejaba unos segundos y después me deshacía gentilmente de su brazo, Rose alguna vez me había dicho que esa era una buena táctica para mantenerlos interesados. Alec era mas tímido lo mas que hizo fue rosar mi brazo con el suyo, me pareció lindo, pero de inmediato me regañé por sentir algo más que desprecio por un Vulturi.

-Son tan ingenuos los humanos- dijo Jane mirando a una pareja, que por las sonrisas y los anillos en sus dedos se podía decir que eran recién casados –se creen invencibles cuando están enamorados

-Pues por tu experiencia, no son los únicos seres que se sienten así, hermanita- dijo Alec, eso provocó que Jane lo golpeara en el brazo

-Jane se enamoró de un vampiro, que no la quiso por su eterna apariencia de niña- me susurró Demetri en el oído –eso la hizo algo amargada-

-Te escuché, Demetri- dijo Jane molesta

-Pero de algo si tienes razón- dijo Demetri –los humanos son ingenuos, insignificantes… no entiendo como algunos de nosotros pueden verlos como algo mas que alimento

-Te refieres a los Cullen, ¿verdad?- dijo Alec. Esa era mi oportunidad de agradarles más.

-Los Cullen- dije entre dientes y con desprecio

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó Alec sorprendido por mi expresión

-Por desgracia… me dio curiosidad su forma de vida y lo intenté junto con mi novio…-

-¿Tienes novio?- dijeron Demetri y Alec a la vez

-Tenía, Arthur no congeniaba mucho con ellos y varias veces me pidió que nos fuéramos, pero como yo hacía que la engendro esa no creciera tan rápido, hicieron todo lo posible para que Arthur me dejara- dije molesta, mas conmigo misma por decir esa sarta de mentiras

-Sabía que esa apariencia de santos solo era una fachada- dijo Jane

-¿Qué hicieron para que él se fuera?- preguntó Alec con delicadeza

-Uno de ellos controla las emociones por lo que me invadía constante mente de lujuria provocando que… descargara mi lujuria con él- dije bajando la cabeza

-¿Te refieres a que, prácticamente te obligaron a que engañaras a tu novio?- dijo Jane con evidente sorpresa, yo me limité a asentir.

-No solo eso, Edward- dije su nombre con desprecio imaginándome que decía el nombre de Aro o de Cayo –le dijo que yo le pertenecía y que lo amaba, cuando Arthur me enfrentó yo no pude negarlo porque en realidad sentía que amaba a Edward, cuando mi novio me dejó descubrí que ese sentimiento era producido por Jasper- dije mirando a la nada furiosa por todo lo que tenía que mentir.

Nadie dijo nada por un rato, sus expresiones iban de sorpresa a molestia y después a comprensión y apoyo, esas dirigidas hacia mí. _Excelente, ya cayeron _pensé orgullosa de mi misma.

-Bueno chicos, fue un gusto conocerlos- dije y me despedí de beso de cada uno y me di la vuelta para irme

-Espera- dijo Alec. Sonreí sabiéndome triunfadora y me di la vuelta para mirarlos expectante.

-Es muy buena en la pelea, y por lo que dice tiene un don, además conoce y odia a los Cullen- susurró Alec a Demetri –A Aro le encantará-

-¿Qué pasa?- dije fingiendo no entender

-Tengo que avisar, así que ellos te explicaran- dijo Demetri y corrió lo mas rápido que un humano podía hacerlo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la vista humana utilizó su velocidad vampírica.

-Me explicas por favor- quería que me lo dijeran, necesitaba saborear mi triunfo después de convertirme en asesina, mentirosa y traidora, por lo menos eso me haría sentirme un poco mejor.

-Nosotros somos parte de una gran familia- dijo Alec. Yo no hubiera elegido la palabra familia cuando tienes que llamas "amo" a alguien –y creemos que tú serías un muy buen miembro de nosotros-

-Déjame utilizar mi lógica… estamos en Italia y Demetri se fue rumbo a Volterra, entonces debo entender que a la familia a la que pertenecen son los Vulturi- me estaba sorprendiendo a mi misma de lo bien que podía fingir, tal vez esa era una habilidad natural de Jane o de Alec, jamás me había sentido tan confiada mintiendo.

-Sí, de ellos te estamos hablando- dijo Alec con una sonrisa, yo lo imité lo mejor que pude.

-¿Quieren que yo sea parte de la familia de vampiros mas poderosa que existe?- Alec asintió, Jane también asintió pero algo dudosa

-Bueno, nosotros si queremos, pero todo está en la decisión del amo- aclaró Alec –pero estoy seguro que le impresionaran tus habilidades en el combate.

-¿Qué don tienes?- soltó de repente Jane

-Soy éponge- dije encogiéndome de hombros, quitándole importancia a mi don

-Un don muy raro… pero eso es mejor, ninguno en la familia tiene esa clase de don- dijo Alec sonriendo –vamos, Demetri ya debió de haber informado, seguro nos esperan-

Corrimos hasta la ciudad me guiaron por Volterra, hasta el pasillo a lado del reloj, donde Bella encontró a Edward. Demetri nos esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Aro te espera, le impresionaron tus habilidades- dijo muy emocionado. Yo sonreí.

_Muy bien Jade, inicia el infierno _me dije cuando empezamos a correr por el túnel.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo este capitulo... espero que les haya gustado**

**Al perecer mi musa está vastante interesada en que termine esté Fic... ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo lo mas probable es que mañana o pasado actualiza...**

**Calculo unos cuatro o cinco capitulos mas para poder enfocarme en mi otro fic**

**Bueno besos**

**Yeyet**


	22. Adaptandose

**CAPITULO 22. ADAPTANDOSE**

Demetri me guió por el oscuro túnel, que para nosotros no había problema alguno con la oscuridad, Jane y Alec corrían detrás de mi podía notar el entusiasmo en ellos, no estaba segura si Jane sonreía por la posibilidad de que yo fuera parte de la guardia o por que vería a su amo, estaba segura que Demetri y Alec se sentían atraídos por mi cosa que me alagaba y a la vez me asustaba.

Mas pronto de lo que me hubiera gustado llegamos al ascensor que nos llevaría a la recepción, durante el corto viaje en el ascensor los tres vampiros sonreían yo me esforcé por imitarlos pero deduje que mi nerviosismo sería normal, no cualquier vampiro conoce a los Vulturi sin ser arrastrado por la guardia para una ejecución, para cualquier vampiro, con excepción de los Cullen y sus amigos, sería un honor estar en mi lugar.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió un humano muy sonriente de unos dieciséis años nos recibió, me sorprendió que no fuera Gianna la que nos recibiera, de pronto me vino a la mente el porque ella no estaba, debió de haberse convertido en alimento de alguno de ellos, sentí lastima por ella.

-Buenas noches Rafa- dijo Jane sonriéndole al humano de una forma dulce

-Buenas noches Jane- dijo mirándola fijamente, era un muchacho atractivo, para ser humano, era delgado y alto con el cabello muy corto y negro, sus ojos eran azules, con las imperfecciones faciales típicas de un adolescente. Alec se aclaró la garganta de forma ruidosa, el muchacho dejó de mirar a Jane y nos miró – ¡Oh! Alec… Demetri- dijo saludando con la cabeza a cada uno, después me miró y sonrió.

Jane se adelantó hacia la puerta que yo reconocía como la que me llevaría ante los Vulturi, Alec y Demetri no se alejaron de mí.

-No estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien- dijo Alec poniendo un mano en mi hombro. Por segunda vez desde que los conocí, pensé en Alec como alguien dulce y tierno, rápidamente deseché esa idea, y me recordé que todos ellos son unos monstruos.

Jane ya había entrado a la habitación de piedra, que obviamente era parte de un castillo antiguo, la pude ver saludando muy efusiva al vampiro de melena color negro azabache, que lucia una túnica oscura como la boca de un lobo, Aro, sin duda alguna. Rápidamente di un vistazo al resto de los asistentes. Había algunos vampiros vestidos de forma casual que nos ignoraban por completo, en unos asientos de madera que simulaban ser tronos estaba el resto de la familia, las dos vampiresas que vestían de forma elegante pero sus vestidos eran antiguos, en uno de los tronos identifique rápidamente a Cayo, su cabello blanco y su ceño fruncido eran inconfundibles, me pareció que era mas joven que sus otros hermanos cuando fue transformado pero su piel traslucida lo hacia ver viejo, mi mirada captó a Marco que tenia su mirada fija en la nada con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Bienvenida- dijo Aro con amabilidad y una sonrisa cálida, que jamás que convencería.

-Es un honor- mentí, bajando ligeramente mi cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Demetri me ha mostrado tus habilidades en el combate… muy impresionante- dijo con las cejas elevadas, yo asentí agradeciendo. –También sé que conoces a los Cullen- dijo con precaución, hice una mueca y asentí –me sorprende que Carlisle permitiera esa injusticia- dijo refiriéndose a mis mentiras.

-Él y su esposa no lo supieron hasta que…- Aro me paró alzando la palma de su mano

-Preferiría verlo por mi mismo- dijo y comenzó a flotar hacia mí.

_Bien Jade, llegó el momento_ me dije dándome animo, rápidamente revisé que ningún recuerdo que Aro no debía saber estuviera fuera de mi escudo.

-¿Puedo?- dijo frente a mi con su mano estirada, yo asentí y tomé su mano.

Había repasado las imágenes que le permitiría ver tantas veces que estaba muy segura que todo saldría bien, pero como Nathan, Jasper, Eleazar y Carlisle me habían dicho, jamás me confiaría.

Aro vio mis recuerdos de humana en este mundo, mi transformación, nuestra llegada a Forks, el encuentro "casual" con los Cullen, la mirada asesina de Edward cuando me conoció, mis discusiones con Arthur por causa de los Cullen, cuando absorbí el don de Jasper, ese fue el único don que le permití ver que yo absorbía, le mostré mis encuentros con él, eso era para que confiara en la historia que le había contado a la guardia, vio la partida de Arthur, mi letargo y como yo había culpado a Edward, no le mostré que Nessie me había sacado de ese estado, vio mi partida de la mansión y los rostros furiosos de los Cullen por todo lo que dije sobre Ness, mostré algunas cosas de mi año de entrenamiento, nada comprometedor, absorbiendo un don a la vez, alimentándome de humanos mi llegada a Italia, y la razón por la que inicie la pelea con los vampiros, para llamar la atención de Demetri, sabía que a Aro le agradaría que yo estuviera interesada por alguno de la guardia, sería mas fácil controlarme, bueno por lo menos eso quería que creyera.

-¡Oh! Ya veo- dijo sonriéndome de manera picara y le mandó una rápida mirada a Demetri quien frunció ligeramente el ceño, yo sonreí me soltó la mano –eres una éponge- asentí –me gustaría una demostración-

Algo que también había descubierto sobre mi don, era que podía saber que vampiros tenían dones. Pensé en absorber un don y de inmediato a todos los vampiros dotados de la habitación se les dibujó una nube plateada en el pecho que solo yo podía ver, miré para todos lados.

_¡Oh, diablos! Eleazar tenía razón _pensé muy sorprendida cuando vi a lado de Marco, en un espacio vacío, una nube plateada, la mirada de él estaba en ese lugar pero su expresión me decía que no veía nada, pero por alguna razón estaba concentrado en ese punto. _Dídima_ aseguré. Desvié mi mirada rápidamente cuando Marco notó mi concentración en ese punto y me miró, rápidamente absorbí el don de Jane trayendo con migo un poco de nube dorada para debilitarla, con eso hacia creer a todos que siempre sabrían cuando yo absorbía algún don.

Jane calló de rodillas en el piso, Alec corrió hacia ella, Aro me sonrió y señaló a un vampiro que yo sabia que no tenia dones pero era muy musculoso me recordó a mi hermano Pooh. Miré al vampiro e instale en su mente la idea de que su cuerpo se quemaba, de inmediato comenzó a gritar y retorcerse en el suelo esperé unos segundos y dejé de mirarlo pero todavía se seguía retorciendo, fruncí el ceño y recordé que me había dicho que ningún don era igual, ni siquiera si lo absorbías, rápidamente quité la idea de la mente del vampiro y sé calmó.

-Maravilloso- dijo Aro con una enorme sonrisa, después miro a Jane que estaba recostada en el hombro de Alec, apenas podía sostenerse de pie –deberías de regresarle su don- asentí y le mande la nube dorada que había tomado de ella, por que su don ya era parte de mi. En cuanto la nube entró en ella, se puso de pie y me fulminó con la mirada, di un paso a atrás, temiendo que utilizara su don contra mi –tranquila Jane- ordenó Aro en tono tranquilo, Jane giró su cabeza ofendida. Apreté los labios para no reírme, bufé mentalmente cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Discúlpame Jane, yo solo tomé el don mas poderoso e interesante- volví a mentir, ella solo había estado mas cerca de mi vista después de mirara el don de Dídima. Tal como lo esperé Jane me miro y sonrió feliz. _Tonta ególatra _pensé.

-Bueno, no creo que tengamos de analizarlo- dijo Aro mandando una mirada a sus hermanos, Cayo asintió y Marco se encogió de hombros, aburrido. –Jade ¿te gustaría ser uno de ellos?- dijo moviendo su mano alrededor de la habitación, todos los vampiros me miraban sonrientes, cualquiera diría que eran pura amabilidad.

-Sería un honor… amo- sentí nauseas al decir la ultima palabra, pero mi rostro no lo mostró.

-Bien, familia- dijo dirigiéndose a todos los vampiros de la habitación, algunos más entraron en ella, ubiqué rápidamente a Felix, Renata, Chelsea y Heidi los otros miembros importantes de la guardia. –Les presento a Jade quien acaba de decidir unirse a nosotros, sé que la recibirán con agrado y la trataran como un miembro tan importante como todos ustedes- dijo y me sonrió, yo asentí y sonreí, contenta por haber logrado engañarlo. Aro me dio la espalda y se dirigió con una de las vampiras le alzó la cara y la besó en los labios.

Yo no era tonta, sabía que no era tan sencillo entrar a la guardia, Carlisle y Eleazar me lo habían dicho, pero también me aseguraron que Aro me incluiría con el simple hecho de haber conocido a los Cullen, él querría tener cualquier ventaja para poder controlar a la familia de vegetarianos, y una ex miembro de esta sería una excelente adquisición.

-Vamos- dijo Demetri sacándome de mis pensamientos, tomándome del codo y dirigiéndome fuera de la habitación hacia uno de los pasillos.

Mientras Demetri, Alec, Jane y Chelsea, me daban un tur por el castillo, yo le sonreía dulcemente a cada vampiro que me encontrara, no hubo ninguno que se mostrara hostil conmigo, amaba poder ser más seductora que cualquiera. Tenia mucha curiosidad sobre le don de Chelsea así que hice lo que era natural en mi.

Me di cuenta que después de absorber su don, yo podía ver los lazos que ella había puesto en cada vampiro entre ellos y con los Vulturi, había tantos lazos que me sentía en una telaraña, algunos eran más gruesos que otros, sobre todo los que se dirigían al "trío poderosos". Apreté los dientes para no gruñir cuando me di cuenta que yo ya tenia un lazo con el trío, intenté romperlo pero no pude lo único que logre fue hacerlo muy delgado tanto como un hilo, aunque era casi imperceptible el lazo me sentía enojada por estar atada a ellos.

Como no me esperaban yo compartiría por unos días la habitación con Jane la cual estaba conectada con la de Alec, él no pudo disimular la alegría que le dio saber que yo estaría cerca, en cambio Demetri apretó la mandíbula y le daba miradas de advertencia a Alec quien lo ignoró.

Ya en la habitación de Jane, que era elegante pero algo infantil, había muchas muñecas porcelana, todas vestidas de otra época, no me gustaban, en mis dos vidas esas muñecas siempre me habían dado miedo, traté de ignorarlas me senté en un sillón de piel color camello y cerré mis ojos para relajarme, sin dejar mi mente en blanco, no me arriesgaría a ir a mi mundo no sabría como explicar que yo "durmiera", porque prácticamente eso era lo que hacia.

_Bien Jade, lo lograste… Demetri y Alec obviamente están interesados en ti, ya descubriste el punto débil de Jane, su ego, lograste que Aro creyera lo que tu querías que creyera, para ser las primeras horas ya absorbiste tres dones, el de Jane, el de Chelsea y el de Aro… muy bien, sigue así _me felicité a mi misma.

(Sí, Jade también absorbió el don de Aro, cuando él la tocó para leerla, hay tres formas de absorber un don ¿recuerdan?)

Después de una semana de ser uno de los guardias y de que Demetri y Alec no me dejaran ni un minuto sola, me sentía cansada (en sentido figurado), necesitaba estar sola para pensar y poder hacerme a la idea de estar en un lugar tan oscuro y lúgubre, tenía poco tiempo en el castillo y ya extrañaba la luz y el aire entrando por las enormes ventanas de la casa Cullen, en mi año de entrenamiento, Nathan y yo procurábamos encontrar lugares muy luminosos.

Me estaba deprimiendo tanta oscuridad, y el silencio, bueno, silencio era un decir, ya que con la poderosa audición de un vampiro cualquier movimiento se podía percibir, pero yo quería escuchar las carcajadas de Emmett, la cantarina voz de Alice, los gruñidos celosos de Edward, las peleas de Rose y Jacob por Nessie, incluso extrañaba el excesivo sentido de protección de Bella, añoraba los abrazos de Esme y la expresiones reconfortantes y paternales de Carlisle, pero sobre todo, necesitaba a Jasper, necesitaba platicar con él, él me conocía incluso mejor que Bella o Edward, me estaban deprimiendo esos sentimientos y no podía permitírmelo, respiré profundo aunque no lo necesitaba y me di cuenta que ese era un habito humano y de un Cullen que también debía desechar, suspiré pensando en que podría terminar deshaciéndome de todo lo que yo era. Pero no podía detenerme a pensar porque me arriesga a que mi rostro reflejara mi agonía, necesitaba con urgencia mi privacidad.

Mis ruegos fueron escuchados, por fin mi habitación estaba lista y pude quedarme sola y poder quitar la maldita sonrisa que me había obligado a tener todo el tiempo, con ella no había vampiro en ese castillo que yo no le agradara. Sola, puede mirarme al espejo y juraría que me veía mas pálida y ojerosa, mis ojos se habían puesto negros, por lo que esa semana no podría negarme a alimentarme, días antes convencí a todos que mis hábitos de alimentación eran inquebrantables, yo me alimentaba solo cuando tenía mucha sed, y con los ojos tan negros no podría fingir que no estaba sedienta. Me acosté en la cama y abracé mis piernas, obligándome a no sollozar. Me convencí a mi misma que todo eso tenía un propósito y que Nessie lo valía.

No había desaprovechado mi estancia, cada vez Demetri y Alec se sentían más atraídos hacia mí, cosa que ha hecho que Chelsea esté al pendiente de su lazo que cada vez se hacia mas débil por mi causa ya que yo me aseguraba que sintieran celos uno por el otro, en algo tenia que divertirme, ¿no? Con respecto al lazo que me había puesto, yo no había hecho nada para que ella me mantuviera vigilada y se diera cuenta de que era tan delgado como un hilo, si bien yo no podría romperlo con mi don absorbido podía cambiar su grosor y gracias a los celos de Demetri y Alec me di cuenta que si seguía enfrentándolos podía lograr que se rompiera solo.

Una noche que Jane parloteaba algo sobre una cosa, se nota que le ponía atención ¿no?, pero es que esa niña solo hablaba de ella o de lo despreciables que son los humanos, no necesitaba que esas ideas se adhirieran en mi cabeza, para ignorarla mejor me puse a recoger la ropa que ella se había quitado y la había dejado en el suelo cuando la agarré, pude ver todo lo que ella había hecho ese día, mejor dicho, veía como si yo estuviera detrás de sus ojos. Después de eso, lo intenté con diferentes cosas, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que el don de Aro al igual que la mayoría era diferente, yo no necesitaba tocar directamente a la persona para saber su vida, solo era necesario tocar algo y veía todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza en el tiempo que traía ese objeto consigo.

Había llegado uno de los días en los que pondría a prueba mi determinación, hace dos días Heidi salió a pescar por lo que todos estábamos reunidos en "la habitación real" como la llamaba yo, todos platicábamos animados, aunque yo solo pensaba. _Tu puedes con esto… no mires sus ojos… imagínatelos como animales…hazlo rápido, para que no sientan tanto dolor… ¿no sientan tanto dolor?... ¡Alec! _Eso me relajó un poco.

En cuanto escuchamos la llegada de los humanos, la sonrisa de todos se agrandó, yo rápidamente absorbí el don de Alec, rogando por poder controlarlo rápidamente. En cuanto tuve su don pude ver las nieblas que Alec utiliza para adormecer, había varios vampiros con ellas pero todas era muy tenues era difícil verla, me entró la curiosidad y vi a Marco, como Carlisle y Eleazar habían supuesto, él tenía una a su alrededor más visible que las demás, no tuve tiempo de sentir lastima por el, porque en eso la puerta se abrió y varios humanos entraron, tomando fotos a su alrededor, todos nos habíamos quedado quietos y vestíamos con ropas antiguas, no siempre se hacia eso pero le pareció divertido a Aro hacerlo por ser la primera vez que me alimentaba con ellos.

Heidi reunió a todos los humanos en el centro, ellos veían admirados el lugar y tomaban fotos a lo que ellos creían eran estatuas, después de unos segundos mas, Aro se movió, solo un humano lo vio y se quedo helado, después lo fueron haciendo los demás vampiros disimuladamente, poco a poco los humanos se fueron dando cuenta del peligro, pero no se movían solo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos esperando otro movimiento, como si estuvieran entrenados, todos con excepción mía, que no podía creer lo que iba a presenciar y a hacer, dirigieron sus ojos al centro de la habitación, varios humanos dieron un grito ahogado cuando vieron los ojos negros de las "estatuas", la mayoría de los depredadores sonrieron con malicia, mostrando sus afilados dientes y eso fue suficiente, los humanos comenzaron a gritar y corres hacia la salida que Heidi ya había cerrado.

Los vampiros saltaron hacia ellos, algunos rugieron, otros soltaban tenebrosas carcajadas, yo estaba congelada observando todo eso. Los vampiros que tenían pareja atacaban al mismo humano, y eran cruelmente lentos haciéndolos gritar de dolor, apreté los puños con fuerza sin poder dejar de mirar. Había ansíanos, mujeres jóvenes, adolescentes, me aterre aun mas cuando vi a una mujer aferrándose a su abultado vientre, ella estaba embarazada no mas de cuatro meses, vi como Felix la asechaba haciéndola sufrir mas de lo necesario, ella rogaba por su bebé, no lo soporté y corrí hacia ella, la cubrí con mi cuerpo dándole la espalda a Felix, la miré a los ojos, no sé que expresión habrá visto en mi, sus ojos me expresaron esperanza, pero yo sabía que ella no saldría viva, pero si podía hacer algo mas por ella y su bebé.

-No sentirás nada, te lo prometo- le susurré lo mas bajo que pude para que no me escucharan los vampiros y ella pudiera entenderme, ella abrió mucho los ojos y yo la miré con dolor, dejándole ver que no había otra forma, ella asintió y apretó mas las manos en su vientre, las lagrimas no dejaban de recorrer su rostro, la agarré fuerte para que no se notara cuando perdiera el conocimiento, la cubrí con una neblina muy oscura, los latidos de su corazón se fueron haciendo mas lentos, sus ojos se cerraron y sus musculo se relajaron. Parecía como si durmiera.

_Perdóname Carlisle _supliqué en mi mente.

Mordí el cuello de la mujer, la sangre llenó mi boca rápidamente, la bebí lo mas rápido que pude, me sentía fatal por estar disfrutando el sabor y la energía que me daba esa embriagante sangre, en pocos segundos, la dejé seca, delicadamente la dejé en el piso y me incliné en su vientre, pude escuchar el ultimo laido del corazón de su bebé. Salí de esa habitación y me encerré en mi habitación, no me miré al espejo, me odiaría más de lo que ya lo hacía. Me senté en un rincón y abracé fuertemente mis piernas enterrando mi cabeza en las rodillas, ahogando mis sollozos, con suerte todos estarían tan entretenidos que no prestarían atención y no me escucharían. Ya no sentía el ardor en la garganta, pero prefería sentir eso que el horrible dolor en mi pecho, donde debería estar latiendo mi corazón. Era un monstruo, estaba traicionando todo lo que mi familia me había enseñado, pasé por mi mente cada uno de sus rostros, al principio todos me miraban decepcionados y dolidos, pero luego vi a Ness y volví a recordar porque hacia todo eso, los rostros de mi familia se volvieron comprensivas y me sonreían dándome animo, no sé cuanto tiempo había estado en esa posición, podían haber sido horas, pero por fin, me levanté.

Desde ese día cada que había que alimentarse, yo era la primera en atrapar a algún humano, le impedía sentir, me alimentaba rápidamente y salía de la habitación, dejando toda esa atrocidad a mis espaldas. Cuando me preguntaron por que hacia eso, les contesté que no me gustaba jugar con la comida, mi contestación fue fría y cortante, yo nunca les hablaba así siempre era encantadora, mi actitud les dejó claro que el tema de mi forma de alimentarme no estaba a discusión y lo respetaron.

Las semanas pasaron, dos veces a la semana Cayo me llamaba para entrenar, me hirió varias veces, él había fabricado armas con los huesos de un hombre lobo lo bastante poderosas para herir a un vampiro, no nos mataban pero nos podían hacer heridas que tardarían en curarse, él prefería entrenar con ellas, varias veces me hirió haciéndome enfurecer, poco a poco fui igualándolo en destreza hasta que lo herí, solo fue un rasguño pero no cabía en mi misma del orgullo y felicidad que sentía.

Ya tenía tres meses en ese lugar, Durante todo ese tiempo yo no había salido del castillo, quería aprender lo mas que pudiera de ese lugar, encontré varios pasillos secretos, rara vez me encontraba a alguno del "trío poderoso", solo los veía cuando me llamaban o por casualidad. Aro no volvió a intentar leerme, imagino que se sentía satisfecho viendo mi actitud en la mente de los demás.

Decidí que era tiempo de salir, era miércoles así que me les uní a Demetri, Alec y Jane, ellos se mostraron encantados con la idea. Fuimos a un antro, cosa que me pareció extraña, no dejaron entrar rápidamente, al parecer Jane tenía contactos, estuvimos en el área VIP, bailamos debo admitir que me divertí, fue un respiro para mi, no quise pensar con quienes me estaba divirtiendo, solo me dedique a disfrutar ni siquiera aparté a Demetri cuando comenzó a bailar pegándose a mi cuerpo descaradamente, Jane no dejaba que Alec se nos acercara, era obvio que él quería impedir que estuviéramos tan juntos, cuando Demetri comenzó a bajar su mano que tenia en mi espalda, me aparté de él, dije que quería ir a correr un rato sola, enfaticé la palabra sola, ellos asintieron Alec y Demetria a regañadientes.

Corrí tan rápido como podía, tratando de que el viento me quitara el olor de Demeti, me revolvía el estomago, no podía creer hasta donde había llegado, yo no me frotaba contra él pero estaba dejando que él lo hiciera contra mi, dejé salir un grito de furia contra mi misma por ser débil y dejarme manosear por un momento de diversión. Me detuve y me tiré al piso, no sabía exactamente donde estaba pero con la velocidad y el tiempo que había corrido estaba segura que por lo menos estaba en otro estado, me acosté y cerré mis ojos, en unos segundos mi mente estuvo en blanco y el pitido de la maquina, que me hizo sonreír mentalmente, comenzó a sonar.

Disfruté del silencio del lugar hasta el olor a medicina me agradó, me sentía tan bien, era la primera vez que había "viajado" a mi mundo y no había nadie hablándome, o rogándome que despertara, lo agradecí, no necesitaba sentirme culpable de hacer sufrir a mis padres y mis hermanos, estaba tan contenta en ese lugar, sin problemas de vampiros, ni dones, que por un segundo deseé quedarme ahí, fui egoísta por un segundo, en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y se escucharon unas risitas, eran un hombre y una mujer, no reconocí las voces, ella le decía que no era correcto y él decía que nadie lo sabría, empecé a escuchar el sonido que produce un beso donde la lengua está involucrada. Ella decía la palabra doctor juguetonamente.

_Oh no, Oh no, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que yo estoy aquí? _Pensé asqueada. Las personas que habían entrado comenzaron a gemir

_Quiero irme, quiero irme _pensé con desesperación, intenté mover un dedo y me dolió la cabeza, haciendo que la maquina detectara mi dolor, los gemidos pararon por un segundo y después continuaron pero yo ya estaba escuchándolos muy lejos hasta que comencé a escuchar el sonido de animales en el bosque, y un olor, conocido que me revolvía el estomago (en sentido figurado) me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y pararme, en cuanto lo hice Demetri salió de entre los árboles.

-Aquí estas, ya tenemos que irnos, está a punto de amanecer- dijo tomándome de la mano.

Aproveché y vi su mente, suspiré al comprobar que no me había visto "dormida". Calculé rápidamente y habían pasado cuatro horas cuando mucho, esa vez el tiempo no se triplicó a pesar de que había hecho algo más que escuchar.

Demetri y yo corrimos a toda velocidad yo solté su mano delicadamente, por alguna razón su contacto se había convertido en algo que me hacia estremecer de repulsión, tal vez tenía que ver con que últimamente, él me miraba de una manera lujuriosa y no solo como alguien que le gustaba, eso no me gustaba para nada.

Después de varias semanas de mi "viaje", algunos saldrían a una misión, al parecer eran unos neonatos que mataron a su creador y estaban descontrolados, era una cosa sencilla pero por alguna razón Alec y Demetri quienes serian los lideres estaban muy emosionados, me sorprendí al saber que era bastante cerca de la casa de los Delani, con suerte Alice los vería y de alguna forma sabría que yo ya estaba con los Vulturi. Antes de que se fueran, abracé a Alec, sabiendo que él tendría ese abrazo en la mente todo el tiempo, lo miré directamente a los ojos y sonreí como Edward lo hacía.

-Todo estará bien, los estaré esperando- dije mirándolo con todo el amor que sentía por Edward y mi familia, la mirada que el reconocería de inmediato. Alec frunció el ceño confundido, yo le guiñé un ojo.

**Edward POV**

Estaba en el claro, pensando otra vez en ella, ya había pasado mas de un año desde la ultima vez que hablamos, aunque en la mente de Carlisle ella se veía bien segura, aunque pude ver en sus ojos escarlata que estaba asustada, me sentía sumamente preocupado por no saber si lo había logrado.

_¿Y si no pudo ocultar sus pensamientos?, ¿Y si Aro descubrió sus intensiones? _Pesé mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, no podía concebir este mundo si ella, hace mucho había dejado de tratar de entender lo que sentía y enojarme conmigo por no sentir que estaba engañando a Bella, yo las amaba a las dos de la misma forma, tan intensamente que dolía, desde que se fue no me sentía completo, nadie en la familia estaba completo.

Aunque Rose, Bella, Jacob y Esme estaban enojados con ella por lo que había dicho antes de irse, a veces se les escapaban recuerdos de ella, con todos había congeniado muy bien. Y Ness, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella como su tía y eso me preocupaba, se suponía que solo debía recordar lo malo de Jade. La bolsa de mi pantalón vibró, lo tomé, era Alice.

-Hola Alice- dije sin emoción

-Edward, los Vulturi estarán cerca de Denali- dijo rápidamente

-¡Vamos!- dije esperanzado por saber de ella, pero a la vez asustado, por saber que no lo había logrado

-Llegan mañana, Jasper, y yo te acompañaremos- dijo con alegría, había estado frustrado por que seguía sin poder verla claramente, aunque la veía viva, no sabia decirme donde, bien podía estar viva encerrada eternamente en un calabozo siendo torturada. –Edward, deja de pensar lo peor- me dijo al comprender la razón de mi silencio-

-Mañana se acabarán mis dudas- dije ansioso

-Eso espero- dijo y colgó

Las horas se me hicieron eternas, no regresé a la casa, estaba muy ansioso y sería imposible ocultárselo a Bella, si ya le parecía extraño que no hubiera hablado en contra de Jade cuando ellos lo hacían, había sido muy difícil no decirles lo que pasaba sobre todo cuando Nessie recordaba lo que Jade había dicho y sufría, tenia que utilizar todo mi auto control para no decirle lo que su tía hacia por ella, y que Jasper no interfiriera para calmar esos sentimientos de tristeza, enojo y decepción, no ayudaba en nada.

Las cosas tampoco fueron sencillas para Carlisle cuando regresó después de verla, aunque Esme decía que estaba enojada en realidad sufría, ella la había llegado a amar como su hija como su pequeña. Y había notado el cambio de actitud de su esposo sobre el tema de Jade y se molestaba cuando él evitaba el tema, varias veces me pedía que le dijera lo que su esposo pensaba pero yo le mentía diciéndole que me bloqueaba. En realidad Carlisle la recordaba constantemente y le dolía un poco recordar la ultima vez que la vio con ese color de ojos, todos conocíamos a Jade y lo que sentía sobre beber sangre humana y al saber lo que había hecho, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle y yo la valoramos mucho mas de lo que ya lo hacíamos y nos prometimos que haríamos lo que fuera para recuperarla.

-Vamos Edward, es hora- dijo Alice entrando al claro junto con Jasper. Asentí y corrimos juntos a toda velocidad.

En poco tiempo, llagamos al lugar nos ocultamos lo suficientemente lejos para no ser detectados y que yo pudiera escuchar su mente. En unos minutos vimos entrar a los líderes, Alec y Demetri, después entraron ocho guardias con cuatro neonatos bastante agresivos. Me llamo la atención de que Alec y Demetri estaban concentrado en ganar una competencia, no se concentraban en el premio solo en ganar.

-¿Quién sería tan tonto para crear a tantos neonatos y creer que los puede controlar?- dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza

-Alguien, que no pudo pensar en su error- dije leyendo los confusos pensamientos de los neonatos uno de ellos era un poco "mayor" que los demás y pude ver cuando entre todos mataron al creador. –No tubo oportunidad- dije, Jasper asintió.

Demetri movió una mano y los ocho guardias soltaron a los neonatos y formaron un amplio cuadro para evitar que los sentenciados a morir escaparan. Me parecía extraño que Alec y Demetri serían los encargados de ejecutar, por lo general eso lo hacían los guardias de menor nivel.

Los neonatos se agazaparon y rugieron en diversas direcciones, no había nada en sus mentes solo actuarían por instinto, Demetri movió su cabeza y sus hombros como si fuera necesario relajar sus músculos, Alec sonrió y la vi.

Ella luchaba contra dos vampiros, me impresiono lo habilidosa que se había vuelto, él repasaba las expresiones de Jade, ella siempre sonreía y era amable con él, recordó las veces que molestaba a Jane, reprimía una sonrisa y después elevaba el ego su hermana, a él le divertía mucho ver como Jade jugaba con su hermana. Sonreí, era una actitud típica de Jade por lo menos había encontrado una diversión. Me quedé helado cuando él recordó su última conversación.

Ella lo abrazó, él estaba sorprendido pero contento había anhelado mucho ese contacto, apreté la mandíbula al darme cuenta que él estaba evidentemente interesado en ella. Jade lo miró directamente a los ojos, reconocí esa mirada era una que solo me dedicaba a mi y cuando sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa torcida supe que ella me estaba mandando un mensaje.

-Todo estará bien, los estaré esperando- dijo mirándolo con el amor que sentía por mi y nuestra familia. Él no entendió lo que ella quiso decir, pero yo sí, ella estaba bien y me pedía que cuando fuera el momento fuera a buscarla, y yo lo haría. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó Alice viéndome curiosa

-Lo está, y nos estará esperando- dije viendo en mi mente esos ojos rojos diciéndome que me amaban.

No presté mucha atención a la pelea, pero si me di cuenta que los guardias de bajo nivel no se movieron salvo que algún neonato quisiera escapar, también Alec no había usado su don. Demetri ya había acabado con dos neonatos y Alec con uno, estaba a punto de terminar con el ultimo, cuando Demetri arremetió contra él y le arrancó la cabeza, Alec golpeo el piso furioso.

-¡NO!- dije entre dientes, sintiendo la furia dentro de mí, me preparé para saltar pero Jasper actuó rápido al percibir mi furia.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Jasper sobre mí mandándome fuertes ondas de calma.

-Ya sé cual es el premio- dije mirando en la mente de Demetri –Aro les dijo que el que matara mas neonatos obtendría lo que quisiera- dije con la voz ronca por la furia que Jasper intentaba calmar con fuerza.

-Jade- dijo Jasper con los ojos muy abiertos, su expresión pasó de terror a furia

-Si los atacan, ella y todos nosotros estaremos en peligro… él sacrificio de Jade sería en vano- dijo Alice poniéndose frente a nosotros con las palmas elevadas en señal de alto.

-Pero Demetri… no sabes que piensa hacer con ella- dije con voz estrangulada.

-No podemos hacer nada- dijo Alice con impotencia y en su mirada había frustración.

Solo nos quedamos mirando como prendían una hoguera y arrojaban los cuerpos en ella, Demetri me torturaba con sus pensamientos y su sonrisa triunfante, Alec se maldecía a si mismo pero me agradó escuchar que haría todo lo posible para que Demetri no la tocara, él no sería capas de soportar eso.

_Yo tampoco podría soportarlo _pensé

Aunque él no me pudiera escuchar le rogaba mentalmente que por lo menos él lograra que Demetri no cumpliera sus deseos.

* * *

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aqui les dejo otro capitulo...**

**Este es un adelanto del siguiente**

En esos momentos deseaba poder poner mi mente en blanco y escapar de esa tortura, sus manos acariciandome, su aliento sobre mi cara, y su lengua insistente queriendo entrar en mi boca, me hacian querer morir...

**Proximo capitulo "infierno"**

**Besos y adoro cada uno de sus comentarios... me hacen feliz cada que leo su opinion positiva sobre este fic**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	23. Infierno

**CAPITULO 23. INFIERNO**

Alec, Demetri y los ocho guardias, regresaron a los dos días, yo estaba ansiosa, esperando ver algo en ellos que me dijera que mi mensaje había sido recibido pero me sacó de mi ansia la expresión de tristeza que Alec tenía cuando llegó, en cambio Demetri no dejaba de sonreír y cuando me vio me guiñó haciendo que tragara sonoramente.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté a Alec. Me sorprendió que mi preocupación era autentica.

-Sí, solo necesito… relajarme un poco- dijo y se alejó de mí

-Yo también estoy bien, gracias- dijo Demetri en tono ofendido

-¡Oh!... ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunté, aunque en realidad no me interesaba, no me gustaba nada la expresión de Alec y sobre todo la forma en la que Demetri me miraba

-Siempre nos va bien- dijo presuntuoso. _Pues con los Cullen no les fue tan bien _pensé recordando el día que no lograron acabar con Rennesme.

-Oh… bueno… nos vemos después- dije y me alejé rápidamente. En realidad estaba preocupada por Alec y tenía el presentimiento de que su actitud tenía que ver conmigo y no de una forma que me agradara.

Corrí por el oscuro pasillo cuando me encontré a Jane, su mirada me hizo detener. Estaba aterrada y estaba temblando.

-¿Qué pasa… es Alec?- dije preocupada el nombre de su hermano, cada vez me sorprendía mas que él me preocupara sinceramente.

-N-no es él- dijo temblorosa. Con esa frase me dejó de importar lo que le pasara a ella. Intenté reiniciar mi camino pero ella continuó hablando –Y-yo… lo maté-

Abrí los ojos como plato, no me sorprendía que ella hubiera matado a alguien, lo que me dejaba pasmada era que ella se veía arrepentida e incluso por su mirada podría jurar que sentía remordimiento y dolor.

-¿A quien mataste Jane?- susurré

-Sentía curiosidad, nadie me había mirado como él lo hacia, yo no era una chiquilla para él- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Mi cerebro trabajaba a gran velocidad tratando de recordar la forma en la que los vampiros la miraban, la mayoría con precaución, otros como una débil niña, que de eso no tenía nada, unos pocos con deseo que ella se los satisfacía rápidamente después perdían el interés haciéndola cada vez mas resentida.

-Cuando te conocí y supe que conocías a los Cullen, mi curiosidad creció mas- fruncí el ceño. _¿Qué tenían que ver los Cullen en esto?_ –Ya sabes, lo de el vampiro que se enamoró de la humana que hasta tuvieron una hija- dijo contestando mi pregunta mental.

Estaba más confundida, ¿Qué podrían haber causado la curiosidad de Jane en la relación de Edward y Bella?, de pronto un recuerdo de mi primer día en el castillo llegó a mi mente.

-Rafa- dije con los ojos muy –abiertos. Ella asintió y comenzó a sollozar

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Él me miraba como una mujer, había deseo en sus ojos pero también había otra cosa, no sé explicarlo- me miró a los ojos y estos brillaron al recordar como la miraba Rafa.

-¿Qué hiciste?- insistí

-Yo, lo llevé a mi habitación… no quise hacerlo… perdí el control- me quedé helada cuando me abrazó y pude ver lo que había pasado en esa habitación, pero no podía decirle que ya lo sabía, así que la aparté y la sacudí para que terminara de hablar –su piel era tan cálida, se estremecía con mi contacto, fue maravilloso sentirlo dentro de mi, nunca había sentido una excitación tan grande, me dejé llevar y cuando quise acariciarle la cara, mi mano…- no dijo más y no era necesario yo ya lo había visto, ella se volvió a abrazar a mi y sollozó –el amo me va a matar… tenemos prohibido hacer algo sin su consentimiento… no puedo decirle... ayúdame

_Oh demonio… esta tonta me esta metiendo es su maldito problema_

-Tienes que decirle, de todos modos él lo sabrá- dije con severidad, mas preocupada por mi sobrevivencia, y eso me hacia sentir mal, cada vez pensaba tan egoísta como ellos.

Si Aro de daba cuenta que yo sabía lo que Jane había hecho y no se lo conté a mi también me mataría, pero tampoco podía contárselo, eso me haría una traidora y eso era grabe en el castillo.

-No puedo-

-Jane… tu eres su favorita, él lo entenderá- en realidad no estaba segura de eso, pero tenía que convencerla de que hablara. Ella asintió.

-Iré ahora mismo- dijo con temor en sus ojos. Le sonreí lo mejor que pude para darle animo. Me sonrío y se dirigió a buscar a Aro. Yo corrí a terminar lo que estaba haciendo

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Alec, me di cuenta que ya no estaba, lo busqué por todo el castillo y ni él ni Demetri estaban a la vista.

-¡Jade!- dijo Chelsea –te estaba buscando

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El amo Aro me mandó por ti- dijo muy sonriente, yo asentí. Y una sensación de alerta tensó mis músculos, me forcé por caminar normalmente.

Cuando llegamos a "la habitación real", ahí estaban Demetri, Alec, Jane y Aro. Estos últimos hablaban en susurros, Jane tenía la mirada en el piso y Aro estaba molesto.

-Deshazte del cuerpo y perdiste la oportunidad de ir por la niña- dijo Aro en voz baja pero todos pudimos escucharlo

_¿Por la niña?, ¿Está hablando de Nessie?, ¿Actuará antes de lo que yo creía?_

-Sí, amo- dijo Jane y salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha.

Cuando Aro volteó a mirarme su expresión molesta fue rmplasada por una muy sonriente

-Te preguntaras qué haces aquí- me dijo yo asentí –pues Alec y Demetri compitieron por obtener un favor mío- fruncí el ceño confundida –y Demetri fue el ganador- miré a Demetri que me sonreía emocionado, después miré a Alec quien me miraba con tristeza -¿Quieres saber qué pidió?- me preguntó Aro, yo asentí no muy convencida.

En eso percibí la mirada intensa de Chelsea, identifique esa mirada de inmediato, busqué lazos, encontré los que todos teníamos con "el trío poderoso", apreté los dientes cuando me di cuenta que ella había colocado un lazo que me unía a Demetri, no lo pensé dos veces y lo debilité cuando ella dejó de mirarme y le sonrió a Aro, él lazó quedó tan delgado como un hilo, pero sabía que tendría que actuar como si él lazo fuera tan fuerte como ella lo había hecho.

-Te eligió a ti- dijo Aro.

Demetri se acercó a mi y pasó su mano por mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, por instinto me aparté ligeramente, pero cuando noté que Chelsea frunció el ceño, me pegué mas a Demetri de lo que él lo había hecho anteriormente, y sonreí imaginándome que era Edward el que me abrazaba.

-Veo que no hay ningún problema… pueden retirarse- dijo Aro.

Demetri nos giró para salir de la habitación sin dejar de abrazarme, Alec y Chelsea, salieron tras nosotros, miré a Alec que me dedicó una mirada triste y a Demetri una de advertencia haciéndolo reír entre dientes y murmuró algo así como "perdedor"

Cuando nos quedamos solos Demetri se puso frente a mí con una gran sonrisa que yo me forcé a corresponderle, acarició mi mejilla, me estremecí de repulsión pero él lo mal interpretó y se inclinó para besarme

-Jade… oh lo siento- dijo Heidi cuando vio lo que intentaba Demetri. Yo se lo agradecí mentalmente y me giré rápidamente apartándome de los labios del vampiro.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije sonriéndole sinceramente, nunca me había dado tanto gusto ver a alguien de la guardia

-El amo Cayo te espera para el entrenamiento- me dijo mirando a Demetri apenada.

-Está bien, voy para allá- lo ultimo de la frase lo dije corriendo por el pasillo, alcancé a escuchar el bufido de Demetri y un lo siento de Heidi.

Mientras me acercaba al salón de entrenamiento, me maldecía a mi misma, estaba metida en un gran problema todo por querer divertirme haciendo entrar en conflicto a Alec y Demetri.

_¿Ves en lo que te has metido?... ¿qué no te bastó usarlos para entrar a la guardia?... ¿tenías que seguir jugando con fuego?... Felicidades, ya te quemase, ahora ya eres la novia de Demetri _me dije. Me detuve y me recargué en una de las paredes de piedra, respire profundamente aunque no lo necesitara realmente.

_¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? _Pensé desesperada cubriendo mi cara con las mano _ese maldito lazo me impide rechazarlo, y mis recuerdos me metieron en este lio, Aro cree que yo estoy interesada en Demetri… ¡aayy! ¿Por qué demonios no pensé primero en Alec? Por lo menos él no me hubiera atado, ¿o si?... tengo que preguntarle._

Me iba a encaminar en busca de Alec pero recordé que Cayo me esperaba. El entrenamiento me sirvió para descargar toda la rabia que sentía hacia mi y hacia Demetri, él no dejaría nada al azar y por esa razón Chelsea me puso un lazo. Cayo estuvo encantado con mi entrenamiento, no pudo tocarme ni una sola vez y yo lo herí varias veces, como siempre, estábamos entrenando con las armas hechas con huesos de licántropos.

Después del entrenamiento fui a buscar a Alec, no lo encontré así que decidí, averiguar lo que quería saber con algunas de sus cosas, entré a su recamara. Todas las habitaciones eran de los mismos tonos oscuros, solo cambiaba algún accesorio, como juegos electrónicos, muñecas, o la iluminación, que era mi caso; Alec tenía todo lo necesario para que fuera el estudio de un pintor, había varios cuadros en las paredes, en la mayoría de ellos estaban su hermana y él, pero como humanos. En un caballete, había una pintura cubierta por una sabana, mi curiosidad me ganó y la destapé, abrí los ojos como plato cuando vi el hermoso cuadro, era mi rostro, pero noté que a pesar de que sonreía mis ojos expresaban tristeza y dolor, tal y como me sentía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de Alec me sobre saltó, estaba tan concentrada en el cuadro que no lo escuché aproximarse.

-Oh, te estaba buscando- dije girándome para verlo, él me sonrió.

-¿En serio?... creí que estarías con Demetri- usé toda mi fuerza para no reaccionar ante ese nombre

-No, quería preguntarte algo, pero…- dije volteando a ver el cuadro

-Ere hermosa- lo dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo -me intriga que tus ojos no demuestran la felicidad que tu sonrisa expresa-

-Oh- fue lo único que pude decir

-Supongo que no eres feliz por lo que pasó con tu novio- dijo dando un paso hacia mí. Yo asentí, eso no era del todo mentira –pero pensé que al estar con Demetri, estarías feliz- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-No me he hecho a la idea, tal vez sea eso- dije sonriéndole

-Oh, tienes razón- dijo con tristeza

-¿Tu que hubieras pedido?- dije cambiando de tema, frunció el ceño –si hubieras ganado la competencia

-Humm… un viaje de una semana a donde yo quisiera- dijo desviando su mirada

-¿Un viaje a donde sea?, tu puedes hacer eso cuando quieras ¿no?- negó con la cabeza

-Humm… Jane se debe de sentir decepcionada, imagino que a ella le hubiera gustado el viaje- dije

-No hubiera ido con ella- dijo sin mirarme

-¿hubieras ido solo?- negó con la cabeza -¿Entonces?

-Te lo hubiera pedido a ti- dijo mirándome esperando mi reacción

-Y si hubiera dicho que no, ¿le hubieras pedido ayuda a Chelsea?- pregunté con una ceja elevada

-Claro que no, yo hubiera respetado tu decisión- no lo pude resistir y lo abracé. _Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no dije que quería atraerlo a él? _Estaba tan arrepentida de haber hecho creer a Aro que Demetri me gustaba.

Me quedé platicando un largo rato con él, observando como terminaba mi cuadro. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo con los Vulturi, en realidad disfruté de un platica, él jamás mencionó las batallas que habían ganado, ni montón de vampiros que habían separado de sus aquelarres para hacerlos parte de la guardia, él habló de sus gustos, de lo que recordaba de su vida humana, que ya no era mucho, me preguntó sobre mis gustos, sobre mi vida humana, y mi vida antes de que los conociera, le conté solo lo que podía saber pero la mayoría del tiempo hablé para hacerle preguntas.

Las semanas pasaron, yo evitaba estar sola en mi habitación, porque sabía que Demetri aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para estar conmigo, la lujuria con la que me miraba me lo decía. Pude evitar ese encuentro que me aterraba de sobremanera pasando las noches en la habitación de Alec, platicando o aprendiendo a pintar, me dispuse a enseñarle a Jane a utilizar las armas, eso no era una buena idea si es que algún día tendríamos que enfrentarnos a los Cullen, yo no quería que estuvieran en esa clase de desventajas, pero necesitaba alejarme de Demetri. No había podido evitar sus besos, que nunca eran tiernos, su lengua se metía hasta mi garganta y varias veces me mordió, riéndose como si no hubiera sido doloroso. Después de cada beso corría a mi cuarto a enjuagarme la boca, prefería mil veces el sabor a tierra del agua que el sabor de Demetri.

Yo estaba contenta cuando supe que Demetri saldría del castillo por algunos días, pude volver a mi habitación y estar sola para hacer lo que yo quisiera, tenía mucho sin leer, tomé un libro enorme de la biblioteca y me encerré en mi habitación para leerlo, tenía muchas paginas y era el pretexto perfecto para que nadie me molestara y poder pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los Vulturi y su guardia.

Estaba tan concentrada en la historia, que no lo escuché acercarse, lo noté cuando ya había entrado a mi habitación y cerrado la puerta a su espalda.

-Vaya, por fin te encuentro sola- dijo Demetri con voz seductora, que solo me produjo repulsión. Él no era feo y tal vez a otra vampira le hubiera parecido sexy y encantador pero a mi no.

-¿Q-qué no se supone que te irías?- pregunté forzándome a no demostrar lo aterrada que estaba

-Regresé antes, quería darte una sorpresa- dijo caminando hacia mí, yo estaba en el lugar menos adecuado para esa situación, la cama.

Intenté moverme para salir de la cama pero él fue más rápido y en un parpadeo ya lo tenía encima de mí, besándome con fiereza, yo quería gritar pero esa no sería una reacción lógica de alguien con un lazo tan fuerte como el que se supone que yo tenía con él. En un movimiento rápido él se quitó la camiseta y arrancó la mía, comenzó a besar mi cuello y regresó a mi boca.

En esos momentos deseaba poder poner mi mente en blanco y escapar de esa tortura, sus manos acariciándome, su aliento sobre mi cara, y su lengua insistente queriendo entrar en mi boca, me hacían querer morir... _Nessie, Nessie, Nessie _me decía una y otra vez, convenciéndome a mi misma de no apartarlo y matarlo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero mi permanencia en el castillo tenia un propósito mas grande, así que cerré mis ojos con fuerza y puse mis manos en su espalda, no las moví solo las dejé ahí.

Él me dejó desnuda y comenzó a besarme por todo el cuerpo dando dolorosos mordisco que me hacían gemir de dolor, excitándolo mas, jamás abrí los ojos, mi cuerpo estaba apretado y cada rose de sus labios, sus manos o su lengua en mi piel me mandaban descargas eléctricas que aumentaban mi frustración y asco.

En mi mente yo lloraba y gritaba con desesperación, pidiendo ayuda, creí que mis suplicas habían sido escuchadas cuando él se apartó de mi, pero a los dos segundos sentí sus manos en mis piernas, la separó y entró en mi con fuerza, me retorcí de dolor, mis músculos estaban contraídos y no estaba húmeda, por lo que cada envestida era una horrible punzada de dolor, me retorcía y apretaba los dientes y mis manos se aferraban a la sabana, si mi corazón bombeara sangre, su miembro estuviera cubierto por ella, me sentía desgarrada por dentro, después de una eternidad él se descargó dentro de mi.

-Me gusta que seas tan callada- dijo en mi oído y después lo lambió.

Lo empujé para que se saliera de mí, lo hizo, me tapé con la sabana y me levanté para ir al baño pero él agarró la sabana y me la quitó haciéndome caminar completamente desnuda. Me sentía humillada, utilizada, asqueada y sumamente furiosa. Cada paso que daba era un horrible dolor en mi entrepierna, pero tenía que disimularlo. Él no dejó de mirarme hasta que entré al baño.

Abrí la llave de la regadera dejé que el agua caliente cubriera mi cuerpo, para mi helada piel la temperatura del agua se sentía como si quemara pero sabía que no le pasaría nada a mi piel de piedra. Lloraba mentalmente, ese idiota seguía en la habitación y yo no podía sollozar como hubiera querido, me restregué el jabón por todo mi cuerpo, pero no me sentí limpia, utilicé mis uñas filosas dejándome marcas por todo el cuerpo en el intento de deshacerme de la sensación que Demetri me había dejado, estas se curarían rápidamente.

-Tengo que ir con el amo, nos vemos después- dijo Demetri detrás de la puerte y se fue

Cuando estuve segura que no me escucharía, comencé a sollozar, tapándome la boca para que no sonaran tan fuerte, me tiré al piso apretando mis piernas a mi cuerpo. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí.

-¿Jade?- escuché a Alec que me hablaba detrás de la puerta, no contesté -¿Jade, estás bien?- se escuchaba preocupado.

Respiré profundo, recordé la razón por la que tenía que superar lo sucedido y me levanté, apagué la regadera, me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño.

-Estoy bien- mentí con una sonrisa, él me miró a los ojos, noté que se resistía a mirarme el cuerpo. _Él no hubiera hecho lo que Demetri hizo _me dije.

-¿Te lastimó?- dijo mirando las marcas de mis brazos y cuello, las que yo me había hecho.

-N-no, fui algo brusca al bañarme… soy tan feliz que había olvidado lo que se sentía él dolor, y me lastimé para sentirlo- era una explicación idiota y obviamente él no me creyó, pero no insistió.

-Bueno, solo vine a preguntarte si vas a continuar con las clases de pin…-

-¡Sí!- dije sin dejarlo terminar.

-Está bien, te espero entonces- dijo con una sonrisa

Los meses pasaron, y yo me había convertido en el objeto sexual de Demetri, había aprendido a separar mi mente de mi cuerpo, no era ningún don ni un habilidad absorbida, solo era el instinto de supervivencia, no podría soportar estar totalmente consiente cada que él hacia suyo mi cuerpo, él me movía como quería yo apretaba mis musculo internos cuando él se venía era un intento para evitar que su eyaculación entrara totalmente en mi, él lo interpretaba como un orgasmo. Sus envestidas me dejaron de doler después de un tiempo después dejé de sentirlas. Mis ojos permanecían cerrados y después de cada encuentro pasaba un buen rato bajo el agua caliente.

Era miércoles y sin perder la rutina, Alec, Jane, Demetri y yo, salimos esa noche, estábamos en el bar de siempre cuando lo olimos, había un vampiro entre los humanos, yo me tensé porque reconocí ese olor y al parecer él también reconoció el mio.

-¿Jade?- dijo el vampiro aproximándose al área VIP

-Arthur- susurré. Rápidamente Demetri me apretó a su cuerpo.

Me miraba sorprendido, sus ojos seguían dorados cosa me alegró y me sorprendió. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero yo lo callé levantando un dedo, él podría decir algo que me perjudicaría.

-Quiero hablar con él- le dije a Demetri seductora, por lo menos eso todavía funcionaba, él asintió y me besó, yo me aparté evitando que lo profundizara. Caminé hacia Arthur quien tenia el ceño fruncido –Vamos- dije jalándolo del brazo.

Cuando estuvimos lejos de la vista humana, corrimos, cuando estuve segura que no nos escucharían hice que nos detuviéramos. Estábamos ocultos en un bosque.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté molesta.

No quería mas problemas, ya tenía suficiente con tener que fingir que me agradaban los Vulturi y su guardia, estar ocultando el verdadero poder de mi don y ser la amante de un vampiro que hizo que me ataran a él y que es tan egoísta que no le interesa si yo disfruto del sexo como él lo hace. Ahora tenía que acumularle un ex novio que sabe la verdad de mi don y de mi relación con los Cullen.

-Solo vine a conocer- contestó con una autentica inocencia. Suspiré aliviada, por lo menos no estaba aquí para arruinarme más la existencia. Nos miramos por un largo rato. –no estas bien- fue lo único que dijo y yo empecé a sollozar él me abrazó con fuerza y me sentí bien

-Tranquila, estoy aquí- susurró en mi oído.

Esperó pacientemente a que me calmara, cuando lo hice me miró a los ojos. Esa mirada trajo a la Jade que se había ocultado, la que lo amaba, todos mis recuerdos de él me invadieron, no pensé solo sentí, me abracé a su cuello y lo besé con fiereza, buscando que sus labios y lengua hicieran desaparecer, los labios y la lengua de Demetri. Con desesperación le quité la camisa, él no me rechazaría tenía mucho tiempo esperando esto y yo necesitaba que me hiciera olvidar las ultimas noches de los pasados meses.

Me aparté de él y me quité el top, no llevaba sostén, sus labios llegaron impacientes a mis senos haciéndome gemir de placer, uno que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía, en ese momento yo era su Jade, solo él estaba en mi cabeza. Mientras él atendía mis duros pezones yo me deshice de su pantalón. Nos dejamos caer en el suelo, sentí su dura erección en mi abdomen, besó y lambió cada parte de mi cuerpo, desterrando las caricias de Demetri. Se deshizo de su ropa interior y de la mía. Cuando entró en mi, gemimos fuerte, yo sentía con cada envestida que me limpiaba por dentro, yo hice mas fuerte el movimiento, enredé mis piernas en su cintura para que entrara mas en mi, gemíamos en la boca del otro, mis músculos internos comenzaron a tensarse y nos vinimos juntos, nos quedamos abrazados disfrutando de los espasmos del orgasmo. Salió de mí con cuidado y me ayudó a levantarme. Nos cambiamos y nos sentamos abrazados bajo un árbol.

-Ahora me toca preguntar a mi, ¿Qué haces aquí y con ese?, ¿Qué pasó con los Cullen?

-Estoy aquí con los Vulturi- dije en voz baja

-¿Los Vulturi?- dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Suspiré y le expliqué todo incluido lo que tuve que hacer con Demetri.

-¿Esa fue tu primera ves?- preguntó entre dientes. Negué con la cabeza -¿Edward?- asentí. Me sorprendió que suspirara aliviado. Y lo miré. –Sé que lo amas y no me hubiera gustado que ese Demetri- dijo con odio –fuera él que te dejara ese recuerdo de tu primera vez.

-Aun que no fuera mi primera vez, esos recuerdos me han marcado, nunca volveré a ser la misma- dijo con dolor, él me abrazó mas fuerte pegué mi cabeza a su pecho e inhalé llenándome de su aroma, volví a sentirme dividida por dos amores, Edward y Arthur, pero eso era mil veces mejor que sentirme el monstruo en el que me había convertido.

-He matado humanos- dije con la voz rota. Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí –tu no lo has hecho

-Aunque tuviera problemas con Edward respecto a ti, comprendo perfectamente la filosofía de Carlisle, y me hace sentir humano- me alcé y lo besé con ternura y amor, esa clase de beso que Demetri nunca me daba y que solo había experimentado con Edward y Arthur.

-Te das cuenta que no puedes acercarte a mi de nuevo, ¿verdad?- dije cuando terminé el beso, asintió con pesar

-Pero de alguna forma te ayudaré-

-Aun que no lo creas, ya me ayudaste, necesitaba sentirme mujer y no un objeto- dije abrazándome mas a él

-Cuando quieras- dijo divertido. Le di un manotazo en el estomaga y me reí. –Sabes, hace unos meses te fui a buscar con los Cullen- lo miré con el ceño fruncido –no supieron que estaba ahí-

-Tal vez Edward si lo supo- dije señalando mi cabeza

-Oh, no pensé en eso-

-Humm… necesito que nos acerquemos un poco a Volterra- dije y me levanté

-¿Por qué?-

-Quiero ver algo- lo jalé para que corriera conmigo, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de Volterra, para poder usar el don de Aro, agarré la mano de Arthur.

Vi todos sus recuerdos, a diferencia de Aro yo podía adelantar o atrasar los recuerdos como si viera una película en un DVD, llegué a lo que necesitaba ver. Ahí estaban los Cullen, Arthur estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo detectaran pero los podía ver. Vi a Edward saliendo de la casa y rápidamente miró hacia donde estaba Arthur y frunció el ceño pude ver como se debatía en enfrentarlo o dejarlo, Bella lo ayudó a decidir y se fue con ella, de todo eso Arthur no se percató pero yo sí, vi al resto de la familia y me dio la energía que necesitaba para continuar, por ultimo vi a Jacob y Ness, ella tenía la apariencia de una jovencita de dieciséis años.

-¿Cuando fuiste a la mansión?- pregunté curiosa

-Hace como seis meses- contestó confundido

-Eso quiere decir, que falta poco-

-¿Poco para qué?-

-Pronto irán por ella-

-Esto es muy peligroso Jade-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados-

-Sabes que te amo-

-Y tu sabes que la mitad de mi te ama- sonrió y asintió –sé que es extraño-

-No te preocupes, ahora lo entiendo- se inclinó para besarme, en eso lo olí pero antes de poder reaccionar, Demetri ya estaba encima de Arthur golpeándolo.

-¡Basta!- grité. Alec y Jane llegaron un segundo después.

-Alec, Jane, hagan algo- pedí viendo como Demetri golpeaba a Arthur quien tenía la mirada perdida -¿Qué haces Alec?- no me contestó.

Miré a Jane y le quité un poco de energía vital se debilitó y yo pude usar libremente su don. Miré a Demetri aunque sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo pero quería disfrutar de esto, le hice creer que sentía dolor, dejó de golpear a Arthur y comenzó a retorcerse. Disfrute viéndolo.

-Déjalo ir Alec- dije enojada. Obedeció y Arthur se pudo levantar –Vete y no vuelva, ahora yo estoy con Demetri- le dije suplicándole con la mirada que entendiera, él asintió y se fue. Le quité el dolor al vampiro y le regresé la energía a Jane.

-Lo siento, pero él no tenía la culpa de nada, solo nos despedíamos- expliqué sin emoción y les di la espalda para regresar al castillo.

Ellos me alcanzaron, nadie hablo en todo el camino, cuando llegamos a la recepción Heidi nos esperaba.

-Hay reunión- fue lo único que dijo y se dio la vuelta los cuatro la seguimos.

Llegamos a la "habitación real", ahí estaban los tres Vulturi y sus esposas, también estaban Renata y Felix.

-Alec, Demetri, tienen una muy importante misión- dijo Aro. Los mencionados asintieron.

-La niña, quiero decir la joven se ha separado de su familia, solo está con un licántropo, que no será ningún problema- dijo Cayo.

Me tensé, había llegado el momento pero estaba asustada, Jacob no dejaría que se llevar a Nessie sin antes pelear y estando él solo lo matarían sin ninguna duda, yo debía hacer algo. Cayo le dijo a Alec y Demetri donde encontrarían a Nessie y les dijo que si el licántropo los atacaba que lo mataban, él estaba seguro que Jacob lo haría y eso lo hacia sonreír. Los vampiros asintieron y se fueron.

-Jade, tu te encargaras de Rennesmee, ella necesitará a alguien conocido para que confié en nosotros- me informó Aro, yo reprimí una sonrisa –le enseñaras todo lo que sabes de combate- asentí –puedes retirarte.

Me di la vuelta y salí, caminé rápido pero sin llamar la atención, cuando estuve fuera del castillo era de día por lo que me mantuve oculta entre las sombras hasta salir de la ciudad, después corrí a toda velocidad hasta quedar lejos, saqué el celular que había robado durante mi carrera, él humano ni cuanta se dio. Marqué el número y esperé.

-¿Diga?-

-Edward- dije en un suspiro, al escuchar su voz me sentí perderme en una burbuja

-Jade- susurró en su voz había emoción pero a la vez preocupación.

-¿Dónde están Jacob y Ness?- me forcé a salir de mi burbuja

-Humm… no estoy seguro-

-¡Edward!- le reproché

-No sabes lo escurridizos que se han vuelto esos dos- se defendió

-Déjame adivinar, pusiste tus peros para su relación-

-Ella es muy joven- dijo y yo bufé

-Parece que no te enseñé nada… es urgente que localices a Jacob, ha llegado el día- dije con seriedad

-Vienen por ella-

-En realidad, no van a la mansión, Ness y Jacob están lejos de ustedes-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo molesto

-Tienes que averiguar donde están y decirle a Jacob que no interfiera, si lo hace lo mataran y no nos servirá muerto… tienes que convencerlo que haga todo lo que le pedirán… apresúrate Edward, ya fueron por ella-

-Lo haré, te amo-

-Yo también- colgué y destrocé el celular en con mi mano.

_Por favor Jacob, escucha a Edward _supliqué mentalmente.

* * *

**Fin de otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado...**

**Tenía que ponerle las cosas dificiles a Jade, no me parecia justo que tuviera todo ese poder y no tuviera ningun problema en el castillo... y el regreso de Arthur tiene un proposito muy importante**

**gracias por leerme **

**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... POV´s de Edward y Rennesmee**

**Besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	24. Miedo

**CAPITULO 24. MIEDO**

**Edward POV**

-Ella es muy joven- dije y ella bufó. Sonreí, extrañaba ese sonido.

-Parece que no te enseñé nada… es urgente que localices a Jacob, ha llegado el día- dijo cambiando su inicial tono de reproche a uno serio, mi sonrisa desapareció, entendí lo que pasaba

-Vienen por ella- afirmé

-En realidad, no van a la mansión, Ness y Jacob están lejos de ustedes-

-¡¿Qué?!- dije molesto. _¿Cómo que Rennesmee y Jacob no están?_

-Tienes que averiguar donde están y decirle a Jacob que no interfiera, si lo hace lo mataran y no nos servirá muerto… tienes que convencerlo que haga todo lo que le pedirán… apresúrate Edward, ya fueron por ella- su tono era urgente y hablaba apresurada

-Lo haré, te amo- dije con todo mi ser.

-Yo también- me contestó haciéndome sentir que era verdad, la línea quedó muerta. Me quedé un segundo con el teléfono en la oreja.

-¿Edward?- preguntó Bella sacándome de mi ensoñación

-¿Dónde esta Rennesmee?- dije con brusquedad, ella frunció el ceño

-Está con Jacob-

-Bella, ¿Dónde están?- dije tratando de calmarme era obvio que ella sabía exactamente donde estaban

-Edward, ellos se quieren y no voy a dejar que les arruines este momento- dijo con seriedad.

-Bella, esto no tiene que ver con su relación, necesito localizar a Jacob- dije en tono desesperado, ella lo notó y abrió mucho los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupada

-¡NO VEO NADA!- gritó Alice desde su habitación, Bella y yo corrimos a ver que pasaba.

Cuando entramos, Alice se agarraba la cabeza y se concentraba en tener una visión. Todas eran borrosas, eso pasaba cuando Jade estaba en ellas, en otras simplemente no veía nada, eso se debía a Jacob

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jasper que estaba a lado de Alice.

_Edward, ¿tu sabes algo? _Preguntó mentalmente. Asentí. _Vienen por ella _aseguró. Volví a asentir. Alice abrió los ojos y dejó de intentar tener una visión.

-Vi a los Vulturi viniendo por Nessie… pero no puedo ver donde está y su futuro es mas borroso de lo normal- dijo mirándome. _Eso es por Jade_ aseguró mentalmente.

-¿Por eso buscas a Jacob?- me preguntó Bella con el terror en los ojos

-Sí… dime donde está- Bella sacó su teléfono y marcó un número y me lo entregó.

-Bella estamos bien, ya deja de llamar- escuché a Jacob en tono divertido.

-No digas que soy yo- dije en tono autoritario

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró, escuché como abria una puerta, por los sonido supe que habia salido de la habitación.

-Escúchame muy bien… Alec y Demetri van por Rennesmee- se escuchó un gruñido –no te les enfrentes

-Olvídalo, ellos no se la llevaran sin pelea- aseguró enojado

-Tranquilízate, no tienes oportunidad con ellos, sobre todo si intentas protegerla… te necesitamos vivo, hay un plan-

-¿Qué quieres que haga… solo dejo que se la lleven?- dijo incrédulo

-Entiende Jacob, si te les enfrentas morirás y de todos modos se la llevaran… has lo que te digan, pero asegúrale que la recuperaremos- dije como si yo fuera el alfa y no él

-Mamá ya deja de llamar- se escuchó la voz de Nessie a lo lejos

-Sí, Bella haré lo que pides- dijo Jacob y colgó

-¿Cómo sabes quien viene por ella y lo que Jacob debe hacer?- preguntó Bella intentando controlar la histeria

_No menciones a Jade _dijo Alice y me mostró la visión que surgió cuando decidí contarle la verdad. Bella salía disparada en busca de su hija creyendo que todo había sido planeado por Jade y enojada con nosotros por haber confiado en ella, después se ve oscuridad y en seguida nosotros recogiendo el cuerpo de Bella y Jacob.

-Aro mandaría a los mejores de la guardia y con el don de Alec y las habilidades de pelea de Demetri, Jacob no tendría oportunidad- expliqué, en realidad eso no era mentira.

-Tenemos que ir- dijo Bella desesperada

-No, no llegaríamos a tiempo y necesitamos un plan- dijo Jasper con es mirada analítica que toma cuando hay una batalla en puerta

El resto de la familia llegó y les informamos lo que pasaba, Emmett y Rosalie querían hacer lo que Bella había sugerido anteriormente, Jasper los convenció de no hacerlo. Estuvimos discutiendo lo que podríamos hacer, todo se veía mal sobre todo porque no sabían que Jade nos ayudaría. Pasamos las siguientes horas dando ideas que la mayoría terminaban mal, nosotros solo éramos nueve, once si contábamos a Seth y Leah si es que Jacob permitía que lucharan con nosotros, pero la guardia eran mas del doble de nosotros.

-Vamos por ella- dijo Jacob entrando furioso por la puerta de la cocina

-Lo haremos, pero no todavía- dijo Jasper –ellos nos estarán esperando y nosotros no estamos preparados… necesitamos ayuda Carlisle

-Hablaré con algunos amigos- dijo mi padre levantándose del sillón dirigiéndose a su estudio

-Los Delani nos ayudaran- dijo Esme desde la cocina con el teléfono en la mano

-Hay que entrenar- dijo Emmett, Rose asintió. Salieron de la casa, Alice y Bella los siguieron.

-Nosotros también iremos- dijo Seth entrando por la puerta principal

-Gracias muchacho- dijo Jacob

_¿Sabes algo de Jade? _Preguntó Jasper

Moví mi cabeza en señal de salir de la casa, él asintió y me siguió, nos adentramos en el bosque lo suficiente para que no nos escucharan

-No estoy seguro de cómo nos ayudará, cuando hablé con ella se escuchaba muy segura, pero…-

-Ha tenido mucho practica en mentir- Jasper terminó mi frase, yo asentí -¿Has visto algo sobre su don?

-No, cuando la vi en la mente de Alec y Demetri, ella no mostraba su verdadero poder, así que no sé que tan poderoso es ahora-

-Necesitamos, vampiros con dones físicos- Jasper hablaba con su tono militar, sabía que estaba preocupado pero eso lo hacia mas habilidoso en diseñar estrategias de batalla.

-Sí, a Jade no le serviría de mucho solo percibir los sentimientos, leer mentes y ver el futuro- acordé

-Kate y Benjamin, serian de mucha ayuda, y con los dones de la guardia, tenemos muchas posibilidades- dijo Jasper

-Hay que convencerlos- dije y nos dirigimos a la casa.

**(Fin Edward POV)**

**Rennesmee POV**

Ya no era una niña y mi padre no lo entendía, no comprendía que mis sentimientos hacia Jacob habían cambiado, ya no lo veía como el tío divertido y peludo, ni como mi mejor amigo, yo amaba a Jacob y él a mi, pero mi padre se resistía a la idea de que su pequeña tuviera novio, tía Rosalie no estaba muy contenta con mi relación con Jake pero era mas condescendiente que mi padre, mamá no me decía nada negativo pero sabía que a Jacob le leía la cartilla, "ten cuidado Jacob ella es una niña todavía, acepto que salgan pero nada mas" escuché que le dijo una vez. Los abuelos y el tío Jasper no se metían, bueno si, lo hacían para controlar el temperamento de mi padre que cada que veía a Jacob abrazándome su mirada se volvía asesina. Tío Emmett no dejaba de hacer insinuaciones sexuales, cosa que enfurecía a mi padre y en varias ocasiones eso terminaba en pelea. Tía Alice, utilizó mi relación como un pretexto para cambiar mi guardarropa constantemente, cada que salía con Jake eran horas en las manos de mis tías, debo admitir que ellas eran expertas en dejarme despampanante, pero eso no le quitaba que odiara ser su muñeca, eso es herencia de mi madre, quien aunque no me negaba a salir con mi novio, sus llamadas cada quince minutos eran fastidiosas, estaba segura que si la tía Jade estuviera con nosotros todo sería mas tranquilo, ella sabía como convencer a mis padres de dejar sus exageraciones.

Me dolía recordar la ultima vez que vi a mi tía y no soportaba la forma en la que mi madre, mi tía Rose y Jacob se expresaba sobre ella, algo me decía que algo había pasado y que eso que me dijo no era real, me aferraba a los recuerdos buenos que tenía de ella y esos si eran muchos.

Mi apariencia era de una joven de dieciocho años, crecí mucho más rápido que Nahuel y eso no le gustaba a mis padres, sé que ellos hubieran preferido tener más tiempo a su pequeña Nessie. No solo tenía la apariencia de una adolescente, también pensaba como una y tenía las mismas necesidades, que estaba dispuesta a satisfacer con Jacob, pero para eso necesitaba estar lejos de mi familia.

Después de convencer a Jacob, los dos juntos le pedimos a mi mamá que nos ayudara a que mi padre no se enterara de nuestra escapada de fin de semana, ella se negó al principio sabiendo la razón del viaje, ella era muy perspicaz sobre todo cuando se trataba de mi. Antes de decir que sí, me preguntó si estaba segura ha lo que me enfrentaría estado sola con Jacob, le aseguré que estaba lista y que ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era estar sexualmente frustrada.

Sí, mi mamá y mi papá me platicaron toda la historia, incluso las partes que la tía Jade no me mostró cuando proyectó los libros, debo admitir que fue confuso saber que Jacob había amado a mi mamá y que después se imprimó conmigo, estuve algo alejada de ellos hasta que entendí que todo pasaba por algo, Jacob tenía que querer a mamá para no alejarse de ella y de esa forma estar presente cuando yo naciera, cosas del destino.

En esos momentos estaba en un hermoso hotel en una playa de California, había pasado la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida, me había entregado a Jacob, él me trató con dulzura y mucho amor, él era maravilloso, ahora mas que nunca sabía que no podría vivir sin él. Yo estaba en el baño cuando escuché el teléfono de Jake.

-Dile a mamá que deje de llamar- le grité a Jake desde la regadera, escuché su hermosa risa.

-Bella estamos bien, ya deja de llamar- escuché a Jacob decir al teléfono en un tono divertido.

Ya no escuché más, él se salió a la terraza de la habitación y escuché la puerta cerrarse, no me importó y seguí con mi baño y recordando cada momento de la noche anterior. Cuando salí del baño Jake seguía hablando por teléfono en la terraza.

-Mamá ya deja de llamar- dije en voz alta no demasiado alto sabía que me escucharía de cualquier modo

-Sí, Bella haré lo que pides- dijo Jacob y colgó. Cuando entró su expresión era seria.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Humm… no, solo que Edward te está buscando y dijo Bella que tendríamos que adelantar nuestro regreso- dijo y se dirigió al armario, sacó la maleta y comenzó a echar la ropa apresuradamente.

-Espera Jake- dije girándolo a mí, lo abracé por la cintura, lo sentí tenso –si papá ya sabe que no estamos en Forks no cambiará nada si nos quedamos un poco más- dije me paré de puntillas y comencé a besar su cuello

-Ness, creo que mejor debemos… irnos- dijo sin demasiada convicción, así que seguí con mi insinuación.

Metí mis manos a su camiseta, sus músculos marcados me volvían loca, le quité la camiseta y comencé a besar su pecho desnudo él suspiró y me tomó por la cintura elevándome, enredé mis piernas a su cuerpo mientras nos fundíamos en un apasionado beso, nuestras lenguas luchaban por entrar a la boca del otro, el sabor de Jake era excitante. Él me sujetó por la cadera, me quité la camiseta quedando solo con el sujetador negro que tía Alice me había comprado. Jake comenzó a dar mordiscos a mis pezones a través de la tela del sujetador, gemí de placer y me arqueé ligeramente.

Sin despegar sus labios de mi cuerpo me llevó a la cama y me sentó en ella, mis manos volaron a su pantalón, desabroché el botón y con los dientes bajé el cierre sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, le quité los pantalones lentamente y acaricié su evidente erección, me sentía muy afortunada con lo bien dotado que estaba Jake, lamí su miembro a trabes de la tela de sus bóxers, se estremeció y yo sonreí, me encantó descubrir que podía lograr esa reacción en él. Él se inclinó y me besó con fiereza, nada comparado con la dulzura de la noche anterior, y me gustó. Mientras nos besábamos él quitó mi sujetador y yo comencé a desabrocharme el pantalón corto, Jake me empujó ligeramente para acostarme en la cama, mis piernas quedaron colgando. Su boca y lengua se deslizaron por mi mandíbula después recorrieron mi cuello hasta mis senos, los lamió, besó y mordió, mis gemidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, mis bragas estaban completamente mojadas.

-Sigue- gemí

Él continuó dejando besos húmedos por mi abdomen mientras deslizaba mis pantalones cortos junto con mis bragas, hasta que cayeron al piso. Sus labios besaron mis muslos y sus manos pellizcaban mis pezones. Jake mordió mis muslos internos, abrió un poco mas mis piernas y su lengua acarició mi centro, jamás había sentido algo así, las descargas eléctricas que eso producía cubrieron mi cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de mi cabeza, agarré su cabello y lo empujé mas a mi centró, su lengua entró en mi. Yo jadeaba y gemía su nombre muy fuerte, era extraño que no hubieran ido a callarme los encargados del hotel.

-Oh, dios… delicioso- dije entre gemidos

Jake dejó de lamer mi centro me senté y le indiqué que se levantara, lo hizo le quité los bóxers sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, tomé su miembro palpitante entre mis manos y comencé a masajearlo, arriba y abajo; jamás había hecho eso pero con él, el pudor y la vergüenza desaparecían, lamí la punta, tenía un sabor asido pero no era desagradable, pasé mi lengua por todo su mástil, haciéndolo estremecer.

-No puedo mas- dijo mirándome con los ojos llenos de lujuria, le sonreí provocativamente

Me deslicé en la cama hasta llegar al centro abrí mis piernas invitándolo, él gateó por la cama, se colocó en mi entrada y se deslizó deliciosamente hasta que todo él se fundió en mí. Nuestro movimiento de cadera empezó lento y sensual.

-Más… rápido- pedí.

Él comenzó a embestirme con mas fuerza y velocidad, gemíamos nuestros nombres y nos hicimos muy creyentes por que el ¡Oh Dios! salía contantemente de nuestras bocas. En un rápido movimiento nos cambié de posición quedando yo arriba de él, cabalgué con fuerza sintiéndolo muy dentro de mi, la burbuja que se formó en mis entrañas me avisaba que estaba a punto de explotar, Jacob masajeaba y pellizcaba mis senos. Mis músculos internos comenzaron a tensarse y yo gritaba mas fuerte, Jacob me dio la vuelta y embistió mas rápido haciendo que los dos llegáramos al intenso orgasmo, nuestro grito fue apagado en la boca del otro. Se deslizó fuera de mí y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome.

-Jamás me cansaré de esto- dije intentando recuperar la respiración

-Eres maravillosa- dijo besando mi cabeza

Después de eso nos vestimos y preparamos todo para regresar a Forks pero antes convencí a Jake que fuéramos a caminar, me gustaba disfrutar de los colores que el atardecer le daba a las cosas. Íbamos caminando abrazados por un parque, sentí a Jake y miraba para todos lados, poco a poco se hizo de noche, Jacob se detuvo de golpe y olfateó, me apretó a su costado.

-Necesito que estés tranquila- dijo mirando a lo lejos, a una parte del parque que estaba muy oscura

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, en eso llegó a mí un olor característico de vampiro y recuerdos del enfrentamiento con los Vulturi llegaron a mí.

-Vienen por ti- dijo casi en un gruñido

-Tranquilo muchacho, solo danos a la chica y toda estará bien- dijo un de los dos vampiros que salían de las sombras

Jake comenzó a temblar yo reconocí a los dos vampiros eran de la guardia de los Vulturi, y algo me decía que Jake no debía enfrentarlos.

-Jacob, tranquilo… hay humanos aquí- dije acariciando su pecho para calmarlo –me iré con ellos-

Jacob me miró y lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas me abrazó con fuerza yo me aferré a él atemorizada, pero sabia que hacia lo correcto, no podría resistir ver a Jacob morir en manos de los dos vampiros.

-Te recuperaré, te amo- dijo Jake con la voz ronca por las lágrimas y me besó apasionadamente.

En eso me vi alejada de Jacob con mucha velocidad, la velocidad que solo un vampiro podía tener, yo lloraba y forcejeaba para que los dos vampiros me soltaran, de pronto sentí como si estuviera hundiéndome en el agua ya no tenia control de mi cuerpo, la imagen furiosa de Jake fue remplazada por la oscuridad.

Desperté muy confundida, el olor a vampiro me rodeaba, pero ese olor no era de ninguno de mi familia, el miedo comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, podía escuchar el sonido del motor de un avión y algunos susurros, era un sonido parecido al que hace mi familia cuando hablan entre ellos demasiado bajo para los oídos humanos y para mi son susurros que nunca entiendo, intenté abrir los ojos, pero no pude, quise mover mi mano pero fue inútil.

_¿Dónde estoy? _Mandé la pregunta hacia los susurros. Ya no necesitaba tocar a alguien para comunicarme.

-Estas en un avión, pronto llegaremos- me dijo una voz masculina con amabilidad

_¿Quién eres?_

-Soy Alec… Demetri y yo te trajimos- contestó, tenía un tono dulce.

_¿Me- me llevan con Aro? _Pregunté con miedo

-Sí- contestó otra voz masculina, pero esta era fría –Alec, has que deje de hacer eso, es molesto

-Es fascinante, no se puede mover y aun así se comunica-

-Vamos, quiero seguir jugando y esta niña interrumpe… has lo que sabes hacer-

-Está bien… escucha… humm te llamas Rennesmee ¿no?-

_S-sí_

-Bien, te voy a… dormir, no te preocupes vas a estar bien-

_Quiero ir a mi ca… _la oscuridad me llevó de nuevo.

-Muy bien, veo que el muchacho no les dio ningún problema, un comportamiento extraño en un licántropo- escuché una voz que reconocí al instante

_Aro _

-¡Oh, Rennesmee, estas despertando!- dijo muy emocionado –pronto Alec-

De pronto pude abrir mis ojos, poco a poco mi vista se acopló a la tenue luz del lugar, lentamente moví la cabeza para saber donde estaba, la descripción era igual a la que tía Jade nos mostró en uno de los libros. Intenté incorporarme pero algo duro no me dejaba, levanté la cabeza y me encontré con un vampiro de ojos rojos que me miraba con seriedad.

-Bájala Demetri- ordenó Aro

El vampiro dejó caer mis piernas con brusquedad, me tambaleé un poco pero él me apretó el codo para equilibrarme, su agarre fue demasiado fuerte, hice una mueca de dolor, intenté zafarme pero su mirada penetrante me hizo desistir de volver a intentarlo.

-Que hermosa te has puesto- dijo Aro acercándose a mí con una gran sonrisa. Yo solo lo miré, tenía mucho miedo, estaba temblando y mi garganta estaba seca – Demetri suéltala- dijo con delicadeza observando el fuerte agarré del vampiro.

Él vampiro obedeció al instante, alejándose de nosotros. Aparté la vista de Aro y observé la habitación. Lo primero que vi fue a Cayo que estaba un poco mas atrás de Aro me miraba fijamente, tragué saliva y seguí mirando, Marco no me miraba tenía su concentración en alguna parte de la pared con expresión aburrida. Después estaba él otro vampiro que me secuestró, supuse que era Alec, a su lado estaba una vampira muy parecida a él, al resto de los vampiros no pude verlos bien porque en eso Aro dio otro paso hacia mi, lo miré con cautela, actitud que mi familia siempre tomaba cuando se encontraba a algún vampiro extraño.

-Ha pasado tiempo, me gustaría saber que ha pasado en tu vida…- estiró su mano para tocarme yo di una paso atrás chocando con algo duro, volteé a ver con lo que había chocado y ahí estaba Demetri, con su mirada seria, Aro sonrió imaginé que intentaba darme confianza pero no lo logró, el miedo que sentía me mantenía alerta, dio un paso mas, casi me tocaba cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe

-Amo- dijo una voz femenina que hizo que mi corazón latiera más fuerte, volteé hacia la puerta. Vi a una vampira con la cabeza gacha, sus rizos castaño oscuro cubrieron su cara, Aro caminó hacia ella y le tocó el hombro rápidamente y después sonrió, ella se dio la vuelta hacia mi sin levantar la cabeza, pero yo supe quien era en el momento que la escuché.

-¡Tía Jade!- corrí hacia ella, cuando levantó la cabeza me paré en seco mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus ojos rojos me sorprendieron pero no fue lo que me hizo detener, yo ya la había visto con ese color de ojos cuando la vi por primera vez en el partido de beisbol.

Lo que me hizo parar y comenzar a temblar, fue su expresión, me miraba fijamente, me mostraba los dientes filosos y podía escuchar un gruñido formándose en su garganta, sus puños estaban apretados a sus costados. Me miró de abajo hacia arriba, cuando llegó de nuevo a mis ojos hizo una mueca de desprecio, la misma que me había dirigido la ultima vez que la vi.

-Rennesmee- dijo como si mi nombre fuera una palabrota, tragué con fuerza, y mi corazón se aceleró más, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y unas traicioneras resbalaron por mi mejilla.

-Jade, tranquilízate, recuerda que ella será tu aprendiz- dijo Aro en tono divertido.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar a mi tía que dejó de mostrarme los dientes pero no dejó de mirarme a los ojos. Ella había cambiado, podría jurar que estaba más pálida y ojerosa y en su mirada había amargura y dolor. Vi como Demetri se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano su mirada se transformó en odio. Mi miedo se intensificó y eso se debía a ella, le tenía miedo a mi tía Jade.

**(Fin Rennesmee POV)**

Después de llamar a Edward, regresé al castillo lo más rápido posible, lo último que quería era que empezaran a hacerme preguntas sobre mi salida, por fortuna nadie se dio cuenta.

_Jacob Black obedeciendo a Edward Cullen, eso sería un milagro… por favor, que existan los milagros _supliqué mentalmente.

Aro, Marco y Cayo no salieron de la "habitación real", yo estaba impaciente, cambie la ubicación de los muebles de mi habitación como tres veces, Nessie se quedaría conmigo, y estaba tratando de que por lo menos el acomodo de los muebles le recordara algo de su hogar, esa era mi misión, sutilmente y sin descubrirme hacer que Ness no olvide a su familia, esa es la estrategia que usan los Vulturi para que les sean fieles, muy pocos de los miembros de la guardia recuerdan a sus parejas o a los integrantes de sus antiguos aquelarres si es que alcanzaron a pertenecer a alguno, una parte de la guardia habían sido convertidos por algún Vulturi, curioso por el don que desarrollaría al transformarse.

Las cortinas de mi dormitorio estaban abiertas, como siempre, dándole luz a la lúgubre decoración en tonos oscuros, la odiaba tanto, rara vez entraba alguien en ella, ni siquiera Demetri, a quien había convencido de tener nuestros encuentros en su habitación, no iba a soportar que esos recuerdos estuvieran presentes cada que entrara en el dormitorio.

_Te odio tanto Demetri _pensé con los puños y los dientes apretados.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, había hecho mis cálculos, normalmente se hacían dos días de viaje aproximadamente, pero los Vulturi tenían su avión privado que Jane me presumió como el mas rápido que se pudo haber fabricado y esperando que Jacob no se enfrentara a Alec y Demetri, calculé que Rennesmee estaría en el castillo en día y medio. Faltaban unas seis horas para que llegara.

Estaba nerviosa, pronto vería a mi reina, aunque yo tendría que permanecer en mi actuación. _¿Qué quiere Aro con ella? _Pensé por milésima vez. Esa era la pregunta que me daba vueltas una y otra vez, había tratado de averiguarlo, pero a ninguno de los guardias se lo había comentado y acercarme a él era algo arriesgado al igual que intentar obtener alguno de sus objetos. Pero tenía que averiguarlo.

-Ya llegaron- me avisó uno de los guardias de menor nivel, a quien le había ordenado que me avisara cuando Alec y Demetri regresaran. Sí, ordenado, yo era de la guardia principal y tenía el poder de ordenar a los de la guardia menor y ellos no podían negarse a nada que no atentara con la "paz" del clan Vulturi.

-Bien- dije con frialdad. Respiré hondo aunque no lo necesitara, no podía quitarme esa costumbre tan humana y tan Cullen, y salí a paso humano, tenia que concentrarme, puse mi expresión seria, la que pocas veces ponía, yo aparentaba ser endemoniadamente feliz pero se suponía que yo odiaba a todos los Cullen.

Caminé por el pasillo oscuro y me paré frente a la puerta de la "habitación real", me asusté cuando escuché que Aro quería saber la vida de la niña, digo de la jovencita. Volvía a respirar profundo y empujé la puerta.

-Amo- dije con falsa emoción, y cortándome la lengua mentalmente por llamarlo así, me sentía como una basura cada que llamaba "amo" a alguno de ellos. Aro caminó hacia mí y puso su mano en mi hombro.

_Todo listo _pensé. Quitó su mano de mi hombro y sonrió.

Su mano estuvo tan poco tiempo en mi hombro que solo escuchó ese pensamiento, pero yo escuché algo que me puso furiosa, pensando en eso me giré hacia donde había olido a Ness.

-Tía Jade- gritó y corrió hacia mi, levanté mi cabeza y la miré, ella se detuvo de golpe y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, me miraba con ojos muy abiertos y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. A pesar de que la estaba viendo, mi mente no registraba otra cosa que lo que había escuchado en los pensamientos de Aro, apreté los puños y elevé mi labio superior mostrando mis filosos dientes.

-Rennesmee- solté me sorprendió el tono de mi voz parecía que escupía su nombre, debido a lo furiosa que estaba, ella tragó, su corazón comenzó a latir con mas fuerza y sus ojos se vidriaron dejando escapar lagrimas que humedecieron sus mejillas. Aro dijo algo, pero yo ahora estaba concentrada en Ness, la miré a los ojos y junté mis labios.

Rennesmee no apartaba la mirada de mí, ella temblaba y noté miedo en su mirada. Sentí que Demetri se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de la mano, mandándome una repulsiva descarga. ¡_Te odio Demetri, te odio! _le gritaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. De pronto Demetri me soltó, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y su expresión era de confusión puso una mano en su cabeza y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación se recargó en la pared, me miró, le sonreí bajó la cabeza y alcancé a ver como decía te odio Demetri, solo moviendo los labios.

_Tonta Jade, Nessie está aquí, su don se volvió a activar en ti _a veces parecía que en mi cabeza había otra persona que me regañaba.

Regresé mi concentración hacia Ness, lo que Demetri hubiera escuchado en mi cabeza no importaba a lo mejor resultaba mucho mejor para mi.

-Rennesmee, ¿te acuerdas de Jade?- preguntó Cayo.

Ness, asintió sin dejar de mirarme. Me forcé por seguir con mi cara seria, aunque me moría por sonreírle y hacerle saber que estaría bien que yo la protegería.

-Pues ella va a estar contigo todo el tiempo, lo que necesites ella te lo conseguirá- dijo Aro muy sonriente.

-Necesito ir a mi casa- susurró con la cara iluminada, yo fruncí el ceño, sabiendo que en esos momentos me tenía miedo, ella bajó la mirada. _Te prometo que conseguiré que vayas a casa _pensé

-Jade, llévala a su habitación y después ella cenará con la familia- dijo Aro, yo asentí y caminé hacia Ness.

-Sígueme- dije como si le estuviera ordenando a uno de la guardia menor, la sentí caminando detrás de mí y sonreí mentalmente, creía que se rehusaría por el miedo que sus ojos me decían que me tenía.

-Esperen- dijo Aro, me giré rápidamente y di un paso para ponerme entre Ness y Aro

-¿Si… amo?-

-Como Rennesmee se rehúsa a que la toque y yo no quiero que se sienta incomoda…- dijo dedicándole una se sus sonrisas amistosas a Ness- te pido que leas su mente y me muestres que es lo que ha pasado en su vida- dijo mirándome, asentí, suspirando de alivio por dentro.

_Control Jade, control. _Absorbí un poco de energía de Aro, aunque no la necesitara para usar su don, él se sostuvo de Felix, sin dejar de mirarlo tomé la mano de Ness y vi toda su vida, me sorprendí visiblemente cuando vi las ultimas horas que estuvo con Jacob. _Wow, quien lo hubiera dicho, Jasper tiene competencia en ese aspecto. _No pude evitar recordar mis encuentros con Jasper y sonreí.

_Sabía que no te habías ido _pensó Ness. Mirando mi sonrisa.

No le contesté, puse mi cara seria otra vez y la solté, oculté sus recuerdos buenos de mi en mi mini escudo y caminé hacia aro, a regañadientes le regresé su energía, era mucha la tentación de verlo tan débil, hubiera sido fácil acabar con él, pero tendría que enfrentarme sola a la guardia, demasiado arriesgado, sobre todo para Ness.

Tomé la mano de Aro, para que viera. Él abrió mucho los ojos y rió entre dientes, después me soltó. Imaginé que su expresión fue por lo de Ness y Jake. En eso recordé lo que él quería hacer con Ness, me di la vuelta antes de que viera mi expresión furiosa, bajé mi mirada y regresé con Ness

-Vamos- dije indicándole con la mano que caminara. Cuando salimos de la habitación, caminé enfrente de ella para que me siguiera.

-Tía Jade- dijo deteniéndose. Volteé y fruncí el ceño.

-Jade, solo Jade- dije con frialdad, ella asintió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

_Lo siento mi reina, así tiene que ser _pensé.

* * *

**Bien, otro capitulo mas...**

**Rennesmee está con los Vulturi, ¿Qué querrá Aro de Ness?...**

**Nos leemos lugo**

**Dejen su comentario**

**Besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	25. RennesmeCCullen Sjaqueca de vampiros

**CAPITULO 25. RENNESMEE C. CULLEN S. = JAQUECA DE VAMPIROS**

Rennesmee me siguió en silencio hasta mi habitación, que desde ese día seria de ella también, yo seguía furiosa por lo que había escuchado en la mente de Aro, _¿Qué clase de monstruo es, ella es una niña, como puede pensar que ella se prestará a eso?, por favor Jade, sabes que no le van a preguntar, la van a obligar _ese pensamiento me hizo enojarme mas. De pronto ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por una serie de imágenes mías y de Ness, todos los buenos momentos que pasamos cuando estuve con mi familia.

-¿Qué demonios?- dije girándome hacia ella -¿puedes utilizar tu don sin algún contacto?- ella asintió.

Entramos a la habitación, ella se sentó en uno de los sillones y yo me quedé parada enfrente de la puerta, fue un silencio incomodo, podía ver que ella intentaba hablarme, pero no se animaba, y yo suplicaba mentalmente que no me hablara todavía, sabiendo que era como sus padres, ella empezaría a hacerme preguntas y yo no estaba lista para mentirle.

-Ti… Jade- dijo al fin, yo solo la miré -¿Qué pasó?

-¿Con qué?- pregunté sin emoción, aunque sabía a que se refería. Ella me mostró el último día que me vio. -¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿Es verdad… soy un engendro para ti?- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije- contesté y le di la espalda. Ella volvió a mostrarme imágenes de nosotras -¡Ya basta!- dije sacudiendo la cabeza –olvídate de eso-

-¿Ya no me quieres?- preguntó entre sollozos. _Claro que te quiero mi reina _pensé

-No- mentí y me salí de la habitación. La escuché llorar por sus padres, por sus abuelos y tíos, por Jake y por mí.

Ese momento me recordó cuando Edward dejó a Bella, mintiéndole de la misma manera, comprendí el dolor tan grande que él sintió al mentir de esa forma. Comencé a golpear mi cabeza contra la pared para evitar empezar a sollozar como lo hacia Ness, me estaba matando escucharla así pero mas me mataba no poder ir a consolarla.

-¡¡DEMETRI, YA BASTA!!- grité interponiéndome entre él y Nessie quien se escondía tras de mi y solo sacaba la cabeza para mostrarle la lengua al vampiro y enfurecerlo mas.

-¡RENNESMEE!- la regañé cuando me di cuenta de lo madura que se estaba portando (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Solo una mordida, para que vea a quien se enfrenta este monstruo- dijo Demetri mirando a Ness de manera amenazante. Tuve que contenerme de golpearlo, cuando la llamó de esa manera.

-Lastima que si haces eso, los amos te exterminan- dije poniendo mis manos en la cadera, él quitó su pose amenazante, le mandó una mirada de advertencia a Ness, me dio un beso rápido y se fue. Reprimí una mueca de asco.

-¡JA! Vampiro cobarde- dijo Ness, Demetri volteó y le gruñó.

-¡Ya basta niña!- dije tomándola por el codo y la obligué a caminar hacia mi próximo dolor de cabeza, el desayuno con los Vulturi.

-No entiendo como puedes estar con ese vampiro- me dijo con una mueca de asco, antes de entrar al comedor.

Ness tenía una semana en el castillo y ya había tenido que defenderla de ser asesinada por Demetri tres veces, Renata dos, Felix cuatro y por Jane una vez al día, esa niña es como su madre, pero al contrario de Bella que atraía los problemas como un imán, Rennesmee los buscaba. Sabiendo que por órdenes de Aro yo era su tutora y protectora, ella se aprovechaba y molestaba a los guardias, los de menor nivel solo se limitaban a gruñirle ya que no se atreverían a atacar en mi presencia pero con los demás era otro asunto, si bien no podían matarla, obviamente primero mueren ellos antes de que la toquen, tenían permitido herirla, según Cayo eso era parte de su entrenamiento, pero a mi me parecía que él buscaba que alguno se pasara de la raya y terminara matándola. Debo admitirlo, Ness era tan terca, irrespetuosa, altanera, que llegué a comprender a los vampiros que querían atacarla, ¿que a caso no podía ser tímida como Bella?

-Buenos días Rennesmee- dijo Aro muy sonriente, cuando Ness se sentó con ellos en la mesa, la empleada, humana por cierto, entró a dejarle el desayuno a Ness. Ella no contestó. Para ese entonces ya habían optado por llevarle las dos clases de alimento, comida y sangre humana.

-Jade, ¿mañana empiezan con el entrenamiento?- dijo Cayo sin mirarme. _Maldito prepotente _pensé

-Sí, amo- dije inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Cuando levanté la vista me encontré con lo ojos incrédulos de Ness, ella me miraba así cada que hacia reverencia o llamaba amos a lo Vulturi. Desvié mi mirada rápidamente

-Come- ordenó Cayo

-No quiero- dijo la muy madura Ness, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho hundiéndose en la silla. _Aquí vamos otra vez_ pensé torciendo los ojos.

-Obedéceme- dijo Cayo entre diente.

-NO-QUIERO- contestó la adolescente.

¿_Por que demonios un vampiro de tantos siglos le sigue el juego a una niña de cuatro años con apariencia de dieciocho? _Me pregunté, como todos los días.

Siempre era lo mismo, Ness no quería comer, o se negaba a hablar, o no se quería sentar, o simplemente contestaba todo lo que le preguntaban con la misma palabra que por lo general eran: viejos, amargados o feos. Yo podía haberle sugerido más adjetivos para describirlos pero eso solo la metería en más problemas y por lo tanto a mí también.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Ness lanzó la comida hacia los Vulturi, Cayo actuó rápido se levantó y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Ness, quien se calló de la silla, di un paso hacia ella pero Aro me miró expectante, regresé a mi lugar con los puños y la mandíbula apretados, Ness me miró con lagrimas en los ojos, escupió la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca por el golpe.

En cuanto la sangre salió de su boca, los dos guardias que estaban cerca saltaron hacia ella, me moví rápido y la cubrí con mi cuerpo, recibí una mordida en mi brazo, pero no me moví. Miré a los Vulturi quienes al igual que los guardias tenían los ojos negros. Con un movimiento lance a los guardias lejos de nosotras y llevé a Ness a nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué no te puedes quedar tranquila?- pregunté caminando de un lado a otro, realmente molesta, y sobándome el brazo que comenzaba a molestarme por la ponzoña.

-No quiero estar aquí- dijo con la mirada baja.

-Lo sé, pero así son las cosas… llevas una semana aquí y ya he tenido que defenderte de la mitad de la guardia inferior y Demetri, Renata, Jane y Felix, solo están esperando que me descuide para atacarte-

-Pues deja que lo hagan- me quedé helada, la miré y ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y me miraba suplicante.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- pregunté con un hilo de voz, ella asintió y comenzó a llorar y sollozar. Igual que todas las noches me contuve de no ir a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien que yo la sacaría de ahí y que todavía era mi bebé.

-Eres muy valiosa para los amos, lo único que lograras con tu actitud es que te rompan algunos huesos, pero no te mataran- dije dándole la espalda, todavía me era muy difícil verla llorar y hablarle con frialdad.

Rennesmee siguió con su obvio propósito de que la mataran, haciendo que mi trabajo se complicara, ya no solo era su tutora y protectora, también era su guarda espaldas, aunque era algo desgastante eso era mi mejor pretexto para mantenerme alejada de Demetri.

El entrenamiento con Ness comenzó siendo simple, algunos ejercicios para fortalecerla y otros para que se pudiera concentrarse, por fortuna a mi si me obedecía. Yo era algo brusca con ella, pero mi intensión era que ella aprendiera a defenderse, yo sabía que para poder liberarnos de los Vulturi tendríamos que pelear, si bien yo la defendería no estaba de mas que ella supiera pelear.

Todas las noches me mandaba imágenes de mi vida con los Cullen y algunas de lo que pasó después de que me fui, como esperaba Bella, Jake, Rose, Carlisle y Esme se mostraba molestos cuando ella me mencionaba, ella había notado que su papá y sus tíos Alice, Jasper y Emmett no decían nada malo de mi, al contrario, ella había notado un cierto brillo en los ojos de su papá y de su tío Jasper cuando me mencionaban, me mostró que después su abuelo también se unió al comportamiento de su papá y tíos. Yo sabia que ella intentaba hacer que yo la volviera a querer, yo trataba de mostrarme insensible a las imágenes pero cuando no podía hacerlo le daba la espalda o me quitaba de su vista, jamás salía de la habitación sabiendo que Demetri me rondaba.

Al igual que yo, Ness vio en Alec alguien diferente al resto de la guardia y era al único al que no molestaba, a veces él nos visitaba para pintar junto con Ness, quien lo hacia muy bien. Me gustaba que la visitara porque esos eran los únicos momentos que la veía reír, Alec era muy divertido y eso me daba pretexto para relajarme y reír junto con ellos.

Chelsea le colocó un lazo a Rennesmee después de que vieron que ella no respondía a la aparente amabilidad de todos, obviamente yo lo debilité, no tanto como el mío ya que debía mantener las apariencias, Ness dejó de ser grosera con los Vulturi aunque seguían sin agradarles.

-Te espero esta noche en mi habitación- me dijo Demetri, después de besarme cuando me encontró en el pasillo sin Ness, quien había pedido algo de comer.

-No puedo, debo cuidarla-

-Lo puede hacer Alec- dijo pegándome mas a su cuerpo y besando mi cuello. Gracias al cielo que los vampiros no vomitamos.

-Es mi obligación y él no sabe como controlarla cuando se despierta gritando en las noches- dije soltándome de su agarré.

-Te voy a esperar- dijo cuando me alejaba de él

-No voy a ir- dije tajante.

Por fortuna para mí ya que Demetri no podría negar que estaba ocupada, esa noche Nessie despertó gritando más de lo acostumbrado, esos eran los únicos momentos en los que me permitía ser cariñosa, la abrazaba y le tarareaba la nana de su madre hasta que se volvía a quedar dormida, estaba preocupada por ella, cada vez sus gritos eran mas aterradores y tardaba mas tiempo en calmarse.

Habían pasado dos semanas de su llegada y comencé a notar algo extraño en ella, se veía muy cansada, primero lo había atribuido al entrenamiento pero ya teníamos tres días sin entrenar, me había preocupado al pensar que la estaba sobre cargando de ejercicio así que le di un merecido descanso ya que ella aprendía muy rápido; era veloz y ágil, y con el ejercicio se había hecho mas fuerte. Pero a pesar de que no entrenábamos, que casi no salía de su habitación y que dormía más de lo acostumbrado, ella se veía muy cansada y estaba más hambrienta de lo normal. Me aterré cuando ella comenzó a vomitar cada mañana.

_Oh Dios, cansancio, nauseas matutinas, mucho sueño, hambrienta todo el tiempo… oh por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando. _Me dije una noche que me puse a analizar su situación.

Me armé de valor y me acerqué a ella mientras dormía, estaba muy inquieta sabía que tenía pesadillas, la toqué, de esa manera podía ver lo que soñaba. En su sueño ella y Jake estaba rodeados por bebés de ojos rojos que los miraban de manera amenazante. Aparté mi mano que comenzó a temblar.

_Sueños raros de bebés… quien quiera que me escuche, por favor, que no escuche el latido de un corazón desde su vientre _rogué mientras me inclinaba a su vientre, cuando mi oreja la tocó me aparté de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos.

_Eso no puede ser _pensé aterrada, me volví a inclinar a su vientre y lo escuché, si bien alguien escuchó mi ruego no escuchaba un corazón, yo estaba escuchando dos corazones latiendo en el vientre de mi pequeña Rennesmee. No sabía si aterrarme o sentirme muy feliz, esta pequeña de apenas cuatro años de edad con apariencia de una mujer de dieciocho, mitad vampiro mitad humana, con un novio licántropo, que prácticamente era un milagro su existencia, estaba embarazada y no solo tendría un bebé, ella sería madre de dos criaturas, sí, criaturas porque no tenia ni idea de lo que ellos serían, ¿humanos, vampiros, licántropos?

Comencé a pensar en el embarazo de Bella, por fortuna el de Ness no era tan acelerado como el de su madre y eso era para relajarse un poco, pero por su naturaleza no tenía ni idea como sería su embarazo. No estaba segura de casi nada, de lo único que si estaba convencida era que nadie debía saberlo, eso sería peligroso para ella y sus bebés.

Desde ese descubrimiento, impedía que se le acercaran e incluso a Alec lo retiraba de nuestra habitación mucho más pronto de lo acostumbrado. Después de unos días, retomamos el entrenamiento, nos dedicamos solo a las armas, nunca le dije de que estaban hechas si a mi me parecía aterrador no quería pensar que le pasaría si supiera que las armas estaba hechas de huesos de licántropos. Me parecía que era menos esfuerzo para ella manejar las armas, solo tenía que propinar un golpe certero y no necesitaría pelear mas, a los pocos días ella se hizo casi tan buena como yo, logrando rozar mi piel en una ocasión y eso ya era mucho ya que yo era mucho mas veloz y habilidosa en el combate que cualquiera del castillo.

Aunque habían pasado tres semanas de la llegada de Ness y las intensiones de Aro con ella no se habían demostrado todavía, yo seguía al pendiente, cada que alguno de los guardias hablaba con Aro yo me aseguraba de leerlos para averiguar algo, pero hasta ese tiempo no había nada sobre ese tema.

Yo ya había investigado sobre el desarrollo de los embarazos y según mis cálculos por cada semana del embarazo de Ness equivaldrían a tres de los humanos, así que en cuatro semanas ella tendría el vientre de una embarazada de tres meses. Aterrada con la idea comencé a conseguirle ropa holgada, por fortuna heredo de su madre el poco aprecio por la moda, ella prefería estar cómoda.

-Rennesmee- la llamé después de meditarlo mucho.

Ella estaba entretenida pintando, sus nauseas matutinas ya se habían calmado y yo le había dicho que sus malestares se debían al estrés de estar en un lugar en el que ella no quería estar.

-¿Sí?- dijo dejando lo que hacia y prestándome atención, como siempre que la llamaba.

-Humm… tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Estas nerviosa?, ¿tu, la perfecta e inquebrantable Jade?- se burló. Sí, a eso me refiero con irrespetuosa. La miré mal y ella quitó su sonrisa. Yo seguía siendo fría con ella pero de vez en cuando me descubría sonriendo por alguno de sus recuerdos o mirándola con cariño.

-No, es que lo que te tengo que decir es… complicado- dije sería, ella notó lo importante del tema y se acercó a mi.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo sentándose a mi lado en el sillón de cuero.

-Rennesmee, ¿no has notado algo diferente en tu cuerpo?- en cuanto lo mencioné ella rápidamente puso ambas manos en su vientre. Ella lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, ninguna madre pasaría desapercibido eso.

-No le hagas daños- me dijo levantándose mirándome con miedo y a la vez con una decisión que solo una madre protegiendo a su bebé tendría.

-No les haré daño, solo quería saber si estabas consiente de ellos- dije mirándola como antes, con todo mi cariño.

-¿Ellos?- dijo mirando su vientre que ya no estaba tan plano.

-Sí Rennesmee, tu tendrás dos bebés- en cuanto terminé de decir eso, los ojos de mi reina se humedecieron y el brillo natural de los ojos de una embarazada lo percibí con mas intensidad en ella.

-Dos Jacobs- susurró acariciando su vientre. Podría jurar que mi corazón volvió a latir, por primera vez, desde que supe que ella estaba embarazada, me sentí feliz y dichosa, mi niña sería madre, y eso era grandioso.

Acordamos que seguiríamos guardando el secreto, le dije que mi intensión solo era protegerla de la guardia pero que en la primera oportunidad se lo contaría a mis amos, pura mentira obviamente, ella me miró mal, pero la ignoré.

Rennesmee estaba dormida y yo seguía pensando en como sacarlos de ahí, (a Ness y sus hijos), para contactar a los Cullen tendría que llamarlos, pero para eso tenía que salir del castillo y dejar sola a Ness, imposible. Me pasaba las noches recorriendo las puertas secretas del castillo pero ninguna daba a una salida segura. Frustrada y desesperada observaba a Ness dormir, suplicando mentalmente que una idea llegara a mi cabeza.

-Te extraño- me dijo Demetri al oído, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos pegando mi espalda a su pecho. Me quedé congelada, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de tenerlo tan cerca, y la repulsión me hizo estremecer, mandándole la idea incorrecta al vampiro.

-Sal de aquí, la despertaras- dije tratando de soltar su agarré pero el me apretó mas.

-No haremos ruido- dijo besando mi cuello.

-Demetri, basta- dije soltándome pero él me volvió a agarrar y me giró para ponerme frente a él, me besó con fuerza, pasando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, la furia y el asco me estaba invadiendo estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando se separó de mi de golpe.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo tan bajo que a penas pude escucharlo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, su expresión era de asombro primero y después de rabia

-Tengo que avisar- dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

Antes de que se fuera hice lo que no quería, absorbí su don, lo había evitado tanto tiempo, me repugnaba tener algo de él dentro de mí. Recordando lo que Eleazar y Carlisle me contaron sobre el don de Demetri, me concentré en buscar con mi mente, era muy parecido a rastreas con los sentidos. Me concentré, de pronto un olor muy familiar me invadió, inhalé pero solo el olor de Ness llegó a mi nariz, dejé de respirar y volvía a concentrarme, el olor mental volvió a llegar, abrí los ojos como plato cuando reconocí el olor. Estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente para escucharlos, pero si para…

_¿Edward? _Pensé

_Por fin me escuchas _contestó, no pude evitar sonreír al escucharlo.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Vinimos por ustedes._

_¿Jade? _La voz de un duendecillo entró en la conversación. Con una sonrisa en la cara me acerqué a Ness y la tomé de la mano

_¡Alice!_

_Dios, ¿están bien? _Preguntó

_Sí, pero necesitamos salir de aquí pronto _dije con urgencia

_¿Qué pasa?, ¿les hicieron algo? _preguntó Edward molesto

_Calma amor, no les han hecho nada _era inútil mentirles, a Ness y sus hijos no les han hecho nada, pero a mi, eso era otro asunto.

_¿Les?, ¿de quienes hablas? _Preguntó Alice

_Humm… Alice, amor, ¿Hay alguien mas con ustedes? _Pregunté pero al mismo tiempo busque la mente de mi familia y comprobé que estaba solos.

_No _pensaron los dos a la vez.

Estaba a punto de decirle cuando toqué el vientre de Ness y una visión llegó a mí, claro la cercanía de Alice tenía que tener consecuencias. En mi visión había dos jóvenes uno era de cabello negro y liso, tan pálido como un vampiro, los ojos color chocolate y tenía cierto parecido a Jacob, era tan musculoso como él, el otro muchacho era moreno y con ojos negros, cabello castaño oscuro y alborotado como el de Edward, no era tan musculoso como el otro, de pronto el segundo se agazapó y corrió, era tan rápido como un vampiro, el primer muchacho comenzó a temblar y en su lugar apareció un licántropo enorme de melena negra como la noche.

Parpadeé al terminar la visión.

_¿Quienes eran? _Preguntó Edward, obviamente había visto mi visión.

Aparté la cobija de Rennesmee y observé su vientre abultado ya parecía de tres meses, Edward la vería desde mi mente.

_Esos muchachos son tus nietos amor _le informé. Esperé respuesta, pero nada. Volví a tomar la mano de Ness.

_¿Alice, porque Edward no me contesta?_

_No sé, está como en Shock _vi a Edward a través de la mente de Alice y efectivamente, Edward tenia la mirada perdida, su boca estaba abierta y parecía una estatua.

_Edward, reacciona, por favor tu hija, tus nietos y yo te necesitamos cuerdo… _no hubo reacción, Alice no dejaba de mirarlo y eso me ayudaba a saber lo que pasaba.

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLES, REACCIONA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!! _Le grité mentalmente. Por fin él parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

_¿Abuelo?, ¿voy a ser abuelo?_

_Sí, vas a ser abuelo de dos hermosos niños._

_¿Alguien me podría decir que es lo que pasa? _dijo Alice molesta.

Le mostré mi visión, su mente estaba confundida, después le mostré la imagen de Ness prestando atención en su vientre, dos segundos después, mi cabeza fue acribillada por muchos gritito mentales, Edward miró a Alice y pude verla saltando como loca, tapándose la boca para no gritar.

_Seré tía abuela… uy dejémoslo en tía. _No pude evitar soltar una risita.

_¿Ahora ven la urgencia de irnos de aquí?_

_Me doy cuenta que Aro no lo sabe, sigue con su idea de convertir a mi hija en una maquina de bebés _dijo Edward furioso

_¿Lo sabías?_

_Sí, se le ocurrió esa atroz idea en el claro cuando quiso matarla _su voz mental era difícil de entender por la furia, la misma que a mi me invadió cuando supe los planes de Aro.

Él quería que mi bebé, se acostara con cualquier vampiro dotado, algún licántropo o cualquier especie que a él se le antojara interesante para mezclarlo con lo genes de Ness. Utilice todo mi auto control para no acabar con ese mal nacido cuando escuché sus planes.

_Jade… ¿te hizo algo Demetri? _Peguntó Edward con cautela.

Los recuerdos de mis encuentros con ese ser repugnante amenazaban con llegar a mi cabeza, rápidamente los escondí en mi mini escudo, para que Edward no los viera, estaba avergonzada por eso.

_Eso no importa, lo que si importa es ¿Cuándo van a venir?_

_Mañana, hoy nos alimentaremos para tener suficiente fuerza_ su tono era extraño, en el había resignación, ¿desde cuando sentía resignación cuando se alimentaba?, en eso la respuesta llegó a mi mente

_¡¿Sangre humana Edward?!_

_Sí_

_NO, no, no… eso no, por favor Edward, no lo hagan, yo sé que no van a matar, pero ni Carlisle, ni Bella, ni Esme, ni Rose la han tomado, no puedo dejar que eso pase… no mas sacrificios _rogué

_Pero Jade, necesitamos estar fuertes._

_Yo me encargaré de darle esa energía extra _él plan ya se estaba formando en mi mente y sabia que funcionaría _prométeme que no beberán sangre humana… Edward y Alice Cullen prométanmelo_

_Lo prometemos. _Contestaron los dos.

_Bien, nos vemos mañana…_

_Te quiero Jade, cuida a mi sobrina y a mis sobrinos nietos… hum dejémoslo en sobrinos._

_Claro Alice, yo también te quiero y claro que los cuidaré_

_Te amo Jade_

_Y yo a ti Edward_

_No digan nada de los niños, es peligroso que otros lo sepan._

_Está bien, nos vemos _dijo Edward.

Ya no pude escuchar sus mentes, noté que tenía una sonrisa tonta en mis labios, no podía esperar para ver a mi familia de nuevo. Ness seguía en un profundo sueño, acaricié su cabello y su mejilla, ella sonrió. Seguía sin poder creer que mi bebé sería madre. ¿Cómo se pondrá el resto de la familia con la noticia? No podía esperar para ver esa expresión.

Percibí a uno de los guardias acercándose, eso solo significaba que alguno de los Vulturi me buscaba, salí de la habitación, no quería que nadie viera a Ness, ya había podido ocultar su embarazo a Aro, el nunca se fijaba en la vestimenta de los demás y eso era muy bueno para Ness. Él jamás la leía, confiaba en lo que yo le mostraba, era divertido cuando me permitía usar su don, como si necesitara permiso, pero verlo necesitando apoyo para mantenerse en pie era algo que no tenía precio.

-El amo Marco, solicita su presencia- dijo el guardia, asentí extrañada y él se marchó. Marco nunca me había buscado, comencé a ponerme nerviosa, caminé por el pasillo hacia Marco, estaba en la biblioteca, golpeé la puerta, me permitió pasar, abrí la puerta intentando no tener una expresión de temor al entrar.

-¿Me buscaba, amo?- dios como odio esa palabra

-Dime Marco, conmigo no es necesario eso- asentí –necesitaba hablar contigo de un asunto un tanto personal- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano para que me sentara en el sillón enfrente de él.

-Dígame- dije cuando me senté

-Mejor tu dime, ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?- dijo como si estuviera hablando del color de los sillones. Me forcé a no expresar mi terror

-No oculto nada-

-Mientes, tú crees que no me he dado cuenta, pero el lazo que tienes con Rennesmee es muy fuerte-

-Chelsea debió ponerlo…- empecé pero Marco me cortó

-No, no, no, yo puedo diferenciar los lazos que pone Chelsea y los reales, y el tuyo con Rennesmee es real… no es verdad que odias a los Cullen- no entendía porque estaba tan tranquilo, ya me había descubierto y él simplemente no reaccionaba. Gracias a mi, él ya no estaba tan aletargado como Alec lo había tenido por eso su reacción no me parecía normal.

-No se de que habla- mi voz me traicionó y se escuchó insegura.

-No te preocupes, no te descubriré pero quiero un favor a cambio de eso- lo miré expectante, él sonrió, su sonrisa era bonita nunca pensé que podría verla alguna vez –quiero que me digas si has visto algo inusual-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-He notado que algo te llama la atención cerca de mi- asentí, no pensaba ocultarle lo de Dídima

-Humm… yo puedo ver, el don de los vampiros, es una especie de nube plateada y yo he visto una a su lado-

-Es mi don- negué con la cabeza

-Es uno a parte del suyo… siempre esta a su lado… y creo que usted la siente- él asintió –creo que es Dídima- dije en un susurró, él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-No estoy segura, pero no encuentro otra explicación… si me permite, he escuchado rumores de que su esposa creía en la brujería- él asintió –Humm… ¿ella no podría haber hecho algo para permanecer junto a usted incluso después de la muerte?- él se quedó pensando por un momento, después se levantó y se dirigió a uno de los estantes con libros, sacó uno de pasta negra se veía muy antiguo, Marco volteó a verme.

-Puedes retirarte- me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta –Jade- volteé a verlo –saca a Rennesmee de aquí, yo no me interpondré- dijo sin mirarme

Salí de la biblioteca sin poder creer lo que había pasado, Marco sabía que había mentido y me pidió que liberara a Ness, si no fuera que yo no podía dormir, creería que estaba en un loco sueño. Regresé a la habitación, Ness se estaba bañando, le llevé su abundante desayuno, Ness estaba pintando y yo leyendo un libro, ese día no entrenamos, la necesitaba con mucha energía para lo que se nos avecinaba. Giré mi cabeza a la puerta cuando sentía a Alec acercarse, Ness me imitó.

-Pasa- dije antes de que tocara

-Me enviaron por ustedes- dijo Alec, su semblante era serio y preocupado. Evité sonreír, el momento había llegado.

* * *

**Fin de otro capitulo...**

**¿Les gustó?, ¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?**

**CAPITULO 26, CULLEN Vs VULTURI**

**besos a todos y dejen sus comentarios...**

**por sierto, escrbi una historia original "Corazon de ángel", (inspirada en crepusculo, lo siento no puedo salirme de la historia de vampiros), **.com/~abrojas **leeanla y digane que opinan...**


	26. Cullen Vs Vulturi

**Disculpen la tardanza pero el hacer este capitulo comprendi porque Stephanie, no puso peleas en la saga, es sumamente complicado describirlas, pero me esforcé... espero haberlo hecho bien...**

**Aqui les dejo, este capitulo... con leemos al final.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 26. CULLEN Vs VULTURI**

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ness mientras le ponía la túnica gris, una igual a la que Alec y yo teníamos puestas.

-Nada- contesté lo más fría que pude.

Me pareció extraño que no siguiera preguntando, la miré a los ojos y me di cuenta que tenía la mirada perdida. Alec estaba haciendo su trabajo, no debilite la neblina, ella estaba consiente pero sin poder razonar mucho, la necesitaba tranquila hasta que supiera bien lo que iba a pasar.

Nos encontramos con los Vulturi y toda la guardia en "la habitación real", Aro y Cayo tenían una sonrisa anticipada de triunfo. El resto de la guardia, influenciados por esa actitud, estaban tranquilos, parecía como si estuviéramos reunidos para recibir a los humanos con los que nos alimentaríamos.

Aro me indicó que me colocara detrás de la puerta secreta que estaba al final de la habitación, diciéndome que saliera junto con Ness hasta que él me lo pidiera. Los demás se acomodaron en la formación habitual de juicio, primero los tres Vulturi muy cerca de ellos, Renata, Jane y Alec, un poco más atrás, Demetri, Felix, y Chelsea, detrás de ellos el resto de la guardia con las capuchas de las túnicas puestas ocultando sus rostros, Ness y yo también las teníamos puestas.

Todos estaba en silencio cuando las puertas se abrieron, el aroma de mi familia llegó a mi dándome mas fuerza para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba. Escuché como se acomodaban, pude oler a tres licántropos, Jake, Seth y Leah sin duda, aparte del olor de Edward que me hizo sonreír como tonta, había otro olor que no esperé que estuviera ahí, la parte de mi que había creído perdida regresó, Arthur estaba ahí, reconocí también el olor de los Denali, estaban todos incluida Tanya, había otros que no reconocí, pero aun así eran menos que la guardia.

Cerré mis ojos, sabía que los dones que antes había absorbido ya estaban de nuevo en mi, mi escudo volvió a cubrir mi cabeza, oleadas de diversos sentimientos llegaron a mi, pude reconocer cuales eran los de la guardia y los Vulturi, todos ellos eran de confianza, diversión y algo de aburrimiento, en cambio, mi familia estaba preocupada y molesta, me concentré en la confianza y tranquilidad de la guardia y dejé que ese sentimiento me envolviera. Sabía que podía leerle la mente a los demás, pero eso me desconcentraría, necesitaba enfocarme, eran muchos dones que tenía que controlar. Mi piel comenzó a sentirse extraña, junte mis dedos índices y una chispa salió al contacto, ese era el don de Kate.

Me concentré en los dones, ya había absorbido el de Renata y descubrí que a diferencia del escudo de ella, el mío era una especie de burbuja invisible para los demas, la cual no permitía entrar ni salir de ella a nadie mas que a mí, y la persona protegida permanecía dentro de ella sin poder desplazarse y no protegía contra los dones, en secreto lo había intentado con los de la guardia, era divertido verlos chocar contra la nada.

-Carlisle, amigo mío- dijo Aro, con su habitual ánimo

-Aro- dijo Carlisle, en tono serio pero amable, como siempre. Al escuchar la voz de mi padre sonreí.

-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?- preguntó, como si no lo supiera. Rodé mis ojos.

-Venimos a ver a Rennesme- dijo mi padre con calma

-Para solo venir a verla, no era necesario que trajeras a tanto vampiro y licántropo- dijo Cayo diciendo la ultima palabra con asco. Se escuchó un gruñido, sin duda Leah.

-Todos son familia- dijo Esme. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, me contuve deseaba correr a los brazos de mi madre.

-Ya basta de juegos, ¿Dónde está Ness?- dijo Jacob molesto. Los guardias se tensaron al igual que yo, esa posición significaba que Cayo se preparaba para dar la orden de atacar.

-Joven lobo, no es necesaria la agresividad- contestó Aro.

No se escuchó nada más pero la puerta oculta se abrió. Ness y yo seguíamos ocultas bajo la capucha, la tomé del codo y avanzamos hacia los Vulturi, la guardia nos fue abriendo paso. En ese momento me concentré en la mente de mi familia.

_Conozco ese olor _pensó Rose

_¿Todo está bien, Jade? _Preguntó Edward.

_Sí, Ness está bajo la influencia de Alec, pero yo me encargo de eso _contesté mientras avanzaba, ya había quitado parte de mi escudo para que Edward me escuchara.

Ness y yo nos detuvimos atrás de Aro, le quité la capucha a Ness y me quedé un paso atrás de ella, sin descubrir mi cara.

La expresión de mi familia fue de la alegría, a la preocupación y termino en enojo, cuando la vieron, en sus mentes había una serie de maldiciones provenientes de los lobos, Emmett y Rosalie, Alice estaba tratando de ver el futuro pero era inútil, la presencia de los lobos Ness y mía la dejaban ciega, Jasper pensaba en mi, si estaba bien y sentí su penetrante mirada, pero no alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo, mis padres solo pensaban en como hacer para que todo esto no terminara en pelea, yo sabía que eso era imposible, Bella estaba furiosa y solo pensaba en como aniquilar a todos, Edward la sostenía de la mano con fuerza. Me pareció extraño no ver a Arthur, estaba segura que lo había olido pero no estaba entre mi familia.

-Rennesmee- dijo Bella, cuando se calmó un poco. Ness no reaccionó –Mi amor, ¿estás bien?- Edward le susurró lo que pasaba, ella fulminó a Alec con la mirada quien no tenía expresión en su rostro, pero pensaba en como odiaría si eso terminaba en pelea.

-¡¡Devuélvemela!!- gritó Bella y trató de soltarse del agarré de Edward, pero Jasper intervino, pude sentir la oleada de tranquilidad, me agradó notar que todavía estábamos muy vinculados.

-Nadie está obligado a permanecer aquí- dijo Aro

-Sí y por eso mandaste a tus dos changos a llevársela- escupió Jacob, Demetri gruñó y yo apreté los dientes para no reírme por la comparación,

_Pobres changos _pensé

_No pienses de esa manera, me vas a hacer reír _me regañó Edward

_Lo siento, pero fue gracioso_

-Joven lobo, no _vi_ ningún acto de violencia cuando mi guardia fue amablemente a recoger a Rennesmee y ella no puso resistencia- dijo Aro. La mayoría de mi familia bufó. Y yo me resistí a bufar igual que ellos, como siempre Aro volteaba las cosas a su conveniencia.

-Si no estuviera bajo los efectos del don de Alec, ella vendría con nosotros- dijo Emmett lo que todos pensábamos-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Aro –ella se encuentra bien aquí-

-Estaría mejor con nosotros- gruñó Rose.

-¡Ja! Como si no supiéramos como son en realidad- dijo Demrti, haciendo que los Cullen lo miraran mal

-¿A que te refieres?- gruñó Bella

Yo sabía a que se refería Demetri, y noté una sonrisa de malicia en Cayo y una divertida en Aro.

-Querida Bella, creo que eso lo comprenderás mejor cuando les presente a nuestro resiente miembro de la familia- dijo Aro

_¿Familia?, si como no _pensé sarcástica.

Pensé en lo que Aro quería de Ness para que mi expresión fuera dura y amenazante. Aro fue hacia mí y puso una mano en mi hombro. Alcé mis manos y descubrí mi cara. Los gruñidos de algunos de mi familia no se hicieron esperar, al igual que los pensamientos insultantes de los lobos, las Delani, Bella y Rose. Me agradó descubrir que sus ojos seguían dorados.

_No sabía que un vampiro podía ponerse mas pálido y ojeroso_ pensó Emmett, fue casi imposible no reír y rodar los ojos.

_Esa túnica te hace ver fatal _fue el pensamiento de Alice _a comprarte algo cuando nos vayamos de aquí_

_Esa lujuria me esta volviendo loco _pensó Jasper, su mirada era penetrante pero no hacia mi, él, al igual que Edward y Arthur fulminaban a Demetri con la mirada.

Demetri se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano, Jasper y Edward apretaron la mandíbula y los puños. Alice me miró con dolor, al igual que Carlisle y Esme. Bella y Rose seguían matándome con la mirada y con sus pensamientos, Jake no apartaba la vista de Ness.

_¿Quién es el vampiro joven que esta con ustedes? _le pregunté a Edward

_Es Benjamín, tiene un excelente don_

_Lo sé, imagino que esta fue idea de Jasper_

_Sí_

Busqué el don de Benjamín, absorbí la nube lateada que salía de su pecho y comencé a sentir mis manos extrañas.

_¿Él controla su don con las manos?_ pregunté

_No, con la mente… ¿porqué? _Preguntó preocupado

_Creo que yo puedo con las manos_

Tenía que probar mi teoría, observé una de las antorchas que iluminaba la habitación, me concentré en la flama, con disimulo levanté un dedo y la flama se elevó un poco de la antorcha.

-¿Jade?- me llamó Aro, sacándome de golpe de mi concentración, la flama regreso a su lugar, sin que nadie mas que yo se diera cuenta.

-¿Sí?-

-Imagino que te gustaría, tener oportunidad de desquitarte por lo que te hicieron pasar- fruncí el ceño confundida, pero cuando vi a Aro observando fijamente y con una sonrisa divertida a Edward, entendí a lo que se refería.

-Eso me encantaría- contesté sonriendo con malicia

-Bien… Edward, he sabido que has ocasionado un gran dolor a mi pequeña Jade- dijo Aro mirándome con dulzura, casi le creo, casi.

-¿Dolor? Pero si…- empezó Rose, pero Emmett le apretó la mano y ella no terminó la frase ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-Bien, aprovechando que están aquí, me gustaría que te disculpes con ella- continuó Aro ignorando la interrupción de Rose. Edward estaba tenso y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Una pelea?- preguntó Edward entre dientes, el resto de mi familia se tensó al igual que yo.

-Sí, me parece lo más justo-

_Déjame adivinar, si tu me matas, ellos querrán venganza y su yo te mato nuestra familia querrá venganza _dije conociendo las estrategias de Aro

_Exacto, habrá pelea de cualquier modo_

_Pues démosle lo que quiere_

Di un paso hacia Ness soltándome de la manos de Demetri y disimuladamente le toqué la mano, mientras disminuía su neblina le iba hablando mentalmente.

_Rennesmee, escucha… _

No hubo respuesta, disminuí más la neblina y volví a intentarlo

_¿Mí reina?_

_¡Tia!_

_Shit, no te muevas, finge que sigues aletargada._

_Sí_

Le expliqué lo que pasaba y que era lo que tenía que hacer, ella estaba temerosa y dudaba en poder hacerlo

_Por tus hijos mi reina, piensa en ellos y podrás hacerlo_

_Por mis hijos… sabía que mi tía Jade no me abandonaría_

_Jamás lo haría… ahora concéntrate_

-¿Estas de acuerdo Jade?- me pregunta Aro con una gran sonrisa

-Claro, esto es lo que he esperado por casi tres años- dije mirando a Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa, Bella gruñe, pero él entiende a que me refería exactamente.

-Aro, nosotros no venimos a pelear- dijo Carlisle con expresión preocupada

-Lo sé amigo mío, pero tu hijo hizo mucho daño a mi pequeña Jade, me parece justo que ella tenga du revancha- contesta Aro

-Pero…

_Déjalo papá, si no peleamos nosotros, buscará que otros lo hagas y si es así no podremos garantizar el resultado… confía en nosotros _le dije gracias a que seguía en contacto con Ness.

_Está bien, pero tengan cuidado_

_Claro, prometo no hacerlo llorar… mucho _bromeo

Carlisle reprime una sonrisa y Edward me mira con el ceño fruncido, mi broma no le gustó.

Durante todo ese tiempo, traté de ubicar las nubes doradas de los guardias, mi familia, al no alimentarse de sangre humana, necesitaban mas energía de la que poseían y yo le quitaría a los guardias un poco para dárselas a ellos, pero necesitaba ser discreta, así que en lugar de quitarle mucha energía a unos pocos, planeaba quitarle poca a todos de ese modo nadie notaria la leve perdida de energía, sin embargo, no había podido sacar la nube del cuerpo de los guardas, eran demasiados.

_¿Qué pasa? _preguntó Edward escuchando mis maldiciones mentales

_Intento quitarles energía a los guardias, pero son muchos _contesté frustrada

_Recuerda que tu don se fortalece con la furia _contestó

_Necesitaría mucha furia para lograrlo_

_Utilizamos a nosotros_

_Buena idea_

Era momento de decir la verdad así que con ayuda de Ness, le proyecte a mi familia las verdaderas razones de mi estancia con los Vulturi, los que no lo sabían abrieron los ojos como plato, mi madre tenia una expresión que me decía que ella hubiera estado llorando de haber podido, ella quería correr a abrazarme.

_No lo hagas mamá, necesito que finjas_

_Lo siento amor, debí confiar en ti _me dijo con un arrepentimiento palpable

_No te preocupes, yo esperaba que actuaran así, te quiero mamá_

_Y yo a ti mi pequeña_

_Bien familia, esto terminará en pelea así que prepárense._

Mentalmente todos asintieron y nos dieron animó a mi y a Edward, aunque sus pensamientos hacia mi eran de cariño, sus expresiones seguían frías y molestas, los vampiros éramos excelentes mentirosos.

Le di información privilegiada solo a Ness, información que haría que la familia se pusiera furiosa. Le mostré todo lo que había pasado desde que dejé la mansión, no quería hacerlo pero en caso de que ningún otro recuerdo funcionara, Ness debía mostrarles sobre mi relación con Demetri, por lo menos Edward y Jasper se enfurecerían y eso sería suficiente. Cuando Ness vio mis recuerdos de Demetri sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no derramaron las lagrimas.

_Lo siento tía, fue mi culpa_

_No m reina, mis tontos juegos me metieron en ese problema… pero no pienses en eso, utiliza esa información cuando te lo indique_

_Está bien_

_Mantente concentrada Ness… hazlo pos tus hijos_

_Por mis hijos, todo por ellos _lo dijo con la convicción que una madre tendría.

-¿Lista Jade?- preguntó Aro. Después de solo unos segundos de silencio.

-Siempre… amo- la última palabra la dije entre dientes, era la última vez que la decía.

Edward y yo nos reunimos en el centro, me agazapé y mostré mis dientes, él hizo lo mismo, comenzamos lento dando vueltas, hasta que yo me lancé sobre él, él solo me empujó, después se lanzó hacia mi y yo lo empujé, mientras Ness mandaba las imágenes de cuando Demetri y Alec habían ido por ella, sentí una leve oleada de enojo, no fue suficiente, ella continuó mostrando cuando los guardias intentaron atacarla, el enojo creció un poco mas pero todavía no era suficiente, lo único que lograba era que gruñera y empujara mas fuerte a Edward, Ness continuo mostrando imágenes, pero mi familia estaba mas concentra en la pelea y su enojo no era tan grande como lo necesitaba.

_¡Golpéame! Aro está sospechando _dijo Edward yo no quería escuchar la mente de los Vulturi pero él no tenía otra opción. Lo obedecí y le di un fuerte puñetazo.

_Ahora tu _él obedeció y me golpeo

_Necesitan esforzarse, no se ve real, lo hacían mejor cuando solo jugábamos _dijo Jasper

_Mándanos oleadas de competencia _en un segundo sentí la necesidad de ganarle esta pelea a Edward, su expresión me decía que el sentía lo mismo

_El primero en morder al otro gana _dije, esto se había convertido en una competencia, eso lo haría mas real_._

Edward fue el primero en atacar, yo fui mas rápida y me quité de su camino y me puse tras de él pegue sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y abrí mi boca hacia su cuello pero el se movió y aferró mis manos con fuerza tras mi espalda, no podía soltarme yo ya no era un neonato y mi fuerza era igual a la de él, pero lo conocía muy bien, me pegue a su cuerpo y comencé a mover mis caderas restregando mis nalgas a su miembro, gimió en mi oído haciéndome estremecer y tentándome a lanzarme sobre él y tirármelo en frente de todos pero me resistí al impulso gracias a que Jasper anuló la lujuria que estaba empezando a crecer en nosotros, Edward soltó un poco su agarré aproveché para girarme y darle un fuerte puñetazo, haciendo que se estrellara contra una de las paredes de piedra. Ambos nos quedamos agazapados gruñéndonos. Miré rápidamente a Ness y asentí.

Ella de inmediato comenzó a mandarles las imágenes de mías y de Demetri, yo claramente no estaba disfrutando lo que él me hacia. Mi familia comenzó a rugir por la furia, esa entró en mi multiplicándose, sentí como mi don se fortalecía, las nubes que yo no había dejado de intentar sacarlas del cuerpo de los guardias se me hicieron tan ligeras como una pluma, mi furia me hizo dar un rugido que retumbo en toda la habitación, me lancé hacia Edward al mismo tiempo que el se lanzó hacia mi, el sonido del choque fue como el de dos rocas enorme colisionando entre si, yo caí arriba de él, eché la cabeza hacia a tras y abrí la boca, al tiempo que me agachaba hacia el cuello de Edward, él metía su mano en mi túnica y agarraba el cuchillo de huesos de licántropo, mi cabello nos cubrió, en lugar de morder su cuello, lo besé y lo lamí, su sabor era tan delicioso que estuve a punto de seguir.

-Te amo- le dije tan bajo al oído que solo él pudo escucharme –Ahora, hazlo-

-¡Bella, protégela!- gritó Edward al momento que giró sobre mi y le lanzo el cuchillo a Ness, ella dejo de fingir estar controlada por Alec, quien abrió los ojos como plato, Jane miró a Ness pero ella ya estaba siendo protegida por Bella, cuando Ness atrapó el cuchillo, coloqué un escudo cubriéndola a ella y Chelsea.

Ness tomó el cuchillo, dio un ágil giro y decapitó a Chelsea, la guardia intento atacarla pero chocaban contra mi escudo. Todo fue muy rápido. Mientras Ness mataba a Chelsae, Demetri se lanzaba sobre Edward apartándolo de mi, yo le quitaba energía vital a los guardias, el efecto solo fue un poco de tambaleo, la energía fue a dar a mi familia, a quienes los ojos se les pusieron negros se agazaparon y rugieron, los guardias que no intentaban atacar a Ness, rugieron y de ese modo la lucha comenzó.

**Rennesmee POV**

Después de decapitar a Chelsea, observé a mi tía de pie preparándose para defenderse, pero nadie la atacaba, ella observó a los Vulturi y sonrió con malicia, caminó hacia mí y entró al escudo, tomó el cuerpo de Chelsea en brazos.

-Lo hiciste excelente mi reina- me dijo y besó mi mejilla, los Vulturi la fulminaron con la mirada, mi tía salió del escudo y dejó caer el cuerpo de Chelsea a los pies del trío, movió su mano y una de las flamas de una antorcha cercana voló hacia el cuerpo, en ese momento algunos de los guardias comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, entre ellos Alec, quien arremetió contra Demetri logrando así que se alejara de papá.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le dijo Cayo a mi tía, él estaba que echaba chispas.

-Nadie se mete conmigo y mi familia- dijo ella con orgullo.

-Nosotros somos tu familia- dijo Aro

-¡Ja!... oh aquí hay una equivocación, permítame presentarme correctamente… mi nombre es Jade Cullen- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Aro, tenía una sonrisa traviesa, caminó hacia los Vulturi, Renata sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando mi tía atravesó sin problema el escudo, mi tía tomó la mano de Aro y sonrió con malicia, Aro tenia muy abiertos los ojos, de repente la soltó le dio un fuerte golpe mandándola lejos, pero ella cayó con elegancia y se rio fuerte.

-Traición!!- gritó Aro apuntando a mi tía.

En ese momento cinco guardias la atacaron pero uno de ellos la defendió, cuando se descubrió la cara me quedé helada igual que ella que al distraerse recibió un golpe de uno de los guardias, rápidamente se recuperó y siguió peleando junto a Arthur, quien apareció vestido de guardia.

Era difícil entender lo que pasaba, algunos guardias peleaban entre ellos, otros intentaban atacar a los ancianos pero el escudo de Renata lo evitaba, sin embargo, la mayoría atacaba a mi familia, mamá estaba siendo protegida por mi papá y mis tíos, aunque ella también peleaba, la tía Alice peleaba con agilidad, sus movimientos eran de una bailarina letal, la tía Rose era precisa en sus movimientos no se apresuraba, los abuelos se protegían entre si, ellos solo mandaban lejos a los guardias, Benjamín no necesitaba utilizar su don era muy habilidoso en la pelea, él sonreía divertido mientras peleaba, los Delani trabajaban en equipo protegiéndose unos a otros, y los lobos iban de un lado a otro arrancando pedazos de vampiros. La hoguera que la tía Jade había hecho con el cuerpo de Chelsea todavía seguía ardiendo y los lobos lanzaban los pedazos que arrancaban hacia el fuego, parecía como si jugaran al baloncesto.

Los Vulturi no podían usar sus dones, mamá nos tenía protegidos y yo seguí encerrada en el escudo de Jade, yo estaba desesperada quería salir a ayudarles pero ella me ignoraba; yo todavía tenía el cuchillo en mi mano, seguía sorprendida por lo que había hecho, mi cuerpo reaccionó por instinto, nunca creí que pudiera decapitar a un vampiro en un solo movimiento y mucho menos descuartizarlo, me asustó mas recordar que en realidad lo había disfrutado.

En un momento toda mi familia estaba separada en parejas, protegiéndose entre si. Lo únicos que estaban luchando solos eran Tanya, Benjamin, Arthur y la tía Jade, quien por sus movimientos no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, por su expresión se veía que estaba incomoda por algo, rápidamente se deshizo de la túnica gris, los guardias que la atacaban se quedaron helados.

Ella llevaba unos pantalones negros de cuero muy ajustados, los pantalones estaba adornados con zipers un poco mas abajo de la cadera, tenía puesta una blusa color rojo sangre de cuero muy ajustada de un solo hombro, su ombligo y su abdomen marcado estaban descubiertos, ella llevaba botines negros que parecían ser parte del pantalón, ¿a quien se le ocurría pelear con semejante tacón? Solo a mis tías, ya que Rose y Alice también llevaban tacones altos.

Los guardias no fueron los únicos que se quedaron con la boca abierta, mis tíos y mi papá se quedaron viéndola ya que eran los que estaban de frente a ella, sus ojos se pusieron mas negros de lo que estaban, no pude evitar rodar los ojos, a pesar de ser vampiros no dejaban de ser hombres.

-Pongan atención!!- gritó mi tía en dirección de papá y Jasper, extendió sus manos hacia los vampiros que iban a atacarlos, chispas salieron de sus manos y fueron a dar a los atacantes, mandándolos al otro extremo de la habitación, mi tía se tambaleó, eso no era normal.

La pelea continuó y yo seguía caminando de un lado a otro como leona enjaulada, desesperada por no poder ayudar en la pelea, veía como golpeaban a mi familia, ya los habían mordido y algunos estaba heridos, pero seguían luchando con fuerza y determinación, nunca me había sentido tan orgullosa de ser una Cullen.

-¡Cuidado Nessie!!- gritó Jade, cuando la miré ella caía al suelo con la mirada perdida, esa mirada que ponía Alice cuando tenía una visión.

No lo vi venir, de repente uno de los guardias que no había dejado de insistir en atacarme, logró golpearme lanzándome hacia una pared, el golpe mataría a mis bebés, por instinto de protección aferré mis manos a mi vientre, esperé el golpe, pero nunca llegó.

**(Fin Rennesmee POV)**

**Edward POV**

Ver a Jade vestida de esa forma me dejó helado, más bien paralizado porque de helado no tenía nada, solo con verla me calenté y por el pensamiento de mis hermanos y algunos guardias no era el único.

-Pongan atención!!- nos gritó a Jasper y a mi, extendió sus manos hacia los vampiros que iban a atacarnos, chispas salieron de sus manos y fueron a dar a nuestros atacantes, mandándolos al otro extremo de la habitación, ella se tambaleó.

_¿Estás bien?_ Pregunté preocupado

_Sí, solo me debilité un poco_

_Trata de no usar los dones, parece que toman tu energía vital. _Ella asintió.

Utilicé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para dejar de mirarla, se veía espectacular con ese atuendo, Alice estaba orgullosa de ella por no haber necesitado su ayuda para vestirse, Jasper se repetía una y otra vez que ella era su hermana, Emmett recordaba la vez que lo engañó para saber donde casaríamos, me pusieron furiosos los recuerdos de Demetri, ¿qué a caso ese animal no se daba cuenta que ella no disfrutaba estar con él y que a demás la estaba lastimando?, desquité mi furia con cualquier guardia que se me atravesara pero yo quería acabar con Demetri.

_¡Ahora no! _Escuché el grito mental de Jade justo antes de que le gritara a Ness.

Ella estaba teniendo una visión y eso significaba que el escudo de Ness caería. Miré rápidamente para ver quien estaba mas cerca.

-¡Jacob!... atrápala- grité cuando vi a mi hija volando hacia una pared ella se aferraba a su vientre, en su mente solo estaban sus hijos, Jacob alcanzó a atraparla y se convirtió en su protector, sin embargo Ness comenzó a pelear, sus movimientos eran muy similares a los de Jade y me sorprendió lo habilidosa que era con el cuchillo, cualquier vampiro que se le acercara terminaba sin alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Sin dejar de pelear, miré de reojo a Jade, ella todavía seguía con la visión a la cual no le presté mucha atención, me aterré con lo que vi. Ella estaba en el piso, Arthur la protegía con su cuerpo ya que Felix había intentado asesinarla, pero lo que me aterró fue que Felix destrozaba el cuerpo de Arthur, él todavía estaba vivo pero no pensaba moverse, seguiría protegiendo a Jade aunque muriera. Intenté llegar a ellos para ayudarlos pero me era imposible, busque a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos, pero todos tenía sus propios problemas, Aro y Cayo veían la escena con una enorme sonrisa y Marco veía a Jade asustado, a él le preocupaba en verdad.

Jade al fin reaccionó, abrió mucho sus ojos cuando vio a Arthur, se quedó paralizada observando como Felix levantaba sobre su cabeza el cuerpo destrozado de Arthur y lo lanzaba a la hoguera.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- fue el grito de dolor mas desgarrador que jamás hubiera escuchado, todos nos quedamos quietos.

_¡Oh no! Es peor que la última vez _pensó Jasper aterrado, lo miré con interrogación en mi cara. _Solo hay dolor y furia, tan grande que solo se compararía con la de diez vampiros, esto no va a terminar bien._

Jade se levantó de un salto, se agazapó tanto que casi chocaba con el suelo, sus ojos se habían vuelto totalmente negros, su mirada era asesina, me hizo sentir lastima por el pobre que se enfrentara a esa ira, no era la misma, parecía un monstruo, en su mente solo había pensamientos asesinos, ella no pensaba detenerse solo con Felix. Ella rugió más fuerte que nunca, toda mi familia estaba aterrada y preocupada a la vez, sabían que no era normal ese cambio en Jade y Jasper sabía muy bien lo que podía pasar si la dejábamos con esa furia y eso dolor.

-¡Jade!- la llamé al momento que avancé hacia ella, me miró sin cambiar su expresión asesina, por un segundo no me reconoció pero se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, intenté avanzar hacia ella de nuevo pero choqué contra algo invisible. Jasper intentó caminar hacia ella, pero también se topó con una pared invisible. Miré a mi familia y todos estaban atrapados, Jade no permitiría que la detuviéramos.

**(Fin Edward POV)**

_¡Ahora no! _Grité mentalmente. Mi visión se había puesto borrosa eso solo significaba que tendría una maldita visión. Lo último que pude hacer fue gritarle a Ness.

En la visión los Cullen estaban en la mansión, Alice brincaba alrededor de Ness pidiéndole que se quitara la fea túnica, cuando ella lo hizo, dejó al descubierto su pancita de tres meses, bueno una pancita del tamaño de una embarazada de gemelos. Alice gritó y puso su oreja en el vientre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Edward tenía una sonrisa tonta, Bella y Esme sollozaban de la felicidad, Carlisle tenía esa expresión de investigador que rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa, Rose tenía los ojos como plato y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, Emmett no entendía nada, Jacob miraba helado el vientre de Ness.

-Seremos papás de dos hermosos niños- dijo Ness con lágrimas en los ojos. Jake sonrió, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y calló al suelo desmayado. Jasper y yo no estábamos con ellos.

Parpadeé cuando la visión terminó, me sorprendí al ver el rostro de Arthur tan cerca de mi, aunque sus ojos estaban puestos en mi, su mirada estaba perdida, comprendí lo que pasaba cuando vi como Felix lo levantaba sobre su cabeza, algo dentro de mi se rompió definitivamente, un dolor mas grande que la ultima vez me invadió y la Jade de los Cullen perdió la batalla ante la Jade de Arthur, Felix lanzó a Arthur hacia la hoguera.

-¡NOOOOOO!- grité con todo el dolor y la furia que sentía, me levanté de un salto y me agazapé, todo lo veía rojo y mi único propósito era asesinarlos a todos, no había otra cosa en mi cabeza, deseaba acabar con cada uno de los presentes, me habían arrebatado a Arthur y eso solo se pagaba con la muerte

-¡Jade!- alguien me llamó, miré a esa persona, por un segundo lo vi como mi próxima victima, pero la forma en la que me miró me hizo reaccionar, dio un paso hacia mi, él pensaba en detenerme, pero yo necesitaba venganza, puse un escudo en mi familia, de esa forma nadie me detendría y estarían a salvo.

Regresé mi mirada a Felix, le rugí y por primera vez vi miedo en sus ojos, me reí internamente. Me erguí y puse mis manos en el pecho de Felix, le sonreía con malicia y le mande la descarga mas fuerte que pude crear, él comenzó a fritar de dolor, yo disfrutaba ese sonido, junté mis dedos y las chispas que salieron de ellos incendiaron el cuerpo del vampiro, quien comenzó a gritar más fuerte.

Me giré y me agazapé, todos me miraban aterrados pero no me importó, utilicé todos mis dones a la vez, comencé a lanzarles a algunos vampiros las flamas de las antorchas, a otros les hacia creer que sentían dolor, a otros los paralizaba y a otros les quitaba su energía vital, sin embargo todavía quedaban algunos con los que peleé, yo estaba sola contra todos, de pronto vi a Demetri y todos los demás dejaron de importar, me concentré en él.

Él me miraba con miedo, junto a él estaba Alec, le puse un escudo a él también no estaba segura porque lo hice pero algo me decía que era lo correcto. Me lancé hacia Demetri, el no entendía lo que me estaba pasando y no se explicaba porque lo atacaba, él seguía creyendo que éramos pareja

-Cada caricia- dije con una voz que no se parecía a la mía, esta estaba llena de dolor e ira –cada beso y cada noche que pasamos juntos, para mi fue como vivir en el infierno- le gruñí y comencé a arrancarle partes de su cuerpo con mis dientes, la furia me hizo muy fuerte y él no podía hacer nada.

-Detente Jade- escuché una voz familiar y me detuve –Hija, tu no eres una asesina… por favor, detente- me giré lentamente, una mujer de cabello color caramelo y con la cara en forma de corazón me miraba con ternura y sollozaba

-Mamá- la razón llegó a mi, miré a todos lados y me aterré por lo que había hecho, si bien no había matado a todos, solo a los que incendie y quité su energía vital, me aterré de mi misma, yo no era una asesina ya había vengado la muerte de Arthur y debía de ser suficiente, pero la ira no me dejaba reaccionar.

Corrí y abracé a mi mamá, volví a ser casi la misma, había algo diferente en mi me sentía extrañamente vacía, la dueña real de este cuerpo había muerto junto con Arthur.

-Jade- me llamó Aro –no vale la pena tanta muerte, pueden irse- dijo mirándome con tristeza, algo tramaba en su mente no había nada claro, me estaba bloqueando. Miré a Edward y él estaba de acuerdo conmigo no debíamos confiarnos.

Cayo ordenó la salida de los guardias, nos dijo que nos dejaría en paz que jamás no volvería a molestar. Cuando los guardias se fueron, sin Alec porque yo no le había quitado el escudo, la guardia se había reducido a menos de la mitad, de los guardias principales solo habían perdido a Felix y Chelsea los demás estaban heridos pero vivos, el que peor estaba era Demetri. Cuando los Vulturi salieron Marco me mando una mirada de advertencia.

-Esto no está bien- dije y caminé hacia el centro de la habitación permití que mi familia hiciera lo mismo -¿Alec, con quien estas?-

-Contigo- contestó rápidamente. Miré a mis padres y asintieron, permití que Alec se uniera a nosotros, nos cubrí con un escudo, Bella hizo lo mismo.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, parecía que sí nos dejarían salir pero algo me decía que no sería tan fácil. Mis dudas se confirmaron cuando en una décima de segundo estábamos rodeados de nuevo, esta vez eran vampiros que no pertenecían a la guardia pero que sabía que querían ser parte de ella, por lo que harían cualquier cosa por complacer a los Vulturi, esa estrategia no me la esperaba. Abrí los ojos como plato cuando vi a los Vulturi regresar, Aro tenía a Renata agarrada de la cabeza, leí su intención.

**-**¡Noooo!- grité cuando Aro giró la cabeza de Renata y la desprendió de su cuerpo después Cayo incendió el cuerpo –protejan a Ness y Bella, mi escudo caerá- en cuanto terminé la frase, Bella y Ness estaban en el centro del circulo y los vampiros comenzaron a atacarnos, esta vez tuve que utilizar todos los dones que poseía, la única forma que tenía para acabar con esto era matando a Aro y Cayo, para eso necesitaba llegar a ellos.

Me abrí paso lentamente, utilizando los dones de Kate, Jane, Alec y Benjamín, fui dejando la pelea a mis espaldas, cada que utilizaba los dones físicos me debilitaba, Cayo y Aro me sonreían, de pronto, Jane y Demetri me cortaron el paso, ambos llevaban armas y la única que yo tenía estaba en manos de Ness y yo no se la quitaría, tenía que confiar en mis habilidades.

Comencé a pelear con ellos a la vez, las armas me hirieron varias veces y no podía desperdiciar la energía que me quedaba utilizando mis dones, de pronto ambos cayeron al suelo paralizados, detrás de mi estaba Alec.

-Yo me encargo de ellos- me dijo.

Asentí y caminé hacia los dos Vulturi después de tomar las armas de Demetri y Jane, Marco no se veía por ningún lado. Alec dejó libre a Demetri y peleó contra él, de alguna manera se quería desquitar por lo que me había hecho. Me deshice rápidamente de los pocos guardias que protegían a los Vulturi, peleé con los dos ansíanos al mismo tiempo, Aro no era buen peleador pero Cayo si lo era y lo sabía bien, me estaban acorralando, ellos solo tenían unas cuantas heridas hechas por mi, pero yo cada vez me sentía mas débil.

Cayo me golpeó tirándome al piso, se subió arriba de mi y agarró mi cabello para levantar mi cabeza, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se inclinó para morderme, con mis ultimas fuerzas le lancé una de las flamas que estaban cerca, él comenzó a gritar de dolor, y yo escuché el pitido de una maquina, todo se puso negro.

**Jasper POV**

Después de que Jade nos informó que su escudo caería, todos nos preparamos, pusimos a nuestra única protección y a la mas débil de nosotros en el centro, la batalla volvió a empezar, estos vampiros no tenían ninguna organización a diferencia de la guardia, luchamos con todo lo que teníamos.

Empecé a ver algunas llamas volar y supe que eso era obra de Jade, continué peleando, algo me dijo que tenía que buscarla, miré para todos lados y la encontré luchando con Aro y Cayo, intenté abrirme paso para ayudarla, pero estaba avanzando muy lento, cuando volví a verla ella estaba en el piso con Cayo encima, él la iba a morder, me aterré, noté cuando ella levanto su mano y una flama voló hacia Cayo incendiándolo y haciéndolo gritar, Aro lo empujó para tomar su lugar, Jade tenía los ojos cerrados, ¿estaba inconsciente? Imposible para un vampiro, de pronto caí en cuenta de lo que podría estar pasando y eso me aterró mas, logré abrirme paso hacia ella pero Marco me ganó, con una de las armas de Jade decapitó a su hermano y lo lanzó hacia el cuerpo incendiado de Cayo.

-¡Basta, la batalla a terminado!- gritó Marco

Ese no era el vampiro que conocía, su expresión de aburrimiento se había ido y ahora parecía todo un líder, nuestros atacantes se detuvieron, Alec y Demetri continuaron peleando, en unos segundos Alec decapitó a Demetri y puso su cuerpo en una de las hogueras.

No lo pensé mas, corrí hacia Jade y la abracé, respiraba con lentitud como cuando los humanos duermen. La familia estuvo con nosotros en un segundo.

-Está en su mundo, puedo escucharla- dijo Edward sonriendo pero con preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿La querían desconectar de nuevo?- pregunté

-No, regresó cuando su energía vital casi se acabó y esta vez no sé si va a regresar- contestó con tristeza y dolor.

* * *

**Les gusto?... espero que sí**

**Estoy triste, este fic está a punto de acabarse, pero estoy feliz porque les haya gustado...**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios y dudas**

**Besos **

**Yeyet Cullen**


	27. De regreso

**CAPITULO 27. DE REGRESO**

**Rennesmee POV**

-¡Por fin en casa!- exclamó mi tío Emmett, desparramándose en el sillón. Nadie dijo nada solo se sentaron en los sillones. Mí tío Jasper subió las escaleras a paso humano con mi tía Jade en brazos.

-¿Edward?- preguntó en lo alto de la escalera.

-Sigue contando el pitido de la maquina- dijo mi padre con tristeza, todos suspiramos.

Desde que salimos de Volterra, hacia ya dos días, papá nos dijo que en el mundo de mi tía ella estaba sola en la habitación del hospital, solo se escuchaba el pitido de una maquina, cuando mi tía se dio cuenta de donde estaba por alguna razón que nadie entendía comenzó a contar los pitidos de dicha maquina. Todos estábamos asustados, si bien ella no estaba en el abismo en el que había caído años atrás, cuando Arthur la dejó, cosa que pensamos que había sucedido ya que él había muerto, pero papá nos dijo que podía escuchar la maquina y eso solo pasaba cuando estaba en su mundo, por lo que había una esperanza de que regresara.

¿Cómo salimos de Volterra?, no estoy muy segura de cómo pasó, pero después de que Marco detuviera la pelea mi concentración solo estuvo en mi tía, cualquier humano que la viera pensaría que estaba plácidamente dormida, pero siendo ella un vampiro eso no era normal. Bueno, Marco nos dejó ir, hasta nos prestó su jet privado, con el cual llegamos mucho mas rápido a casa, que si hubiéramos ido en un vuelo normal, además de que llamaríamos la atención llevando con nosotros a una mujer inconsciente. Por lo que me explicaron, Marco continuaría con la labor de los Vulturi, la correcta, la de hacer cumplir las leyes, el abuelo confiaba en que él lo haría de la maneta correcta y eso fue demostrado cuando Marco dejó que los guardias que lo desearan regresaran con sus aquelarres, solo se quedaron los que así lo querían, entre ellos Jane y Alec.

Desde que mi tía "viajó", Jasper nunca la soltó, ni siquiera cuando mi padre le pidió, mas bien le exigió que se la diera, me pareció extraño parecía celoso, gracias a la abuela mi padre desistió de su intento de arrebatársela. Mamá no soltó una de sus manos hasta que llegamos a la casa, la abuela le acariciaba constantemente la cara y le daba un beso en la frente, Emmett y Rose se mantenían cerca con la expresión de preocupación, Alice tampoco se quería alejar y mientras estuvimos en el jet, permaneció sentada a los pies de Jasper y tratando de ver el futuro, pero le era imposible ya que mi tía no estaba en la misma dimensión, papá caminaba de un lado a otro cerca de ella con el dedo índice y pulgar en el tabique de la nariz, eso lo hacia para calmarse pero por su andar a leguas se notaba que no lo estaba logrando, el abuelo aparentaba tranquilidad pero de vez en cuando su mirada de tristeza que le dedicaba a Jade lo delataba, Seth y Leah estaban confundidos, no entendían que pasaba y nadie pensaba explicárselos, no creímos que la historia de mi tía fuera de su incumbencia, Jacob les ordenó que nunca preguntaran y que hicieran como si nada estuviera pasando, ellos no podían hacer mas que obedecer. Jake no se había alejado de mi desde que la pelea terminó, constantemente me decía que todo estaría bien que ella regresaría, me parecía que lo decía mas para consolarse a si mismo.

-Rennesmee- me llamó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos. La miré y ella me sonreía de oreja a oreja, fruncí el ceño, no entendía su felicidad, ese no era el momento -¿No te vas a quitar esa fea túnica?-

Me miré y noté que no me había quitado la túnica gris, característica de la guardia Vulturi.

-Anda, quítatela- dijo la duendecillo de mi tía brincando a mi alrededor.

Era una tontería haber olvidado algo tan importante, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en Jade, que olvidé que tenía algo muy importante que decirle a Jake y a mi familia, pero por el comportamiento de Alice, me di cuenta que ella ya lo sabía. Miré a cada uno de mi familia, y todos veían a Alice como si fuera un alienígena, cuando mis ojos se pusieron en papá quien bajaba las escaleras, supuse que había ido a ver como seguía Jade, él me dedicó una sonrisa y asintió dándome animo, bueno él también lo sabía.

Suspiré, estaba realmente nerviosa, con los ojos cerrados lentamente deslicé la túnica por mis brazos, abrí mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue a la tía Alice con una enorme sonrisa y las manos juntas, el resto de la familia tenia el ceño fruncido por la expresión de Alice y de papá, quienes tenían la vista fija a un punto de mi cuerpo, los ojos del resto de mi familia siguieron la mirada de papá y mi tía, con excepción de Emmett, todos abrieron los ojos como plato.

-¡AHHH!- gritó Alice y sin darme cuenta puso su oído en mi abultado vientre y comenzó a saltar y aplaudir.

Papá tenía una sonrisa tonta, mamá y la abuela sollozaban de la felicidad, el abuelo tenía esa expresión de investigador que rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa, tía Rose tenía los ojos como plato y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, Emmett miraba a todos confundido, Jacob estaba paralizado, con los ojos fijos en mi vientre, cuando por fin levantó la vista para verme.

-Seremos papás de dos hermosos niños- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jake sonrió, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y calló al suelo desmayado. Rápidamente me acerqué a él y comencé a llamarlo, de repente un chorro de agua cayó en su cara mojándome también a mi, Jake despertó asustado como si se estuviera ahogando, levanté mi vista y vi a la tía Rose con un florero en la mano y una enorme sonrisa.

-Tan grandote y no aguanta nada- dijo alejándose

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté a mi novio, él asintió y miró mi vientre, lentamente puso una de sus enormes manos en el y comenzó a acariciarlo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mis mejillas se llenaron de lagrimas, yo sabía que a él le pondría feliz la noticia pero aun así temía de su reacción.

Mamá no aguantó más y me abrazó apartándome de Jake, fui cambiando de brazos hasta que llegué a Emmett. Él me miraba curioso, su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo, torcí los ojos y me puse de perfil y pasé mis manos por el vientre, por fin lo entendió, abrió mucho los ojos, pasó su manos bajo mis brazos y me alzó para poner su oreja en mi vientre, levantó su cabeza y me miró sorprendido después volvió a poner su oreja en mi vientre, repitió esa acción unas tres veces.

-Tío, son dos… bájame- él lo hizo con delicadeza, pero a penas toqué el suelo cuando ya estaba otra ves con los pies alejados del piso solo que esta vez Jake comenzó a darme vueltas riéndose con fuerza y yo reí junto con él, hasta que empecé a sentirme mareada.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer embarazada- nos quedamos parados cuando escuchamos esa voz. Cuando giré mi cabeza para ver a la dueña de esa voz, me sorprendió lo que vi.

Papá estaba besando a la tía Jade con las manos aferradas a la cintura de ella. Ella tenía los ojos abierto por la sorpresa, pero después los cerró, dio un salto y enrolló las piernas en el cuerpo de papá y sus manos se enredaron en su cabello, se besaban apasionadamente. Jake y yo teníamos la boca abierta. Miré a mi mamá, preocupada por su reacción pero ella los miraba con una enorme sonrisa, la tía Alice estaba saltando, los abuelos los miraban con ternura, Emmett y Rosalie se reían entre dientes y Jasper quien estaba atrás de papá y mi tía, apretaba la mandíbula y sus ojos eran muy negros.

-Si no quieren que esto se vuelva en una orgia, será mejor que se detengan- dijo entre dientes. Papá y Jade se separaron y exclamaron un "lo siento", ella se bajó de papá y corrió a los brazos extendidos de la abuela.

Jake y yo nos miramos, todavía no salíamos de nuestro asombro.

**(Fin Rennesmee POV)**

El sonido de la maquina era relajante, mucho mas que el de una batalla, cuando recordé lo que estaba haciendo antes de viajar a mi mundo, intenté con desesperación moverme, sabía que si hacia algo regresaría de inmediato con mi familia, no podía dejarlos solos en una batalla, me aterraba la idea de no volver a verlos, por un momento me pasó por la mente que no podría regresar ya que tal vez mi cuerpo había sido destrozado.

_Concéntrate Jade _me ordené.

Me relajé y noté que había sensaciones extrañas en mi cuerpo, no eran iguales ala sensación que experimentaba cuando alguien me tocaba, era diferente, sentía una calidez en mi mano como si alguien la agarrara, había una especial calidez en mi cuerpo como si alguien me abrazara, sentía la calidez de una caricia en mi rostro y la de un beso en la frente, era una sensación difícil de describir eso no era físico era mas espiritual.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para regresar, intenté moverme pero me sentía muy débil, era difícil concentrarme, sabía que tenía que poner a trabajar mi cerebro, así que decidí contar los pitidos de la maquina, mientras contaba poco a poco me fui sintiendo un poco mas fuerte, intenté moverme de nuevo, la cabeza me dolió y sonreí mentalmente, tal como esperaba, los pitidos se fueron desvaneciendo, hasta que dejé de oírlos, abrí los ojos y me encontré en los brazos de Jasper quien me sonreía. No lo pensé dos veces, enredé mis brazos a su cuello y lo abracé con fuerza, él respondió a mi abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunté sin soltarlo

-Casi tres días- contestó apartándose un poco para besar mi frente –nos diste un susto de muerte- dijo y me dio otro beso.

Miré a todos lados para saber en donde estaba, sonreí al darme cuenta que estaba de regreso en mi casa. Los grititos de Alice, las carcajadas de Jake y la risa de Ness llamaron mi atención, me aparté de Jasper y corrí a la planta baja, me detuve en lo alto de la escalera y vi como Jake daba vueltas junto con Ness, todos los miraban con una enorme sonrisa, nadie me había visto.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer embarazada- dije en tono de reproche.

En menos de dos segundos, los vampiros de mi familia giraron su cabeza hacia mi y les sonreí, sin darme cuenta Edward corrió hacia mi, puso su manos en mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo uniendo sus labios a los míos, por un instante dejé mis ojos abiertos sorprendida, pero su lengua acarició mi labio inferior, cerré mis ojos y respondí al beso, di un salto y enredé mis piernas a su cuerpo, y mis manos volaron a su sedoso cabello, extrañaba tanto sus labios, nuestro beso estaba lleno de amor, poco a poco se intensificó, volviéndose pasional y lujurioso, nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominar el beso, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, estábamos solo los dos, no nos importó que toda la familia nos viera. Sentía mi cuerpo ardiendo de deseo, estaba a punto de pedirle a Edward que me llevara a la recamara cuando…

-Si no quieren que esto se vuelva en una orgia, será mejor que se detengan- escuché a Jasper, Edward y yo nos apartamos y exclamamos un "lo siento", bajé mis piernas y vi a mi madre quien extendió sus brazos, corrí hacia ella y la abracé.

-Mi pequeña- dijo sollozando

-Mamá… perdóname-

-No hay nada que perdonar- dijo agarrándome la cara y besando mi frente.

Después abracé a papá y me dispuse a darle besitos en toda la cara, él se empezó a reír.

-Extrañé a mi pequeña cariñosa - dijo cuando dejé de besarlo

-¡Oye!... yo también soy cariñosa y soy pequeña- se quejó Alice.

-Hermanita, no te enojes… compartiremos el titulo- le dije y la abracé.

Después abracé a Rose, quien me advirtió que si volvía a hacer una estupidez como la que hice al unirme a los Vulturi, ella misma incendiaba mi trasero, con un gesto de miedo puse mis manos en mis nalgas y me alejé de ella, todos se rieron y ella torció los ojos.

-¡Pequeña!- gritó Emmett y me dio un abrazo de oso característico –Ahora sí, con tu broma de ser guardia de los Vulturi, me has ganado… eres la reina de las bromas- dijo lo ultimo hincándose y haciendo alabanza.

-Hola futuro papá- le dije a Jake, él me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.

Cuando lo solté miré a Ness y ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido, después desviaba su mirada hacia su papá y de nuevo a mí. Entendí lo que sucedía.

-Bella, Edward, creo que Ness necesita que le expliquemos una cosita- dije sin dejar de mirar a la molesta y confundida Rennesmee.

La familia nos dejó con Ness y Jake para explicarles lo de la esencia que Bella y yo compartíamos, cuando le dijimos que ninguna de las dos sentíamos celos cuando veíamos a Edward con la otra, ella no lo creía del todo, dijo que ella jamás aceptaría que Jake tuviera otra, nosotros le dijimos que nuestro caso era muy especial, después de que Bella le aseguró de que no tenía problema con que yo fuera cariñosa con Edward y que le aseguraba que se sentía como si ella misma estuviera con él, Ness se relajó, pero nos pidió a Edward y a mi que no nos demostráramos amor enfrente de ella, ambos aceptamos, de todas maneras no pensábamos hacerlo, lo sucedido en las escaleras fue algo que no pudimos controlar, no extrañábamos horrores.

-Wow, Edward… nunca pensé decir esto peor eres mi héroe… tengan la misma esencia o no, son dos mujeres… ¡dos mujeres, hombre!... ¿Cómo le hago para conseguir algo así?- dijo Jacob. Bella, Ness y yo le dimos un fuerte golpe en el pecho, él aulló de dolor y se dejó caer en el piso con las manos en el pecho, nos alejamos de él, alcancé a ver como Edward negaba con la cabeza y se reía de Jacob.

-Tienes que dejar de hablar con Emmett- le dijo antes de seguirnos.

Esa noche, yo estaba en mi habitación disfrutando de la luz de la luna entrando por la enorme ventana, estaba tan feliz de haber regresado a mi casa, pero seguía sintiéndome extraña, cada que intentaba recordar mi vida como la Jade de Arthur, los recuerdos era borrosos y el amor que había sentido por él había desaparecido, era como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, yo sabía que se debía a su muerte, ese día no solo murió él, también la parte de mi que lo amaba.

-La luz de la luna te hace ver mas hermosa- la voz de Edward me hizo saltar. Lo miré desde el sillón negro.

-¿Qué no se supone que irías con Charlie?- pregunté estirando mi mano hacia él, me sonrió y tomó mi mano, lo jalé para que se acurrucara conmigo, así lo hizo.

-Bella prácticamente me corrió- dijo y besó mi cabeza.

-¿Pues que hiciste?-

-Hice llorar a Ness- dijo avergonzado. Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido –solo le sugerí que se casara antes de que nacieran sus hijos… de pronto comenzó a llorar y dijo que yo había llamado bastardos a sus hijos- apreté los labios –te juro que eso ni siquiera lo pensé, no tengo idea de donde lo sacó.

-¿Hiciste algo para calmarla?-

-Lo intenté- dijo, levanté una ceja –le dije que no se casara entonces y me acusó de no querer a Jacob, y comenzó a decirme un montón de palabrotas y no dejaba de llorar-

-Y fue cuando Bella te corrió- él asintió –sensibilidad de embarazada-

-¿Qué?-

-Las embarazada son mas sensibles, pero por lo que me dices los de Ness son súper sensibles… no te preocupes, nos pudo pasar a cualquiera- dije y besé su nariz.

Tomó mi cara y me besó con ternura. –te extrañé- dijo en mis labios.

-No tienes ni ideas de lo mucho que te extrañé- dije intensificando el beso.

-Demuéstramelo- dijo y mordió mi labio inferior, una descarga eléctrica llegó a mi columna.

Me levanté y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, comencé a acariciar su cara con la yema de mis dedos, fui lentamente memorizando su rostro, mis dedos pasaron suavemente por su frente, por sus perfectas cejas, sus hermosas mejillas, su fuerte mandíbula y sus carnosos labios, lo miraba con adoración, él era un dios para mí.

-Eres tan caballeroso, amoroso, amable, perfecto…- susurré mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con la punta de mi nariz, él intentó decir algo –Shuut, déjame continuar- dije mirándolo a los ojos –he pasado tanto tiempo sin poder decir algo así, ni siquiera me permitía pensar bien de ti y nuestra familia, tenía que aferrarme a los pocos momentos malos que viví con ustedes, tenía miedo de que si pensaba en ustedes, como los cariñosos, divertidos, amorosos, hermosos Cullen, no iba a poder reprimir una sonrisa tonta y me descubrirían… siempre tuve miedo-

-Ya estás aquí, y puedes decir y pensar lo que tu quieras sin ningún temor- los dos hablábamos tan bajo que solo nosotros podíamos escucharnos

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- dije una y otra vez, por todas las veces que no pude hacerlo

-Yo también te amo _mi_ Jade- dijo y me besó con ternura y amor, nos besamos por largo rato, era fantástico no necesitar separarnos para respirar, pero aun así terminé el beso.

-Quiero volver a ser tuya- dije rozando sus labios, él sonrió y me besó con más intensidad, mi lengua entró a su boca, su sabor era indescriptible dulce y maravilloso, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, mis manos se aferraban a su cabello.

Poco a poco sus labios se deslizaron por mi mejilla, recorrió mi mandíbula de un lado a otro, mordiendo de cuando en cuando haciéndome suspirar, deslicé mis manos por su cuello hasta llegar al primer botón de su camisa, él besaba mi cuello mientras yo desabotonaba su estorbosa prenda, cuando por fin estuvo abierta, me deleité acariciando su marmoleado pecho, subí mis manos hasta sus hombros y deslicé la camisa por sus brazos sin dejar de tener contacto con su piel, me incliné y comencé a besar su cuello, él echó la cabeza para atrás dándome mas acceso a su cuello, recorrí su cuello lentamente, besando, chumando y mordiendo, él suspiraba y gemía levente, seguí bajando por sus hombros hasta que me encontré con la marca de mis dientes, pasé mi lengua lentamente por la marca y después le di un casto beso, regresé a los labios de mi Dios griego, y lo besé con pasión, no quería brusquedad, ya había tenido que sufrir mucho de eso con Demetri, sin necesidad de decirlo Edward lo entendió, sus labios estaban llenos de deseo pero eran tiernos.

Deslizó sus manos por mi abdomen descubierto, lentamente llegó al borde de mi top y me lo quitó dejándome desnuda de la cintura para arriba, me observó unos segundos, mientras sus manos subían por mi cintura hasta mis pechos, los cuales acarició dulcemente, me arqueé ligeramente ante el dulce contacto, mordí mi labio inferior, me resistí a cerrar los ojos, no quería dejar de ver a Edward, la forma en la que me miraba no tenía precio, deslizó sus manos hacia mi espalda y me apretó a su cuerpo uniendo nuestros labios nuevamente.

Sin dejar de besarme, se inclinó hacia enfrente para acostarme, mis piernas quedaron enredadas en su cintura, sus labios bajaron por mi mandíbula, después mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos duros y deseosos de ser atendidos por sus labios, no me torturó mas y atrapo uno de mis pezones entre sus labios, gemí y me arqueé, dibujó círculos con la punta de la lengua sobre mi pezón, después hizo lo mismo con en el otro, mis manos acariciaban su espalda, yo gemía de placer.

Dejó mis senos y continuó haciendo un camino de castos besos sobre mi abdomen, mientras desabotonaba mi ajustado pantalón.

-No tienes idea lo que me hiciste cuando te quitaste la túnica- dijo con la voz ronca –estuviste a punto de ser violada.

-Y quien te asegura que hubiera sido una violación- dije en mi voz se notaba lo excitada que estaba, él sonrió y gruño juguetonamente, al tiempo que deslizada mi pantalón por mis piernas, se levantó y rápidamente se deshizo de su pantalón, tomó una de mis piernas y comenzó a besar y lamer desde mi tobillo hasta el muslo, la sensación me hizo soltar tontas risitas, hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, sus manos se apoderaron de mi diminuta tanga, me la quitó con una tortuosa lentitud, me observó de arriba abajo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Enserio, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé- dijo con la voz mas sensual que jamás había escuchado.

-Pues demuéstramelo- lo reté. Me dedicó otra de sus sonrisas torcidas y se puso arriba de mí, besándome como solo él lo sabia hacer, sus besos eran tan apasionadas que podían haberme hecho llegar al orgasmo, pero para ese momento su manos estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Él acariciaba mi clítoris en el punto exacto en el que mas me hacia vibras, comencé a gemir mas fuerte, y él no hacia nada por tapar mis gemidos, él solo me observaba gemir y retorcerme de placer.

-Edward… por favor… todavía no- supliqué

-Vente… no será la única vez que lo hagas esta noche- susurró sensualmente en mi oído.

Continuó con su maravillosa tarea hasta que no pude más y grité su nombre cuando el delicioso orgasmo llegó. No dejé que disfrutara de su gran hazaña, lo atraje hacia mí y comencé a besarlo con más fuerza y necesidad,

-Por favor Edward… ha pasado… mucho… tiempo- dije y deslicé mi mano entre nosotros y acaricie su erecto miembro, él gimió levemente, metí mi mano en su bóxer y comencé a masajear su pene, el gruñó. –Te lo suplico- dije al momento de arrancar el bóxer –Edward porfa…aaaaah- gemí fuerte cuando entró en mi.

Mis recuerdos eran pobres a comparación de la sensación que en esos momentos estaba experimentando, tener a Edward dentro de mi era lo mas extraordinario del mundo. Con cada embestida mis gemidos se iban convirtiendo en gritos, y todos ellos solo decían una cosa.

-¡Edward!… ¡Edward!… ¡Edward!… ¡EDWARD!... ¡¡EEEDDWAARDDD!!- dos envestidas mas y el llegó tan fuerte como yo, dejando salir un fuerte rugido. Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que los temblores cesaron, pero como él lo había dicho, no fue el único orgasmo de la noche, le siguieron mas, tan o mas fuertes que ese. De todas maneras, la noche era larga y nosotros nunca nos cansaríamos, además no nos preocupamos en ser discretos.

A la mañana siguiente bajamos para reunirnos con la familia, cuando llegamos al final de la escalera, Jasper y Emmett se arrodillaron enfrente de Edward y comenzaron a hacerle alabanza.

-Eres mi héroe, hermano- dijo Emmett, sin dejar de hacer alabanza.

-Nunca había escuchado gritar a una mujer tanto y tantas veces- dijo Jasper

Si hubiera podido, mis mejillas hubieran explotado de lo rojas que hubieran estado. En cambio Edward sonreía orgulloso de si mismo, rodeé los ojos cuando me miró, dejé al trío de tarados en su jueguito de alabanzas y fui disfrutar del resto de mi familia.

El embarazo de Ness siguió normal, bueno, tan normal como podía ser en ella, Carlisle concordó con mis cálculos, el embarazo seria de tres meses en lugar de nueve y al parecer no había ningún peligro para Ness. Todos estábamos disfrutando del embarazo, sobre todo las mujeres ya que los hombres eran los encargados de conseguir los antojos de la embarazada, al principio eran cosas normales, como fresas con crema, pepino con chile, alguna marca especial de chocolate, después los antojos se fueron haciendo extraños, en una ocasión Ness se despertó a las dos de la mañana y le pidió a Jake, quien ya vivía con nosotros, bueno, en realidad vivía con Bella y Edward en la cabaña, yo había ofrecido que ellos se quedaran en la antigua habitación de Edward y yo me iba a la cabaña, pero después de las insinuaciones de Emmett sobre lo que se imaginaba que haríamos los tres todas noches, decidí que para la tranquilidad de todos mejor me quedaba en mi habitación. Bueno, esa madrugada, Jake tenía que conseguir rábanos y bañarlos con sangre de…

-¡¿De pingüino?!- preguntó Jake, entrando a la cocina, con Ness detrás de él. Yo fui la primera en bajar a ver el espectáculo, gracias a que había tenido una visión sobre eso, siempre era divertido ver como Jake se quejaba de las peticiones raras de Ness y como ella siempre terminaba convenciéndolo.

-Sí, Jake… y tienes que conseguirlo si es que no quieres que alguno de tus hijos salga con cara de pingüino, o de rábano… o peor con cara de pingüino y cuerpo de rábano- dijo con autentico terror en su rostro.

Para ese entonces ya todos estábamos viéndolo, yo fruncí el ceño ante la irreal lógica de Ness, y me pregunté si el embarazo no la estaba afectando mentalmente, cada vez eran mas irracionales e infantiles su pensamientos y actitudes.

-Sería un niño muy feo- dijo Emmett.

Todos lo miramos mal, sabíamos cual sería la reacción de Ness. Después de fulminar a Emmett con la mirada miramos a Ness, ella reaccionó tal y como la había hecho desde hacia un mes, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sus manos se aferraron a su enorme vientre y comenzó a sollozar, primero bajito después se fueron haciendo mas fuertes y desesperados.

-¡Salgan de aquí y consigan los rábanos y la sangre!- gritó Bella con Ness en sus brazos. Traté de tranquilizarla con mi don, pero era difícil, sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes.

-Mis bebés serán feos- sollozó Ness

-No mi reina, como van a ser feos… tienen una madre hermosa, un padre guapo y unos abuelos maravillosamente atractivos, es imposible que sean feos- dije acariciando su cara. Se calmó un poco pero sus lágrimas no dejaron de salir.

Los hombres huyeron del drama de Ness, el cual siempre duraba varias horas, con el embarazo se volvió sumamente sensible, cualquier cosa sobre sus bebés que a ella no le pareciera, se convertía en un drama, al cual las mujeres estábamos encargadas de soportar y calmar.

-Ellos serán hermosos, ¿verdad Jade?- dijo Alice, yo la miré mal.

-¿Tu sabes como serán?- preguntó Ness mirándome y quitándose las lagrimas de las mejillas.

-Sí, ella tuvo una visión de ellos- me delató Alice. Yo no quería mostrárselos, me gustaba más la idea de que fuera una sorpresa.

-Muestramelo tía- pidió la embarazada con una enorme sonrisa

-No creo que sea lo mejor- dije fulminando a Alice con la mirada, ella solo me sonrió inocentemente.

-No quieres mostrármelo porque serán feos- dijo Ness con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No, no, no, te lo mostraré- dije y tomé su mano

-Muéstranos a nosotras también- pidió Rose, más bien exigió. Asentí, todas me sonrieron.

-No los vi de bebés, se los voy a mostrar como se verán cuando tengan dieciséis o diecisiete años- todas asintieron.

Les mostré al chico de cabello negro y liso, de ojos color chocolate, si no fuera por la piel blanca sería idéntico a Jacob en las facciones, sin embargo era tan musculoso como él

-Es muy guapo- dijo Alice emocionada –tiene tus ojos Ness-

-Se parece mucho a Jake- dijo Bella –tiene su cabello, algo de sus facciones y su cuerpo

-Logan- dijo Ness como si acariciara la palabra

-¿Logan?- dijimos las cinco

-Así se va a llamar… Logan- dijo muy sonriente

-¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?- dijo Rose

-Por la película que vimos hace poco- dije mirando a Ness con una ceja levantada

-¿Cuál… la del mutante que saca cuchillos de sus nudillos?- preguntó Esme. Bella y yo asentimos.

-¿Le vas a poner a tu hijo el nombre de un mutante?- pregunté. Ness asintió con una enorme sonrisa, todas nos encogimos de hombros, nos gustara o no ella era la mamá

-Quiero ver a mi otro bebé- dijo acariciando su pancita.

¿Pancita? Para esas alturas la niña tenía una barriga del tamaño de un estadio de futbol. Ok sí, estoy exagerando, pero en realidad la niña estaba enorme, tanto que Jake sudaba cuando la cargaba y nosotros hacíamos un leve esfuerzo cuando la cargábamos y para un vampiro eso era mucho.

Le mostré al otro muchacho, él tenía la piel cobriza y los ojos negros como Jake, cabello castaño oscuro y alborotado, era delgado pero con los músculos marcados y sus facciones eran tan perfectas como las de Edward.

-Parece hijo de Edward- dijo Esme con ternura

-Tiene tu color de cabello Bella- dijo Alice. La aludida asintió sonriente.

-Por lo menos tiene algo de mí-

-Recuerda que Ness tiene tus ojos, por lo que Logan también en eso se parece a ti- dijo Esme

-Lucian- soltó Ness. Todas la miramos con el ceño fruncido –Así se va a llamar, Lucian-

-Me gusta- dije

-¿Qué no así se llamaba uno de los personajes de la película inframundo?- preguntó Rose. Ness asintió.

-Niña, ¿no puedes sacar nombres para tus hijos que no hayas visto en una película?- pregunté en tono divertido, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, me encogí de hombros, no me iba a poner a discutir con ella, me arriesgaba a que llorara de nuevo.

-Inframundo, inframundo…!Oh, sí!... ¿es la película de vampiros contra licántropos?- preguntó Alice. Ness, Rose y yo asentimos.

-¿Y Lucian que era, un vampiro o un lycan?- preguntó Rose

-No me acuerdo- dijo Ness –pero me gusta el nombre-

-Sea como sea, Lucian será hijo de una mitad vampiro y de un licántropo, que importa a quien le pertenecía el nombre en la película- dije. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo. En eso lo chicos llegaron con el extraño pedido de Ness.

-Ya era hora, Logan y Lucian se estaban impacientando- dijo Alice, tomando los rábanos y la sangre para ponerlos en un plato.

-¿Logan y Lucian?- preguntó Jake, los demás estaban igual de confundidos.

-Sí perro, así se llamaran tus hijos- dijo Rose con una sonrisa malévola – ¿sabías que el nombre de Logan, Nessie lo sacó del mutante llamado Wolverine y que en español lo llaman Guepardo y que un guepardo es un felino o sea un gato grande?

-¡¿Uno de mis hijos tendrá el nombre de un gato?!- dijo Jake molesto.

Ness sorbió por la nariz y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Jacob odia a nuestro hijo- dijo sollozando.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo _pensé mirando hacia el techo negando con la cabeza.

-Jade- me llamó Alice, cuando después de dos horas pudimos calmar a Ness y Jacob la llevó a la cabaña. Para lograr que se calmara, Jake tuvo que jurar y perjurar que amaba el nombre de Logan y que le compraría un gato a su hijo cuando tuviera la edad adecuada.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-

-¿No le vas a decir a Ness lo especiales que son sus hijos?- susurró, aunque estábamos solas en la cocina.

-¿Te refieres a que Logan será un licántropo y Lucian tendrá las habilidades de un vampiro?- ella asintió –no, algo me dice que debo… debemos dejar que sea sorpresa… ¿entiendes lo que digo Alice?- dije mirándola los las cejas elevadas.

-Sí, no diré nada-

-Y tu tampoco lo harás Edward- dije mirando a la puerta que da al jardín.

-No lo haré- dijo desde alguna parte del jardín, su tono era como el de un chiquillo regañado.

El nacimiento de Logan y Lucian se acercaba y decidimos que Jake y Ness durmieran en mi habitación, así estaríamos mas tranquilos y cerca por si algo llegara a pasar, Alice y yo intentamos tener visiones por si sucedía algo malo en el parto, pero fue imposible, Jake tenia mucho que ver en ese nacimiento por lo que Alice estaba ciega y yo solo logre que me doliera la cabeza. Sí, me dolió la cabeza tal y como a Alice le dolió cuando Bella estaba embarazada, eso demuestra que a los vampiros les duele la cabeza, sobre todo cuando son videntes.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jacob, Ness y yo estábamos solos en la casa, Edward y Jasper habían ido a cazar y Bella, Esme, Rose y Alice, fueron a comprar cosas para los niños, me parecía sorprendente que a esas alturas pudieran encontrar una tienda de bebés que Alice no hubiera vaciado ya.

Carlisle estaba en su despacho, Jake y Ness miraban la televisión en la sala y yo estaba leyendo en el jardín. Cuando de pronto escuché un quejido de Ness, llegué junto a ella antes de que Jacob terminara de preguntarle sobre lo que le pasaba. Ness tenía una expresión de dolor y había un charco en el suelo.

-Carlisle- dije sin levantar la voz, no era necesario. Él estuvo revisando a Ness en menos de una décima de segundo después que lo llamé.

-Ya vienen- dijo sonriéndome, Jake se puso pálido y Ness sonrió aunque su sonrisa cambio rápidamente cuando una contracción llegó.

Carlisle cargó a Ness y la llevó a la biblioteca, lugar que estaba acondicionado para el parto, tenía todo lo necesario gracias a las conexiones de Carlisle, lo único que nos preocupaba es que si algo salía mal y Ness perdía sangre, no existía en el mundo alguien con el mismo tipo de sangre que Ness, así que una transfusión era simplemente imposible.

Ness ya estaba preparada y Jake tomaba su mano, con cada contracción no solo Ness gritaba de dolor, Jake también lo hacia pero él lo hacia porque su mano crujía cada que Ness gritaba. Emmett caminaba entre nosotros con una cámara de video.

-Bien Jake, está será la segunda vez que estás en un parto… esperemos que este no sea tan sangriento como el de Bella, esta vez no huyas- dije ganándome que Ness y Jake me miraran mal.

-Estamos listos- dijo Carlisle, quien se había asegurado que Ness estuviera totalmente dilatada, (10 cm de dilatación ¡Ach!, ¡como amo a mi mamá!) al parecer Rennesmee tendría un parto natural.

Para que saliera el primer bebé, Ness pujó, gritó, lloró, quebró las dos manos de Jake, su corazón si normalmente palpitaba con rapidez, en esos momentos estaba alarmantemente acelerado, mientras Ness gritaba y maldecía a Jake (¿Por qué la mayoría de las mujeres culpan a los hombres de los dolores del parto?... Mujeres, cerremos las piernas y no sufriremos dolores de parto… olvídenlo eso seria muy aburrido… mejor ejerzan el poder de la frase, "sin protección no hay amor"… estoy divagando, continuemos), llamé a Edward, cuando contestó, dejé que escuchara las maldiciones de su hija

-¡¿Qué dem…?!- gritó

-Abuelo, venga a recibir a sus nietos- dije y cerré el teléfono. Después llamé a Alice.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos… lo acabo de ver- dijo una acelerada Alice. Torcí los ojos y cerré el teléfono.

-SACALO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, CARLISLE- gritó Ness, abrí mucho los ojos al igual que Carlisle, ella jamás le hablaba así a su abuelo, pero en ese momento, Ness parecía que estaba siendo poseída, hasta su voz se escuchaba extraña.

-Wow, este será el mejor video de terror… vamos Ness gira la cabeza- dijo el Pooh Cullen

-EMMEEEEETTT… AAAAAAAAAAH- gritó la parturienta en un intento de maldecir a Emmett

-Eso fue mejor que si giraras la cabeza… a ver Carlisle, déjame grabar su… ¡Oh Dios, eso es horrible!- dijo cuando pudo grabar entre las piernas de Ness.

-Quita la maldita cámara de entre las piernas de mi mujer- gritó Jake.

Ness pujó tres veces más, obviamente con sus respectivos gritos y maldiciones, todo eso acabó cuando escuchamos el llanto, Carlisle me entregó al precioso bebé pálido de cabello negro, lo cubrí y se lo llevé a Ness.

-Aquí está Logan, mi reina- dije cuando lo puse en sus brazos, ella lo besó, el niño dejo de llorar cuando los brazos de Ness lo acunaron, Logan abrió sus ojitos color chocolate y miró a su mamá, las mejillas de Ness se cubrieron de lagrimas.

-Hola, mi niño- dijo Jake y besó la cabeza de su bebé.

Carlisle, Emmett y yo los mirábamos en silencio, disfrutando de la bella escena que gracias a Emmett los demás disfrutarían también, un ruido raro me sacó de la hermosa visión, levanté mi cabeza y me encontré con Emmett sollozando, poco le falto para comenzar a llamar a su mamá.

-Tía- dijo Ness con un hilo de voz. Me acerqué y tomé a Logan en brazos, Ness comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-Lucian ya viene- dijo Carlisle. Emmett sacudió la cabeza y sonrió preparado para la segunda parte de su película de terror.

Limpié a Logan y lo cubrí con una cobija, lo lleve a uno de los cuneros que Carlisle consiguió y regresé con Ness. Emmett tenia la cámara dirigida nuevamente a la entrepierna de Ness, ella le gritó a Jake que quitara a su tío de ahí, Jake se acercó a Emmett pero la curiosidad le ganó y miró, se puso palido.

-Emmett, graba a Jake- dije sabiendo lo que pasaría, para eso no necesitaba tener una visión. Emmett obedeció y en ese momento, Jake se desmayó.

-Eres un idiota, Jek… aaaaaah- tomé la mano de Ness, la cual ella apretó con todas sus fuerzas, lo sabia porque sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza pero yo no sentía nada, y eso no era bueno. Miré su cara, estaba sudorosa y pálida, su corazón ya no palpitaba tan rápido ni siquiera como normalmente lo hacia.

-Papá… su corazón- dije asustada, él levantó la cabeza y me dedicó una mirada que me decía que no había buenas noticias.

-Lucian, está volteado… necesito tiempo para acomodarlo- dijo mirándome y después a Ness –no puedo hacerle una cesárea, si se desangra…- negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, su corazón cada vez en mas lento- dije mirando a mi niña, quien casi tenia sus ojos cerrados.

-Puedo trabajar rápido y acomodar a Lucian, pero su energía no es suficiente para que puje- dijo y volvió a su labor.

_Energía, ella necesita energía, piensa Jade, piensa _me obligué a tranquilizarme, era la única que podía ayudar, Emmett seguía con su estúpida cámara ignorando la gravedad del asunto y Jake… _maldito licántropo, volvió a huir… no de la misma forma pero lo hizo. _De pronto la solución llegó a mi mente.

Solté a Ness y tomé uno de los floreros de Esme, me acerqué a Jake y le lancé el agua, el lobo despertó asustado y jadeando por aire.

-ENCARGATE DE LOGAN- le grité.

-Te quiero papá- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando levantó su mirada hacia mi yo ya tenía mi mano en el pecho de Ness, la cual ya estaba desmayada y su corazón cada vez estaba más lento. _Sálvala papá _le dije mentalmente al momento que mandé mi energía vital a través de mi brazo, hasta mi mano, mis piernas no resistieron mi peso y caí de rodillas, el corazón de Ness latió un poco mas fuerte, volteé a ver a Emmett quien no dejaba de grabarme y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Los amo familia- dije y terminé de mandar toda mi energía vital a Ness, alcancé a escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerándose y el grito desesperado de Edward y papá llamándome, lo siguiente fue la negrura.

No me iba a rendir, ya había salido de la oscuridad una vez y lo haría de nuevo. Sentía como si me hundiera en las profundidades del mar, pero yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas quería salir, escuché risas, risas muy familiares, me aferré a ese sonido y poco a poco me fui acercando mas a él, las risas se escucharon mas fuerte y estas estaban acompañadas por voces y un muy familiar pitido, era eso o nada, logré alcanzar las risas y salí del abismo. Inhalé con fuerza, el aire llenó mis pulmones, las risas y las voces callaron y por primera vez, estando en mi mundo, abrí los ojos.

* * *

**No me maten, todo tiene una razon de ser, ya lo veran...**

**Pero antes diganme, ¿qué les pareció?**

**El proximo capitulo es el final y despues el Epilogo...**

**CAPITULO 28 "LA ECENCIA DE EDWARD"**

**Besos a todos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	28. La esensia de Edward

**CAPITULO 28. LA ESENCIA DE EDWARD **

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron cinco rostros muy sorprendidos y aparentemente paralizados, yo no veía a cinco conocidos, yo solo veía a cinco humanos, por instinto, dejé de respirar, temerosa de que el olor de su sangre me hiciera perder el control, no tardé mucho en sentir un extraño mareo y un extraño movimiento en mi pechó comenzó a acelerarse.

-¡Respira!- alguien me ordenó.

Obedecí, el mareo desapareció y el movimiento en mi pecho comenzó a normalizarse. Estaba confundida, inhalé con precaución esperando adaptarme al olor de su sangre, pero ese delicioso aroma nunca llegó, pronto me di cuenta que tampoco podía escuchar el palpitar de sus corazones y mucho menos la sangre de sus venas recorriendo todo su cuerpo, mi vista estaba borrosa y mi cerebro no podía pensar en mas de una cosas a la vez cuando mucho dos y dejando casi olvidada la primera.

-¡Doctor!- ese grito me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?- escuché una voz femenina muy familiar, mi cuerpo reaccionó ante la voz, el movimiento de mi pecho se aceleró un poco, intenté mover mi mano hacia ese lugar pero un dolor me hizo regresar una de mis manos a su lugar, bajé mi vista y me di cuenta que una aguja insertada en mi mano era la causante de mi dolor. ¿_Una insignificante aguja?_ Me pregunté sumamente confundida

-Mi reina- dijo esa voz haciéndome recordar el raro movimiento de mi pecho, subí mi otra mano y la coloqué en el lugar donde yo sabía debía estar mi corazón pero que hacia años no palpitaba.

-Jade- me llamó esa voz, cuando la miré, al fin entendí lo que pasaba, había regresado, por lo tanto, nuevamente era humana.

Mi madre era la que me llamaba, en un instante, no tan rápido comparado con la rapidez a la que yo estaba acostumbrada, me abrazó, un sentimiento de paz me invadió y por primera vez en años mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, correspondí al abrazo de mi madre.

-Mi reina despertaste- dijo sollozando.

Sonreí al escuchar la forma tan cariñosa en la que me llamó, por esa razón yo llamaba así a Ness, era mi forma de demostrarle el amor maternal que sentía por ella, ya que mi madre así me llamaba.

Los siguientes minutos mi familia y amigos fueron a abrazarme uno a uno, dándome la bienvenida, diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaban y la alegría que sentían de que yo hubiera despertado. Yo sonreía, pero no podía evitar sentirme triste al pensar que no había podido despedirme de mi otra familia, y sobre todo en la forma en la que había dejado a Ness.

_¿Cómo estará?, ¿Lucian pudo nacer? _Me preguntaba mientras el doctor les explicaba algo a mis padres, era extraño tener que prestar atención para poder entender lo que decían, antes podía escuchar lo que fuera aunque estuviera haciendo otra cosa, pero tenía que acostumbrarme a que ahora volvía a ser una simple humana.

Cuando por fin me quedé sola, intenté poner mi mente en blanco, esa era la forma en la que había podido viajar de una dimensión a otra, pero lo único que logré fue quedarme profundamente dormida, algo a lo que tampoco estaba acostumbrada. Las necesidades de mi cuerpo me molestaban, sobe todo el gruñido de mi estomago, me desagradaba la idea de probar la comida y que lo único que me llevaran fuera esa comida desabrida de hospital, no ayudaba en nada, anhelaba un vaso de sangre, al tener ese pensamiento se me revolvió el estomago y me volví a recordar que yo era una humana.

Otro momento desagradable, fue cuando por fin me permitieron bañarme de la manera convencional, ya que durante el tiempo que estuve en como me aseaban con una esponja, vergonzoso lo sé. Antes de ducharme me vi en el espejo, ya no era tan pálida, las facciones perfectas habían desaparecido al igual que el color rojo de mis ojos que ya se estaban volviendo dorados, ahora eran café oscuro, mi cabello ya no tenia esos perfectos risos cayendo por mi espalda, ahora estaba dañado por tanto tiempo de inmovilidad, mi cuerpo había vuelto a ser común y corriente, mis pechos seguían siendo grandes pero el sostén era sumamente necesario. Suspiré y le hice una mueca a la mujer del espejo, pero algo llamó mi atención, en mi hombro izquierdo había una marca un poco mas blanca que mi piel, la acaricie con un dedo, se sentía fría, sonreí al notar la forma de media luna.

-Edward- susurré, sintiendo extraña mi voz, que había dejado de ser cantarina y melodiosa.

Me bañé y me vestí con la ropa que mi mamá me había llevado, no me iba a poner esa ridícula bata de hospital que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de mi espalda y nalgas, me negué a volver a la cama, ya habían pasado tres días desde que desperté y yo estaba desesperada por irme.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, Jade- dijo mi hermano entrando a la habitación, yo estaba en un sillón releyendo Crepúsculo. Cuando vio lo que estaba leyendo, torció los ojos –Tenía la esperanza que el golpe en la cabeza te quitara la obsesión que tienes por esa saga- me encogí de hombros y cerré el libro.

-¿Qué sorpresa me tienes?- dije sonriendo, aunque por mis cambios físicos no estaba feliz de haber regresado, el estar con mi familia me hacia olvidarme de eso y agradecer un poco de estar de nuevo con ellos.

-Escuché al doctor decir que mañana sales de aquí- susurró y miró hacia la puerta como si estuviera confesando un asesinato.

Su actitud me recordó a Jake, era igual de ocurrente y divertido, aunque físicamente no tenían parecido alguno, mi hermano era de estatura promedio muy delgado, su cabello era negro y ondulado jamás se lo peinaba y su personalidad era sarcástica y como Jake siempre te sacaba una sonrisa aunque estuvieras pasando un horrible momento.

Tal y como mi hermano había dicho, al día siguiente salí del hospital, los doctores y las enfermeras estaban muy sorprendidos por mi rápida recuperación, dijeron que ni siquiera una persona que había pasado un día en estado de coma se había recuperado tan rápido y yo había pasado casi seis meses en como. Sí, seis meses, en cambio, yo había pasado cuatro años con los Cullen, jamás entenderé como había pasado eso.

Desde que desperté, no dejé de intentar regresar, por lo menos para saber como estaba Ness y sus hijos y tener la oportunidad de despedirme de mi amada familia, pero nunca logré mas que dormirme por poner mi mente en blanco y una terrible dolor de cabeza por concentrarme tanto.

En el siguiente mes fui readaptándome a mi vida, dejé de extrañar la sangre, la comida era mucho mejor y no tenía que matar a nadie, si comía carne, pero yo no tenía que matar a ninguna animal solo tenía que ir al supermercado. Tuve que cortarme mi largo y rizado cabello ya que estaba muy maltratado, sin embargo podía recordar las miles de veces que Alice me había enseñado a arreglarme y pude hacer algo con mi corto cabello y con mi poco agraciado rostro. Eso se escuchará deprimente, pero después de haber sido un hermoso vampiro, era muy normal que nada de mi me gustara. Con mi cuerpo pude hacerlo ver lindo con la ropa correcta, no podía gastar el dineral que Alice siempre se gastaba, pero había conseguido ropa linda que podía combinar con diferentes cosas, eso también tenía que agradecérselo a la duendecillo y anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas poder agradecerle en persona.

Mi obsesión por la saga se incrementó, me la pasaba horas en internet buscando algo que me diera pistas sobre lo que había pasado con mi familia después de mi partida, pero no había logrado nada, bueno sí, lo único que logré fue preocupar a mis padres por mi poca disposición a salir con mis amigos, los cuales me visitaban constantemente. Esos momentos y los que pasaba con mi familia eran los únicos que me hacían sentir feliz de haber regresado, pero en el momento en el que me quedaba sola, un vacio cubría mi pecho, algo me hacia falta y yo sabía perfectamente lo que era, Edward.

-¿Otra librería, Jade?- preguntó Mich, algo malhumorada.

-Vamos, ustedes querían que saliera, ¿no?- contesté entrando a la librería.

-Sí, pero esperábamos ir al cine o de compras… ¿pero a ver libros?- se quejó Ana entrando tras de mi a regañadientes

Después de mucha insistencia, Mich, Ana, Steph, Mari y yo salimos a dar una vuelta, pero no podía resistir entrar a cada librería que me encontraba, con la esperanza de encontrar algo en que obsesionarme, ya me estaba resignando a no volver a ver a mi familia pero su recuerdo me atormentaba y la marca de mi hombro me impedía dejar de extrañarlos.

Mientras yo buscaba algo interesante en la librería, Mich, Ana y Mari fueron al café que estaba a un lado, Steph compartía mi amor por los libros y ella no tenía ningún inconveniente por visitar librerías.

-Supe que José se te confesó- dijo buscando en una de los libreros.

-Sí, fue un momento incomodo- confesé sin dejar de leer los títulos de los libros

-¿Por qué? A ti te gustaba- dijo mirándome extrañada

-Antes, ahora solo lo veo como un buen amigo- dije sin mirarla

-Creo que tienes un prospecto de hombre, ¿me equivoco?- negué con la cabeza.

Claro que tenía muy claro que clase de hombre quería a mi lado, pero por desgracia ese hombre, mejor dicho vampiro, no existía en mi dimensión. _Un momento, tal vez si exista _me dije recordando la conclusión a la que había llegado alguna vez. Dejé de buscar novelas y me dirigí a la sección sobre lo paranormal, estuve un buen rato leyendo los títulos, pero nada era lo que yo estaba buscando, derrotada me di la vuelta para volver a la sección de novelas.

-No entiendo porque estamos aquí- decía un muchacho cuando se estrelló conmigo.

-Lo siento- dije sin mirarlo y seguí mi camino sacudiendo un poco mi cabeza ante la sensación extraña que recorría mi cuerpo.

Estaba viendo los libros que había en una mesa en el centro de la librería, el título del libro llamó mi atención, era obvio que se trataba de vampiros, cuando lo tomé otra mano lo tomó al mismo tiempo.

-Oh lo siento… tómalo- dijo el dueño de la mano, cuando alcé mi vista me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir mas acelerado, y las mariposas en mi estomago no me dejaban en paz. Sonreí tímidamente y él correspondió mi sonrisa de la misma manera. Era un muchacho alto de unos 24 años, su melena era castaña y su piel apiñonada, tenia una ligera barba y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios eran carnosos, me descubrí abriendo ligeramente la boca y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó el muchacho, su voz era profunda y varonil.

-Humm… yo… no, no creo- me sentía estúpida. Ninguno de los dos habíamos soltado el libro y al parecer no teníamos intención de hacerlo.

-Oh, me pareces muy conocida- dijo sin dejar de mirar mis ojos intentando reconocerme, pero era imposible que lo hiciera, yo jamás lo había visto antes, pero una extraña sensación de reconocimiento no me dejaba tranquila.

-Ya sé de donde te conozco- dijo con una gran sonrisa, era muy bonita y sincera no podía dejar de mirarla.

-¿De donde?- pregunté

-De hace rato que choqué contigo- dijo y se empezó a reír. Yo lo imité, su risa era contagiosa.

-Siento eso, estaba distraída-

-No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraído- su mirada se volvió intensa y mi corazón se estaba acelerando de nuevo y sentí mis mejillas arder nuevamente, había algo en su mirada que me atontaba y a la vez me parecía familiar, avergonzada bajé mi mirada hacía el libro que sosteníamos

-Puedes llevarte el libro- dije soltándolo, él negó con la cabeza y lo soltó.

-Humm… soy Eduardo… pero puedes llamarme Lalo, o Ed, o Edu… o Ardo- dijo notablemente nervioso y bajó su mirada y negó con la cabeza, al darse cuenta de lo incoherente que era

-¿O Edward?- no tengo idea que me hizo decir eso, él levantó la mirada y sonrió divertido por algo.

-Crepúsculo ¿he?... ¿eres una fanática de la saga?- dijo divertido

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto- sonreí divertida –Soy Jade- dije extendiendo mi mano, cuando él la tomó una sensación cálida y agradable recorrió mi brazo, solo una persona había logrado eso en mi, lo miré a los ojos y él hizo lo mismo, sentí perderme en ellos, tuve que parpadear y sacudir un poco la cabeza para salir de su hechizo –Humm… y pues… ¿como quieres que te diga?- dije desviando mi mirada de sus ojos y soltando su mano

-Humm… este… como tu quieras- dijo y se aclaró la garganta –pero por lo que mas quieras no me digas Eddi, odio ese nombre.

Abrí mucho los ojos cuando escuché eso, mi corazón dio un brinco y una sonrisa tonta cubrió mi rostro. Él volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Enserio no nos conocemos?- preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, yo negué con la cabeza –podría jurar que en alguna otra parte había visto esa mirada profunda con ese toque de… malicia-

Ese comentario me trajo una conversación a la mente.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Si pudiera regresar a mi mundo… ¿Cómo podría encontrarte?- dije girando mi cabeza para ver a Edward._

_-No lo sé- pensó por un segundo y luego soltó una risita –pero estoy seguro que odiaré que me digan Eddi- dijo lo último como con asco. Me reí fuerte y él me siguió._

_-Ok, odiaras que te digan Eddi- dije lo último como una niña pequeña pestañeando varias veces, él torció los ojos y besó mi frente. Lo miré a los ojos. –Reconocería esa mirada donde fuera- dije para mi misma pero el escuchó y me besó con ternura. Terminó el beso y me miró a los ojos._

_-Yo reconocería esa mirada en cualquier dimensión- susurró._

_-Igual a la de Bella, imagino- dije levantando una ceja, cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba molesta, pero en realidad no le estaba ya me estaba acostumbrando a que Edward me comparara con su esposa. Y además me gustaban sus reacciones cuando intentaba disculparse._

_-N-no… es diferente… igual, no…- balbuceó nervioso, yo apreté los labios para no reírme él lo notó y torció los ojos –es igual de profunda pero en tu mirada hay un toque de malicia- lo miré mal –me gusta, es sexy- se apresuró a decir. Le sonreí y lo besé._

-Sabes, tu mirada también me es muy familiar- confesé, aun dudando sobre las señales que me decían que lo había encontrado.

-¡Eddi!- una joven gritó y se acercó. Eduardo gruñó, sí gruñó literalmente. Giré mi cabeza para que no viera como me reía, por lo lindo que me pareció su gruñido y endemoniadamente familiar, después volví a mirarlo.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas así- dijo Eduardo fulminando a la recién llegada con la mirada.

Me dolió el pecho cuando vi a la muchacha castaña abrazar por la cintura a Ed, sí había decidido llamarlo así, lo sé muy poco original, aunque mi primera opción era llamarlo Edward pero no me pareció lo más conveniente. No tengo idea que expresión habrá tenido mi rostro que cuando Ed volvió a poner su mirada sobre mí, se apresuró a apartar a la muchacha y decir

-Ella es mi hermana Liz-

-Oh… hola soy Jade- dije con una sonrisa de alivio y extendiendo mi mano, ella la tomó con una enorme sonrisa, ahora notaba el parecido entre ello, el color de los ojos y la nariz recta, el tono de piel y el color de cabello, además ella aparentaba tener unos dieciséis años

-Mucho gusto-

-¡Jade!- escuché el grito de una de mis amigas entrando a la librería, giré un poco mi cuerpo para hacerles señas, la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo. Yo llevaba una blusa de tirantes morada y uno vaqueros. Mis amigas me vieron y se fueron acercando.

-¿Ya viste Edy?- dijo Liz, esperé escuchar la queja de Ed por el sobrenombre, pero solo sentí un rose suave sobre mi hombro, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi columna, me giré. Ed tenía dos de sus dedos sobre la marca de mi hombro.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo apartando su mano cuando vio que lo estaba mirando.

-Es igual a la que tu tienes- dijo Liz, mi corazón saltó de nuevo _¿Ed tiene una marca igual a la mia?_ –¿no serán familia?-

-¡NO!- gritamos Ed y yo a la vez, nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonrojamos. Él se veia muy sexy con ese sonrojo.

-Ya vámonos Jade- dijo Mich tomándome de la muñeca, la fulminé con la mirada, ella frunció el ceño y después vip a mis acompañantes –Oh lo siento- dijo solo moviendo los labios-

-Ellos son, Eduardo y su hermana Liz- dije señalando a cada uno –ellas son mis amigas, Mich, Steph, Ana y Mari-

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los hermanos a la vez, ellas asintieron, y sin disimular me mandaron una mirada traviesa. Me sonrojé de nuevo, _Maldita condición humana _pensé

Había tantas casualidades con este chico que mi curiosidad y sobre todo mis hormonas me gritaban que siguiera cerca de él. Digo hormonas porque gracias a que mis amigas no son nada tímidas había empezado una amena conversación con ellos, permitiéndome verlo mejor. Llevaba una camiseta ajustada y unos vaqueros, era obvio que Ed pasaba varias horas en el gimnasio, su espalda era ancha como los nadadores y sus brazos muy marcados, el recuerdo de Jasper llegó a mi mente y a la vez me puse roja, recordar a Jasper siempre me llevaba a recrear en mi mente esos momentos tan privados, bajé la cabeza y me reí de mi misma.

-Bueno, gusto en conocerlos- me forcé a decir, en realidad no me quería ir, pero ya no sabía que mas hacer.

-Humm… ¿te molestaría darme el numero de tu teléfono?- dijo Ed con una enorme sonrisa y su cara estaba sonrojada de nuevo, además me miraba con intensidad, ¡_Dios que sexy!, contrólate Jade_

-¿eh?... oh… no, claro que no me molesta- lo dije demasiado emocionada para mi gusto.

Aunque en ese momento deseaba darle hasta la dirección de mis abuelos, me limité a darle el número de mi celular y mi correo electrónico, él hizo lo mismo y agregó el teléfono de su casa.

El resto del día no dejé de tener una sonrisa tonta en mi cara y mis amigas no dejaban de hacerme burlas sobre esa expresión, también confesaron que les gustaba verme de nuevo sonriendo ya que desde que había despertado no lo había hecho sinceramente.

Desde ese día Ed y yo hablábamos muy seguido por teléfono, era impresionante lo mucho que me recordaba a Edward, pero no de una forma que me hiciera sentir triste, al contrario me hacia feliz. Ya me había resignado a que no volvería a ver a los Cullen y aunque me dolía, Ed, mi familia y amigos hacían que todo fuera más llevadero.

Ed y Liz se habían hecho parte de mi grupo de amigos siendo aceptados desde el principio, no dejaba de sorprenderme que todo pasaba muy rápido, era como si estuviéramos destinados, su hermana y yo nos habíamos convertido en pocas semanas en muy buenas amigas. Comprobé lo de la marca que tenía Ed en el hombro izquierdo una vez que fuimos a la playa, después de ver su musculoso cuerpo y babear un poco, pude concentrarme en la media luna que había en su hombro, me quedé sin aire cuando la vi, mis dientes podían encajar perfectamente en ella y estaba segura que sus dientes encajarían en la mía.

A las tres semanas de conocernos, Ed y yo nos hicimos novios, ¡Oh Dios! sus besos eran tan buenos como los de Edward. Mi mamá adoraba a Ed, al igual que a mi, le encantaba lo caballeroso que era, algo raro en la época actual, mi papá se llevaba bien con él, aunque no le agradaba mucho lo rápido que avanzaba nuestra relación. Mi hermana había estado ligeramente interesada en él, a mi me parecía gracioso, sobre todo cuando mi hermano se encargaba de burlarse de ella frente a Ed, haciendo que se pusiera furiosa y le lanzara cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mano; mi hermanito estaba encantado, cuando tenía oportunidad se la pasaban horas jugando futbol o videojuegos, a Ed le gustaba la misma música que a mi hermano y le prometió que le ayudaría con la banda que pensaba formar.

Él era perfecto, era divertido, caballeroso, amable, sincero, sabía cocinar, celoso… sí también eso me encantaba de él, era muy inteligente, su único defecto era que su temperamento era algo explosivo, pero yo sabía muy bien como calmarlo.

Para mi sorpresa y agrado, no me creyó una loca cuando le conté por lo que había pasado estando en coma, reaccionó igual que Edward cuando supo que era personaje de una saga. Me hizo que le contara cada detalle y así lo hice, le conté todo, y cuando digo todo es todo. Sus expresiones fueron desde la diversión cuando le hable de mis bromas con Emmett, después a la ira cuando le conté lo vivido con los Vulturi y a los celos cuando supo los de Jasper y por extraño que parezca, estaba feliz cuando le conté todo lo sucedido con Edward. Obviamente, antes de contarle todo eso lo obligué a leer la saga completa y le expliqué que muchas personas que habían estado en coma habían experimentado cosas extrañas. Después de saber mi historia estuvo de acuerdo en que mi experiencia era la más extraña de todas.

Yo estaba feliz, estaba segura que había encontrado la esencia de Edward, por lo que no me parecía mal que nuestra relación avanzara tan rápido, a los cuatro meses de relación me fui a vivir con él. Esa fue la primera vez que hice el amor con él, y para mi sorpresa, experimente por tercera vez el dolor de la primera penetración. Sí, tres veces, ¿Qué persona experimenta eso tantas veces?, solo Jade, la primera lo sentí cuando Edward me mostró su noche de bodas, la segunda mi primera vez con Edward y por ultimo con Ed.

¿Cómo era hacer el amor con Ed? Era como si él ya hubiera estado conmigo antes, conocía cada punto de mi cuerpo que me hacía estremecer, sabía a la perfección la manera en la que me gustaba que me besara, era simplemente perfecto.

**Ed POV**

Había pasado la mejor de las noches desde que Jade había aceptado vivir conmigo. Todos nos decían que era muy apresurado, pero desde que la vi supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, algo dentro de mí me lo decía, era como si no existiera otra persona en el universo que existiera para mí, desde la primera vez que vi sus ojos, fui completamente suyo, yo le pertenecía por completo.

Hacia tres meses que vivíamos juntos y hace unas horas había aceptado ser mi esposa, mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza por tanta felicidad que sentía. Ahora ella estaba profundamente dormida y yo no podía dejar de mirarla. De pronto comenzó a inquietarse.

-¿Vampiros en Shock?- dijo en sueños. Me tapé la boca para no reírme, ya la había escuchado hablar antes y me parecía encantador, así que decidí escucharla un poco más.

-Emmett, me vas a partir a la mitad- dijo como si le faltara aire. _Emmett, ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?_

-Mamá… papá- dijo con ternura y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, estuve tentado a despertarla pero algo me decía que no debía hacerlo

-¿Otro Nessie?- dijo sorprendida. _Nessie, ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?_

-Logan, Lucian… están hermosos- ¿_Logan y Lucian?, no me suena._

Se quedó quieta por un rato y después gimió, haciendo que me calentara como un adolescente. _Contrólate, está dormida _casi me grité.

-Edward…- dijo con voz ronca y profunda, solo la había escuchado hablar así cuando estaba excitada. Y aunque en realidad no estaba soñando conmigo, estaba contento porque soñaba con Edward. Raro, lo sé.

En eso comprendí de donde había escuchado esos nombres y una sonrisa tonta cubrió mi rostro, ella estaba soñando con los Cullen y supe que debía dejarla con ese sueño, que aunque ella no me lo dijera, sabía que los extrañaba y que para ella todo lo sucedido había sido real, y debo confesar que algo en mi también lo creía así. Se volvió a quedar en silencio un buen rato.

-¿Con… Jasper?- dijo sumamente sorprendida. Me sentí celoso, no me gustaba que estuviera soñando con él. _Es solo un sueño Ed, contrólate. _Me ordené. Miré el reloj y con pesar comencé a despertarla, teníamos que reunirnos con nuestros papás para hablar del compromiso.

-Jade… despierta amor- susurré en su oído, ella sonrió, pero no despertó.

-Jade… mi vida- nada, lo intenté un par de veces mas hasta que…

-Los amo, siempre lo haré- dijo con una sonrisa y lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Jade… amor, preciosa, hay que irnos- dije dándole castos besos por su rostro. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-Buenos días- le dije besando sus dulces labios

-Buenos días- dijo estirándose con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Tuviste un buen sueño?- pregunté abrazándola

-El mejor de todos- dijo y hundió su cara en mi pecho desnudo, sentir su calor en mi cuerpo era lo mejor del mundo

-Soñaste con los Cullen- no fue una pregunta

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Prácticamente me lo contaste… hablaste en sueños amor- dije y le di un beso en la frente -¿Me lo contaras?- negó con la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño. –Desearía poder leer tu mente- ella se echó a reír

-No es la primera vez que escucho eso- dijo entre risas.

-Bueno, ya es tarde- dije levantándome de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta, sentí la intensidad de su mirada, cuando la miré noté deseo en sus ojos

-¿Sabes? Eres _casi_ perfecto-

-¿Cómo que casi?... anoche dijiste, mejor dicho gritaste que era perfecto- dije en tono seductor.

-Pero ahora digo que eres _casi_ perfecto-

-¿Qué me falta para ser perfecto?- pregunté curioso, ella me miró de arriba abajo, se mordió el labio inferior. Eso me hacia perder el control, pero me contuve.

-Te hace falta, ser un despampanante, sexy y duro… vampiro- dijo en tono sexy

-¿A si?- dije inclinándome hacia enfrente, la miré con fiereza y rugí sorprendiéndome a mi mismo de lo real que me salió. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió con nerviosismo se mordió el labio. Salté sobre ella, haciendo que soltara un gritito ahogado, mordí ligeramente su hombro justo en su media luna, ella gimió y después dejó salir risitas cuando empecé a dar mordiscos a su cuello.

-Bueno, bueno, sí eres perfecto- dijo entre risitas. Me separé un poco de ella para mirarla.

-¿Me vas a contar tu sueño?-

-Solo te digo que la vida de los Cullen va a tener un cambio muy interesante- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Me dio un rápido beso y me empujó para poder levantarse de la cama. Caminó hacia la puerta, la miré como un idiota, era tan hermosa y era toda mía, abrió la puerta y después se giró para verme –Hablando de cambios, ¿de que color quieres que pintemos el otro cuarto? ¿Azul o rosa?- dijo sonriéndome, fruncí el ceño bastante confundido –Amor tienes que decidirte, solo tenemos un poco menos de nueve meses para tener todo listo- me quedé helado, ella sonrió aun mas y puso una de sus manos en su vientre

-Quieres decir que… tu… nosotros- apenas pude decir

-No solo le vamos a dar a nuestros papás la noticia de nuestro compromiso- salí de la impresión y corrí hacia ella y la alcé. No cabía de la felicidad.

-Te amo, te amo- le dije una y otra vez dando vueltas junto con ella.

-Yo también te amo- dijo cuando nos abrazamos y después nos unimos en un beso lleno de amor y con un sabor salado por las lágrimas de los dos.

**Casi FIN**

* * *

**¿En realidad Jade solo soñó con los Cullen?, ¿Y porqué está tan segura que la vida de los Cullen cambiará?... nos vemos en el Epilogo… **

**Dejen sus comentarios**

**Besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	29. Epilogo: La visita

**EPILOGO: LA VISITA**

No cabía en mi de la felicidad, iba a aprovechar la cena a la que Ed me había invitado para darle la maravillosa noticia, pero él me sorprendió, cuando vi el anillo en una rosa roja que una vendedora me dio en el restaurante, obviamente todo ideado por él, las lagrimas cubrieron mis mejillas de inmediato, Ed se arrodilló, y diciendo que el destino nos había unido y que sabía que aunque viviéramos en otro mundo el no descansaría hasta encontrarme, me pidió que fuera su esposa, el ¡si! salió de mi boca con mucha emoción, mi corazón latía como loco, todos los que estaban en el restaurante aplaudieron y los mas cercanos nos desearon una vida llena de dicha y amor. Decidí disfrutar solo de ese momento, después le daría mi noticia.

Me estaba quedando profundamente dormida, después de habar hecho el amor con Ed, fue tan maravilloso como siempre. Escuchaba su respiración lenta y me fui arrullando, sin pensar en nada.

-No entiendo por que te tardaste tanto- escuché una voz muy conocida. Pero después nada. Seguí intentando dormir.

-Esa niña y sus caprichos- dijo otra voz igualmente familiar. Sonreí. De pronto un olor dulce llegó a mi, sonreí de nuevo y me dejé llevar por la oscuridad.

-Ya estamos en camino, no tienes porque estar tan enojado- dijo Emmett en tono divertido. Sonreí aun más. Pero no abrí los ojos, tenía miedo de despertar y dejar de escucharlo.

-¿No creen que se enoje Edward, porque trajimos a Jade?- dijo Rose

-A Edward le encanta estar cerca de ella, dudo mucho que se enoje- dijo Jasper. Me animé y entre abrí los ojos. Estaba en el Jeep de Emmett en el asiento trasero junto a Jasper.

-Jasper, yo sé que no te gusta que hablemos de eso, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ella no va a regresar- dijo Rose en tono preocupado y triste.

-No pierdo la esperanza- dijo Jasper entre dientes, se notaba que no le gustaba hablar de eso.

-La voy a extrañar mas cuando lleguemos a la casa- dijo Emmett –no va a ser lo mismo sin ella-

-Vaya Emmett, no pensé que fueras tan sentimental- dije abriendo los ojos.

Emmett pisó el freno con fuerza, las llantas chillaron. Los tres miraron al frente con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque Jasper estaba a lado de mí, no me volteo a ver, yo los observé, los tres tenían la boca abierta y no parpadeaban, parecían la representación del shock en una estatua. Me empecé a reír fuerte.

-Nunca pensé ver vampiros en shock- dije entre risas.

Por fin reaccionaron, como si estuvieran sincronizados, los tres me voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo. Les sonreí. Jasper me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a besar mis mejillas una y otra vez, solté risitas tontas, Jasper no era muy asiduo a expresar sus sentimientos con su don no era necesario. De pronto sentí como se abría mi puerta y me vi atrapada en unos fuertes brazos.

-Emmett, me vas a partir a la mitad- dije fingiendo que me faltaba el aire, nuevamente era un vampiro y no necesitaba del aire. Me bajó y al instante otros brazos me rodearon.

-Hermanita, por fin- dijo Rose sollozando en mi cuello. Después de unos segundos me soltó

-Los extrañé- dije mirándolos, ellos me sonreían.-¿A dónde vamos?- dije mirando sobre sus hombros, el Jeep estaba repleto de cosas.

-Vamos a Forks- dijo Jasper tomándome de la manos y caminando hacia el Jeep

-¿A Forks?- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, después de que te fuiste, no resistíamos estar en la mansión, así que nos mudamos a Canadá- explicó Emmett viéndome por el espejo retrovisor, ya había empezado la marcha de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo fue esta vez?- tenía que preguntar, ya que su apariencia no me decía que el tiempo hubiera pasado.

-Caso tres años- dijo Rose

-¡¿Tres años?!- dije con los ojos muy abiertos, los tres asintieron. -¿y los tres años me han mantenido con ustedes?

-Sí, tu cuerpo siempre estuvo con nosotros, siempre tuvimos la esperanza de que regresaras- dijo Jasper con una enorme sonrisa. Eso me hizo sentir mal, yo tan solo en unos meses había perdido la esperanza y ellos la tuvieron por casi tres años, además algo me decía que yo no había regresado para quedarme.

-y ¿Por qué regresamos?- pregunté tratando de olvidar mi culpa, Jasper no tardaría en percibirla.

-Oh, porque Ne…-

-Cállate Emmett- lo interrumpió Jasper –mejor que sea una sorpresa –fruncí el ceño

-Creo que nosotros seremos los que demos la sorpresa a los demás- dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa. Todos asintieron.

Estuvimos platicando todo el camino, me contaron todo lo sucedido en el parto de Ness. Edward y Jasper, llegaron en el momento en el que yo me iba, Edward se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía porque empezó a escuchar un vacio en mi mente igual como cuando me había dejado Arthur. Me contaron que yo le había dado la energía necesaria a Ness para que trajera a Lucian al mundo, sano y salvo. Sonreí feliz al saberlo. Emmett me prometió mostrarme el video, presumió que era la mejor película de terror de la historia, todos nos reímos.

Me contaron que cuando los niños tenían seis meses Nessie y Jake se casaron, Emmett se burlo por lo raro que sonaba el apellido de los niños. Black Cullen. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que si Edward y Bella le hubieran puesto el apellido real de él a Ness,sus hijos no tendrían un apellido tan raro, ellos serían Black Masen.

En poco tiempo estuvimos frente a la casa, pude percibir a Esme y Carlisle, eran los únicos dentro de la casa, caminé lentamente disfrutando todo lo que veía, me acostumbre rápidamente a mis sentidos de vampiro y disfrutaba poder oler y escuchar todo. Entré a la casa y escuché a Esme en la cocina, me acerqué.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron, y me da gusto que hayan traído a Jade- dijo Esme sin mirarme, yo ya había entrado en la cocina. Aclaré mi garganta para que me escuchara, ella levantó la mirada y se quedó helada. Y de esa manera mi puntuación de vampiros en Shock subió a 4

-Jade- susurró. En una décima de segundo Carlisle entró por la puerta del jardín y se quedó helado.

-Mamá… papá- dije con ternura y si hubiera podido estuviera llorando, Esme corrió y me abrazó, Carlisle se unió al abrazo.

-Mi pequeña, regresaste- dijo mamá sollozando, papá me daba besos en la frente.

-¿Por qué tan emocionado?- escuché a Jake preguntarle a Emmett.

Él y Ness iban entrando a la casa por la entrada principal. Me separé de mis papás ellos me sonrieron y me acompañaron a la sala. Cuando llegué, Ness y Jake abrieron los ojos como palto y se quedaron paralizados. Seres sobrenaturales en shock 7.

-¿Otro Nessie?- dijo sorprendida, mi pequeña tenía una enorme barriga.

-Esa era la sorpresa, Ness quería que su bebé naciera aquí- explicó Rose

-¡Tía!- gritó Ness, Jake seguía en shock.

-Mi reina- dije cuando la abracé, fue mi turno repartir besos, bese su frente una y otra vez.

-¿Jade?- escuché la voz de la duendecillo. La miré parada en lo alto de la escalera, con la expresión que hizo que mi marcador subiera a 8

-¡Alice!- grité, corrí hacia ella nos abrazamos y comenzamos a gritar y a saltar.

-Nana ¿y mamá?- escuché una vocecita.

-No corras- me susurró Alice, asentí.

-Está en la sala- dijo Bella, yo sonreí de oreja a oreja. Percibí dos olores diferentes, los dos eran muy parecidos al de Ness, pero uno tenía un toque a bosque, escuché dos corazones y percibí el olor de la sangre que no me era apetecible.

-¿Por qué todos tienen esas sonrisas tontas?- preguntó Bella –Jake ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mirando fijamente al paralizado lobo

-Ya sabes como es, de milagro no se ha desmallado- dije en tono divertido.

Los niños y Bella voltearon a verme, los niños me sonrieron y gracias a Bella el marcador subió a 9

-Logan, Lucian… están hermosos- dije bajando las escaleras a paso humano.

-¿Tía ade?- preguntó el pequeño de cabello alborotado castaño oscuro, señalándome con su dedito mirando a Ness.

-Sí amor, es la tía Jade- le contestó. Me acerqué rápido tanto como un humano podría serlo, algo me decía que los niños no sabían de nuestra verdadera naturaleza.

-¿Me conoces?- le pregunté alzándolo, el asintió y besó mi mejilla. Miré a Ness confundida.

-Siempre les hablamos de ti, y les he mostrado mis recuerdos- me explicó Ness.

-Tía ade- dijo el pequeño de cabello negro y liso, si no fuera por el latido de su corazón y ese olor a bosque podría jurar que era un vampiro por el tono de su piel.

-Logan- dije poniéndome a su altura –estas muy guapo- el me sonrió y besó mi mejilla. Dejé a Lucian en el piso y ambos se fueron corriendo con Esme y Carlisle a quienes ambos les gritaron, abi y abu.

-¿Abi… abu?- pregunté. Pero antes de que me contestaran, unos brazos con una temperatura muy alta, me rodearon.

-Jade- dijo Jake abrazándome con fuerza.

-Por fin reaccionaste Jake… ahora… me harías el favor de bajarme- dije mirándolo hacia abajo ya que me había alzado por arriba de su cabeza, me sonrió apenado y me bajo con delicadeza, le di un beso en la mejilla –tienes que comprarte una televisión, ¿como es eso que mi pequeña está embarazada de nuevo?

-Díselo a ella, ningún hombre se controlaría con la lencería tan diminuta que utiliza-

-¡Jake!- gritó Ness, con la cara roja, Emmett ya se estaba riendo como loco, y los demás soltábamos risitas entre dientes.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué no se supone que Bella y Edward son sus abuelos?- pregunté mirando a los niños que estaban senados en el regazo de Esme y Carlisle

-Sí, ellos saben que ellos son sus bisabuelos, pero como a mamá le dicen nana, no hay confusión- dijo Ness

-¿Nana?- pregunte curiosa

-Sí, una vez estaban escuchando a Edward tocar mi canción, ellos le preguntaron como se llamaba la canción, él les contestó que se llamaba nana de Bella… comenzaron a gritar nana Bella, nana Bella y desde entonces me dice así-

-Oh… y a Edward ¿Cómo le dicen?- Bella fulminó a Jake con la mirada y él y Emmett comenzaron a reírse.

-Le dicen Eddie- contestó Alice. Abrí mucho los ojos y me llevé la mano a la boca.

-Eso no le ha de gustar- dije empezando a reírme junto con Jake y Emmett, todos nos acompañaron.

-Ha intentado por todos los medios que le digan abuelo, pero ellos se resisten a llamarlo de otra forma- dijo Bella

-Hablando de Edward, ¿Dónde está?- pregunté, me moría de ganas por verlo.

-Está en el prado- contestó Alice –dale la sorpresa- me animó. Sonreí y miré a todos quienes asintieron dándome ánimo.

Salí de la casa no tan rápido como hubiera querido porque los niños me observaban con mucha atención, cuando estuve fuera de su vista corrí a toda velocidad, extrañaba poder correr sin miedo a caerme, ya que como humana soy casi tan torpe como Bella. El olor de Edward me llegó de pronto y dejé de correr, entré en el prado y lo vi sentado en medio de este, los rayos del sol hacían que su piel brillara, era tan hermoso.

-No sabes lo que me provocas, viéndote de esa manera- dije en tono sexy.

Él giró su cabeza para verme, abrió los ojos, estaba a punto de acumular un punto a mi marcador, cuando él corrió hacia mí y me acorralo entre un árbol y su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarme con fiereza yo lo besé igual, su aliento llegó a mi garganta y gemí, mis piernas encontraron su lugar alrededor del cuerpo de Edward, sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, mi cuerpo hervía por dentro.

-Edward…- dije con voz ronca y profunda

-Jade…- gimió mirándome a los ojos y volvió a fundir nuestros labios en un apasionante beso.

En tiempo récor ambos estábamos desnudos y acariciando cada parte de nuestro cuerpos. Me penetró con fuerza haciéndome gruñir, su boca jamás se separó de mi piel, y sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, ambos rugimos cuando llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

-Este… a sido… el mejor… de los… recibimientos- dije entrecortadamente

-Fue un placer… recibirte- dijo con voz ronca y volvió a besarme. Cuidadosamente salió de mí, sin soltarme se acostó en el piso yo me acosté sobre su pecho. Nos quedamos en silencia disfrutándonos el uno al otro.

-No vuelvas a dejarme de esa forma- dijo y besó mi cabeza.

Algo se removió en mi interior, yo no iba a quedarme no podía y por primera vez no quería, en mi mundo me esperaba _mi_ Ed y algo más que siendo vampiro jamás pasaría. Me levanté y comencé a vestirme.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

-Edward… yo… no voy a quedarme- dije con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo levantando mi cabeza para que lo mirara.

-No puedo… no quiero quedarme- confesé. Él frunció el ceño y me miró con dolor, se apartó y se vistió.

-¿Entonces porque regresaste?- dijo entre dientes, dándome la espalda y poniéndose su camisa.

-Quería… despedirme- dije en un susurro y comencé a sollozar –yo los amo Edward, pero siempre he sabido que no pertenezco a esta dimensión. Sentí sus brazos rodeándome.

-Perdóname… es que no sabes lo difícil que fue para mi ver que te ibas- dijo apretándome a su cuerpo.

-Tenía que hacerlo, Ness estaba muriendo- dije hundiendo mi cara en su pecho

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero… estaba preocupado, me frustraba no saber de ti, temía que hubieras muerto… nunca pude escucharte y eso me aterraba- alcé mi cabeza y le sonreí el me dio un dulce beso.

-Estoy bien, te encontré Edward- él sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Lo sé- dijo pegando su frente a la mía

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Hace semanas, puse mi mente en blanco deseando poder verte y lo logré, pude verte y escucharte a través de sus ojos-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Yo también estuve contigo en tu tercera primera vez- susurró en mi oído.

Me estremecí y recordé que esa noche los ojos de Ed se habían puesto casi totalmente negros, yo había creído que era por la excitación y la poca luz, pero ahora comprendía que no.

-Sabes, nos vamos a casar- dije con una enorme sonrisa, el me correspondió con una igual.

-Espero habértelo pedido como un caballero-

-Fuiste el más caballeroso y el más amoroso- dije dándole un rápido beso, lo miré a los ojos analizando si debería decírselo o no.

-Yo decido por ti, dímelo- dijo escuchando mi pensamiento. Puse mi escudo pero mis piernas se doblaron, lo quité rápidamente. -¿Estás bien?- dijo sosteniéndome mas fuerte.

-Fue raro, cuando puse mi escudo me debilité- antes de que dijera algo, leí su mente apenas escuché la primera palabra y sentí todo mi cuerpo debilitarse, dejé de escuchar. Edward nos sentó.

-Creo que tus dones absorben tu energía- dijo sentándome en su regazo.

-Eso quiere decir que no debo usarlos- él asintió.

-¿Me vas a decir?- preguntó y me dedico esa sonrisa torcida que me deslumbraba.

_Estoy embarazada _le confesé mentalmente. Él abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió como tonto, y me besó con dulzura y amor.

-Si tu reaccionaste así, no me imagino como va a reaccionar Ed- dije cuando terminamos el beso.

-Sé va a poner feliz-

-¿Ahora vez porque no quiero quedarme?- pregunté con cautela.

-Aquí jamás tendrás un hijo-

-Sí y jamás tendré a _mi _Edward- él asintió y me sonrió había un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, pero sabía que él comprendía y aceptaba mi decisión.

-Estoy segura que tendré una niña- dije con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Y como le pondrás?-

-No estoy segura, he estado pensando en varios nombres he estado combinando los nombres de las mujeres Cullen… pero solo me han salido nombres muy extraños y no me gustan. Nos quedamos pensativos un buen rato, Edward hacia sonidos con su garganta cuando pensaba en algún nombre que no le gustaba.

-Elizabeth- dije emocionada

-¿eh?-

-Así se llamaba tu mamá, ¿no?- él asintió

-Entonces así se llamará- dije emocionada le di un rápido beso y me levanté, le ofrecí mi mano, el rodó los ojos la tomó y se levantó si dejar que yo sintiera su peso.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todos estaban platicando en la sala, me senté a lado de Ness. Emmett puso el video del parto y la boda de Ness, hizo una combinación de ambos, cuando el padre le preguntó a Ness si aceptaba a Jeke, apareció una imagen del parto cuando Ness maldecía a Jake por haberla embarazado, todos reímos Ness se puso roja y Jake le pegó a Emmett, cuando el padre le preguntó a Jeke, vimos cuando él se desmayaba en el parto de su esposa, ahora fue su turno ponerse rojo, todos nos doblábamos de risa. Cuando e video termino todavía nos seguíamos riendo.

-Me encanta que hayas regresado mi pequeña- dijo Esme mirándome con su amor maternal

-Esme… yo- no sabía como decirle

-Sabes mamá… en su mundo Jade está comprometida- dijo Edward sonriéndome, no había tristeza en su mirada

-Es verdad corazón- dijo Mamá, muy emocionada, yo asentí, todas empezaron a gritar y a abrazarme.

-¿Es una sabelotodo como Edie?- dijo Emmett

-Prácticamente es Edward- susurré. Bella me abrazó muy fuerte

-Me siento muy feliz y sé que tu lo estas-

-Eso quiere decir que te iras- dijo Jasper con tristeza. Me levanté y fui con él.

-Sí, de todas maneras, no creo estar mucho tiempo aquí, cada vez me siento mas débil- le confesé, él me abrazó.

-Siempre te voy a querer hermanita- dijo y besó mi mejilla

-Y yo a ti- besé sus mejillas y frente.

-También- dije separándome de Jasper y viendo a los demás –estoy embarazada-

En medio segundo me vi rodeada por mi mamá y hermanas, todas gritábamos y saltábamos, pronto Nessie se no unió.

-¡AAAAAH!- siguió gritando Ness cuando nosotras dejamos de hacerlo.

-Ya Ness no seas exa… ¡oh Dios!- dijo Rose cuando vio el charco bajo Ness

-Ya viene el bebé- anunció Carlisle.

Rápidamente, Edward cargó a su hija y la llevó a la biblioteca que ya tenía todo lo necesario.

-Serás castrado si te desmayas- amenazó Rose a Jake, él abrió mucho los ojos y asintió. Bella y yo nos reímos.

Ness pidió que solo Jake y Carlisle estuvieran en el parto, dijo que esta vez Jacob tendría que ayudar y no desmayarse. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que Ness maldijo a Emmett, que el Pooh Cullen quería grabar otra película de terror. En poco tiempo Carlisle nos permitió entrar. Ness estaba con su bebé en brazos. Era una niña, su cabello era negro con diminutos risos, era pálida y sus ojos eran color esmeralda, como los de Edward cuando era humano.

-¿Como la llamaras?- preguntó Bella cargando a su nieta

-Lylian-

-Logan, Lucian, Lylian… ¿tienes algo con la "L" y la terminación "an"?- preguntó Alice Ness se encogió de hombros

-Su padre es un licántropo, vi una película donde los llamaban Lycan, me parece una forma de relacionarlos un poco con nuestro mundo ya que ellos son humanos normales- dijo

Edward, Alice y yo nos lanzamos una mirada de complicidad, los tres sabíamos que Logan y Lucian serian todo menos humanos normales, pero habíamos decidido que fuera una sorpresa. Lylian pasó a brazos de todos, excepto de Jasper, volteé a todos lados y no lo miré. Vi a Edward y él me señaló el jardín, había algo en su expresión que no me gustaba. Salí de la casa y seguí el rasto de Jasper, lo encontré cazando como desesperado.

-¿Qué tienes?- dije preocupada y asustada por su comportamiento. Parecía un monstruo, se bebía la sangre de cualquier animal que se encontraba.

-Me canta- fue lo único que dijo.

Esperé a que terminara de alimentarse, jamás lo había visto así. Sabía que eso me debilitaría pero lo hice, le mande oleadas de tranquilidad, dicho y echo me debilité tuve la necesidad de sentarme, algo nada normal en un vampiro.

-Gracias- dijo sentándose a mi lado

-¿Qué pasó?- dije abrazándolo

-Ella me canta, su sangre me canta-

-¿Qué… quién?-

-Lylian, esa pequeña es mi cantante- dijo cubriendo su cara entre sus manos. ¡_Oh dios mío!_

-Tranquilízate- dije más para mí que para él. Yo sabía lo que eso significaba, Lylian estaba en peligro, Jasper todavía no se controlaba muy bien con humanos normales y ahora con su cantante. –Tú podrás hacerlo, Edward lo hizo-

-Si no hubiera sido por él, esa pequeña estuviera muerta- dijo y comenzó a sollozar, lo abracé fuerte, no dije nada solo dejé que se desahogara. Estuvimos varias horas solos hablando o simplemente escuchando los sonidos del bosque, podía sentir sus emociones y eso me estaba debilitando pero no lo dejaría solo. De pronto algo me pareció extraño.

-Jasper, ¿y Alice?- me parecía extraño que ella no estuviera con él

-Las cosas no han estado muy bien- dijo mirando a la nada –yo he cambiado, ya no acepto todo lo que ella quiere y piensa que la he dejado de amar

-Yo sé que eso no es así- estaba segura, porque estaba sintiendo su amor por ella, pero también había agradecimiento y miedo y esos sentimientos eran más fuertes que el amor

-Temo que me deje- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Todo estará bien, todos los matrimonios tienen sus momentos- dije abrazándolo, no me gustaba verlo así. Cada vez me sentía más débil y sabia que no faltaba mucho para irme y necesitaba despedirme.

-Jasper, todo va a salir bien- tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un casto beso en los labios, lo abracé fuerte –te amo hermano, nunca lo olvides

-Yo también te amo hermanita- dijo y rosó mis labios con los suyos, en eso no había romance, los dos nos gustábamos pero era mucho mas fuerte el amor de hermanos que la atracción física y para mi fortuna, Ed tenía el cuerpo igual a Jasper, todo igual, puedo decir por experiencia que hay humanos que no tienen nada que pedirle a los vampiros, y Ed es uno de ellos.

Jasper no regresó conmigo a la casa. Me encontré con Esme y Alice en el jardín.

-Mamá, te quiero mucho- dije abrazándola, ella me correspondió y comenzó a sollozar.

-Mi pequeña, deseo tanto que te quedes- dijo intentando controlar sus sollozos –pero deseo mas que seas feliz con tu futuro esposo y tu bebé

-Y lo seré mamá, sé que lo seré- ella besó mi frente –todo estará bien, sé que lo estará.

Las cosas se iban a poner un poco difíciles, conociendo a Jasper, preferiría alejarse que poner en peligro a Lylian y eso pondrá triste a Esme porque no solo se iría Jasper también Alice iría con él, aunque tuvieran problemas ellos se amaban y siempre se apoyarían.

-¿Cómo la vas a llamar?- preguntó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos. Fruncí el ceño –A tu hija, ¿Cómo la llamaras?-

-¿Viste a mi bebé?- ella asintió y sonrió

-No te veo con total claridad, es como si viera un álbum de fotos, puras imágenes sin movimiento y sin sonido, pero te veo con una niña de cabello rizado y castaño, sus ojos verdes, es una combinación perfecta de Ed y tuya- no debí hacerlo pero vi a mi niña en su mente, tuve que agarrarme de ella para no caer.

-Mi pequeña Elizabeth- dije con la emoción en mi voz, ella sería hermosa.

-Elizabeth, es muy hermoso- dijo Esme –¿Es por la madre de Edward?- asentí

-Sabes, Esme, Ed muy guapo, es una combinación entre Edward y Jasper- dijo Alice dedicándome una mirada traviesa

-Alice, eres mi hermana favorita- dije ella saltó y rodeo mi cuellos con sus bracitos

-Te quiero Jade y te estaré vigilando- prometió y me dio un beso en cada mejilla, comenzó a sollozar y la abracé fuerte y sollocé junto con ella

-Gracias por torturarme con tus sesiones de belleza, me sirve mucho recordar esos momentos, he podido hacer que mi poca agraciada humanidad se vea decente- dije cuando recordé que había querido agradecerle en persona.

-Tú eres hermosa con o sin maquillaje, ya sea como vampiro o como humana, y yo te he visto de las dos formas- dijo en tono de reproche pero después me sonrió.

-¿Hay reunión y no me invitaron?- dijo Rose uniéndosenos

-Mi escultural hermana Barbie- dije estirando mi mano para que la tomara, ella lo hizo y su expresión se volvió triste.

-Te voy a extrañar, ¿ahora quien mas que yo pondrá a estos hombres en su lugar?- dijo abrazándome

-Tu harás un excelente trabajo- dije sin dejar de abrazarla –cuídalos a todos y nunca dejes de decir lo que piensas, a veces se necesita ver las cosas con mente fría y algo asesina- dije lo ultimo en broma, todas nos reímos

-Sé feliz y has lo posible para regresar- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Asentí, aunque mi plan no permitiría que le cumpliera.

Entré a la casa y me encontré a Bella en la cocina, preparando la comida de Ness y su familia.

-Creí que al convertirme en vampiro, jamás iba a volver a cocinar y cada vez cocino para mas personas- dijo cuando me vio entrar

-Espero que no hayas perdido tu sazón-

-No tuve tiempo para eso, es difícil saber si quedo bien sin probarlo pero Jake me ayuda gustoso con eso- ambas nos reímos

-Bella…- empecé pero ella me cortó dándome una fuerte abrazo, con eso nos dijimos todo, ambas deseábamos que fuera feliz la otra, que cuidara a su familia y que nos queríamos mucho, ni una palabra de despedida salió, éramos tan parecidas que no era necesario hablar, le ayudé a terminar de cocinar. Cuando escuché los gritos de Jake y Emmett desde el salón de juegos, fui hacia ellos con algo de comida para el lobo.

-Mis fortachones- dije cuando entré, ambos me miraron con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Quién es mas fortachón?- dijo Emmett y se levantó del sillón, comenzó a hacer poses de fisicoculturista –yo ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, mira estos músculos- dijo Jake haciendo las mismas poses que Emmett. Me reí fuerte y negué con la cabeza.

-Va a llegar alguien que les va a ganar- dije para molestarlos, aunque no era mentira, Logan será un poco mas fuerte que ellos

-¿Qué… quien?- dijo Emmtt con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya lo sabrán- dije pasando entre Logan y Lucian que estaban en el suelo, con una mano acaricié la cabeza de Logan.

Puse la comida en una mesa y me dediqué a mirarlos jugar, me reí mucho, ambos se metían mucho en el juego, mientras estuve ahí jugué un poco con los niños. Me di cuenta que Logan era muy apasionado en todo lo que hacia, era inquieto y explosivo, varas veces se enojó por nada, _sangre de licántropo_ pensé, Lucian era mas tranquilo y paciente, no se alteraba aunque su hermano lo molestaba constantemente. Cuando les pregunte sobre du hermana ambos dijeron que la querían y la cuidarían. Pronto llegó Bella y los llevó a comer.

-Jake, Emmett- los llamé, ambos me miraron con tristeza

-No te despidas- dijo Jake y me abrazó, ambos nos separamos cuando escuchamos un extraño sonido, cuando volteamos vimos a un Emmett sentado en el piso abrazando sus piernas sollozando como niño chiquito, me levanté y lo abracé el me respondió con un abrazo de oso, no me quejé

-Te quiero hermanote, nunca cambies, sin ti todo sería muy aburrido- dije y besé su mejilla él me sonrió. Me separé de él y miré a Jake –cuida a mi pequeña y a mis nietos

-Siempre- noté que gruesas lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas, por lo que bajó la cabeza.

-Eres mi lobo favorito- el me sonrió –te quiero Jake

-Y yo a ti- me abrazó de nuevo, sequé sus lagrimas y besé su mejilla. Escuche que Ness se había despertado y fui con ella.

-Mi reina- dije y me acosté a su lado. Ella estaba en mi antigua habitación, a su lado estaba la cuna de Lylian quien dormía plácidamente.

-Me dijo mamá que te vas- dijo sin mirarme

-Sí, yo tengo otra vida esperándome- fui sincera

-Lo sé, me da gusto que te vayas a casar y que serás madre… pero te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Y yo a ti mi reina, siempre serás mi bebé-

-Te quiero mamá- dijo y besó mi mejilla, ella comenzó a llorar y yo a sollozar, estuvimos así un largo rato asta que ella se quedó profundamente dormida.

Me levanté y miré a Lylian en su cuna, acaricié su suave mejilla y tomé su mano, todo se comenzó a poner borroso, de pronto me encontré viendo a una joven de cabello negro rizado hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran color verde, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ella era Lylian, de pronto puso ambas mano sobre su pecho su expresión era de dolor tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, dio un ligero grito y puso sus manos a sus costados, su piel se había puesto muy blanca, se veía mas fuerte, cuando abrió los ojos me di cuenta que estaban muy negros, se agazapó y rigió, después mostró sus dientes, ella se había transformado en un vampiro, la imagen cambio, ahora ella volvía a tener sus mejillas sonrojadas y le sonreía a un rubio al cual solo le podía ver la espalda, él se acercó y ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó había amor en ellos dos, se separaron y pude ver al hombre, Lylian estaba…

-¿Con… Jasper?- susurré sumamente sorprendida al tiempo que la imagen desapareció.

-¿Esta bien?- me dijo Carlisle, me di cuenta que me cargaba como un bebé

-Sí, solo…- puso mis pies en el suelo, pero cuando me soltó mis piernas no me sostuvieron pero él alcanzó a agarrarme antes de que callera –estoy muy débil-

-La visión te quitó mucha energía- asentí -¿Qué viste?- suspiré, alguien debía saberlo y mi padre era el mas indicado. Se sentó junto conmigo en el sillón negro y esperó a que hablara.

-Vi a Lylian transformarse en un vampiro- él frunció el ceño –sé que es raro, pero estos niños no son humanos normales como todos creen.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Logan, será un licántropo y Lucian tendrá los poderes de un vampiro, pero él no será uno- suspiré –no sé, como pasará ni cuando, solo sé que a todos los he visto cambiar siendo adolescentes.

-¿Viste algo más?- negué con la cabeza -¿Por qué mencionaste a Jasper?

-Es difícil, Lylian es la cantante de Jasper- Carlisle se sorprendió por un momento pero después volvió a su habitual expresión –pero eso no es todo ellos… se amaran-

-Ya veo, eso será un problema-

-Pero tú sabes que mis visiones siempre se cumplen-

-Lo sé…-

-Jade… despierta amor- escuché lejana la voz de Ed

-Papá, tienes que prometerme que cuando me vaya, quemaras mi cuerpo- pedí con rapidez sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo

-No me pidas eso, si lo hago, jamás regresaras-

-De todas maneras no lo haré, yo solo quería regresar para despedirme y estoy segura que lo que sea que controle esto no me permitirá regresar y si siguen cuidando mi cuerpo jamás seguirán adelante- dije mirándolo a los ojos –sabes que tengo razón- el asintió con tristeza

-No me dejaran hacerlo-

-Tu eres astuto y sabrás como hacerlo, por favor papá, prométemelo- tomé su cara y lo obligue a mirarme a los ojos –prométemelo-

-Te lo prometo-

-No te preocupes, sabrás de mí, Alice puede verme pero te aseguro que yo seré feliz- lo abracé y el me correspondió y por primera vez escuché a Carlisle sollozar.

-Te amo mi niña-

-Y yo a ti papá-

-Jade… mi vida- escuché un poco más fuerte la voz de Ed

Le pedía a Carlisle que me llevara a la sala, mis fuerzas ya no me permitían caminar, llamé a Edward el estuvo a mi lado en un segundo.

-Te amo Edward y siempre lo haré- me besó profundamente pude sentir su amor y su tristeza, ambos escuchamos a Ed llamarme de nuevo

-Te amo Jade, y estoy seguro que él te ama tanto como yo- dijo con la frente pegada a la mía, Ed me volvió a llamar

-Edward, lo que vaya a hacer Carlisle yo sé lo pedí- miré por encima de su hombro y vi a toda mi familia, les sonreí.

-Los amo, siempre lo haré- dije y mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta que la oscuridad me cubrió.

-Jade… amor, preciosa, hay que irnos- dijo Ed dándome castos besos por mi rostro. Poco a poco abrí los ojos y le sonreí.

-Buenos días- dijo besándome los labios con dulzura

-Buenos días- dije estirándome con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Tuviste un buen sueño?- preguntó abrazándome

-El mejor de todos- dije y hundió mi cara en mi pecho desnudo, su calor y su olor era como estar en el paraíso.

-Soñaste con los Cullen- no fue una pregunta

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño

-Prácticamente me lo contaste… hablaste en sueños amor- dijo y me besó la frente, me preocupé un poco, ¿Qué habré dicho -¿Me lo contaras?- negué con la cabeza. Frunció el ceño. –Desearía poder leer tu mente- me eche a reír.

-No es la primera vez que escucho eso- dije entre risas.

-Bueno, ya es tarde- dijo levantándome de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, recorrí su escultural cuerpo con la mirada, estaba buenísimo y era todo mío, lo deseaba, se giró a verme.

-¿Sabes? Eres _casi_ perfecto- dije

-¿Cómo que casi?... anoche dijiste, mejor dicho gritaste que era perfecto- dijo en tono seductor. ¡Oh Dios!

-Pero ahora digo que eres _casi_ perfecto- dije intentando sonar tranquila y no lujuriosa como me sentía en ese momento

-¿Qué me falta para ser perfecto?- preguntó curioso, lo miré de arriba abajo, me mordí el labio inferior.

-Te hace falta, ser un despampanante, sexy y duro… vampiro- dije en tono sexy

-¿A si?- dijo inclinándose hacia enfrente, me miró con fiereza y rugió. Abrí mucho los ojos y sonreí con nerviosismo me mordió el labio. Su rugido fue tan real que me sentí muy caliente y algo temerosa. Saltó sobre mí, haciendo que soltara un gritito ahogado, mordió ligeramente mi hombro justo en mi media luna, gemí, esa marca era muy sensible y después dejé salir risitas cuando empezó a dar mordiscos a mi cuello.

-Bueno, bueno, sí eres perfecto- dije entre risitas. Se separó un poco de mi para mirarme.

-¿Me vas a contar tu sueño?-

-Solo te digo que la vida de los Cullen va a tener un cambio muy interesante- dije con una enorme sonrisa. Le di un rápido beso y lo empujé para poder levantarme de la cama. Caminé hacia la puerta, sentí su penetrante mirada, abrí la puerta y después me giré para verlo –Hablando de cambios, ¿de que color quieres que pintemos el otro cuarto? ¿Azul o rosa?- dije sonriéndome, frunció el ceño bastante confundido –Amor tienes que decidirte, solo tenemos un poco menos de nueve meses para tener todo listo- se quedó helado, le sonreí aun mas y puse una de mis manos en mi vientre

-Quieres decir que… tu… nosotros- apenas pudo decir

-No solo le vamos a dar a nuestros papás la noticia de nuestro compromiso- salió de la impresión y corrió hacia mi y me alzó. No cabía de la felicidad.

-Te amo, te amo- me dijo una y otra vez dando vueltas junto conmigo.

-Yo también te amo- dije cuando nos abrazamos y después nos unimos en un beso lleno de amor y con un sabor salado por las lágrimas de los dos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Despues de 28 capitulos y el epilogo, Destino a llegado a su fin... estoy muy feliz porque esta historia aunte no tiene como personajes principales a los Cullen, por sus comentarios supe que les gustó...**

**muchos me dijeron que querian que Jade se quedara con los Cullen, pero desde el principio de la historia yo sabia que eso no iba a ser, no me paresia justo que Jade tuviera que compartir a Edward por toda la eternidad... lo sé, lo sé con tal de tener a Edward hariamos cualquier sacrificio, pero si pudieran tenerlo solo para ustedes no lo prederirian así?... ademas Jade tiene derecho a tener una vida, Bella y Edward fueron padres, porque ella no?**

**bueno espero que entiendan mis razones por el final de esta historia...**

**Agradecimientos, las siguientes personas fueron las que tuvieron para mi felicidad el tiempo y la disposicion de comentar sobre esta historia, muchos de esos comentarios me ayudaron... mil gracias a todos y a los que no comentaron antes, por lo menos dejenme su ultimo comentario... por favor.**

**Gracias a:**

**kaichi09**

**paulncullen**

**SammerLitth**

**It doesn´t matter**

**Natalia H**

**Bruja Vampirita**

**maryna whitlock**

**Super Fanfic**

**cayazly**

**StephiiCullen93**

**TwilightObsesion**

**sereniti84**

**Reykou Higurashi**

**Isabella Jade Granger Loony**

**volkalice-hale**

**Les mando los ultimos Besos... en este Fic... nos vemos en "Obligados"... **

**Yeyet Cullen**

**Encuesta... ¿les gustaria un fic sobre los Black Cullen?... ya saben Logan, Lucian y Lylian**


	30. NUEVA HISTORIA

**MÁS ALLÁ DEL AMANECER**

**Prologo**

Los Ángeles, California

Sentada frente a la televisión, abrazada de mi adorado esposo, pienso en todo lo sucedido en los últimos diecisiete años. Mi nombre es Rennesme Carlie Black, antes Cullen, ya sabrán quien es mi esposo, obviamente el hermoso licántropo Jacob Black. Hace un poco mas de diecisiete años nacieron nuestros gemelos, Logan y Lucian, aunque nacieron casi al mismo tiempo, ellos son muy diferentes, tanto físicamente como en su personalidad.

Logan es un apuesto muchacho de cabello liso negro azabache, ojos chocolate, piel tan blanca como un vampiro, sus facciones son como las de Jacob y en los últimos meses a crecido considerablemente, cada día que pasa es mas alto y musculoso. Su temperamento es explosivo, pero noble y sobre protector con sus hermanos

Lucian es un hermoso joven de cabello castaño oscuro, jamás ha podido peinarlo, su piel es morena y sus ojos son negros como los de su padre y sus facciones son idénticas a las de mi papá, Edward Cullen. Es noble, tranquilo, siempre esta en medio de los pleitos de su hermano mayor y su hermanita. ¡Oh sí! no les había dicho. Casi tres años después de que nacieran mis hombrecitos, llegó al mundo mi hermosa princesa, Lylian.

Lylian es una joven de cabello negro rizado, con los ojos color verde esmeralda, su piel es pálida pero a diferencia de Logan, ella sí se puede broncear, es muy parecida a mi mamá físicamente, ya que ella es extrovertida, bromista y de carácter fuerte. Los tres poseen el atractivo típico de los vampiros.

¿Por qué vivimos en los Ángeles? Simplemente porque mis niños son humanos y tanto Jake como yo deseábamos vivir en un lugar soleado y que nuestros pequeños vivieran lo mas humanamente posible. Sin embargo, ya que Jake y yo no cambiamos, ambos aparentamos la edad de 25 años, aunque en realidad yo tengo 21 y Jake 38. Todos creen que nuestros hijos son mis hermanos y que cuando nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente, yo me hice cargo de ellos, ellos son los Masen, me pareció lindo ponerles el apellido de mi padre cuando era humano.

¿Qué ha pasado con mi familia? Pues, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, viven en Vancouver, Canadá; papá y mamá han estado viajando por el mundo, permaneciendo pocos meses en las propiedades que el abuelo posee y adquiriendo unas cuantas mas, Alice y Jasper vivieron en Londres hasta que se separaron, ahora ella vive en Suiza con su nuevo esposo Nathan y Jasper se unió a Marco Vulturi para entrenar a la nueva guardia. Seth y Leah viven en un departamento cerca de nosotros, jamás quisieron separarse de Jake y él no se atrevió a ordenarles que regresaran con Sam, de vez en cuando se enfrentan a uno que otro vampiro desubicado.

El norte de Los Ángeles es protegido por tres licántropos y dos híbridos. Sí, dos híbridos, Leah se imprimó de Nahuel y ahora están juntos, para desgracia de Seth quien tiene que vivir con la parejita que le encanta demostrarse su amor en cualquier parte, me animaría a decir que son más expresivos que Emmett y Rosalie.

Cada año vamos a Canadá a festejar las fiestas navideñas, tradición adquirida cuando mis hijos nacieron. ¿Qué si ellos saben lo peculiar que es su familia? Sí, gracias a Emmett fue imposible ocultárselos mucho tiempo. En una de nuestras visitas, mis pequeños tenían casi nueve y Lylian seis años, no habíamos querido decírselos ya que por ser tan chicos podían hacer algún comentario que nos pondría al descubierto.

Bueno, el idiota de mi tío quiso demostrarle a mis hijos que el debía ser su tío abuelo favorito y la mejor idea que se le ocurrió fue llevarlos de día de campo, eso no hubiera sido ningún problema si no hubiera echo lo siguiente: frente a ellos, corrió a velocidad vampírica, regresó cargando su Jeep, para que mis niños no se fatigaran al ir caminando hasta el. Alice había visto todo pero no alcanzó a avisarnos a tiempo, por lo que cuando llegamos mis niños estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y miraban a Emmett bastante asustados.

Papá y Jake lo buscaron por mas de tres horas hasta que lo encontraron escondido en la cueva de un oso, fue sorprendente que no se lo hubiera bebido, los golpes que Jake y papá le dieron fueron poco comparado con la tortura de dos semanas que tía Rose de dio al prohibirle que la tocara, aunque ella también sufriría estaba sumamente furiosa por lo que su esposo hizo.

Mis hijos lo tomaron muy bien, preguntaron mucho y prometieron guardar el secreto. Ahora éramos libres de ser nosotros mismos delante de ellos aunque Jake y yo tratábamos de no utilizar nuestras habilidades, yo estaba muy feliz de que mis hijos fueran humanos normales. Ellos crecían como debía ser, aunque Logan no lo había hecho desde hace unos meces, ahora parecía casi dos años mas grande que Lucian.

-¡Mamáaa!- escuché el grito de mi adorada hija y suspiré pesadamente. Jake y yo sabíamos que ese grito no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije sin apartarme de mi esposo.

-¡Logan se volvió a pelear en la escuela!- dijo obviamente para molestar a su hermano, por lo regular entre ellos se tapaban sus travesuras.

-Cállate enana!!- gritó Logan y entró muy molesto a la casa

-Es tu turno cariño- me susurró Jake y besó mi frente. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño –acordamos que tu te encargarías de esas pequeñas riñas y yo de ahuyentar a los chicos de mi niña- dijo dándome una sonrisa traviesa, torcí los ojos.

-No recuerdo ese acuerdo- no pude aclarar ese puto porque Logan ya había atrapado a Lylian e intentaba llevarla cargando al patio para aventarla a la alberca

-¡Logan no, bájame!... ¡mamáaa!- gritaba Lylian forcejeando con su hermano mayor

-Hola papá- mientras iba detrás de mis hijos, escuché a Lucian saludar a su padre y sentarse a lado de él.

-Logan, deja a tu hermana!!!- ordené pero no obedeció –Jake, ayúdame- mi esposo se limitó a mirarme y sonreír, me molesté al verme ignorada.

Les proyecté a todos el sonido de uñas rasgando un pizarrón. Todos se taparon los oídos por inercia, pero al ser algo que solo estaba en su mente no dejarían de oírlo hasta que yo quisiera. Jake haciendo muecas se paró a lado de mi, Logan bajó a su hermana y regresaron a la casa, aguantando el horrible sonido. Detuve la proyección.

-Odio que hagas eso- se quejó Logan

-Y yo odio que no me obedezcan- dije molesta

-Lo siento- dijeron todos a la vez

-Ahora si, ¿Por qué te peleaste?- le pregunté a Logan mas tranquila.

-Me provocaron.

-No es verdad, él, como siempre, no controló su carácter y golpeo a un chico…- lo acusó Lyli

-Ese chico estaba muy abrazado de ti, hermanita- dijo Logan y Jake gruñó

-No es verdad papá- se defendió Lyli, algo temerosa del temperamento de su padre, el cual Logan heredó. –solo nos estábamos despidiendo.

-¡Ja! Despidiendo… hubieras visto como la miraba papá.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Lyli

-No, tú cállate.

-¿Lucian?- pregunté, todos se quedaron callados, Logan miró hacia el techo y agitó los brazos. -¿Qué pasó?- se encogió de hombros, levanté una ceja y él suspiró

-Ly se estaba despidiendo de Tom y Logan se abalanzó sobre él sin ninguna razón- dijo mi hijo en tono aburrido, él era el mas responsable y rara vez mentía.

-¿Le pegaste a Tom?- dijo Jake en tono molesto.

Tom era hijo de uno de los amigos de Jake, era un buen chico lo conocíamos desde hace varios años, cuando llegamos a Los Ángeles, el padre de Tom fue el que mas nos ayudó, fue el único al que no le pareció extraño que dos jóvenes de alrededor de 25 años, estuvieran a cargo de tres niños.

-Yo… yo- tartamudeó Logan al ver la expresión molesta de Jake

-¿A caso esto se debe a la vez que por razones personales no pudo acompañarte al partido de futbol y tuviste que regresar caminando y un perro te persiguió?- pregunté, ese asunto era algo que Logan no podía superar. Él bajó su mirada.

Jake agitó los brazos, Lucian se tapó la boca para disimular su risa y Lylian se rio a carcajadas.

-No puedo creer… que… le temas a un perro- dijo Ly tratando de controlar la risa –por dios Logan, debes de estar acostumbrado, papá es un pero.

-¡LYLIAN!- gritó Jake muy molesto.

-No papá, lo siento, no quise decir eso… yo… no… la tía Rose- empezó a decir mi niña

-Tienes que dejar de escuchar a la Barbie colmillos- dijo Jake fulminándola con la mirada, ella solo asintió.

Logan estaba con la cabeza gacha, puse una mano en su brazo para tranquilizarlo, al tocarlo sentí su piel mas caliente de lo normal.

-Logan, ¿te sientes bien corazón?- pregunté poniendo una mano en la frente, su temperatura estaba ligeramente mas elevada, me estaba preocupando.

-Estoy bien mamá, mas sano que nunca- dijo mas tranquilo dedicándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas, igual a la de su padre.

-Hijo, hay que hacer algo con ese temperamento- dije olvidando el asunto de la temperatura, en realidad no se veía enfermo.

Me quedé pensando en lo que podría hacer para ayudar a mi hijo, él necesitaba aprender a controlar su carácter, rápidamente se me vinieron a la mente las personas que mas que nadie han sabido mantener el control. Iba a abrir la boca para sugerir una solución cuando sonó mi teléfono, miré el identificador, fruncí el ceño y puse el altavoz.

-Hola Alice- dije en tono amable. Mi familia frunció el ceño, recibir una llamada de Alice no era algo común.

-Hola Ness, hola chicos.

-Hola tía abuela- dijeron mis hijos al unísono y sonrieron divertidos

-Tía, solo tía- aclaró Alice, todos reímos.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- preguntó Jake

-Hola Jake, bueno solo llamó para decirle a Ness que su idea es maravillosa y que estoy segura que a Carlisle y a Esme les encantará, además escogiste el mejor momento, pronto nos reuniremos todos, será algo muy bueno para él- dijo con su habitual emoción. Se escucharon algunas risitas –Nathan, estoy hablando- susurró Alice, pero Jake y yo la pudimos escuchar, ambos reímos entre dientes.

-Gracias Alice- dije con una enorme sonrisa, miré a mi esposo e hijos y todos me miraban confundidos.

-No hay de que, besos a todos, nos vemos pronto Logan- dijo y colgó, pero antes Jake y yo pudimos escuchar un "ahora veras guapo, lo que es seducir" después un gruñido y la línea murió.

_Alice es mas seductora con Nathan que con Jasper _le dije a Jacke mentalmente, el asintió y sonrió

-¿A que idea se refería Alice?- preguntó Jake.

Le mostré mi decisión, lo pensó por un momento y después asintió, tomó mi mano y ambos miramos a Logan. Él miró nuestras manos unidad y después nuestros rostros, su expresión era de preocupación y resignación, el que su padre y yo nos tomáramos las manos para informarles algo quería decir que no había forma de convencernos de lo contrario.

-Logan, este comportamiento que has tenido los últimos meses, nos preocupa- empecé

-Por esa razón, decidimos que necesitas aprender a controlar tus emociones- continuó Jake –ni tu madre ni yo podemos ayudarte tan bien como lo harían ellos.

-¿De que…?- empezó Logan pero lo corté alzando una mano

-Déjanos terminar, existen en la familia seres que han aprendido a mantener el control en muchos aspectos, y yo soy una prueba viviente de ello- dije sonriendo. Logan intentó decir algo pero volvió a cerrar la boca.

-Aunque nos duele, la decisión ya esta tomada, en unos días te iras a vivir a Canadá con Carlisle y Esme, papá y mamá pronto se reunirán contigo- dije mirándolo con ternura y a la vez con firmeza.

-¿Mudarme?... ¿con los bisabuelos?- preguntó incrédulo, Jake y yo asentimos –Pero mamá, los bisabuelos son geniales, pero me voy a aburrir, por favor- dijo mirándome a los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que no lograría nada conmigo lo intentó con su padre –por favor papá, prometo controlarme.

-No hijo, esa es una promesa que ya has roto demasiado, en unos días te vas- dijo Jake.

Ambos caminamos hasta nuestra habitación, ahí me derrumbé y comencé a llorar, no me gustaba la idea de separarme de mi pequeño, pero estaba segura que eso le serviría. Cuando escuché que Logan rompía cosas en su habitación, estuve segura que mi decisión era la adecuada.

-Él estará bien, ya escuchaste a Alice- dijo Jake abrazándome mas fuerte.

-Lo sé, pero lo voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también amor, yo también.

* * *

**PUES AQUI COMENZANDO UNA NUEVA AVENTURA...**

**PARA TODOD AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON "DESTINO" DEL DOY LA BIENVENIDA Y ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES GUSTE IGUAL O MAS QUE LA PRIMERA PARTE...**

**PARA LOS NUEVOS LECTORES, LES RECOMIENDO LEER "DESTINO" ASI SABRAN EL PORQUE DE ALGUNOS ACONTESIMIENTOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, SIN EMBARGO, NO ES TAN NECESARIO TRATARE DE QUE TODO SEA COMPRENSIBLE...**

**BUENOS CHICOS Y CHICAS... GRACIAS **

**Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO...**

**BESOS**

**YEYET CULLEN**


End file.
